Destino
by Feeh Neaccc
Summary: Uma invasão traiçoeira abala o reino dos Kuchiki. O rei ordena que sua esposa e a irmã fujam para um lugar seguro. Entretanto, a rainha Hisana nao consegue sobreviver à fuga, deixando a pequena irmã e agora herdeira do trono sob os cuidados de um jovem pajem.. O que o destino reservará para todos os envolvidos nesta trama? Fanfic IchiRuki
1. A Fuga

_**Disclaimer – Bleach não me pertence, e sim a Tite Kubo sensei. Fic sem fins lucrativos.**_

_**Olá, pessoal! Fiz uma postagem beta no nyah e parece que minha historia foi aprovada! Então, estou postando aqui também! Espero que gostem! Minha primeira longfic. E é IchiRuki, claro!**_

**Capitulo I – A fuga**

O alto barulho de algo sendo derrubado fez com que a rainha Hisana acordasse assustada. Virou-se na cama para falar com seu marido, entretanto, viu que estava sozinha no quarto. Vestindo seu roupão, dirigiu-se a porta em busca de Byakuya, curiosa acerca do que se passava. Entretanto, nem bem chegou a porta, quando a mesma escancarou-se, para o seu alivio, sendo aberta pelo seu esposo.

- Meu rei, o que está havend...

- Hisana, não temos muito tempo. Pegue sua irmã e saia daqui agora. Estamos sendo atacados pelo reino dos Schiffer. Não deixarão ninguém da família real vivo, por isso pegue sua irmã e saia daqui.

- Mas e você?

- Vou lutar e defender meu reino. Mas eles são muitos, e nos pegaram despreparados, portanto não posso garantir a vitoria. Pegue Rukia e vá. Não posso permitir que nada aconteça a vocês. Sigam para o sul. Tenho certeza que o reino dos Ukitake não lhes recusará abrigo. Temos sido amigos durante anos. O capitão Shunsui e seu pajem irão protegê-las. Agora vá!

A rainha Hisana correu para os braços de seu marido, dando-lhe um ultimo beijo.

- Nunca se esqueça que eu te amo.. – disse, enquanto tocava a face de seu esposo.

- Não esquecerei. Também te amo. Agora vá!

Dito isto saiu correndo pela porta em direção aos sons da já iniciada batalha.

Hisana utilizou a porta de comunicação e foi para o quarto de sua pequena irmã, que tinha apenas quatro anos. Acordou a pequena com urgência, dizendo amavelmente que iriam dar um passeio. A pequena não reclamou enquanto a irmã trocava-lhe a roupa, apesar da pouca idade, sentia que algo estava acontecendo. O capitão Shunsui adentrou o quarto.

- Minha rainha, rápido, a batalha está feroz e infelizmente temo que nesta noite a sorte não esteja ao nosso lado...

Shunsui adiantou e pegou a pequena Rukia no colo, e todos saíram apressados em direção aos aposentos dos empregados. Atravessaram a despensa do castelo, onde o pajem os aguardava.

Utilizando uma das saídas dos empregados, alcançaram a noite fria. O céu estava límpido, mostrando as estrelas e a lua cheia, que iluminava o caminho. Começaram a dirigir-se velozmente para o sul.

Pouco haviam se distanciado do castelo, quando ouviram o trote de um cavalo que vinha em sua direção. O capitão Shunsui desembainhou sua espada, enquanto gritava:

- Vá! Eu irei atrasá-los! Rápido, Milaidy.

Hisana pegou Rukia pelas mãos, dirigindo-se para a margem do rio próximo ao castelo, onde uma pequena embarcação os aguardava. Adentraram o barco e o garoto soltou as amarras e afastou o barco da margem com o auxilio dos remos. A forte correnteza fez com que começassem a distanciar-se do castelo, a rainha estava apreensiva quanto ao que aguardava seu marido, entretanto, suspirou um tanto mais aliviada ao constatar que ao menos sua irmã estava em segurança.

Mal terminou seu suspiro, uma dor lancinante se fez presente em suas costas. Olhou para baixo e viu que seu peito fora traspassado por uma flecha. E naquele momento a rainha Hisana soube que sua vida estava chegando ao fim. Com as mãos tremulas, tirou um colar com um medalhão dourado incrustados de safiras que trazia ao peito, o qual possuía a insígnia do reino Kuchiki, e colocou-o em torno do pescoço de sua irmãzinha, que a olhava assustada, sem dizer qualquer palavra. Hisana compreendeu que a menina estava em choque.

- Tome, one-chan... Isso agora é seu... Byakuya não tinha irmãos, e pressinto que a sorte dele não terá sido melhor que a minha... Você agora é a herdeira deste reino... Você tem que viver...

Virou-se então para o pajem, que a olhava assustado:

-Qual o seu nome, menino?

- Me chamo Renji. Abarai Renji, minha senhora.

- Então, Renji – disse, já com dificuldade para respirar - Prometa-me que irá proteger minha irmã.

- Sim, minha rainha! Vou protegê-la com a minha vida! – disse o pequeno pajem.

Hisana sorriu fracamente diante da promessa do menino. Tão pequeno e tão corajoso. A rainha então se recostou na pequena embarcação, dando seu ultimo suspiro, e morreu. E, embora a mesma não pudesse imaginar, naquele mesmo momento, seu marido, o rei, também morria no castelo.

E foi assim que o reino dos Kuchiki desmoronou.

_**Por enquanto é isso, até o próximo capitulo! Aguardo reviews, hein?**_


	2. Sayounara, Onesan

**Bleach e seus personagens não me pertencem, e sim a Tite Kubo-sensei.**

**Yo, minna! Demorei pra trazer a atualização, mas aqui está! Espero que tenha alguém acompanhando a fic... Se houve alguém, deixe um review, onegai!**

**Capitulo II – Sayounara, one-san.**

O barco continuou seu caminho noite adentro pelo silencioso rio. A pequena princesa encontrava-se adormecida com a cabeça no colo do garoto, e ele a cobrira com a sua capa. Assustado, o garoto mantinha-se atento todo o tempo, apurando os ouvidos para ver se havia ainda algum perseguidor. Por um breve instante, abandonou sua vigília, e pôs-se a estudar as feições da pequena Rukia. Assim, dormindo, parecia uma miniatura da rainha, os cabelos no mesmo tom de negro, a pele com a mesma alvura, as mesmas feições. Talvez o que as diferenciasse fosse apenas os olhos de Rukia, de um azul impressionante, lembrando as safiras que ornavam o colar que a rainha lhe dera. O colar... Renji retirou cuidadosamente o colar da menina. Até que estivessem seguros, a menina não podia ser identificada. Guardou o colar em seu bolso e, dominado pelo cansaço da viagem, acabou por adormecer.

Acordou algumas horas depois, com o sol batendo em seu rosto. A menina continuava adormecida em seu colo. Decidindo que já haviam se afastado bastante do reino e que era inviável continuar no barco com o corpo da rainha, Renji guiou a embarcação até a margem. Acordou Rukia e fez com que ela descesse.

Retirou o corpo da rainha do barco e, adentrando a mata, encontrou um buraco providencial junto à raiz de um grande e antigo carvalho. Renji depositou o corpo da rainha cuidadosamente, cobriu-a com seu manto e colocou uma grande pedra sobre a abertura. Assim não poderiam encontrá-la. Sentiu algo tocar em sua mão, e, ao virar-se deparou com a princesa, que chorava silenciosamente. Segurou-lhe a mão com carinho, ficaram um momento em silencio contemplando a morada final da rainha, até que Renji sentiu que o momento de partir chegara. Ainda segurando na mão da pequena, virou-se para voltar ao barco, sendo acompanhado de imediato pela menina.

Ao aproximar-se da margem, olhou na direção que deveriam seguir, para o reino dos Ukitake. Entretanto, algo fez com que modificasse seus planos. Mesmo com a distancia que ainda os separava do reino, era possível ver uma coluna de fumaça que se erguia no céu. Renji não teve duvidas. O reino dos Ukitake também caíra.

Pensou por um momento no que deveria fazer. Pelos seus cálculos, no momento deveriam estar nas terras do reino dos Kurosaki. Mas não era um reino com o qual o rei Byakuya mantivera estreitas relações, portanto, Renji não imaginava como seria a recepção da princesa dos Kuchiki. Suspirou enquanto sentava-se em uma pedra, e levantou os olhos para a criança ao seu lado. Estava perdido. Não imaginava o que fazer.

Repentinamente, o som de cascos quebrou o silencio. Renji de um salto levantou-se e se pôs à frente da princesa, pronto a protegê-la. Entretanto, os dois cavaleiros que apareceram diante dele em nada se pareciam com os Schiffer: uma bela mulher de pele morena, com cabelos lilás e olhos amendoados; e um homem, com aparência desleixada, cabelos louros e um chapéu pouco comum. Ambos pararam ao ver o garoto aparentemente perdido na margem do rio.

- Ei garoto, precisa de ajuda? – perguntou a mulher.

- Não – disse Renji, recuando um passo.

- Yare, yare. Não precisa ter medo menino, não vamos lhe fazer mal – disse o homem – Sou Urahara Kisuke. Sou ferreiro do reino dos Kurosaki. As melhores espadas pelo melhor preço e... Aiiiiii, Youruichi-san! Isso doeu! – olhou para a mulher, que lhe havia batido.

- Urahara, não é hora de tentar vender suas espadas, maldito! Não vê que o garoto está perdido! E vejo que não está sozinho. Quem é a menina que está com você?

- É minha vizinha – disse Renji inventando rapidamente – fugimos do reino dos Kuchiki. Os Schiffer invadiram o reino. Nossos pais foram mortos e, quando fugia, vi que a filhinha da nossa vizinha estava viva e a trouxe comigo. Arranjamos um barco e viemos até aqui.

Youruichi olhou para Renji e para a garotinha, seu coração se enchendo de afeto. Sempre quisera ter filhos, mas jamais engravidara. Decidiu que os tomaria por filhos, já que não tinham mais família.

- Você foi muito corajoso, garoto. – disse a Renji. Virou-se para Urahara – Vamos levá-los para casa conosco, Urahara. Eles não tem onde ficar, não tem mais família. E aquilo lá esta muito chato só com nós dois e o velho Tessai.

Urahara fitou-a por um momento, depois às crianças. A historia do garoto parecera-lhe um tanto mal contada. Mas não pode resistir ao brilho nos olhos de sua amada Youruichi. Não seria capaz de negar-lhe nada que a fizesse feliz.

- Está bem, está bem. Venha aqui garoto, você vai no cavalo comigo e a menina vai no cavalo com Youruichi. Arre – disse ao ver o garoto dando um passo para trás – não vamos lhes fazer mal. Diga-me: têm pra onde ir, o que comer, o que vestir? – o garoto negou com a cabeça a cada pergunta – então, deixe de ser teimoso, coloque a menininha ali no cavalo com Youruichi e suba aqui no meu.

Renji estudou-os por um momento. Devia proteger a princesa. Mas, diante da situação, o melhor que podia fazer era ir com esse casal, que lhes prometera casa e comida. Ficaria atento, e a qualquer sinal de que aqueles dois eram um perigo, fugiria com a menina. Relutante, colocou a menina na frente de Youruichi e subiu no cavalo de Urahara. Os cavalos começaram a andar lado a lado, e Renji notou que a menina olhava para trás. Viu seus lábios se mexerem e viu a garota balbuciar as primeiras palavras que pronunciava desde que a fuga do reino começara:

- Sayounara, One-san.

**Me perdoem pelos erros de português que encontrarem. A gente revisa, mas sabe como é, sempre escapa alguma coisa... Bem, por enquanto é isso! Até o próximo capitulo!**


	3. Uma nova vida

**Bleach e seus personagens não me pertencem, e sim a Tite Kubo-sensei.**

**Yo, minna! Aqui está a fic! Demorei um pouco pra atualizar.. Confesso que a ausência de reviews tem me desanimado um pouco de postar aqui no . Como vou saber se tem alguém acompanhando a fic se ninguém comenta? Se houver alguém acompanhando, espero que goste do capitulo. Bjokas!**

Capitulo III – Uma nova vida

11 anos depois

Renji ergueu os olhos e observou o sol que começara a sumir no horizonte. Fora um dia muito cansativo, trabalhando o dia inteiro, treinando com o pai e agüentando Rukia pedindo pra que treinasse com ela. Lembrou-se por um instante da garotinha calada de quatro anos e com um suspiro lembrou que ela nunca mais ficou quieta daquele jeito. Era difícil acreditar que mais de dez anos já haviam passado...

Urahara e Youruichi mostraram ser ótimas pessoas, e, acima de tudo, ótimos pais. Demorou ainda um tempo para que Renji confiasse o suficiente em seus "novos pais" para contar-lhes a verdade sobre ele e Rukia. Entretanto, o amor que os dois davam às crianças acabou por atravessar a barreira que Renji erguera, e ele lhes contou tudo: a fuga, a morte da rainha e a identidade de Rukia. Todos concordaram que não havia razão para contar a verdade à pequena, pelo menos por enquanto. Ela tinha apenas quatro anos quando os tenebrosos fatos ocorreram, e não se lembrava de nada: da irmã, ou do castelo, ou da fuga. Agia como se sempre tivesse morado naquela casa simples, e como se Youruichi e Urahara fossem seus pais, e Renji, o seu irmão.

O tempo passara razoavelmente rápido, e fora generoso com as duas crianças. Renji, agora um jovem de vinte anos, tinha cabelos vermelhos, que deixara crescer e usava amarrados num rabo-de-cavalo, exibia um físico impecável, adquirido a duras penas no trabalho na oficina com o pai, forjando espadas e, ocasionalmente, testando-as. Urahara era um exímio espadachim, e ensinou a Renji os segredos da luta.

Rukia tinha agora quinze anos, e se tornara uma bela jovem. Renji sempre se espantava com a incrível semelhança entre Rukia e a rainha Hisana. A pele alva e os cabelos negros, que a garota costuma manter sempre acima dos ombros. A única diferença entre as duas continuava a ser aqueles incríveis olhos azuis que Rukia possuía, que mudavam de acordo com seu humor, sendo que algumas vezes pareciam o céu de uma manhã ensolarada, outras o de um dia tempestuoso, outras como as safiras daquele colar que Renji ainda trazia consigo, aguardando o momento certo para devolvê-lo.

- Oe, cabeção! – disse Rukia, enquanto dava um "pedala" em Renji – para de ficar viajando, não ouviu que a mamãe está chamando para o jantar!

- Eu não estou viajando – retrucou – acontece que estou cansado. Diferente de certas pessoas por aqui, eu dou um duro danado seis dias por semana, no mínimo.

- Ei, eu e a mamãe trabalhamos bastante também! Pensa que é fácil deixar esse lugar limpinho, as roupas dos senhores limpas, fazer a comida, treinar e ainda agüentar o seu mau humor? – falou, com voz zangada, mas sorrindo. Adorava implicar com o irmão.

- Que historia é essa de treinar? Já falei que espada não é coisa pra moças. Você pode acabar se machucando!

- Espero que não esteja com aquela historia de que lutar não e pra moças, Renji. – Youruichi surgiu repentinamente – Senão vou ter que ser obrigada a te mostrar como se luta de verdade.

- Só não quero que Rukia se machuque, Youruichi-san – disse Renji, encabulado, dando a Rukia um olhar de "essa conversa não acabou", o que fez a pequena amarrar a cara – e então, vamos jantar?

- Sim, vamos. – disse Youruichi, colocando-se entre os dois e passando os braços por seus ombros.


	4. Jantar em Familia

_**Bleach não me pertence, e sim a Tite Kubo-sensei**_

_**Yo minna... Faz tempo que não posto aqui... Pra ser sincera, não tenho tido animo para postar a fic aqui... desde março que iniciei a postagem e ainda não obtive sinal de vida dos leitores.. E isso é desanimador. Portanto, tenho a informar o seguinte: Este capitulo está sendo postado hoje, 02 de junho. Se até o final do mês ninguém der sinal de vida – lê-se reviews – irei deletar a fic.. Afinal, se ao menos uma pessoa estivesse acompanhando, eu continuaria a postar, mas não vou ficar atualizando a fic para que ninguém leia...**_

Capitulo IV – Jantar em família

Sentaram-se todos em volta da mesa, Urahara numa ponta, Youruichi na outra, Rukia de um lado e Renji à direita. Como de costume, conversavam durante a refeição.

- Papai, e aquela encomenda importante que o senhor recebeu? Já terminou? – Rukia perguntou para Urahara.

- Sim, vou dar os toques finais nela hoje após o jantar. Uma encomenda diretamente da realeza! Encarreguei-me pessoalmente de fazer a espada. – respondeu.

- É, não me deixou nem chegar perto da "espada maravilhosa do rei" – resmungou Renji, mal humorado.

- Não liga pai, Renji deve estar precisando de uma namorada, do jeito que anda mal humorado esses tempos – disse Rukia, causando uma risada geral, com exceção de Renji, que parecia capaz de pular no pescoço da garota ali mesmo.

- Se você quiser, pode ir após o jantar pra ver como ficou a espada – disse Urahara para Rukia, antes que Renji iniciasse outra discussão. Ainda perderia todos os cabelos antes que os filhos se tornassem adultos.

- Sugoi! Quero sim! – abaixou os olhos para o prato e depois completou - O senhor bem que poderia fazer uma espada pra mim também... – Rukia fez um olhar "pidão" para Urahara, que riu.

- Bem, se você continuar a aprender a lutar tão bem quanto sua mãe disse que está, talvez eu te dê uma de aniversário... Mas mudando de assunto, os Shiba vieram hoje e encomendaram três espadas, Youruichi.

- Parece muito bom, Urahara. Estamos cheios de encomendas, não? – disse Youruichi.

- Shiba? – perguntou Rukia, fingindo indiferença.

- Sim, Shiba Kuukaku-san veio aqui e encomendou. Uma para ela e uma para cada irmão...

- Ah, Kaien não veio, então... – disse Rukia, tentando continuar a aparentar indiferença. Renji deu um risinho. – Algum problema, Renji?

- Não, pra mim nenhum. – deu outro risinho – Mas para você sim, se pensa que aquele tal de Kaien vai te dar alguma atenção... você só tem quinze anos, e Kaien deve ter uns vinte e seis. Pra ele, você não passa de uma criança.

Rukia sentiu suas bochechas queimarem e fuzilou o irmão com o olhar. Depois, baixou o olhar para o prato, mas ao invés de comer, passou a remexer a comida.

- Mamãe, já terminei, posso sair?- disse Rukia. Era obvio que o comentário de Renji a magoara, e ele sentiu-se mal.

- Sim, querida – disse Youruichi, olhando de esguelha para Renji. O filho parecia estar estranhamente irritado hoje.

- Papai, estou te esperando lá na oficina, então.

- Ok, eu já estou indo. – Urahara respondeu.

O restante do jantar passou no mais completo silencio, até que todos terminaram de comer. Urahara então se levantou e foi para a oficina. Renji ia levantando quando Youruichi o chamou:

- Querido, pode me ajudar com a louça?

- Claro, Youruichi-san.

Começaram a limpeza, Youruichi lavava enquanto Renji enxugava a louça.

- Então, Renji, vai me dizer o que está acontecendo? Porque toda essa animosidade contra Rukia?

- Youruichi-san, não está acontecendo nada – Youruichi o olhou, erguendo uma sobrancelha; Renji continuou – Sério, é só que ela vem me tirando do sério já há algum tempo com essa insistência em aprender o manejo da espada, isso não é coisa pra ela, é uma princesa, e eu sou o seu protetor. Ela não precisa aprender isso, eu morreria por ela a qualquer momento, ainda que a rainha Hisana não tivesse me pedido. Eu não sou suficiente para protegê-la?

- Mas Renji...

- E agora tem esse tal de Shiba... É Kaien pra cá, Kaien pra lá. Não agüento isso. Será que ela não vê que ele é velho demais para ela? Que ele não liga? E, mais importante de tudo, que ele não é bom o suficiente pra ela? Porque, embora seja chata, mala, mandona, baixinha, muitas vezes aja como um moleque e goste de implicar comigo, Rukia é também uma moça gentil, meiga, inteligente, independente, forte e muito bonita. Alias, a mulher mais bonita que já vi. Ela é, a seu modo... perfeita. E está muito acima desse tal Kaien, na verdade, acho que não existe na terra homem que esteja à sua altura!

Renji alterara muito a voz durante a sua fala. Ao terminar estava quase gritando. Fechou os olhos por um momento, e sentiu um incomodo no peito. Uma mistura de raiva e desalento que não foi capaz de compreender. Abriu os olhos e viu que Youruichi o observava, estupefata.

- O que foi, Youruichi-san?

- Se eu não o conhecesse, Renji, diria que está apaixonado...

E Renji ficou tão surpreso que não foi capaz de lhe responder.


	5. As duas espadas

**Bleach não me pertence e sim a Tite Kubo-sensei.**

_**Yo minna! Em agradecimento à JJ Dani, que quase me mata de alegria com os seus reviews, estou postando este capitulo! Sigam o exemplo dela! Deixem de ser uns lindos que só lêem e se tornem uns lindos e maravilhosos que lêem e comentam!**_

Capitulo V – As duas espadas

Urahara encontrou Rukia sentada em uma pedra à porta da oficina. Tinha um pedaço de um galho de arvore na mão, o qual utilizava pra escrever algo na areia. Tinha uma expressão desanimada no rosto. Não gostava de ver sua filha daquele jeito. Mas certamente a surpresa que tinha preparado a animaria.

- Yo, minha princesa! Vamos entrar então e ver a espada que o rei encomendou?

- Sim! – disse Rukia, animando-se e levantando – Mas pai, eu estava lembrando agora, que você disse que foi você quem fez a espada do rei. Por que ele encomendou outra?

- Oh, essa é um presente do rei para o filho mais velho. O garoto fará dezoito anos em julho, e o rei quer presenteá-lo com uma espada de verdade. Imagina o meu orgulho ao ser escolhido para fazer o presente de aniversario do príncipe?

- Ele já vai fazer dezoito anos e ainda não tem uma espada? Como pode isso? – disse, surpresa.

- É claro que ele tem uma espada! Mas não uma forjada por mim. Por isso o rei disse que era hora de ele ter uma espada de verdade! Esqueceu que seu pai faz as melhores espadas do reino? E venha ver que maravilha que esta ficou, certamente, um de meus melhores trabalhos.

Rukia aproximou-se do pai e olhou para a espada. Era deslumbrante. Com um design extremamente elegante, o cabo, a lâmina e a empunhadura totalmente negros, com uma corrente descendo do cabo. Rukia certamente jamais havia visto uma espada como aquela.

- Pai, é... linda! Linda demais! Acho que nunca tinha visto espada assim em minha vida!

- Sim, é um dos meus melhores trabalhos! –disse Urahara, satisfeito. Encarou a filha e então começou a dizer, com um sorriso divertido – Então... Acabou que, "por acidente" eu acabei pegando ferro demais, e, com o que eu não usei pra fazer essa espada, eu fiz isso. – pegou um embrulho – É para você...

Rukia pegou o embrulho, sentindo uma enorme excitação crescer dentro de si quando percebeu a forma de uma espada.

- Isto é... O que eu estou pensando? – perguntou feliz. Não esperou resposta - Obrigada pai, obrigada – disse, cobrindo Urahara de beijos – Eu queria tanto...

- Ta bem, ta bem. Mas agora veja a espada. Um de meus melhores trabalhos. Fica difícil escolher qual a melhor entre a sua e a do príncipe...

Rukia desembrulhou a espada e ficou olhando, admirada. Sua espada era exatamente o oposto da espada do príncipe. A lâmina, o cabo, a empunhadura, tudo no mais puro branco. Enquanto na outra espada havia uma corrente, na sua uma fita branca caía graciosamente.

- Sabe, fiz sua espada inspirado na lenda da Yuki-onna (mulher da neve). Por isso que ela é toda branca, como a neve...

- Yuki-onna? O que é uma Yuki-onna?– perguntou Rukia.

- Não acredito que sua mãe nunca lhe contou sobre a Yuki-onna. Que tipo de historia ela lhe contava para dormir?

- Histórias de princesa, geralmente – disse Rukia, divertida – embora eu sempre pedisse para ela contar historias de guerreiros. Será que agora pode parar o suspense e me dizer o que é uma Yuki-onna?

- A Yuki-onna é um espírito muito poderoso, que atrai os homens nos dias de nevasca, fazendo com que se percam na neve. Costumam aparecer na forma de mulheres muito belas e jovens. Você se parece muito com elas. – disse olhando para a filha – Sua pele clara, seus cabelos negros, sua feição delicada, seus olhos azuis... Na verdade, se não a tivesse criado, minha filha, eu certamente acharia que você é uma Yuki-onna.

- Pai, ela é perfeita. Eu não poderia imaginar espada mais bonita do que esta, nem nos meus sonhos – Rukia disse, com os olhos cheios de lagrimas. Olhou mais uma vez para o pai, aproximou-se e o abraçou – Doumo Arigatou.

Urahara sorriu e retribuiu o abraço da filha.

- Agora, vá mostrar sua espada para sua mãe e seu irmão.

- Hai! - Disse Rukia, saindo correndo da oficina.


	6. Passeio Noturno

**Bleach não me pertence, e sim a Tite Kubo-sensei.**

_**Yo minna *vermelha* peço desculpas pelo surto no capitulo IV... Só agora notei que as reviews anônimas estavam desabilitadas. Se alguém tentou ser legal e não conseguiu me deixar review, e depois teve que agüentar surto da autora... I'm sorry XD...Para os que estão acompanhando, IchiRukis de plantão, acalmem-se: daqui a pouquíssimos capítulos o Ichi e a nossa baixinha estarão se encontrando... E que encontro XD... Aguardo os seus reviews. Seus lindos! **_

Capitulo VI – Passeio Noturno

Renji e Youruichi terminaram de limpar a cozinha em silencio. Após terminarem, Renji resolveu sair para dar um passeio, a fim de colocar suas idéias em ordem. Saiu de casa para o ar frio da noite, estava um tanto atordoado. Entretanto, mal começara a se afastar quando ouviu uma voz o chamando.

- Oe, Renji, aonde vai? – era Rukia, que corria em sua direção.

- Vou dar uma volta, aproveitar o ar da noite, nada demais – respondeu, evitando olhar pra menina.

- Posso ir com você? – Perguntou, ansiosa. Fazia tempo que não passava algum tempo junto com o irmão. Já há algum tempo, ela tinha a sensação de que ele a vinha evitando.

Renji pensou em negar, no entanto, viu-se assentido com a cabeça. Seria bom, pensou ele. Assim, poderia descartar de vez aquela idéia louca de Youruichi. Claro, porque só podia ser uma idéia louca, ele apaixonado por Rukia, isso certamente era impossível. Mas por que então, enquanto andavam lado a lado, ele não conseguia deixar de estar agudamente ciente da presença da menina ao seu lado? Por que ultimamente seu coração disparava sempre que estava perto da garota, por que sentia a garganta secar e as mães suarem?

Andaram por pouco tempo em silencio, depois se sentaram juntos no chão e passaram a observar o céu. A lua estava estranhamente destacada nesta noite, fazendo com que o brilho das estrelas quase não fosse notado.

- Então, o que traz aí? – perguntou Renji, fazendo um gesto com a cabeça em direção ao embrulho que Rukia trazia nas mãos.

- Eu só falo se você prometer não ficar bravo e prometer que não vai ficar me dando lição de moral – respondeu a morena, puxando o embrulho pra trás do corpo.

- Tá, eu não vou falar nada, agora diz logo o que você tem aí – respondeu.

- Ih, Renji, ta parecendo um velho rabugento esses dias, hein? – ele lhe lançou um olhar zangado – Bom, isso é um presente que o papai acabou de me dar – respondeu desembrulhando a espada – Não é linda?

- Sim, é muito bonita – Renji suspirou, observando a espada branca que Rukia passara para suas mãos – mas sabe, Rukia, você não precisa aprender a lutar, eu sempre vou estar aqui para te proteger...

- Eu sei, Renji, eu sei – Rukia aproximou-se de Renji e deixou a cabeça descansar em seu braço – Mas e se um dia eu precisar proteger você, o papai e a mamãe? Sabe, eu não quero depender de vocês pra sempre, eu quero poder cuidar de mim, e quero ser capaz de fazer algo por vocês se for necessário.

O coração de Renji acelerou com o contato da cabeça de Rukia em seu braço. Ele devolveu a espada para ela, que se afastou e colocou a espada de volta no embrulho.

- Renji, está tudo bem com você? Você anda tão estranho ultimamente. Sabe, eu sinto falta de quando a gente fazia as coisas juntos – disse Rukia repentinamente – de uns tempos para cá, você só fala comigo para brigar. Sei que rapazes não gostam de fazer as mesmas coisas que as meninas. – disse inocentemente, o que fez Renji sorrir – Então, por isso que venho pedindo tanto pra você para treinarmos juntos. Se fosse só por aprender, ficaria surpreso de saber o quanto a mamãe já me ensinou. Mas achei que era algo que poderíamos fazer juntos...

Renji olhou para o rosto de Rukia. Ela o encarava, fazendo seu melhor olhar "pidão". Suspirou, voltou a olhar o céu e então respondeu:

- Não está acontecendo nada comigo, só tenho estado um tanto cansado. Mas, se é tão importante pra você, tudo bem, vamos treinar juntos, todos os dias, após o café da manhã. Uma hora por dia, é só o que posso. Afinal tenho que ajudar o pai na oficina, e você tem as aulas com a mamãe...

Mas após o "vamos treinar juntos", Rukia já não escutara mais nada. Grudou no pescoço de Renji e deu-lhe um sonoro beijo na bochecha.

- Ah, Nii-san, obrigado, obrigado, prometo que não vai se arrepender, prometo mesmo, vou ser a melhor companheira de treinamento, não vou reclamar, você vai ver, ah eu vou contar pra mamãe, ela nem vai acreditar... - Pegando sua espada, saiu correndo em direção à casa.

"Estou perdido" pensou Renji, observando a garota que se afastava. Com um meio sorriso, levou a mão à face, tocando a bochecha em que ela o beijara.


	7. A Visita do Rei

**Como todos já sabem Bleach não me pertence, e sim a Tite Kubo-sensei. Mas a história é minha... XD**

_**Yo minna! Agora que recebi meus tão amados reviews *suspira*, me empolguei pra postar aqui... Mas não fiquem mal acostumados, vou acelerar a postagem até a chegada do Ichi, ou seja, daqui a dois capítulos... Mas não deixem de me mandar reviews, ok? Quero agradecer às duas almas piedosas que me deixaram reviews... Doumo Arigatou! É por vocês que estou postando!**_

Capitulo VII – A visita do rei.

Renji e Rukia estavam agora treinando todos os dias e, apesar de inicialmente Renji ter facilitado para a garota, percebeu que poderia se dar muito mal se continuasse fazendo isso. De fato, conforme Rukia informara, ela havia aprendido muito com sua mãe Youruichi.

Ambos apreciavam os momentos que passavam juntos, entretanto, não era possível treinar mais de uma hora por dia, visto que Renji precisava ajudar Urahara na oficina, que estava abarrotada de encomendas. Rukia também tinha que ajudar Youruichi nas tarefas da casa, além das outras aulas que sua mãe lhe dava, pois desde que soube que Rukia era a herdeira do reino Kuchiki, Youruichi decidira ensinar-lhe tudo que as moças da nobreza aprendiam: ler, escrever, cantar, dançar, etiqueta, entre outros. Mas a matéria que Rukia mais amava visivelmente era a matéria que Youruichi incluíra externamente no currículo: defesa pessoal.

Os dois irmãos pareciam finalmente terem se entendido, e uma calmaria tomou conta daquela casa. Renji estava mais gentil com Rukia, até mesmo cavalheiro, o que atraía a atenção de todos, especialmente de Youruichi, que não se esquecera da conversa com Renji após aquele jantar.

A calmaria perdurou até a chegada de uma comunicação oficial do rei, informando de que o rei iria pessoalmente buscar a espada encomendada, pois tinha assuntos importantes a tratar com Urahara.

Os dias seguintes passaram sem maiores novidades, até que o dia da visita do rei chegou. A chegada de Kurosaki Isshin não foi exatamente o que se esperaria da chegada de um rei: nada de carruagens, de comitivas, nem de cavaleiros. O rei chegara à cavalo, em trajes comuns, que qualquer nobre sensato usaria para uma longa viagem, e viera sozinho, sem chamar qualquer atenção.

Chegou cedo, logo após o café da manhã, e bateu à porta. Urahara a atendeu, e, ao ver de quem se tratava, ao invés de agir servilmente, deu ao rei um caloroso abraço, que foi correspondido como se ambos fossem velhos amigos:

- Youruichi-san! Venha ver quem está aqui! – chamou Urahara.

- Que foi, Kisuke... Isshin-san! Ou seria melhor dizer meu rei? – completou meio zombeteira, enquanto também o abraçava.

- Seria melhor dizer meu rei, a menos que queira perder a cabeça, Youruichi-san! – disse Isshin, no mesmo tom zombeteiro da morena. – Esta mais bela a cada dia, Youruichi-san. Juro que se já não tivesse a minha amada rainha Masaki, cortaria a cabeça de Urahara e a levaria comigo para o castelo!

- Como se você fosse capaz de me vencer em uma luta, Isshin-san! – disse Urahara, rindo. – Agora, que tal entrar, tomar algo quente, descansar da viagem e nos contar o motivo de tão surpreendente visita? – completou astutamente.

- Confesso que estou com muita fome – disse Isshin, enquanto entravam.

Sentaram-se ao redor da mesa e, enquanto Youruichi servia o chá, Urahara reiniciou a conversa:

- Então, Isshin-san, o que faz o rei fazer tão longa viagem sem a companhia de uma comitiva, trajando vestes simples e vindo a cavalo? Certamente não apenas para buscar uma espada para o filho, não?

- Vejo que continua com a mente tão afiada como sempre, Urahara. Serei direto: Sei que você e Youruichi-san optaram por abandonar a corte e levar uma vida simples, no campo. E sempre tiveram o meu apoio. Mas agora, preciso da ajuda de vocês.

- O que está acontecendo, Isshin? – Youruichi juntara-se à conversa.

Isshin suspirou antes de prosseguir:

- O que acontece é que, durante onze anos, os Schiffer pareceram contentar-se com a conquista do reino Kuchiki – com o qual tinham forte rivalidade – e com a destruição do reino Ukitake – que era fortemente ligado aos Kuchiki.

Urahara e Youruichi se entreolharam. A morena levantou e foi ate a fogo, fingindo servir-se de mais chá, porém olhando discretamente pela janela para o quintal, onde seus filhos ainda treinavam. Voltou a sentar-se.

- Foi uma pena o que ocorreu. O rei Ukitake era uma pessoa realmente boa, visitei-o diversas vezes, tínhamos uma boa amizade. No reino Kuchiki só estive por ocasião do casamento do príncipe Kuchiki Byakuya, nessa época eu ainda nem era rei, assumi o reino uns dois anos depois – Isshin suspirou – Byakuya não era um mau homem, embora fosse um tanto frio e orgulhoso. Se tivesse havido uma declaração de guerra por parte dos Schiffer, não hesitaria em dar apoio ao reino Kuchiki. Mas eles os atacaram no meio da noite... Mas estou me desviando do assunto.

Olhou fixamente para Urahara e depois para Youruichi.

- O rei dos Schiffer morreu recentemente, e seu filho mais velho foi assassinado antes de assumir o trono. Tudo leva a crer que foi ambos foram mortos pelo príncipe Ulquiorra, filho mais novo do rei. Sempre foi extremamente ambicioso esse Ulquiorra, lembro-me de quando fui ao seu reino, o rei queria a mão de uma das minhas filhas que tinha acabado de nascer para seu filho mais novo. O menino devia ter uns oito anos, então. Recusei gentilmente, dizendo que não era nosso costume dar as filhas em casamento quando ainda eram bebes, e juro, vi ódio passar nos olhos daquela criança tão jovem. Ele não hesita em tomar o que quer. E acredito que, agora que é o rei, vai nos atacar, tanto como vingança quanto como forma de expandir seu reino. Ele anda dizendo que o reino dos Kurosaki mandou um assassino para dar cabo de seu irmão, incitando seu povo contra o nosso. Mas antes que ele dê o seu primeiro passo, quero me precaver.

O rei voltou a fixar o olhar em Urahara:

- Urahara, peço primeiramente como amigo e depois como rei, que retorne para a corte, reúna alguns jovens talentosos e os treine. Parece que os tempos de paz estão ameaçados novamente. Por favor, assuma o antigo posto de seu pai e seja o líder dos "Shinigami" (Deus da Morte).

- Então, a coisa realmente chegou a esse ponto... Você vai reativar o esquadrão Shinigami... Yare, Yare, o que acha Youruichi-san? – perguntou Urahara, virando-se para a morena.

- Tsc. Parece que não tem jeito... Afinal, o reino dos Kurosaki é o nosso lar... Devemos lutar por ele. Mas desejo participar ativamente. Quero treiná-los no combate corpo a corpo. Afinal, Urahara pode ser o melhor com a espada, mas na luta corpo a corpo, ainda sou a melhor – disse com um brilho nos olhos.

Urahara olhou para Isshin, que sorriu e disse rapidamente:

- Você decide a organização, o esquadrão esta sob suas ordens.

- Bem, então já está decidido – disse Urahara. Em nenhum momento pensou em negar aquilo à mulher. Conhecia a força e a habilidade Youruichi. – Então, que tal irmos ver a sua encomenda?

- Parece uma boa idéia...

Mas Isshin foi interrompido pela porta da cozinha que abriu repentinamente.


	8. A filha de Youruichi

**Bleach pertence a Tite Kubo sensei**

_**Yo minna! Mais um capítulo pra vocês... Espero que gostem! Mais uma vez, agradeço a JJ Dani pelos reviews! Arigatou! Aguardo os reviews de mais alguém que estiver lendo, hein? No próximo capitulo, a chegada do morango... (esse podia ser o nome do capitulo né? XD)**_

Capitulo VIII – A filha de Youruichi.

- Mãe, eu consegui, finalmente desarmei o Renji e... – Rukia entrou correndo na cozinha, vindo do quintal, onde estivera treinando com Renji. Parou de chofre quando notou o estranho – desculpe, estou interrompendo? Devo sair? – Olhou para Youruichi.

- De maneira alguma – disse Isshin rapidamente. Lançou um olhar curioso a Urahara e depois se virou para Youruichi – mas será que eu ouvi direito? Esta moça adorável é filha de vocês?

- Sim, esta é minha filha Rukia – disse Youruichi – Rukia, este é Kurosaki Isshin, um velho amigo meu e de seu pai.

- Ah, muito prazer em conhecê-lo, Isshin-san – disse Rukia educadamente, fazendo uma reverência. Depois atentou-se ao nome do senhor a sua frente e olhou da mãe para o pai e completou timidamente – Mãe, mas Kurosaki Isshin não é o nome do nosso rei?

Youruichi deu uma risada:

-Ah, sim, esqueci deste detalhe – disse olhando divertida para Rukia que estava parada com a boca aberta. – As vezes quase esqueço que Isshin já é o rei...

- Bem, a conversa esta boa, assim como seu chá, Youruichi... mas devo pegar a espada de meu filho e partir. Será uma longa jornada até a volta para o reino... – Isshin falou.

- Yare, que é isso Isshin-san, acabou de chegar... – disse Urahara – Rukia, ajude sua mãe com a limpeza, sim?

- Sim, só vou guardar a minha espada... – Rukia começou a dizer, mas foi interrompida pelo rei Isshin:

- Oh, mas que bela espada você tem aí? Posso dar uma olhada?

- Claro, meu rei – disse Rukia, entregando-lhe a espada.

- Pode ir na frente, Urahara-san. Tenho certeza que sua filha não se importará em me levar até a oficina, não é mesmo, Rukia-san?

- Ah – disse Rukia, olhando para Urahara que apenas assentiu – sim, meu rei, seria uma honra.

Urahara saiu, indo para a oficina.

- Certo, mas vamos parar com essa historia de "meu rei". Prefiro que me chame de Isshin-san. – disse, sorrindo acolhedor para a morena.

- Ah, certo, Isshin-san.

- Muito melhor! – sorriu – tem uma bela espada aqui, Rukia-san. Uma das melhores que seu pai já fez, sem dúvida. E a mais bela... – devolveu a espada para Rukia.

-Ah, sim, obrigada. Realmente, é uma das espadas mais bonitas que papai já fez... Mas a do seu filho também ficou muito bonita..

- Bem, se você diz, então mal posso esperar para vê-la. Vamos?

- Claro. Por aqui, por favor, meu re... – Isshin fechou a cara e Rukia se corrigiu – Isshin-san.

Isshin riu com gosto e virou-se para Youruichi:

- Tem uma filha adorável, Youruichi-san. – disse, fazendo Rukia ruborizar.

Youruichi apenas assentiu e então os dois saíram em direção à oficina. Já fora da casa, Isshin virou-se para Rukia.

- Então, Rukia-san, quantos anos têm?

- Quinze.

- Hum. Tem irmãos?

- Sim, um. O nome dele é Renji.

- Ah! Curioso, curioso – disse Isshin baixinho para si mesmo. Fazia onze anos desde a ultima vez que Urahara e Youruichi foram para o reino, e eles não tinham nenhum filho. A garota lembrava-lhe alguém, mas não lembrava exatamente quem... Começo a forçar a mente e, subitamente, lembrou com quem a garota parecia. E lembrou-se também que fazia exatamente onze anos que o reino dos Kuchiki fora tomado pelos Schiffer.

- Perdão, disse algo? – Rukia perguntou.

- Ah, não – Isshin respondeu, dando mais uma olhada atenta para a moça, que ficou um tanto desconcertada.

- Bem, é aqui – tinham finalmente chegado à porta da oficina – com sua licença, Isshin-san, tenho que voltar para ajudar minha mãe.

- Foi um prazer conhecê-la, Rukia-san! –disse, e, acenando para a garota, entrou na oficina, onde Urahara o esperava com um embrulho nas mãos.

- Tem uma filha muito bonita e educada, Urahara-san.

- Obrigada, velho amigo.

- Sim, muito bonita, mas não parece nada nem com você, nem com Youruichi-san.

- É verdade – Urahara já via onde aquilo ia chegar.

- Urahara, lembra-se de quando disse que a única vez que estive no reino dos Kuchiki foi para o casamento do príncipe Byakuya?

- Sim.

- Sua filha é uma cópia exata da princesa Hisana que conheci.

Urahara olhou para Isshin, então, tirando o chapéu e bagunçando o cabelo, disse simplesmente:

- Tsc. Então você já percebeu quem Rukia é na verdade, não é mesmo?

- No momento em que a vi, soube que não era sua filha. Mas, embora confuso, não poderia afirmar que as duas tinham algum parentesco. Mas pela sua afirmação, devo concluir que Rukia é a irmã desaparecida da rainha Hisana. – disse Isshin. – Posso saber por que não deixou a princesa aos meus cuidados depois que a encontrou? – Isshin perguntou, mas por curiosidade, não que estivesse zangado. Não tinha direito nenhum sobre a menina, mas poderia ter lhe dado a educação adequada a uma princesa, além do conforto do castelo.

- Oh, não foi por nenhum motivo especial. Youruichi e eu estávamos voltando da ultima visita que fizemos à corte quando encontramos duas crianças perdidas no caminho. O menino disse que eram do reino Kuchiki e que haviam conseguido fugir, e Youruichi quis traze-los conosco. Sabe como ela gosta de crianças. Demorou um tempo para o garoto confiar o bastante em nós para contar a verdade – Urahara pigarreou – Mas... quando o garoto nos contou quem Rukia e ele eram, eu e Youruichi já estávamos muito apegados às crianças, e Rukia era tão pequenina. Só quatro anos e passando por tudo aquilo. E Renji , uma criança de nove anos, dando tudo de si para atender o desejo da rainha, protegendo a sua pequena irmã... Esperamos um tempo para que o reino pudesse se recuperar, mas isto não aconteceu. O rei e a rainha foram mortos e os Schiffer se apropriaram das terras. Então resolvemos cria-los como filhos. Bem, e, tecnicamente, Rukia não é uma herdeira do trono, já que era apenas irmã da rainha...

- Na verdade, Urahara, você está enganado ao dizer que Rukia não é a herdeira do trono – disse Isshin. Urahara lhe deu um olhar penetrante – Digo isso porque a princesa Hisana era a herdeira do trono do reino de Inuzuri.

– O reino de Inuzuri era um reino que fazia fronteira com o reino Kuchiki. Era pequeno, porém prospero. Quis o destino que o príncipe Byakuya e a princesa Hisana se encontrassem e se apaixonassem. Vendo o amor que o filho tinha pela princesa, o rei dos Kuchiki foi até o rei de Inuzuri pedir que concedesse a mão de sua filha mais velha para o seu filho. O rei de Inuzuri aceitou o pedido, e o casamento foi realizado. Uma grande festa.

- A rainha de Inuzuri, mãe de Hisana, apesar da idade um tanto avançada, estava esperando um segundo filho. Entretanto, houve complicações no parto, e a rainha morreu. O rei, que já não era mais jovem, não pode suportar a perda da esposa e, uma semana depois do nascimento da filha mais nova, faleceu. A princesa Hisana então levou a irmã, que não passava de um bebê, para viver no castelo. Naquele dia, Byakuya e Hisana tornaram-se rei e rainha de Inuzuri. Dois anos após, o pai de Byakuya morreu, e então eles unificaram os reinos. Já que Byakuya e Hisana não tiveram filhos, e Byakuya não tinha irmãos, Rukia seria a próxima na linha de sucessão ao trono de Inuzuri e, consequentemente, ao trono do reino Kuchiki. – disse Isshin, finalizando a historia e olhando para Urahara.

- Certamente esta é uma surpresa... – disse Urahara – Entretanto, Rukia não sabe nada sobre si, ou sobre a irmã, ou sobre toda a sua família, e ambos os reinos, Kuchiki e Inuzuri, foram tomados pelos Schiffer e não mais existem. Eu e Youruichi amamos demais a menina. É nossa filha. Sem falar em Renji, que tem um amor sem limites pela irmã. Por isso, peço que não toque mais nesse assunto, Isshin-san.

- Não iria fazer nada, meu amigo. Que sentido teria eu tomar a garota de sua família e dizer que ela é uma princesa? – disse Isshin – Sim, família, porque eu acredito que sangue não é tudo. Nossa família é formada pelas pessoas que amamos e que nos amam. E saiba que você e Youruichi também são minha família. Nunca os faria sofrer.

Os dois amigos deram um rápido abraço e então deixaram a oficina, dirigindo-se em direção à casa, para que Isshin se despedisse de Youruichi. Lá chegando, encontraram toda a família reunida na cozinha.

- Isshin-san veio se despedir, Youruichi. Ah, e já que estão todos aqui, vou aproveitar para contar as novidades! Isshin-san me ofereceu um, hum, emprego, então vamos nos mudar para mais perto do castelo. – disse Urahara.

Rukia e Renji olharam surpresos para Urahara e depois para Youruichi. Nunca imaginaram que um dia iriam se mudar. Rukia ficou um tanto animada com a idéia de uma vida um pouco mais agitada. Renji não se empolgou muito, pois apreciava a vida tranqüila que tinham ali.

- Quando iremos, papai? – Rukia perguntou, mas foi Isshin quem respondeu:

- Pode ir arrumando as suas coisas, mocinha! Estou indo embora agora, então devo chegar no castelo amanhã. Chegando lá, enviarei algumas carruagens para ajuda-los com a mudança. –virou-se para Urahara - Semana que vem está bem pra você, Urahara?

- Está perfeito, Isshin-san.

- Então estamos combinados. Vou partir imediatamente! Até mais! – disse Isshin, já saindo da casa e montando o seu cavalo. Mais que depressa, o instigou a correr em direção a estrada.

Urahara deu um meio sorriso devido a atitude de seu velho e querido amigo. Realmente, Isshin não mudava. Virou-se para a família e falou:

- Bem, vocês ouviram o seu rei. Estejam prontos para partir em uma semana!


	9. Encontro

**Bleach não me pertence e sim a Tite Kubo sensei**

_**Yo minna! Atendendo ao pedido da minha querida JJ Dani – a única alma piedosa que me deixa review neste site... D: ... Estou fazendo uma postagem especial de dia dos namorados com o encontro dos nossos queridos e é capitulo duplo... Juntei dois capítulos num só... Sim! Aqueles que partilham o Destino finalmente se encontrarão... Aguardo ansiosa os reviews de vocês! Bjokas!**_

Capitulo IX – Encontro

Três anos depois...

O rapaz de cabelos alaranjados andava sorrateiramente pelos corredores do castelo. Não queria que ninguém o visse saindo. Estava cansado de ser eternamente tratado como um bebe, com guardas todo o tempo à sua volta. Onde já se viu o príncipe não poder sair sozinho do castelo? Afinal, dali a alguns meses faria 21 anos. Deu um sorriso irônico. Não podia nem sair sozinho do castelo, mas seus pais já estavam muito empenhados em lhe arrumar uma noiva... não podia sair sozinho, mas podia casar e ter uma esposa pra cuidar?

No ultimo ano, seus pais lhe fizeram conhecer um numero sem par de princesas. Todas tinham algum encanto aos olhos do rei e da rainha, mas para o príncipe, faltava algo. Devido a um pedido de sua mãe – uma das únicas três mulheres que amava (as outras duas eram suas irmãs), tentara encontrar algo em comum com as garotas, algo que o fizesse gostar delas, mas fora impossível. Não tinha nem vontade de chegar perto daquelas princesinhas enjoadas, cheias de caras e bocas, muito chatas. A paciência de seu pai estava se esgotando, assim como as princesas que Ichigo não conhecia.

Alcançou com sorte os portões do castelo e saiu para o jardim. Enquanto andava esgueirando-se entre arvores e arbustos, bufou zangado. Por que seu pai achava que não poderia ser um bom rei sem uma esposa? Um homem solteiro era muito capaz de governar! Não fazia sentido aquela idéia de seu pai, de que os súditos são como uma família que precisa ser protegida e amada; e que, sem ter uma esposa, ele jamais aprenderia a cuidar e amar. Era, em sua opinião, um modo muito idiota de ver as coisas, pois, afinal, ele aprendera a cuidar e amar com a sua mãe.

O príncipe mal pode acreditar quando, finalmente, se viu nos portões da propriedade. Conseguira! "He, com meu intelecto superior, enganei a todos!" – pensava o já animado príncipe enquanto saía, até que ouviu uma voz que conhecia muito bem dizer-lhe:

- Bom passeio, querido. Tente não chegar tarde, sim?

Olhou para trás, e não se surpreendeu a encontrar o rosto sereno e sorridente de sua mãe.

- Com o que, então a senhora sabia que eu estava saindo?

- Ichigo, meu querido filho, todo mundo sabia que você estava saindo. Se olhar para o palácio, verá todos os guardas de prontidão. Seu pai não nos deixaria com um bando de idiotas. Os guardas responsáveis pela família fazem parte do esquadrão formado e treinado pelo grande Urahara Kisuke. Não seja ingênuo.

- Então, por que eles não me detiveram, como sempre?

- Por que eu pedi. Tenho percebido o quanto você tem andado inquieto ultimamente. Sei que seu pai o está pressionando demais para encontrar uma noiva, e que você não foi capaz de amar qualquer uma das princesas que aqui esteve. Sei que o seu coração é jovem, e anseia pelas descobertas e aventuras que o mundo pode lhe proporcionar. Por isso, de agora em diante, não haverá mais guardas.

- O que te fez decidir isto? – perguntou surpreso.

- Não quero que meu filho sinta que está em uma prisão. E quero muito ver o sorriso do meu garotinho de volta a face deste marmanjo – disse a rainha Masaki, aproximando-se do filho e tocando seu rosto. – Agora vá, mas, como eu disse, não volte muito tarde.

- Esta bem, minha mãe. – disse enquanto saía – nos vemos mais tarde!

Olhava para trás enquanto acenava, e viu que sua mãe retribuía o aceno. Então, ela deu-lhe as costas e entrou no castelo. Ichigo sentiu-se muito mais feliz. Saber que sua mãe se importara com ele ao ponto de retirar aquele excesso de proteção que o sufocava era muito bom. Fez sentir que ela confiava na maturidade dele.

Continuou andando pela estrada, indo em direção à praia que sabia haver ali perto. Para sua saída, colocara roupas normais, afinal, sua intenção era passar despercebido pelos outros, e os trajes reais não o ajudariam muito. Deixara mesmo a sua fiel katana em casa e trazia consigo uma katana comum. Afinal, a espada era uma maneira muito fácil de identificá-lo, uma vez que todos sabiam da bela espada negra forjada para o príncipe por ninguém menos do que Urahara Kisuke, o capitão do esquadrão Shinigami.

Como vivia superprotegido, Ichigo nunca tivera chance de conhecer o famoso Urahara e sua não menos famosa esposa, Youruichi. Eles nunca iam ao castelo, seu pai dizia que não se sentiam muito bem lá, o que fazia com que sempre que houvesse necessidade ou vontade de conversarem, Isshin era quem ia até a casa deles ou ao campo de treinamento.

Ichigo despertou de seus devaneios, notando que finalmente chegara à praia. Respirou profundamente o cheiro salgado que se espalhava pelo ar. Sentiu a brisa marinha atingir-lhe o rosto e sentiu-se mais em paz do que se sentira nos últimos três anos. Passou a praia em revista, olhando demoradamente para o horizonte em direção ao mar e depois olhou para o lado oposto da praia. Seu coração deu um estranho salto diante do que viu.

Sentada na areia da praia estava uma bela morena. Olhando-a, Ichigo supôs que não devia ter mais do que quinze ou dezesseis anos. Demorou seu olhar sobre a menina. Tinha uma pele alva que contrastava belamente com os cabelos sobremaneira negros e curtos, que tocavam suavemente os ombros da garota. Trajava um vestido longo e branco, sendo que a barra estava molhada, como se a garota tivesse passeado por muito tempo pela beirada da praia, tendo as pernas atingidas pelas incessantes ondas. Era pequena, tanto que a um observador mais desatento, poderia parecer uma criança. Entretanto, Ichigo não deixara de notar as curvas que juravam que ali estava não uma menina, e sim uma bela mulher.

Como se sentisse o olhar de Ichigo sobre si, a garota virou-se, permitindo que ele visse além do seu perfil e conhecesse aquele par de olhos azuis que tanto encantavam a todos que a conheciam. A garota olhou para ele com o que Ichigo julgou ser a expressão mais serena e bela que já vira. Seu coração bateu mais forte quando seus olhos encontraram com os da morena, aqueles olhos que o convidavam a afogar-se no seu profundo azul.

Ichigo começou a andar em direção à morena, sentindo que ali estava uma garota que valia a pena conhecer.

_**I & R **_

Rukia caminhava tranquilamente a beira do mar. Amava a sensação da areia macia escorregando sob seus pés, sendo levada pelas ondas que atingiam suas pernas. O dia estava sendo muito agradável até o momento.

Deixando a beirada da praia dirigiu-se para a sombra de uma arvore e sentou-se na areia. Poderia aproveitar mais uns momentos de paz antes que seus pais encerrassem o treino do dia. Riu interiormente ao imaginar o que Renji pensaria se soubesse de seu sumiço. Mas finalmente, depois de muito tempo, estava tendo um momento de paz e descanso. E estava adorando isso.

Desde que mudaram para mais perto do castelo, há cerca de três anos, a rotina de suas vidas havia mudado. Agora, tanto Youruichi quanto Urahara estavam sempre muito ocupados, afinal, não era tarefa simples treinar o esquadrão de elite do reino. Restou para Rukia cuidar da casa, enquanto Renji auxiliava os pais no treinamento durante algumas horas do dia. Ela também quis ajudar seus pais, mas seu pai e seu irmão, apesar dos protestos iniciais de sua mãe, negaram permissão para que ajudasse nos treinamentos.

Com isso ela podia lidar e até mesmo entender, o problema era a insistência de seu irmão de querer mantê-la quase como prisioneira em casa, só podendo sair debaixo de sua tutela, como se fosse uma bonequinha de porcelana, que fosse quebrar a qualquer momento. Pois bem, ela sabia se cuidar, mas como era impossível conversar com seu irmão, optara pela saída mais fácil: calculara bem o horário de entrada e saída do mesmo no esquadrão e se programou pra sair nesse horário sempre que quisesse. Adotando esta técnica, pode conhecer melhor as redondezas, até que, cerca de um mês atrás, descobriu aquela praia. Desde então, vinha ali todos os dias, passeava pela orla da praia, meditava, treinava os movimentos de ataque e defesa que sua mãe lhe ensinara ao longo dos anos, chegado algumas vezes a trazer sua espada, ou simplesmente sentava-se na areia e admirava a imensidão do mar apreciando a paz que aquela vista lhe proporcionava.

Imersa que estava em seus pensamentos, demorou a perceber que não estava mais sozinha na praia. Mas, repentinamente, sentiu a presença de alguém do lado direito da praia, o que fez com que virasse o rosto bruscamente na direção da presença. Seu coração estranhamente passou a bater mais rápido diante do que viu.

Um belo homem estava olhando diretamente para ela. Sentiu-se corar diante da intensidade com que o estranho a fitava e passou a estudá-lo melhor. Devia ser mais velho do que ela, mas mais novo do que o seu irmão, teria o que, uns vinte anos, talvez? Tinha um corpo bem definido, tendo também uma altura considerável. Os cabelos eram curtos e de uma exótica cor alaranjada, que, apesar de diferente, combinava com o conjunto que era o rapaz. Prestou atenção ao rosto e notou os traços fortes, o nariz bem feito, a boca desejável, chegando então aos belos olhos amendoados, de uma coloração castanha e um calor que remetia à doçura do mais puro mel. Seus olhos se encontraram por um momento, e então ela viu que o estranho começara a andar em sua direção.

Hipnotizada que estava com a presença daquele homem, a morena não esboçou reação alem de continuar a contemplá-lo enquanto o mesmo se aproximava. Mesmo não o conhecendo Rukia não ficou assustada com a aproximação. Ele não parecia assustador. E ainda que precisasse se defender, coitado do sujeito que se metesse com ela. Mas, de qualquer maneira não parecia que este rapaz fosse uma ameaça...

-Yo. – disse o rapaz, parando a alguns metros da morena e desviando o olhar na direção do mar.

- Yo. – Ela respondeu amistosa, observando o atraente perfil do rapaz. A proximidade do rapaz a deixou um pouco nervosa. – Muito lindo – ela pensou. O rapaz a olhou curioso.

Ruborizando, ela percebeu que não havia pensado e sim falado! Definitivamente estava ficando muito tempo sozinha. Como ele continuava a olhá-la, ela completou, atrapalhada:

– O mar. É muito bonito, não é mesmo?

- Sim, é maravilhoso – disse comum sorriso, olhando para a morena - Permite que eu me sente aqui? – Não era natural para ele pedir permissão para qualquer coisa, mas sentia que só ir sentando não seria adequado.

- Claro, fique a vontade.

Ele sentou-se ao lado da pequena, mantendo certa distancia. Não queria assustá-la, não queira que pensasse que ele era um pervertido. Pensou em seguida como poderia continuar a conversa iniciada. Um "Você vem sempre aqui?" lhe passou pela cabeça, mas pareceu incrivelmente inapropriado. Resolveu entrar num território seguro:

- Aqui tem um espaço bem legal. Minhas irmãs iriam adorar vir aqui para brincar...

- Ah, sim. Tem um bom espaço para correr nesta praia, e ela é bem sossegada também. Além deste espaço, mais para ali, onde a mata começa, tem um braço de mar onde a água ainda é doce, com uma cachoeira. É simplesmente encantador. Você nunca trouxe suas irmãs aqui?

- Na verdade, é a primeira vez que venho aqui. Meu Cas... – estava prestes a dizer "meu castelo", mas algo dentro de si o impediu – Meu casebre até que não fica longe daqui, mas não costumo vir pra estes lados. E minha mãe não costuma permitir que minhas irmãs saiam de suas vistas. Elas são gêmeas e só tem doze anos. E você, tem irmãos ou irmãs?

- Tenho um irmão, que tem vinte e três anos. – disse Rukia, que depois olhou para Ichigo e completou, divertida - Espero que não seja muito duro ou ciumento com suas irmãs, senhor, pois eu sei o quão difícil é ser uma irmã mais nova. Meu irmão costuma ser bem ciumento e protetor. – riu-se do comentário.

Ichigo admirou por um momento o som da risada da morena, sentindo no seu intimo que desejava ouvir aquele som por muitas vezes. Sem pensar, disse:

- Posso compreender seu irmão perfeitamente, senhorita. Se qualquer das minhas irmãs tiver a sua beleza ou a sua graça, certamente que serei excessivamente protetor...

Rukia sentiu o coração acelerar e ficou extremamente embaraçada diante do comentário. Sem saber como reagir diante do elogio, levantou-se rapidamente:

- E por falar em meu irmão, creio que já é hora de partir para casa. Se souber que sai escondida, vai me atormentar até o fim dos tempos! Foi um prazer conhecê-lo.

Pôs-se a correr na direção de sua casa, quando ouviu o belo ruivo gritar-lhe:

- Posso saber o seu nome?

Ela virou-se para ele, e viu que ele colocara-se em pé e a olhava, porém continuava parado no mesmo local onde estiveram conversando. Sorriu para o rapaz e gritou:

- Me chamo Rukia!

- Prazer Rukia! Meu nome é Ichigo! – disse, também sorrindo, e completou - Espero encontrá-la novamente!

- Muito prazer, Ichigo! Até mais! – Virou-se e saiu correndo, sentindo um estranho aperto no estomago ao pensar no sorriso do rapaz.

Ichigo observou-a correr até que a mesma desapareceu de sua vista. Depois se virou e dirigiu-se calmamente para casa, ainda mantendo um sorriso bobo em sua face. Certamente, o passeio valera a pena!


	10. Quero te conhecer

**Bleach não me pertence, e sim a Tite kubo-sensei.**

_**Yo minna! Segue mais um capitulo! Me desculpem pela demora em postar... Ou melhor, JJ-chan, me desculpe pela demora em postar... Afinal, acho que você é a única alma caridosa me acompanhando em todos os capítulos... Por isso, dedico este capitulo para você, flor! Se houver outros leitores, por favor, me dêem sinal de vida, onegai! Aguardo seus reviews...**_

_**Sem mais, boa leitura!**_

**Capitulo X – Quero te conhecer...**

A partir daquele dia, Ichigo passou a ir para a praia todos os dias, naquele mesmo horário, na esperança de encontrar a bela morena que não saía de seu pensamento. No primeiro dia, não a encontrou lá. Um tanto decepcionado, sentou-se no lugar onde os dois tiveram a sua conversa e começou a pensar naquele dia. A face, o som da voz, o sorriso, os olhos. Ele tinha captado cada detalhe daquela mulher, entretanto, seu coração não cansava de repetir que precisava encontrá-la ao menos uma vez mais, para confirmar se ela realmente era real.

Pensou na tola conversa que tiveram, e lembrou-se que não lhe contara quem realmente era. O fato era que uma parte dele desejava que a morena gostasse dele por quem ele era, e não pelo que ele era. Sempre, no momento em que revelava que era o herdeiro do trono do reino dos Kurosaki, Ichigo simplesmente deixava de existir para as pessoas. Tornava-se o príncipe. A partir daí, as pessoas não mais se importavam com sua personalidade, com sua aparência, com sua índole. Tudo o que importava era o titulo que lhe pesava os ombros, e não o ser humano que ele era. E achara aquela morena tão encantadora sem mesmo saber de nada sobre ela, amara como a sua voz era doce e forte e como ela parecia franca e honesta, e sentira dentro de si uma imensa vontade de ser, talvez pela primeira vez, apreciado por ser Ichigo, e teve medo de que ela mudasse sua postura se ele revelasse que era o príncipe Kurosaki Ichigo.

Percebeu que o fim da tarde se aproximava. Pelo jeito, ela não viria hoje. Levantou-se e foi embora para o castelo. Ao chegar, pediu a um dos servos que lhe preparasse um banho. Banhou-se e então foi para o seu quarto, recusando quando sua mãe o chamou para o jantar. Após confirmar diversas vezes a ela que tudo estava bem, só que estava sem fome, sua mãe deu-lhe um terno beijo e desejou-lhe boa noite. Então, Ichigo deitou-se para sonhar com a sua morena.

Nos dois dias seguintes Rukia também não apareceu, e Ichigo já começava a se perguntar se ela o estaria evitando. Mas, no quarto dia, ao chegar já desanimado à praia, teve uma bela surpresa: encontrou a sua morena andando na beira do mar, tendo as pernas atingidas pelas ondas, os cabelos graciosamente agitados pela brisa. Estava de costas para ele, entretanto, assim que Ichigo pôs seus pés na areia da praia, a morena virou-se bruscamente, como se ele a houvesse chamado. Olhou diretamente para ele que, ao vê-la sorrir, não se conteve e correu em sua direção. Ela ficou parada no mesmo lugar onde virara, aguardando por ele, o sorriso ainda em seu rosto.

- Yo, Rukia! – disse, um tanto sem fôlego.

- Yo, Ichigo! Tudo bem com você?

- Sim. E você, como tem passado?

- Ah, bem. Só meu pai que esteve resfriado, e tive que ficar cuidando dele. E sabe como são os homens quando ficam doentes...

- Ahn, até onde sei, somos iguais às mulheres doentes... – disse, levantando uma sobrancelha. Não que nunca tivesse ouvido este comentário de sua mãe, mas não resistiu a implicar com ela. Sentiu-se recompensado ao ver um leve rubor surgir em sua face.

- Oh, desculpe, não quis parecer preconceituosa – riu constrangida – talvez só meu pai e meu irmão que agem como bebês chorões e eu e minha mãe que sejamos fortes demais...

- Bem, o que mais tem feito? Suponho que não tenha ficado só cuidando de seu pai nesses três dias em que não nos vimos...

Ela lhe lançou um olhar penetrante... Então ele também havia contado quantos dias fazia desde seu primeiro e ultimo encontro? Desde que conhecera aquele ruivo, foi quase impossível parar de pensar nele... Até sua mãe e seu irmão acharam que estava um tanto estranha, afinal, nos últimos três dias, enquanto não estava cuidando de seu pai, ficava com o olhar vago, e sempre que voltava à realidade, algo desastroso havia acontecido: queimou o arroz quando fazia o jantar no dia em que o conheceu, salgou demais o peixe no dia seguinte, adoçou demais o chá no dia posterior e encerrou com chave de ouro quebrando um copo ao assustar-se quando seu irmão gritou com ela, após cansar de perguntar, desconfiado, onde ela estava com a cabeça ultimamente. Seu irmão parecia totalmente avesso à idéia de que ela conhecesse algum rapaz.

- Ah, nada demais... Você não estaria interessado... – disse com um meio sorriso, que deixou o ruivo intrigado. "Ou não acreditaria que passei os dias treinando técnicas de kobudo*, e as lutas que a minha mãe ensina ao esquadrão Shinigami" pensou Rukia.

- Me interesso por tantas coisas. Você poderia se surpreender... Conte-me, vamos... – Ichigo praticamente implorava para a morena.

- Bem, Ichigo, a verdade é que eu não me interesso muito por, digamos, "coisas de mulheres" – tinham abandonado a beira do mar e sentado à sombra se "sua" arvore – É claro que minha mãe me ensinou a cozinhar, costurar, cantar, dançar, ler, escrever, contar e outras coisas que tutores ensinam...

- Uau, sua mãe sabe muita coisa, hein? – interrompeu, divertido, olhando par a morena. Conversar com ela era tão fácil...

- Sim, realmente minha mãe sabe tudo... E um pouco mais. – riu do próprio comentário e virou-se para Ichigo, olhando em seus olhos, o que fez o rapaz prender a respiração – Bem, queria saber o que andei fazendo durante estes dias além de cuidar de meu pai... Andei treinando. Kenjutsu e Iaijutsu **, além de lutas corporais e técnicas próprias de samurais e ninjas***

Ichigo a olhava incrédulo, pensando que aquilo era algum tipo de brincadeira. Mas, se fosse brincadeira, ela não saberia o nome de todas aquelas artes e técnicas, certo? Ainda embasbacado diante da singularidade daquela mulher ao seu lado, tudo o que Ichigo conseguiu dizer foi:

- Ah, tá...

Rukia olhou para o ruivo e riu.

Ficaram conversando ainda por um bom tempo, quando Rukia percebeu o adiantado da hora e avisou que tinha que ir embora. Levantou-se e desta vez foi imitada por Ichigo, que disse:

- Sabe Rukia, me interesso muito por técnicas de luta. Você se incomodaria de encontrar-se comigo para treinarmos, aqui mesmo, na praia? - antes que ela lhe respondesse, acrescentou – sei todas as técnicas também, mas a pessoa que me ensinou foi embora e não tenho com quem treinar ultimamente. Então, o que me diz? – Olhou para a morena com seu melhor olhar "pidão".

- Sim, seria ótimo. – Rukia respondeu, sorrindo – Meu irmão não tem tido muito tempo para treinar comigo ultimamente... E não quero enferrujar.

- Então, está combinado? Amanhã, logo após o almoço, talvez por volta das 2 horas? Afinal, assim teremos bastante tempo de luz para treinar.

- Combinado. Até amanhã, Ichigo. – disse, enquanto se virava e ia saia na direção que sua casa ficava.

- Até amanhã, Rukia. – disse o Ruivo, ainda admirando a morena que se afastava.

A noite correu tranquilamente, exceto para duas pessoas no reino, que não conseguiam dormir direito, ansiosas que estavam pelo dia seguinte.

***Kobudo –**** significa "arte marcial antiga". Considerado o autêntico legado dos samurais.**

****Kenjutsu e Iaijutsu - São as modalidades do Kobudo, sendo: ****Kenjutsu a técnica de manusear a espada; Iaijutsu técnicas para desembainhar a espada, utilizando o movimento de desembainhar para a defesa ou ataque. Maiores informações no link /8H7Sa **

*****G****olpes de articulação, como torções de braço, tornozelo e estrangulamentos, para imobilizar o oponente. Este sistema deu origem a modernas artes marciais como o Judô, o Jiu-jítsu e o Aikido. Mais informações sobre samurais e ninjas: /artigo_ e /artigo_ **


	11. O Primeiro Dia de Treinamento

**Bleach não me pertence, e sim a Tite Kubo-sensei.**

_**Yo minna! Mais um capitulo para vocês! Gostaria de agradecer novamente à JJ Dani pelos seus amados reviews! Só estou postando aqui ainda por você, viu? Se houver mais alguém lendo, please, sinal de vida... Bjokas e espero que apreciem o capitulo!**_

**Capitulo XI – O Primeiro Dia de Treinamento**

No dia seguinte Ichigo acordou bem cedo. Não conseguia ficar na cama, pois estava muito ansioso pelo encontro que teria com Rukia. Após o café da manhã, resolveu treinar um pouco, pois não queria fazer feio na frente da morena.

Chegou à praia cerca de meia hora antes do horário combinado, e então se sentou à sombra da arvore "deles" para esperá-la. A noite mal dormida começou a mostrar seus efeitos e Ichigo deitou-se sob aquela sombra, sentindo-se muito cansado, e acabou dormindo.

Rukia chegou na praia exatamente no horário combinado. Olhou ao redor procurando o ruivo, mas não o viu. Resolveu que iria esperá-lo sentada à sombra da árvore onde haviam conversado nas vezes em que se encontraram. Ao chegar perto da mesma, viu o rapaz deitado. Aproximou-se rapidamente e viu que o mesmo havia adormecido. Sentou-se ao lado do ruivo, observando o seu rosto. Era mesmo muito bonito... Deixando de lado esses pensamentos, decidiu que era melhor acordá-lo e, aproximando-se do seu rosto, chamou baixo pra não assustá-lo:

- Ichigo... Ichigo...

Ichigo abriu lentamente os olhos e encarou a morena, confuso. Estaria sonhando? Bem, com certeza devia estar sonhando, afinal, o que Rukia faria com o rosto assim tão próximo ao seu, chamando-o tão docemente? Levantou a mão, passando o dorso de leve no rosto da morena, e depois ajeitando a mecha de cabelo que teimava em cair no rosto da pequena atrás da orelha delicada, o que fez com que a mesma corasse. Fechou os olhos, sentindo o prazer que tocá-la lhe proporcionava, e levou sua mão à nuca dela, desejando aproximar seu rosto para um beijo. Sentiu que as mãos dela tocavam seus ombros e sentiu-se ansioso pelo momento em que seus lábios se tocariam...

- ICHIGO! – gritou Rukia, sacudindo-o violentamente pelos ombros, e assustando-o e fazendo com que ele sentasse rapidamente, batendo a sua cabeça contra a dela. Definitivamente, aquilo não era um sonho...

- Ite... Desculpe Rukia, acho que acabei dormindo. Acordei bem cedo hoje...

- Tudo bem – disse, passando a mão na testa dolorida pela pancada. – Desculpe se te assustei, mas é que você não acordava... – levantou-se, o rosto corado ao lembrar-se do toque dele. Por um momento insano, desejou não tê-lo acordado...

- Não tem problema... – ele também se levantou. Notou o rubor dela e percebeu que realmente a tinha tocado, não havia sido sonho. Percebeu que ela acreditava que ele tinha feito aquilo enquanto dormia, e resolveu agir naturalmente. – Bem, vamos ao treino, então?

- Sim. Bem, vejo que você trouxe espada, mas infelizmente eu esqueci a minha... Então, vamos treinar luta corpo a corpo. O que tanto você sabe acerca de lutas? – Rukia perguntou.

- Não muito, na verdade. Confesso que o meu forte é luta com a espada. O... meu pai nunca achou muito necessário que eu aprendesse luta corpo a corpo...

- Bem, é muito bom saber o manejo da espada, mas sem uma mínima noção de luta corpo a corpo você se tornará um inútil assim que perder a espada. Precisa saber ao menos o necessário para se virar e recuperar a katana, caso a perca. Bem, vamos começar pelos movimentos de escape. Segure com força um dos meus pulsos, sim?

Ichigo segurou o pulso direito de Rukia fracamente, o que fez com que a morena olhasse para o ruivo arqueando uma sobrancelha. Pelo jeito, ele não acreditava que uma mulher daquele tamanho pudesse escapar do aperto de um homem do tamanho dele... Bem, ela decidiu que ele veria que tamanho não era tudo. Num movimento rápido, Rukia torceu o braço de Ichigo, passando por baixo do mesmo e torcendo o braço atrás do corpo do mesmo. Passou-lhe uma rasteira, fazendo-o cair no chão. Ajoelhou-se nas costas do ruivo, dizendo próximo ao ouvido do mesmo:

- Achei melhor mostrar-lhe logo que deve levar isto a sério Ichigo. Senão eu posso realmente acabar te machucando...

Ele ficou um tanto sem jeito diante da postura dela... Imaginara uns momentos agradáveis com uma dama que acreditava que sabia lutar. Tentariam alguns golpes, ele a deixaria acertá-lo algumas vezes, e depois passariam um tempo juntos conversando. Mas a clara habilidade dela o surpreendeu.

- Não me subestime – a morena continuou, com um sorriso – estamos entendidos, ou eu devo torcer seu braço mais um pouco? – riu.

Ichigo, que já estava suando frio, respondeu:

- Mais do que entendido, Rukia!

- Muito bom - ela disse, soltando-o – Espero que não o tenha machucado muito – disse, um pouco arrependida – mas você não entenderia se eu só falasse. Parece alguém que tem que ver pra acreditar.

- Eu estou bem – respondeu, olhando para a morena – e pode ter certeza que não vou te subestimar!

Ela estendeu a mão para Ichigo, ajudando-o a se levantar. Depois se aproximou olhando o braço dele, tomando-o entre as mãos e examinando-o, como que para certificar-se de que ele não estava machucado. Levantou a cabeça e, ainda segurando o braço de Ichigo, olhou-o nos olhos.

- Me desculpe... Acho que exagerei...

- Não se preocupe com isso. E você tem razão. Somos ensinados a tratar as mulheres como se elas fossem frágeis e incapazes de se defender, então, certamente, eu acabaria por não treinar a sério com você. Mas trate de esquecer isso agora! – disse, entre divertido e encantado com a preocupação dela – Mas me diga, de onde vem tanta força?

Ao ver que ele não estava zangado, Rukia animou-se:

- Mas aí é que está! Você vai aprender a usar a força do oponente contra ele mesmo. Graças ao seu tamanho e peso, tendo as técnicas certas, fica até mais fácil te derrubar! Torcer os membros e apertar pontos de pressão é uma grande técnica de imobilização, pois quanto mais força o oponente faz, mais dor ele sente, o que faz com que o mesmo não se atreva a reagir...

Ichigo ficou ouvindo atentamente, notando como os olhos dela brilhavam ao falar das tais técnicas de ataque e imobilização. O rosto dela estava corado e os cabelos levemente bagunçados. Tudo o que ele queria era eliminar a distancia entre eles e calar aqueles lábios tentadores com um beijo. Toda aquela história e força, ao invés de assustá-lo, fazia com que se sentisse mais atraído pela mulher peculiar que estava a sua frente. Certamente, ela era rara.

- Ichigo! Está prestando atenção? Venha, vou lhe ensinar agora aquelas técnicas básicas de fuga...

Ele se deixou levar pela morena, e passaram quase a tarde toda treinando. Depois, dirigiram-se para a "sua" arvore e descansaram à sua sombra, conversando sobre os mais variados assuntos. Enfim, tinha sido uma tarde perfeita, para ambos.


	12. Ao fim do dia

**Bleach não me pertence, e sim a Tite Kubo sensei. Se pertencesse... *Muahahaha***

_Yo minna! Mais um capitulo para vocês, capitulo "duplo", pois transformei dois em um, em homenagem ao aniversário do nosso Ichigo-kun, lindo *olhos brilhando, suspira*_

_Aguardo ansiosamente por reviews, e mais uma vez dedico este capitulo à Diva JJ Dani, que sempre aparece por aqui pra faze esta autora baka sorrir... XD e à outra alma caridosa que me deixou review no capitulo anterior... doumo arigatou! ^.^_

**Capitulo XII – Ao fim do dia**

- Por Kami-sama, Rukia! Vamos fazer uma pausa! Eu mal sou capaz de me mexer! – disse Ichigo, lançando-se à sombra da arvore "deles".

Já fazia uma semana que os dois estavam treinando juntos. Ichigo havia evoluído muito na luta corporal, mas não aprendera o suficiente para conseguir derrotar a morena. Quanto à espada, já era outra história. Rukia era, de fato, excelente no manejo de sua katana, entretanto, nesta arte Ichigo a superava. Afinal, tivera um mestre excelente – e obcecado por lutas com espada. Depois de ensinar a Ichigo tudo o que sabia, seu mestre decidira ir embora para o reino dos Schiffer, pois, segundo ouvira dizer, ali havia guerreiros formidáveis. E estava ávido por derrotar todos.

Ichigo chegara a pedir para que seu mestre não se fosse, mas fora inútil. "Não tenho mais nada para ensinar. Desculpe moleque, mas não nasci pra ser professor. Umas boas lutas até a morte e depois uma dose de sake. Isso sim é a vida para mim" – foi o que seu mestre lhe respondeu. Esse era Zaraki Kenpachi.

- Ah, Ichigo, você não agüenta nada! Nem parece homem! – reclamou a morena, sentando-se ao lado do rapaz.

- Ah, fica quieta, baixinha. Faz tempo que não treino tanto. Estou um pouco fora de forma – dobrou a capa que trouxera, fazendo com ela um travesseiro, e deitou-se apoiando a cabeça na mesma.

Rukia olhou para o rapaz deitado ao seu lado e pensou que ele não estava nada fora de forma. A posição dos braços enquanto apoiavam a cabeça por sobre a capa deixavam os músculos do braço do rapaz à mostra. Eram deliciosamente fortes. Pensou qual seria a sensação de ser envolvida por aqueles braços. Este pensamento a fez corar e se recriminar mentalmente.

Ichigo observou a morena com o canto dos olhos e percebeu o leve rubor que tingia a face alva. Tal visão fez com que tivesse o desejo de tocar novamente o rosto de sua morena, sentir-lhe a pele acetinada, a maciez dos cabelos negros, provar do sabor de seus lábios... Suspirou e fechou os olhos procurando afastar tais pensamentos. Se Rukia pudesse ler sua mente, provavelmente lhe surraria com algum de seus golpes...

Desde que começaram a treinar juntos, um forte laço se desenvolveu entre os dois. Parecia que se conheciam há anos, e não há dias, e para qualquer dos dois era difícil se lembrar de como era a vida antes da chegada do outro. Havia uma empatia sem igual entre ambos, que permitia que se compreendessem com um olhar. Todos os dias treinavam juntos, conversavam, discutiam, faziam as pazes e riam juntos.

Mas havia aqueles momentos, que os fazia questionar seus verdadeiros sentimentos um para com o outro... Momentos constrangedores que faziam com que ambos prendessem a respiração quando, em razão da luta, seus corpos estavam muito próximos, ou quando seus olhos se encontravam no meio de um golpe e o mundo parecia parar – geralmente nestes momentos Rukia se recuperava primeiro e acabava levando a melhor. Talvez por isso Ichigo não tivesse desenvolvido tanto na luta: a proximidade de seu corpo com o corpo da morena enquanto lutavam era simplesmente tentadora demais para o ruivo pensar em outra coisa.

- Me chame de baixinha de novo e já te mostro o que uma mulher zangada é capaz de fazer...

- Oho, que medo! Vai dar uma cabeçada no meu joelho, é? – a morena fuzilou-o com o olhar e Ichigo riu – Estou só brincando Rukia. Você sabe como gosto de te provocar. Você fica brava tão fácil. – "E incrivelmente bonita quando o rubor da raiva toma o seu rosto", pensou.

- Tudo bem Ichigo. – se qualquer um lhe dissesse metade do que Ichigo dizia para provocá-la, já estaria morto. Ela se vingaria, a seu modo. Sabia como irritar o rapaz, levando=o ao limite da paciência. Mas a verdade era que ela não conseguia ficar realmente brava com o ruivo. Levantou-se – Tudo bem, não treinaremos mais hoje, mas eu quero dar a minha caminhada pela beira do mar, então vamos.

O rapaz fez uma careta, mas levantou para acompanhar a morena que já se distanciava. Alcançou-a e passou a caminhar junto dela, em silêncio. Estranhando o silencio da morena, Ichigo perguntou:

- Está tudo bem, Rukia? Você está tão quieta.. Não está zangada comigo, está?

- Claro que não. Fique tranqüilo, morango.

Ele a olhou com uma carranca. Não gostava quando o chamavam de morango. E a morena sabia disso.

- Rukia, não me chame de morango!

- Mas fazer o que, se é o seu nome, morango-kun – disse, fazendo uma falsa voz doce.

- Já te disse que meu nome significa protetor!

- E também significa morango – disse, mal contendo o riso.

Ichigo bufou e ficou calado, como se tivesse desistido da discussão, o que surpreendeu a morena. De repente ele falou:

- Sabe Rukia, estive pensando...

- O que?

- Desde que te conheci, vejo você caminhando na beira da praia, molhando os pés no mar...

- Sim. Gosto da sensação das ondas batendo nas minhas pernas e da areia saindo de debaixo dos meus pés. O que tem isso?

- Nada. É que nunca vi você entrar na água – assumiu uma expressão maligna – mas acho que esse dia chegou...

Surpreendeu a morena agarrando-a pela cintura e a colocando no seu ombro. Virou-se e começou a marchar decidido para dentro do mar. A morena começou a se debater, assustada:

- Ichigo, me ponha no chão. Se você me jogar dentro do mar, eu juro que não vai vivo pra casa hoje! Está me ouvindo?

Olhou para baixo e viu que as ondas atingiam os joelhos de Ichigo e ele continuava indo mar adentro. Debateu-se tanto que começou a escorregar, deu gritinho assustado, mas o ruivo a segurou em seus braços. Temendo que ele a jogasse na água, Rukia agarrou-se no pescoço do rapaz, escondendo seu rosto no peito de Ichigo.

- Não me jogue, Ichigo, por favor – disse com a voz um tanto chorosa – Tenho medo...

O rapaz parou, arrependendo-se da brincadeira. Seu coração bateu dolorosamente ao ouvir a voz chorosa da sua morena.

- Não precisa ter medo, Rukia. Eu não vou te soltar. – disse, virando-se e indo em direção à praia. – Pronto! – disse, ao chegarem à areia. Tentou colocá-la no chão, mas a morena abraçou com mais força o seu pescoço. – Hei, não tem perigo, estamos na praia. Olha pra mim...

A morena olhou para o ruivo, com uma expressão vulnerável em seu rosto. Ao vê-la assim, tão frágil, em seus braços, Ichigo não resistiu mais ao desejo que o vinha perseguindo desde que a conhecera. Aproximou o seu rosto e tomou os lábios de Rukia para si, num beijo apaixonado.

Rukia jamais confessaria que sentia medo de algo. Mas a verdade é que tinha muito medo do mar, talvez devido à consciência que tinha de seu tamanho e peso, o que a tornava uma presa fácil para as ondas.

Tinha ficado muito zangada com o ruivo no inicio, mas o medo que sentira e a gentileza na voz dele depois que ela confessou seu medo a desarmaram. Quando o ruivo a levou de volta para a margem, e tentou colocá-la no chão, o medo não permitiu que o soltasse. Enlaçou com mais força ainda seu pescoço, mantendo o rosto escondido no peito de Ichigo. Então ele a chamou, e pediu tão suavemente que olhasse para ele, que Rukia levantou vagarosamente seu rosto, olhando nos olhos do ruivo.

Repentinamente, o ruivo aproximou seu rosto e tomou seus lábios entre os dele. Instintivamente, Rukia entreabriu os lábios, sentindo a boca de Ichigo acariciar a sua de um modo terno e apaixonado. Inclinou levemente a cabeça para o lado, o que permitiu que Ichigo aprofundasse o beijo. A morena deixou de abraçar o ruivo, trazendo uma mão para o seu ombro e mantendo a outra mão em sua nuca, acariciando os cabelos revoltos. Ichigo tocou a ponta da língua da morena com a sua, intensificando ainda mais aquele já apaixonado beijo, sentindo o sabor da boca que há tanto tempo desejava. O toque de Rukia era hesitante no inicio, entretanto, rapidamente ambos encontraram seu ritmo, e a morena passou a explorar a boca de Ichigo, sentindo o gosto que tanto quis conhecer. Enfim, o ar começou a faltar a ambos, que foram reduzindo gradativamente a intensidade do beijo, até que voltaram a acariciar-se só com os lábios. A mão de Rukia escorregara da nuca para a face do ruivo, tocando-a gentilmente enquanto o beijo findava. Não querendo que aquele momento terminasse, tocaram ainda varias vezes seus lábios em suaves beijos, por fim descansando suas testas uma na outra. Permaneceram de olhos fechados ainda por um tempo, temendo o momento em que teriam que voltar à realidade. Entretanto, voltar à realidade era preciso, e ambos abriram os olhos. Ichigo gentilmente colocou Rukia no chão. A morena o olhava, estando ambos corados pelo embaraço e pelo calor do beijo.

Ichigo não sabia o que dizer. Sentia-se leve como nunca havia se sentido antes, e, sinceramente, não desejava falar naquele momento. Tudo o que desejava era beijá-la novamente, sentindo o sabor inebriante da boca dela. Entretanto, apesar de sua vontade sabia que as palavras eram importantes naquele momento.

- Rukia, eu...

- Shhh – ela colocou dois dedos sobre os lábios dele, para silenciá-lo – Não precisa dizer nada Ichigo. Eu...

- Preciso sim – disse, beijando os delicados dedos e segurando carinhosamente a mão dela. – Rukia, eu estou apaixonado por você.

- Ichigo.. – disse, os olhos brilhando intensamente enquanto fitavam o ruivo.

- Senti-me atraído pela sua beleza desde a primeira vez que a vi. Senti-me envolvido pela sua graça desde que trocamos as primeiras palavras. Apaixonei-me por você desde que iniciamos nossa convivência. Você é única, Rukia. Especial. Rara.

- Ichigo, o que posso dizer? – ele ficou apreensivo. Nunca antes abrira a sua alma e o seu coração como abria agora, ao dizer estas palavras à morena. – Tudo o que posso dizer é que eu me sinto da mesma maneira. Também estou apaixonada por você – disse com franqueza, olhando nos olhos do ruivo.

Diante das palavras dela, Ichigo pode realizar o seu desejo: abraçou a cintura delicada, trazendo-a para mais perto e novamente beijou aquela que tanto amava. No momento em que ele a trouxe para perto, Rukia enlaçou o pescoço do ruivo. Beijaram-se por longos minutos, ambos satisfeitos, felizes e um tanto aliviados por finalmente terem expressado seus sentimentos e por saber que eram correspondidos.

Rukia finalizou o beijo de repente, olhando na direção do sol:

- Nossa, já deve ser tarde! É melhor eu ir embora! – disse, tentando se afastar do ruivo.

- Ah não, fique mais um pouco, não é tão tarde assim... – o ruivo não deixou que ela se afastasse, pontuando a frase com um selinho.

- Sério... Ichi... tenho... que... ir – afastou o ruivo, que não parava de dar-lhe suaves beijos, interrompendo cada palavra que a morena pronunciava – dá pra me deixareu falar? – ralhou, com um sorriso.

- Não – ele tentou beijá-la novamente, mas ela colocou a mão em seu peito. Ele a fitou com um olhar apaixonado, mantendo seus olhos nos dela,vendo-a ruborizar diante de seu olhar, até que a sentiu subir as mãos de seu peito para o seu rosto, entregando-se ao ruivo, que a beijou novamente, satisfeito.

- Ichigo, eu tenho que ir mesmo... senão vou me meter em encrencas... Amanhã nos vemos.

- Tudo bem – o ruivo falou bufando, mas não a soltou. Deu-lhe mais um beijo. – Mas amanhã, nada de treinos. Eu só quero ficar com você, passear... Até agora eu nem conheci aquela cachoeira de que me falou, e olha que desde aquele dia eu venho diariamente aqui...

- Ok, senhor reclamão. Sem treinos amanhã. Só passeio. Agora eu tenho que ir.

- Tudo bem, mas me dá mais um beijo.

Rukia atendeu ao seu pedido, levando sua mão à nuca do ruivo e dando-lhe um beijo que acabou com o fôlego de ambos, fazendo com que o rapaz segurasse mais forte em sua cintura, colando seu corpo ao dela. Terminaram o beijo dando outros beijos suaves e rápidos, Rukia murmurou um "até amanhã' e depois saiu correndo na direção de onde sua casa ficava. Parou um ultimo momento e acenou para o ruivo, que devolveu-lhe o aceno. Ichigo então dirigiu-se lentamente para casa, com o corpo em chamas de vontade de ficar com a morena e sentindo-se extremamente feliz. Desde que a conhecera, sorrir estava se tornando um hábito.


	13. Quem é Ichigo?

**Bleach não me pertence, e sim a Tite Kubo sensei!**

**KakasplatT** – _Arigatou, fico muito feliz que esteja gostando da fic ^.^_

**ChoKe** – _Arigatou, que bom que está gostando da fic. Pode deixar que continuarei postando. Sempre que puder, me diz o que achou do capitulo, beleza? ^.^_

**JJDani **_– Arigatou, que bom que gostou do primeiro beijo dos nossos queridos... Certamente, cenas apimentadas IchiRuki chegando... em breve mudarei a classificação da fic._

_**Yo minna! Mais um capitulo para vocês, espero que gostem! Um agradecimento especial aos queridos leitores que me deixaram review no capitulo anterior: JJDani, Choke e KakasplatT. Vocês fizeram esta autora baka muito feliz! Kissus.. ^.^**_

Capitulo XIII – Quem é Ichigo?

- Rukia, lembra que nós tínhamos combinado que hoje só iríamos descansar e passear? - Ichigo perguntou, sem fôlego.

- Sim, Ichigo. Por quê? – Rukia respondeu, com uma falsa inocência na voz.

- Então, por Kami-sama, como é que desde que a gente chegou aqui não descansamos nem passeamos? – O Morango encontrava-se deitado de bruços, tendo a cara a centímetros da areia, enquanto a morena lhe torcia o braço, ajoelhada em suas costas.

- Ah, Ichi... Eu queria treinar esse golpe novo que minha mãe me ensinou ontem... Sem treino eu não me aperfeiçôo... – respondeu manhosa para o morango.

- Bem, já treinou, e bastante. Agora pode fazer o favor de sair de cima das minhas costas?

- Hai! – disse, saindo de cima dele. – Pronto, agora podemos descansar, tudo bem?

- "Agora podemos descansar" – disse Ichigo, imitando a morena – Agora, quando já está perto da hora em que você sempre vai embora? – resmungou um tanto zangado.

Tinham combinado que hoje passariam o dia tranquilamente, entretanto, Rukia chegou muito animada para lhe mostrar um golpe novo que sua mãe lhe ensinara. E assim o dia de descanso foi por água abaixo.

- Ah, Ichigo, não fica bravo comigo – Ichigo se dirigira à sombra da árvore deles, estendera sua capa e se jogara, exausto. Rukia sentou ao seu lado, olhando-o com certa preocupação. – Está zangado, não é? Desculpe-me por estragar o nosso passeio – disse, arrependida, baixando a mão e deixando-a repousar sobre a mão do ruivo.

Ichigo sentou-se, deixando a mão sob a da morena e levando a outra ao rosto dela, acariciando-o.

- Não estou zangado. Mas eu queria passar um dia tranquilamente com você...

- Desculpe. – a morena falou, olhando nos olhos do rapaz.

Ichigo desceu a mão que tocava o rosto da morena para a nuca, trazendo-a para um beijo. Era o primeiro beijo que lhe dava hoje. Rukia correspondeu ao beijo com paixão, aproximando-se mais do ruivo, que retirou a mão que ainda estava sob a dela, levando-a a cintura e enlaçando a morena, de modo que seus corpos ficassem ainda mais próximos. Afastaram-se por alguns segundos, a fim de recuperarem o fôlego, momento este que Ichigo aproveitou para provar o sabor da pele do pescoço da morena, surpreendendo-a e fazendo com que Rukia deixasse escapar um pequeno gemido. Ichigo tomou novamente os lábios da morena, deitando-a cuidadosamente sobre a sua capa sem deixar de beijá-la. Deitou ao seu lado, deixando os corpos colados, levando novamente uma das mãos à nuca de Rukia, que enlaçou o seu pescoço, tentando trazê-lo ainda mais perto.

"Isso é loucura... Temos que parar!" – Rukia pensou, enquanto sentia os lábios de Ichigo abandonarem os seus para apossarem-se novamente da pele alva do pescoço, fazendo então uma trilha até o decote de seu vestido, o que a fez arfar, e retornando a sua boca, invadiu-a com sua língua, deixando a morena completamente entregue às caricias que ele lhe fazia.

Já Ichigo não conseguia pensar em mais nada que não fosse a morena à sua frente. Como ansiara por tocá-la daquela maneira! Com as mãos, passou a sentir cada curva do corpo da morena, acariciando-a, descendo as mãos até as coxas torneadas, apertando-as levemente, e então subindo até a altura dos seios da morena. Puxando-a para si, levou as mãos à suas costas em busca do fecho do vestido, desejoso de contemplar plenamente o corpo de sua amada.

Rukia, ao sentir as mãos de Ichigo no fecho de seu vestido retomou a consciência:

- Ichigo! – chamou, empurrando-o levemente e sentando-se, sem fôlego, passando as mãos pelos cabelos desalinhados e tentando recompor-se. Seu corpo ainda ardia pelos toques do ruivo.

Após Rukia chamá-lo e afastá-lo Ichigo caiu em si, olhou envergonhado o volume que havia em suas calças, e jogou-se para trás, deitando de costas e levando as mãos à cabeça, tentando se acalmar. Após alguns minutos, sentou-se também, olhando preocupado para a morena.

- Desculpe-me Rukia! Sei que passei dos limites! É só que, quando estou perto de você, sinto esse desejo avassalador apoderando-se de mim. Mas vou me controlar. Desculpe-me! – pediu mais uma vez.

- Tudo bem, Ichigo. É natural, quando duas pessoas se gostam, se sentir assim – falou, surpreendendo o ruivo, que esperava um sermão enfurecido. Mas Youruichi sempre conversara sobre sexo com Rukia. "Antes de entregar-se a um homem, meu bem, apenas tenha certeza de que o ama, e que é correspondida. Pois se não houver amor, você vai se arrepender. E não ligue para o que os outros pensam. O que importa é o que vocês dois sentem". Este sempre fora o conselho de sua mãe. – é só que... Esta não é a hora e muito menos o lugar apropriado para isso. Entende?

- Sim, claro.

- Não se preocupe, não estou zangada mesmo. Como disse, é natural. Mas é melhor que eu vá agora... – disse, se levantando.

- A hora passou rápido... – Ichigo também se levantou e puxou a morena, selando suavemente seus lábios, e depois a abraçando – Me desculpe mesmo, Rukia. Eu só quero que saiba que te respeito muito e que se me descontrolei desta maneira, não é porque penso mal de ti, e sim porque lhe desejo intensamente. – beijou os cabelos dela.

Rukia enrubesceu, em parte pela vergonha, em parte pelo prazer que as palavras dele lhe proporcionavam. Afastou-se dele e o beijou. Diferente dos demais, este beijo foi calmo, terno, um beijo que tencionava demonstrar que havia mais em seus sentimentos do que desejo. Ichigo sentiu estranhamente seu coração falhar uma batida enquanto saboreava tranquilamente a boca de sua morena, que mantinha as mãos espalmadas em seu peito. Afastaram-se e Ichigo descansou sua testa na dela, primeiramente de olhos fechados, depois os abrindo e deixando-se afogar na imensidão azul que eram os olhos dela. Sentiu necessidade de dizer-lhe algo mais, entretanto, apenas ficou ali, desejando que o tempo parasse e que pudessem ficar daquele jeito para sempre.

Ficaram desta maneira por alguns minutos, até a morena afastar-se para ir embora. Ichigo apenas a observou ir e, quando já não podia mais vê-la, foi embora em direção ao castelo.

Rukia chegou em casa e foi direto para a cozinha, terminar o jantar de sua família. Após alguns incidentes, uma vez que seus pensamentos continuavam em certo ruivo e seu corpo ainda ardia em chamas, conseguiu terminar o jantar. Decidiu que um banho lhe faria bem, e após esquentar água, entrou no ofurô que havia em seu quarto. Isshin-san, em agradecimento por seus pais aceitarem retornar para a corte, presenteou-os com uma casa extremamente confortável, sendo que tinham o luxo de ter um ofuro em cada quarto. Sentiu-se relaxar, e acabou adormecendo.

- x –x –x –x – x – x

Renji chegou em casa um pouco mais cedo, antes de seus pais, uma vez que os mesmos precisaram ficar para resolver alguns assuntos relativos ao esquadrão. Entrou na casa e observando que o jantar já estava pronto, procurou pela morena.

- Rukia? – chamou, ao não vê-la na cozinha. Chegou próximo ao quarto da pequena, que tinha a porta entreaberta, e olhou para dentro. A visão que teve o deixou encantado. Rukia estava banhando-se no ofuro, e pelo jeito havia adormecido. Os cabelos estavam presos em um coque, com apenas alguns fios molhados emoldurando seu rosto, enquanto o sol do entardecer adentrava o quarto, iluminando sua pele alva e acetinada. Sem conter o impulso, Renji adentrou o quarto silenciosamente, e abaixou-se ao lado do ofuro, contemplando a expressão pacifica que a morena trazia em seu belo rosto. Nem lhe ocorreu o que aconteceria se Rukia acordasse e o visse ali. Estava como que hipnotizado diante daquela visão da mulher que tanto amava. Estendeu a mão e acariciou suavemente sua face, mal a tocando. Rukia retraiu-se diante do toque, o que o assustou um pouco, entretanto a morena não acordou – apenas relaxou e sorriu, um sorriso que fez o coração de Renji bater mais forte. Rukia então entreabriu seus lábios e disse, num sussurro e ainda sorrindo: "Ichigo".

Renji levantou rápido e saiu apressadamente do quarto da morena, fechando a porta e dirigindo-se para o seu quarto. Uma expressão chocada estava em sua face quando ele disse, para si mesmo:

- Quem diabos é Ichigo?


	14. Sinais de Tempestade

**Bleach não me pertence e sim a Tite Kubo sensei**

****_Yo minna! Mais um capitulo para vocês! Espero que gostem! Um beijo e um agradecimento a todos que já me deixaram review, mas em especial à JJ-chan, a diva que nunca falha! Arigatou, flor!_

**Capítulo XVI – Sinais de tempestade**

Ichigo chegou ao castelo e já pediu que um banho lhe fosse preparado, pedido este que foi atendido mais do que depressa. Despiu-se e adentrou o ofuro, sentindo a água quente relaxar seus músculos exaustos. Realmente, aquela baixinha era muito forte, e o fazia dar o máximo de si em cada treinamento.

Seus pensamentos desviaram-se para o momento em que a teve em seus braços. Desde que acordara, Ichigo ficara desejoso de provar daqueles lábios novamente. Beijá-la lhe parecia quase tão necessário quanto respirar. Mas a pequena o torturara a maior parte da tarde, não lhe dando oportunidade de roubar um único beijo.

Ficara um tanto zangado, afinal, não haviam combinado que iriam só passear e descansar hoje? Na verdade, os treinos não o incomodavam, mas o que ele queria mesmo era ter passado o dia tocando-a, beijando-a e acariciando-a, como fizeram ao fim do dia. Ao pensar naqueles momentos, sentiu um leve repuxo em seu ventre, mas agora não fez força para se acalmar. Repassou cada momento em que a teve nos braços, desde o primeiro beijo, até o momento em que beijara o delicado pescoço. Lembrou-se do som do leve gemido que ela não pudera conter, e de como ele tomara seus lábios novamente, e a deitara no chão, ficando com seu corpo colado àquele corpo belo e curvilíneo que a morena possuía, e desta vez foi ele que não pode evitar um gemido. Seu corpo ardia de vontade de tê-la, e Ichigo tocou-se, sentindo uma onda de prazer invadi-lo. Lembrou-se então de como era a sensação de tocar as coxas e os seios que pareciam ter sido moldados para as suas mãos, e outro gemido sôfrego escapou de seus lábios, desta vez tomando a forma do nome de sua musa: "Rukia". Mesmo que não tivesse ninguém ali para vigiá-lo, sentiu-se extremamente envergonhado, e tratou de desviar os pensamentos do que acabara de fazer. Deparou-se com a lembrança daqueles olhos enigmáticos. Aquela mulher era única, e estava se tornando sua vida. Era o seu ultimo pensamento ao dormir e o primeiro ao acordar. Ichigo decidiu que não estaria satisfeito enquanto não fizesse de Rukia a sua mulher, de todas as formas possíveis.

Vestiu-se e dirigiu-se para a sala de jantar. Mas deteve-se repentinamente ao ouvir algo que lhe chamou a atenção, vindo dos aposentos de seus pais.

- É impensável que o herdeiro do trono se case com alguém que não seja da realeza ou, no mínimo, da nobreza... – falava Isshin.

- É verdade, meu querido. Havia me esquecido disto – ouviu a rainha Masaki dizer ao marido.

Ichigo saiu de lá rapidamente, com a cabeça girando. O que devia fazer? Não podia pensar em outra mulher para ser a sua rainha que não fosse a sua Rukia. E então a realidade de seus sentimentos o atingiu: apesar do pouco tempo que a conhecia, amava aquela mulher. E ele faria de tudo para ficar com ela.

Rukia acordou assustada ainda dentro do ofuro. A água já havia até mesmo esfriado. Levantou-se e se vestiu. Tivera um sonho tão bom. Estava junto com Ichigo e ele acariciava seu rosto, dizendo que a amava. E então ele a beijara, da mesma maneira que haviam se beijado hoje à tarde.

Saiu do quarto e dirigiu-se para a sala, um sorriso ainda brincando em seus lábios. Chegando à sala, viu sua mãe e seu pai sentados no sofá, conversando em voz baixa. Chegou de mansinho e então se atirou no pescoço dos dois, por trás, o que fez com que ambos se assustassem:

-Aha! Melhorei ou não na arte de aproximação ninja, hein? – perguntou com um sorriso maroto nos lábios enquanto olhava de um para outro.

- Essa é a minha menina! – disse Youruichi, recebendo um beijo da filha, que logo se voltou para o pai, beijando-o também.

- Sim, mas tome cuidado princesa, porque seu velho pai poderia ter morrido do coração – disse Urahara, com um sorriso.

- Ah, ta bom. Vou fingir que isso é verdade – Rukia deu-lhe uma piscadela – Vou colocar a mesa para jantarmos.

Rukia começou a por a mesa, cantarolando uma canção qualquer. Era impossível esconder a sua felicidade, desde que Ichigo lhe confessara sua paixão.

- Você parece extremamente feliz, Rukia. Acaso aconteceu algo de interessante hoje? – A pequena teve um sobressalto, estranhando o sarcasmo e a frieza na voz de seu irmão.

- Renji, que susto, não o vi aí! Acaso é crime estar animada, Renji? – perguntou cautelosa – Afinal, que motivos tenho eu para estar triste?

- Nenhum, claro. Apenas me pareceu especialmente feliz hoje... Conte-me sobre o seu dia... Fez alguma amizade nova? – perguntou, ainda sarcástico. Rukia pensou ter percebido uma espécie de fúria contida na voz do irmão.

- Como poderia conhecer alguém, se tenho que ficar em casa o dia todo? Vou no máximo à venda, ou ao boticário, ou à feira...

- Claro, que cabeça a minha... Tsc, pobre menina! Tem ficado enclausurada como uma princesinha aguardando o príncipe que irá resgatá-la, não é? – Renji aproximara-se bastante dela e pegara uma mexa de seu cabelo, brincando com a mesma enquanto falava.

- Renji, o que..

- Mas é claro – Renji a interrompeu – que nós saberíamos se houvesse um príncipe, não é, Rukia?

A pequena recuou alguns passos, afastando-se do irmão.

- Mas que besteira, Renji, o que te deu hoje? Sente-se que eu vou chamar a mamãe e o papai para jantar. – foi para a sala, um tanto assustada com a atitude do irmão.

Renji recriminou-se mentalmente. Como pretendia conquistá-la agindo daquela forma? E como poderia conquistá-la se ela o tratava apenas como irmão? O amor de Rukia por ele era inegável, entretanto, era a mesma forma de amor que ela tinha pelos pais adotivos.

Por um momento, teve desejo de amaldiçoar a todos: A rainha Hisana, que lhe fizera prometer cuidar de sua irmã; Youruichi e Urahara, por terem os adotado e criado como irmãos. Talvez, se tivessem ficado apenas os dois, não haveria alguma chance de a pequena o amar? Mas, como amava e respeitava Urahara e Youruichi, e honrava a memória da rainha Hisana, decidiu-se por amaldiçoar aquele que tentava lhe roubar a felicidade: o tal Ichigo.

Decidiu que no dia seguinte, arrumaria uma maneira de sair mais cedo do trabalho e descobriria o que estava acontecendo.


	15. Um dia de Folga

_**Yo minna! Segue mais um capitulo. Desculpem pela falta de atualização. Ando meio ocupada. JJ-chan, muito obrigada por sempre estar lendo e comentando. Aguardo os reviews dos leitores, ficaria muito feliz em saber o que estão achando... Não é preciso estar logado para comentar, e deixar review não faz o dedinho cair... Então, por favor, deixem reviews para esta autora baka!**_

_**Bem, Bleach infelizmente não me pertence, e sim a Tite Kubo sensei.**_

_**Vamos ao capitulo?**_

**_Bjokas!_**

**Capitulo XIV – Um dia de folga.**

No dia seguinte, Rukia dirigira-se para a praia, preocupada ao relembrar a atitude de seu irmão na noite anterior. O que acontecera para que Renji agisse daquela maneira? E por que o irmão era tão avesso à idéia de que Rukia tivesse um pretendente? Acaso imaginava que ela ficaria sozinha para sempre? Soltou um suspiro, lembrando com saudade dos tempos em que ela e o irmão treinavam juntos, como amigos mesmo, e brigavam apenas por assuntos banais... Tempos em que Renji era só um baka que agia como um baka, e não daquela maneira tão assustadora...

Quando finalmente chegou à praia encontrou um Ichigo ansioso a sua espera. Assim que a viu, o ruivo correu em sua direção, tomando-a nos braços em um abraço carinhoso. Rukia apenas se aninhou no peito do rapaz. Sentia que nenhum mal no mundo poderia afetá-la. Ichigo afastou-se um pouco da morena e olhou-a nos olhos, com as mãos ainda nos ombros dela.

- Rukia, tenho uma proposta a lhe fazer – disse sério – Aceita fugir comigo?

- Fugir? Que é isso Ichigo, por que precisamos fugir? – Rukia ficou um pouco assustada. – Há algo nos ameaçando?

- Não, não. – Ichigo lembrou-se que ainda não havia dito a pequena quem realmente era, portanto não poderia contar sobre o que ouvira no quarto de seus pais - Eu só tenho medo... Medo de que tentem nos separar. – Abraçou-a novamente, sussurrando no ouvido da morena – Eu te amo, Rukia. Não posso suportar a idéia de ter que viver longe de ti.

A morena sentiu-se arrepiar diante da confissão. A declaração do ruivo a pegou de surpresa, entretanto, Rukia retribuiu o abraço que ele lhe dava, encostando seu rosto no peito do rapaz. Após alguns minutos, soltou-se do abraço e afastou-se apenas o suficiente para poder olhá-lo nos olhos. Sorriu e então tocou a face do ruivo.

- Eu também te amo, Ichigo. Faz tão pouco tempo que nos conhecemos, mas não consigo me lembrar de como vivia antes de te conhecer... E isto é realmente assustador... – aproximou-se mais da face do ruivo, e prosseguiu - Não precisa ter medo. Se nosso amor é verdadeiro, ninguém jamais poderá nos separar. Lutaremos para ficarmos juntos. – falou ingenuamente, bem próxima ao rosto do ruivo.

Ichigo eliminou a pequena distancia que os separava e a beijou. Rukia envolveu o pescoço do rapaz, aproximando seu corpo do dele, tomando a iniciativa de aprofundar o beijo, invadindo a boca do ruivo com a sua língua. Ichigo tremeu de prazer diante da atitude de sua morena, abraçando-a mais firmemente. Encerraram o beijo, continuando abraçados.

- Venha, chega de pensar em coisas ruins, que hoje vamos só passear e descansar. Não queria conhecer aquela cachoeira? É por aqui... – Rukia puxou o ruivo pela mão, guiando-o na direção da cachoeira.

Adentraram a mata, e depois de cerca de quinze minutos de caminhada, Ichigo pode ouvir o barulho da água correndo. Chegaram a uma mata mais fechada pareceria impenetrável a quem não conhecesse o local. Entretanto, após apenas cerca de um metro, chegaram numa grande clareira, onde se encontrava uma bela cachoeira e uma piscina natural.

- Viu? – Rukia apontou para uma parte da piscina. – A água escoa por ali em direção ao mar e aqui próxima a cachoeira fica uma piscina natural, que não tem correnteza alguma. E o sol penetra pela copa das arvores, aquecendo a água. O que achou?

- Linda. – disse Ichigo, e começou a tirar sua blusa. A morena virou-se para ele, seu sorriso desaparecendo ao notar que ele estava apenas com a calça, e ficou extremamente vermelha.

- O-o que está fazendo?!

- Ué, vamos entrar, não é? – perguntou, confuso.

- Mas eu não trouxe roupa alguma! – disse, vermelha.

- Toma, pode usar a minha blusa. Devido a nossa diferença de tamanho, vai ficar como um vestido curto para você. – disse oferecendo-lhe a blusa.

- Ok – ela pegou a blusa, envergonhada – Olhe para lá que eu vou me trocar...

- Sim senhora! – brincou, dando as costas para a morena e nadando até a cachoeira. A verdade é que era bem rasa a piscina, a água chegando ao seu peito.

Rukia tirou o vestido e o espartilho e vestiu rapidamente a blusa de Ichigo que, conforme ele dissera, realmente ficara como um vestido nela. Enrolou os cabelos e prendeu-os no topo da cabeça, deixando apenas algumas mexas no rosto, foi até a margem e deixou sua roupa próxima da dele, sobre a fina camada de grama que recobria o chão daquele lugar. Era, sem duvida, um local magnífico.

Rukia entrou até que a água ficasse pela sua cintura, e observou Ichigo, que estava debaixo da cachoeira. Estava lindo com os cabelos molhados. Como se sentisse o seu olhar, Ichigo virou-se e olhou a morena. Estava linda, os cabelos presos faziam com que pudesse enxergar melhor cada detalhe daquele belo rosto. Nadou em direção à morena, parando ao seu lado e pegando sua mão.

- Venha tomar um banho de cachoeira é maravilhoso – foram juntos para a cachoeira, e Ichigo a puxou para debaixo do jato d'água.

- Ahhh, que água gelada – a morena lutava para sair de debaixo da água, mas o ruivo não permitia, segurando-a debaixo da cachoeira e rindo – Ichigo, você vai ver só quando eu sair daqui!

- Quero só ver você conseguir sair daqui e.. – Ichigo não chegou a terminar a frase, a morena havia colocado as duas mãos sobre a sua cabeça e soltado todo o peso do corpo nesse ponto, o que fez com que o rapaz perdesse o equilíbrio e afundasse.

Rukia saiu vitoriosa de debaixo da cachoeira, rindo a valer pela sua façanha.

- Há! Viu só como eu consegui sair? – a morena olhou ao redor e notou que o ruivo não havia retornado à superfície - Ichigo? Ichigo, você está bem? – chamou. Estava começando a ficar realmente preocupada, quando sentiu algo puxando seus pés e a afundando na água.

- Contra ataque! – gritou idiotamente o ruivo, ao retornar à superfície após afundar a pequena.

- Seu idiota! Você me assustou! Eu pensei que tinha se machucado sabia? – a morena gritava furiosa assim que recuperou o fôlego – Ahhh. Deixa pra lá, eu vou voltar pra margem...

- Ah, Rukia, vem aqui... Não fica brava, eu tava só brincando! – o ruivo puxou uma resistente morena para os seus braços – não faço mais, vem aqui, vamos entrar juntos debaixo da cachoeira, vem – a morena se deixou levar, e os dois entraram embaixo da cachoeira, ali ficando por alguns minutos. Saíram e Ichigo a abraçou e deu-lhe um leve beijo nos lábios. Depois sorriu – Que mulher mais forte e brava eu fui arrumar!

- Baka... – a morena falou também sorrindo, aproximou-se ainda mais do ruivo e iniciou um novo beijo.

**I & R**

- Meu filho, você não está parecendo bem hoje... Por que não vai para casa descansar? – Youruichi mostrava-se preocupada com o semblante abatido do rapaz.

- Acho que vou aceitar seu conselho, Youruichi-san – disse Renji – não estou me sentindo bem mesmo...

- Então vá, e peça para Rukia lhe fazer um chá – Youruichi disse tocando a face do filho, que assentiu e dirigiu-se para casa.

Renji não estava realmente sentindo-se bem, embora não estivesse doente. O que o fazia sentir-se mal era imaginar que enquanto ele estava ali, Rukia poderia estar com o tal Ichigo. Sentiu-se tremer de ódio ao imaginar aquele desconhecido tocando sua amada de maneira lasciva.

- Rukia! – chamou, assim que chegou em casa. Procurou em todos os cômodos da casa, depois se dirigiu a cozinha e abandonou-se em uma cadeira. Seu temor se concretizara. Rukia não estava lá.


	16. How Deep Is Your Love

**Yo minna! Segue capitulo com a primeira vez dos nossos pombinhos. Coloquei no capitulo uma musica muito especial, do grupo Bee Gees. Espero que curtam, é o meu primeiro hentai. Agradecimento especial à querida JJ-chan, que não me abandona... Doumo Arigatou, querida! E aos leitores anonimos, manifestem-se onegaishimassu!**

**Bem, é isso aí e, sei que ja sabem, mas vou dizer: Bleach não me pertence, e sim a Tite Kubo sensei...**

**AVISO! HENTAI!**

**I & R**

* * *

><p><strong>How Deep Is Your Love – Bee Gees<strong>

_Quão Profundo É Seu Amor_

Ichigo e Rukia finalizaram o longo e terno beijo, continuando nos braços um do outro. Apoiaram as testas uma na outra, sentindo o coração bater acelerado. Olharam-se nos olhos por um momento, antes de iniciarem outro beijo, desta vez mais intenso. Rukia tinha os braços em volta do pescoço do ruivo, enquanto ele mantinha um dos braços envolto na cintura e o outro segurando a nuca da morena. Ichigo deu uma leve mordida no lábio inferior da morena, que arqueou levemente a cabeça para trás libertando os lábios do beijo possessivo, deixando o pescoço alvo à mercê dos beijos que o ruivo ali depositava.

Ichigo subiu os lábios pelo pescoço, passando pelo queixinho delicado, onde deu uma leve mordida, tomando os lábios da pequena nos seus mais uma vez. Rukia correspondeu avidamente ao beijo, invadindo a boca do ruivo com a sua língua, ambos explorando e saboreando cada canto da boca do outro. Tomada pelo desejo, Rukia enlaçou o rapaz com as suas pernas, o que fez com que suas intimidades se tocassem, e ainda que a calça do rapaz e a peça intima da morena atuassem como uma espécie de barreira, o prazer que ambos sentiram com aquele contato quase os arrebatou. Rukia estreitou o enlace que realizava com as pernas e instintivamente remexeu os quadris sobre o volume que ali se encontrava, arrancando um gemido rouco dos lábios de Ichigo, que, deixando os lábios da morena, segurou a sua face, de maneira que pudesse olhá-la nos olhos.

**I know your eyes in the morning sun**

_Conheço seus olhos num sol da manhã_

**I feel you touch me in the pouring rain**

_Sinto que me toca numa pesada chuva_

**And the moment that you wander far from me,**

_E no momento que você vaga pra longe de mim_

**I wanna feel you in my arms again**

_Eu quero sentir você em meus braços novamente_

**And you come to me on a summer breeze,**

_E você vem a mim numa brisa de verão_

**keep me warm in your love then you softly leave**

_Mantém-me aquecido com o seu amor, depois suavemente parte,_

**And it's me you need to show how deep is your love**

_E é pra mim que você precisa mostrar quão profundo é seu amor_

- Rukia, se prosseguirmos assim, não sei se poderei me controlar. Confesso que me encontro a ponto de perder a razão.

- Eu não quero que se controle – sussurrou a morena, com voz rouca, tentando beijá-lo novamente, mas foi impedida por Ichigo.

- Só quero ter certeza de que compreende o que está para acontecer. Como já lhe disse, eu te amo. Não quero correr o risco de que algo se interponha entre nós.

- Fique tranqüilo, meu amor. – ela disse, com um sorriso - Não vou acusá-lo de roubar a minha pureza, pois eu a estou dando a você. Porque tudo que aprendi sobre este assunto é que eu deveria entregar-me somente ao homem que eu amasse e que tivesse certeza de que ele me amasse também. E eu sinto Ichigo, eu sei, que este homem é você.

**Is your love, how deep is your love?**

_É seu amor, quão profundo é seu amor?_

**I really mean to learn**

_Eu realmente preciso aprender_

**Cause we're living in a world of fools,**

_Porque nós vivemos num mundo de insensatos_

**breaking us down**

_Nos passando para trás_

**when they all should let us be,**

_Quando deveriam nos deixar ser,_

**we belong to you and me**

_Nós pertencemos a você e eu_

Diante das palavras da sua morena, Ichigo arrebatou-lhe os lábios novamente, sendo imediatamente correspondido. Sem deixar de beijá-la, desceu suas mãos para as coxas da morena a fim de apoiá-la melhor e começou a dirigir-se para a margem, onde abandonara a sua capa e o seu calçado, já que ainda vestia a calça e Rukia vestia a sua blusa. Lá chegando, depositou delicadamente a morena sobre a capa, para que ela sentasse por um momento. Tirou-lhe a blusa molhada, jogando-a para o lado. Sentiu-se arder de desejo quando contemplou o corpo nu de sua amada pela primeira vez, pensando que nunca em sua vida contemplara algo feito com tanta perfeição. Rukia sentiu-se ruborizar diante do olhar do ruivo, que se aproximou de seu ouvido e sussurrou:

- Não há motivo para vergonha. Você é perfeita.

Rukia sentiu-se arrepiar diante do hálito quente que acariciava sua pele, e tomando o rosto do ruivo entre as mãos, selou-lhe os lábios. Ichigo deitou-a, explorando o pequeno corpo com suas mãos. Tudo nela parecia ter sido feito especialmente para ele, os seios que cabiam perfeitamente em suas mãos, a pele acetinada que se arrepiava a cada novo toque seu... Desceu seus lábios para depositar ardentes beijos nos seios de sua amada, que segurava seus cabelos, repuxando-os, enquanto soltava gemidos de prazer diante de cada toque da língua quente. Ichigo subiu sua boca pelos seios, passando pelo pescoço e finalmente chegando à boca da morena, mordiscando-a e indo em direção à pequena orelha, mordendo o lóbulo.

Rukia aproveitou-se da posição em que o ruivo se encontrava para beijar-lhe o pescoço, descendo as mãos pelas costas largas e fortes até o quadril, aproveitando para ajudá-lo a livrar-se da calça que ele ainda vestia. Ichigo então tirou a ultima peça que ainda cobria o corpo de Rukia, passando os dedos pela intimidade da morena e sentindo que ela já estava pronta para recebê-lo. Rukia soltou um rouco gemido diante do toque ousado, sentindo então o ruivo abrir delicadamente suas pernas, posicionando-se diante de sua intimidade.

- Está pronta?

A morena olhou nos olhos de Ichigo, sorrindo, e então assentiu afirmativamente.

**I believe in you, you know the door to my very soul**

_Eu acredito em você, você conhece a porta para minha alma_

**you're the light in my deepest darkest hour**

_Você é a luz em minhas horas mais escuras e profundas_

**you're my savior when I fall**

_Você é minha salvação quando eu caio_

**And you may not think I care for you,**

_E você pode pensar que eu não me importo com você,_

**when you know down inside that I really do**

_Quando sabe, lá dentro, isso eu realmente faço_

**and it's me you need to show how deep is your love**

_E é a mim que precisa mostrar quão profundo é seu amor_

Rukia desceu suas mãos para os quadris de Ichigo, enquanto ele a penetrava lentamente. Sentiu um leve desconforto, que foi seguido de um prazer avassalador. Ambos não puderam conter um gemido extasiado quando seus corpos se uniram completamente.

Ichigo começou a mover-se suavemente dentro de sua morena, tentando conter seus gemidos enquanto sentia seu membro sendo apertado pela intimidade dela. Já Rukia sentia-se incapaz de conter qualquer gemido enquanto sentia o ruivo dentro de si. Ergueu levemente os quadris a fim de recebê-lo melhor. Sentiu que necessitava que ele fosse mais rápido e começou a dar pequenas investidas com o quadril.

- Oh! Ichigo.. m..ais r..ápido, por favor…

Ichigo aumentou a velocidade de seus movimentos. Rukia ainda segurava os quadris do ruivo, numa tentativa de ditar o ritmo e a intensidade das investidas. Os gemidos de sua amada o estavam enlouquecendo, e Ichigo começou a mover-se ainda mais rápido, já não sendo mais capaz de se conter. Puxou os cabelos dela suavemente, deixando os lábios ao seu alcance, e começou a beijá-la furiosamente, aumentando ainda o ritmo de suas investidas. Rukia arqueou o corpo para trás, e Ichigo então passou a beijar-lhe os seios. A morena sentiu que perdia a razão enquanto chegava perto do ápice, com o ruivo possuindo-a com aquela intensidade e deixando beijos cálidos em seu corpo.

Ichigo sentiu-a tremer sob si e entendeu que ela havia atingido o seu limite. Abandonando os seios da pequena, Ichigo ajoelhou-se, trazendo o quadril dela para mais perto, podendo assim aumentar ainda mais a velocidade de seus movimentos, enquanto a segurava pela cintura. Finalmente, Ichigo também chegou ao seu limite, despejando o seu prazer dentro da morena.

**Is your love, how deep is your love?**

_É seu amor, quão profundo é seu amor?_

**I really mean to learn**

_Eu realmente preciso aprender_

**Cause we're living in a world of fools,**

_Porque nós vivemos num mundo de insensatos_

**breaking us down**

_Nos passando para trás_

**when they all should let us be,**

_Quando deveriam nos deixar ser,_

**we belong to you and me**

_Nós pertencemos a você e eu_

Permaneceram unidos ainda por alguns momentos, trocando beijos suaves. Ichigo desfez o enlace pesarosamente, sentindo-se incompleto no momento em que saiu de dentro de Rukia, Abandonando-se ao lado dela, puxou a morena para si, juntando seus corpos e fazendo-a repousar a cabeça no seu peito. Beijou-lhe os cabelos, sentindo-se o homem mais feliz do mundo. Finalmente, tinha feito de Rukia o que soube que ela seria desde o momento em que a viu pela primeira vez: sua mulher.


	17. Antes que venha a tempestade

**_Bleach não me pertence, infelizmente... Bleach é de Tite Kubo sensei... mas esta história é minha... isso me consola um pouco... XD_**

* * *

><p><strong>Yo minna! Primeiramente, quero agradecer aos reviews que recebi! JJ Dani e Cyh, doumo arigatou! ^.^ Dedico este capitulo a vocês duas! Capítulo um pouco curtinho, espero que todos gostem! Leitores invisiveis, manifestem-se! Não precisa estar cadastrado para comentar... Sem mais, boa leitura!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Antes que venha a tempestade<strong>

Rukia estava terminando de vestir-se, quando sentiu dois braços fortes envolvendo-a pela cintura. Sentiu-se aconchegada junto a um corpo masculino, e Ichigo depositou um suave beijo em seu pescoço, fazendo com que ela se arrepiasse. Repentinamente, recordou-se dos prazerosos momentos que ambos haviam partilhado, e sentiu que seu rosto ardia diante de tal lembrança. Havia-se entregado completamente àquele homem...

Ichigo, percebendo o quão desconcertada estava a morena, virou-a para si, abraçando-a carinhosamente. Tentou afastá-la apenas o suficiente pra fita-la nos olhos, entretanto, a morena resistiu, afundando ainda mais sua cabeça no peito ainda despido do rapaz.

- O que foi meu amor? – Ichigo perguntou, preocupado.

- Nada.. – Rukia respondeu, ainda mantendo a cabeça no peito do rapaz.

- Se não é nada, então porque não está querendo me olhar nos olhos?

- É que... – a morena afastou-se por um momento, mantendo a cabeça abaixada. Bufou e virou o rosto para o lado, ainda ocultando sua expressão das vistas do ruivo. Inspirou profundamente, como que criando coragem, e então o olhou nos olhos, sentindo que o rosto ardia, totalmente corado – É que estou com vergonha, seu baka! – tentou novamente esconder seu rosto no peito do rapaz, sendo por ele impedida.

Ichigo não pode evitar um sorriso diante da atitude de sua amada. Neste momento, ela mostrava-se tão recatada e tão inocente... Mas quando se amaram, ela havia se entregado sem pudores, e puderam amar-se com uma intensidade avassaladora. Uma guerreira, uma amante, uma menina... Quantas facetas mais ainda teria aquela mulher intrigante? Ichigo segurou o queixo da pequena, trazendo-a para um suave beijo.

- Baka! – disse, roçando seus lábios nos dela – Rukia, eu te amo. Agora você é minha mulher. E vou fazer de você a minha rainha... – disse sem pensar, finalmente tomando os lábios dela num beijo apaixonado. Ichigo desceu a mão que tocava o queixo da pequena para a nuca, enroscando os dedos nos sedosos fios negros de seu cabelo, enquanto prosseguia com o beijo.

Totalmente entregue aquele beijo, Rukia levou uma mão à face do ruivo, acariciando-a. Concedeu permissão para que ele aprofundasse o beijo, invadindo sua boca e beijando-a como se sentisse uma urgente necessidade de gravar o sabor daqueles doces lábios.

De repente, um estrondo ecoou pelo local, fazendo com que os dois parassem o beijo, assustados. Ichigo passou um braço protetoramente pela cintura da morena, trazendo-a para perto de si. Olharam ao redor buscando a origem do barulho, entretanto, nada viram. O barulho se repetiu e ambos se olharam entre divertidos e aliviados ao perceber que o som não passava de um mero trovão.

- Ichi, é melhor irmos, pois não tarda a chover.. – Rukia chamou-o.

Ichigo pegou a blusa que Rukia utilizara para nadar e vestiu-a. Estava todo encharcado, visto que usara a calça para banhar-se e emprestara a sua blusa para Rukia entrar na água também. Iniciaram então a sua caminhada de volta à praia, as mãos entrelaçadas, num silencio confortável. Percebendo que a temperatura caia, Ichigo pegou sua capa – única peça de sua roupa que ainda estava seca – e colocou-a sobre os ombros da morena, para aquecê-la.

- Não precisa, Ichi! – a pequena protestou diante do gesto cavalheiresco do rapaz – Eu estou bem... E é melhor que você a use... Está todo molhado! Vai acabar ficando doente – ralhou.

- Eu não fico doente nunca, pequena – foi a vez de Ichigo protestar – Eu sei que você é forte, meu amor, mas me deixe cuidar de você um pouco, ao menos. E tem mais: você acha mesmo que eu vou permitir que a minha amada rainha passe frio?

- Rainha? Já é a segunda vez hoje que me chama de sua rainha... –disse, aceitando por fim a capa que ele insistia em por sobre os seus ombros. Olhou para Ichigo, com o semblante transparecendo seriedade – Ichigo, por acaso você é um rei ou um príncipe e está mantendo sua identidade em segredo? – perguntou, fazendo o rapaz olhá-la extremamente surpreso. Diante do olhar do ruivo, Rukia desatou a rir – Há há há , estou brincando com você, seu baka!

Ichigo não conseguiu rir da brincadeira. Se ela ao menos imaginasse o quão perto estava da verdade! Então, uma preocupação que trazia desde o seu primeiro beijo, mas que sempre procurava afastar, voltou com força total: Como Rukia reagiria quando ele lhe contasse quem de fato era? Não conseguia imaginar. Mas de algo tinha certeza: quanto antes, melhor. Decidiu que no dia seguinte conversaria seriamente com ela, e lhe contaria toda a verdade acerca de si.

- Ei, Ichi, é aqui que nos separamos... Ichi? Está me ouvindo? – Rukia disse, estranhando o comportamento do ruivo, que parecia ter os pensamentos a quilômetros de distancia. Balançou uma mão diante dos olhos do ruivo para chamar-lhe a atenção, e ele a olhou, confuso – tenho que ir, Ichi... Nos vemos amanhã, se não estiver chovendo? – perguntou.

- Com certeza. Até amanhã, meu amor – disse, depositando um beijo suave nos lábios da pequena.

- Amo você – disse, puxando o ruivo para um ultimo beijo apaixonado. Desta vez, tomou a iniciativa e aprofundou o beijo, surpreendendo o ruivo, que a abraçou pela cintura, juntando seus corpos, enquanto Rukia mantinha os braços ao redor do pescoço do ruivo. Provaram do sabor da boca um do outro, entregando-se totalmente. Ichigo, que já sentia seu corpo arder com aquele beijo tão intenso, manteve uma das mãos na cintura da morena de subiu a outra vagarosamente pelas costas da mesma, chegando até a nuca. Soltou os lábios da morena, descendo a boca para o pescoço alvo e beijando-o. Subiu os lábios até o ouvido dela.

- Eu te amo tanto – sussurrou, fazendo-a arrepiar-se ainda mais – você me enlouquece, sabia?

- É, eu sei – disse afastando-se dele com um sorriso maroto – Até amanhã.

Deu-lhe um beijo rápido e saiu correndo em direção à sua casa. Como sempre, parou no ultimo instante, mas ao invés de acenar-lhe, atirou-lhe mais um beijo, fazendo o ruivo sorrir.

Após perdê-la de vista, Ichigo iniciou seu retorno para o castelo. Após alguns minutos, sentiu as primeiras gotas de chuva começando a cair. Mas não se incomodou, nem alterou o ritmo de seus passos. Já estava todo molhado mesmo e depois daquele beijo um banho frio não era má idéia... Riu de seu pensamento. Estava feliz demais para que algo como a chuva fria o incomodasse.


	18. Os Sentimentos de Renji

_**Bleach não me pertence. Pertence a Tite Kubo sensei.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Yo minna! Capítulo novo para vocês, espero que gostem! Agradecimento especial, como sempre, à querida JJ, que sempre me deixa reviews.<br>Vamos ao capítulo? Nem vou fazer chororô por review hoje... Mas espero que sintam desejo de comentar o capítulo... Bjokas!**_

* * *

><p>Rukia corria para casa tentando escapar da chuva que já começava a cair. Apertou mais a capa de Ichigo contra o corpo, suspirando ao sentir o cheiro que ainda emanava. O cheiro dele. Sorriu, corada, lembrando dos momentos incríveis que ambos haviam compartilhado. Jamais antes havia se sentido tão completa e feliz.<p>

Diminuiu a velocidade dos passos ao aproximar-se de sua casa. Abriu a porta e espiou lá dentro. Pelo jeito ninguém tinha chegado ainda. Dirigiu-se rapidamente para o seu quarto, achando melhor tomar um banho e guardar a capa de Ichigo antes que alguém a visse. Iria devolvê-la no dia seguinte. Entretanto, ao abrir a porta do quarto, levou um susto ao deparar-se com Renji sentado em sua cama. Parecia que estava ali fazia muito tempo, tinha uma expressão sombria, apoiando o rosto nas palmas das mãos, os ombros caídos.

- Renji, o que faz aqui? – perguntou, imaginando se algo grave havia acontecido – Por que não está trabalhando? Aconteceu algo?

- Não aconteceu nada – por um momento, Rukia sentiu-se mais tranqüila - Onde estava, Rukia?

- Eu... estava... é.. – Rukia tentava responder ao irmão.

- Parece que fiz uma pergunta difícil... – Renji falou, com um sorriso cínico – Deixe-me fazer uma mais fácil: quem é Ichigo?

Rukia o encarou, surpresa. Como ele sabia? Decidindo que já era hora de parar de esconder a existência do ruivo, ela foi franca:

- Como sabe sobre Ichigo, Renji?

- Não importa como eu sei. O que importa é que eu sei. Quem é ele, Rukia?

- É um... amigo realmente importante... – disse, com um pouco de medo da reação do irmão se lhe dissesse qual sua relação com Ichigo. Imaginou o que ele faria se soubesse do que se passou mais cedo, na cachoeira. Não conseguiu evitar um tremor.

- Um amigo... tem certeza, Rukia? A julgar pelo rubor na sua face e... por outras razões – não iria lhe dizer que ela havia sussurrado o nome dele enquanto dormia, não haveria como explicar isto sem complicar-se – não me parece que seja apenas um amigo.

- Renji, eu realmente não quero falar disto com você agora – Rukia tentou encerrar a conversa. Dirigiu-se para seu armário, metendo a capa de Ichigo lá dentro – Agora, por favor, saia de meu quarto que quero tomar um banho, me trocar e... – foi interrompida por Renji, que segurou com força o seu braço, virando-a para si.

- "Não quer falar disto agora?" Como ousa tratar-me desta maneira, praticamente me expulsando do seu quarto? Tenho o direito de saber quem é este sujeito que acha que pode envolver-se contigo. – disse enfurecido diante da atitude da morena.

- Direito? Que direitos você acha que tem? – Rukia decidiu enfrentá-lo. Estava farta do irmão agindo como se fosse seu dono. – você não é meu dono, não é meu pai e muito menos o meu esposo. Você é o meu irmão. Não tem direitos sobre a minha vida! Conto-lhe o que eu quiser e quando quiser! Agora solte o meu braço, que está me machucando. Não me obrigue a levantar a minha mão a sério contra você.

Renji recuou como se Rukia tivesse lhe dado um tapa. Nunca a sua adorada e doce Rukia havia falado com ele daquela maneira. Sua fúria diante da possibilidade de perdê-la não permitia que ele percebesse que a tratando daquela maneira a estava afastando de si, portanto, decidiu que devia ser tudo culpa daquele tal Ichigo. Aquele desconhecido que estava tentando roubar o amor de sua morena.

- Então é assim que me trata agora? – disse, enfurecido - Esquece que eu sou parte da sua família? Não vê o que este tal Ichigo está fazendo contigo, Rukia? Este imundo esta a te transformar em alguém que não respeita mais a família, em uma qualquer que...

O alto som de um tapa encheu o quarto de Rukia. Espantado, Renji levou a mão à face, depois olhando para Rukia com indisfarçável perplexidade. Poe um momento, sentiu vontade de revidar, entretanto, controlou-se enquanto fitava a pequena, que tinha os olhos marejados.

- Nunca mais... – ela engasgou – nunca mais se atreva a chamar-me de uma qualquer, e lave sua boca antes de chamar Ichigo de imundo. Você não o conhece como eu conheço. Agora saia do meu quarto. SAIA! – disse, empurrando-o para fora do quarto.

- Essa conversa não acabou, Rukia. Quero saber que é esse Ichigo e quero saber agora! – ele disse, tentando ficar no quarto.

- Qualquer conversa minha contigo já está encerrada há muito, Renji.

- Então, veremos o que Urahara e Youruichi pensam acerca de seu comportamento escandaloso.

- Faça como quiser, contanto que SAIA DO MEU QUARTO! – ela gritou.

Rukia conseguiu colocá-lo para fora, batendo a porta assim que ele saiu. Encostou sua testa na porta, depois se virou e apoiou as costas na mesma, escorregando até o chão. Abraçou os joelhos enquanto iniciava um choro sentido. Nunca ela e Renji haviam brigado desta maneira. Desejou que Ichigo pudesse estar ao seu lado, mantendo-a naquele abraço quente, que fazia com que ela sentisse que nada no mundo poderia lhe causar mal.

* * *

><p>Do lado de fora, Renji socou a porta, furioso. Afastou-se quando ouviu o som do choro da morena, naquele momento sentia-se incapaz de ter qualquer compaixão pelo sofrimento dela.<p>

- Isso não vai ficar assim. – dizia para si mesmo - Vou conversar com Youruichi hoje mesmo e dizer-lhe o que está acontecendo. Tenho certeza que Youruichi ficará do meu lado. – o ruivo iludia-se, imaginando que Youruichi o ajudaria a afastar Rukia daquele desconhecido. Sem esperar mais, deixou a casa em direção à área de treinamento do esquadrão. Iria resolver isto agora mesmo.

* * *

><p>- Kisuke, eu já estou indo, tudo bem? – Youruichi perguntou para o marido. Urahara lançou-lhe um olhar penetrante. Geralmente era ele quem tinha que praticamente arrastar a esposa do esquadrão. Youruichi, percebendo o seu olhar, completou – É, eu sei que sempre sou eu quem sai por ultimo. Mas hoje, desde cedo, estou com este aperto no meu peito... Quero ir ver se Renji e Rukia estão bem.<p>

- Eles estavam bem estranhos ontem no jantar, não? –disse Urahara, pensativo – Renji parecia extremamente zangado, embora tentasse se controlar. E percebi que Rukia evitava o olhar do irmão, como se estivesse assustada... Tem alguma idéia do que pode estar acontecendo, Youruichi-san?

- Mais que uma idéia, meu querido – A morena respondeu, com um suspiro – Tenho quase certeza do que está acontecendo. Acredito que Renji não foi capaz de superar aquela paixonite por Rukia, antes, ele a cultivou. Posso ver como ele olha para ela – Urahara olhou para a esposa, visivelmente aflita. Há muito tempo ela havia contado sobre a paixão que Renji nutria pela pequena. – E nossa filha atualmente brilha de felicidade, como nós, quando nos apaixonamos... Para mim, é mais do que obvio que ela está apaixonada por alguém, e esse alguém não é o Renji. Pela maneira como as coisas estavam ontem, e como Renji estava hoje, parece que ele já descobriu sobre a paixão da irmã. E o pior é que eu o mandei hoje para casa mais cedo, sem nem pensar na possibilidade de Rukia não estar lá... e agora estou preocupada – terminou, levando uma mão à testa.

- Yare, se está tão preocupada, então é melhor que vá logo, querida – Urahara pegou na sua mão e a trouxe para um abraço carinhoso. Sempre achara incrível a maneira como a esposa se conectara com aquelas duas crianças, a ponto de sentir quando havia qualquer coisa de errado com os dois.

Youruichi aninhou-se por um momento nos braços do marido. Deu-lhe um leve beijo nos lábios, e então se afastou.

* * *

><p>Youruichi estava a meio caminho de casa quando avistou a conhecida figura de certo ruivo. Praguejou em voz baixa. Por Kami-sama, seu maldito sexto sentido não podia ter falhado, ao menos uma vez?<p>

- Youruichi-san! Que bom que a encontrei – Renji disse assim que a avistou – Descobri algo muito grave hoje! Descobri que Rukia anda saindo escondido e pior, anda se encontrando às escondidas com um rapaz!

- Não diga, Renji – Youruichi disse, com um suspiro. Pelo jeito, fora capaz de adivinhar com precisão o que estava acontecendo – Bem, filho, para mim era bem obvio que Rukia não vivia enclausurada em nossa casa, e ela está certa! Afinal, ela não é nenhuma prisioneira – disse, deixando Renji visivelmente surpreso e irritado – Na verdade, nunca vi sentido na tola proibição que você tentou impor à Rukia, Renji...

- Youruichi-san! Como pode falar assim, tão calmamente? Se tentei impedir que Rukia ficasse saindo sozinha, foi com a intenção de protegê-la! E o que está acontecendo só vem confirmar que eu estava certo: já há um rapaz tentando aproveitar-se de sua inocência, e ela encontra-se enfeitiçada por ele, chegando ao ponto de estapear-me a cara por que disse uma palavra quanto àquele cão!

- Essa é minha filha! – disse Youruichi com um sorriso, diante do olhar aturdido do filho – Ora, Renji, o que esperava? Se alguém se referisse à pessoa por quem estou apaixonada por estes adjetivos, eu certamente lhe pagaria a ofensa da mesma forma! Você tem que ter mais tato, Renji... E tem mais: como você pode ter tanta certeza de que este rapaz deseja somente aproveitar-se dela? Quem sabe não estão ambos apaixonados? Também diziam coisas horríveis de seu pai quando nos apaixonamos... E já se passaram mais de vinte anos desde que estamos juntos!

Renji sentia-se frustrado. Sua conversa com Youruichi não estava acontecendo como imaginara. Pensara que ela o apoiaria incondicionalmente e que trataria de por algum juízo na cabeça de Rukia, ainda que fosse à força...

- Youruichi-san, eu sinceramente achei que se preocupava mais com sua filha – Renji resmungou.

- Claro que eu me preocupo com ela Renji! Só não vou me precipitar em meus julgamentos. E você, se realmente ama a sua irmã, deveria tentar compreendê-la. E se a felicidade dela estiver ao lado deste rapaz?

- A felicidade dela não está ao lado deste rapaz – Renji exclamou, sentindo uma onda de desespero ao imaginar um futuro sem sua morena.

- Como pode ter tanta certeza, meu filho? – Perguntou Youruichi. Sentiu-se culpada diante da evidente dor do rapaz. Havia se omitido por tempo demais. Já estava na hora de trazer o filho à realidade.

"Porque a felicidade dela está ao meu lado" – Renji pensou. Entretanto, não foi capaz de dizer qualquer palavra para a mulher à sua frente.

- Renji – chamou-o, gentilmente – Sinto muito. A verdade é que tenho me omitido... Talvez por não querer magoá-lo, ou talvez por acreditar que aquele sentimento que nutria por Rukia era passageiro, coisa de adolescente – Renji olhou-a, realmente surpreso. Youruichi e ele jamais haviam conversado sobre o sentimento que acidentalmente revelara naquela noite. – Renji... você tem que superar este sentimento... A realidade é que, apesar de não haver laço sanguíneo, você e Rukia são irmãos. E acho difícil, até mesmo impossível, que a esta altura da vida ela consiga vê-lo de outra forma...

A verdade atingiu-o brutalmente. Jamais conseguira abandonar a esperança de que Rukia viesse a amá-lo e ouvir aquela verdade da boca de sua mãe fez com que o ruivo desmoronasse. Desviou o olhar por um momento, dando um pesaroso suspiro, e então voltou a encarar Youruichi, que se assustou ao ver lagrimas nos olhos do rapaz.

- Você acha que, no fundo, eu não sei disto, Youruichi-san? Acha que nunca tentei apagar este sentimento? Eu tentei, juro que tentei... Mas esquecê-la me é impossível. Ainda que me tirem o coração, continuarei a amando, pois ela está gravada em minha alma! – teimosas lagrimas escorriam pela face do ruivo quando terminou de falar.

O coração de Youruichi doeu por seu filho. Aproximou-se do rapaz e abraçou-o. Renji não mais conteve as lágrimas, e a morena sentia que tinha novamente em seus braços o assustado garotinho de nove anos que ele era quando o encontrara.

- Chore, meu filho, chore – disse, acariciando-lhe o cabelo – Pode chorar até tirar toda esta agonia de seu coração. Essas lágrimas não são desonra, são a prova do quão profundamente você é capaz de amar. E amar assim, Renji, é a maior virtude que alguém pode ter...

Após ouvir estas palavras Renji sentiu-se acalmar. E permitiu que aquele pranto corresse livre, na esperança de que as lagrimas pudessem lavar a imensa tristeza de sua alma.


	19. Conversa de Mãe e Filha

**Bleach pertence a Tite Kubo sensei... só peguei seus personagens emprestados... porque eles são o máximo ^.~**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Yo minna! Adiantei a postagem, porque eu sou uma pessoa muito legal (aham) XD. Agradecimento especial, como sempre, à querida JJ que nunca falha em me deixar review... Doumo arigatou...<strong>_

**_Sejam bonzinhos com a Fe-chan, e sigam o exemplo de JJ-sama: Deixem review para esta autora mais-que-baka._**

* * *

><p>Youruichi gastou ainda um bom tempo junto ao filho, consolando-o. Quando finalmente o pranto do rapaz cessou, o mesmo estava extremamente envergonhado de seu descontrole. Sem olhar para a face da mãe, pediu licença e disse que ia dar uma caminhada, pois precisava ficar um tempo sozinho.<p>

Youruichi não contestou o rapaz. Apenas deu-lhe um ultimo abraço apertado, e disse que o esperaria em casa. Observou-o afastar-se por um momento, e então foi embora. Estava muito preocupada com Rukia, pois embora a filha fosse forte e corajosa, abalava-se muito quando tinha de enfrentar alguém que amava. Ao chegar em casa, Youruichi dirigiu-se imediatamente para o quarto da filha:

- Rukia! Está bem? – disse, enquanto tentava abrir a porta – eu encontrei com Renji e ele me disse o que aconteceu. Podemos conversar, filha?

Rukia abriu a porta, claramente apreensiva. A vermelhidão que tomava os olhos azuis denunciava o quanto a pequena havia chorado. Mal terminou de abrir a porta, atirou-se nos braços da mãe, iniciando um choro compulsivo:

_ Eu amo o Ichigo, mãe! – disse, aflita, entre soluços – e sei que ele me ama também! Por favor, não fique contra nós! Não me afaste dele!

- Calma filha, calma! Eu não vim aqui para proibi-la de vê-lo! Eu só quero saber quem é este rapaz que roubou o coração da minha menininha – Youruichi falava calmamente, enquanto acariciava os cabelos da filha.

Ao ouvir as palavras da mãe, Rukia acalmou-se um pouco. Um pequeno sorriso apareceu por entre as lagrimas quando ela principiou a falar sobre seu amado.

- O nome dele é Ichigo. E ele é perfeito, mãe! É lindo, educado, cavalheiro, inteligente – tomou a mão da mãe, enquanto dirigia-se para a cama, sentando-se – Ele é incrivelmente especial. E não sei explicar mãe, mas parece que o conheço desde sempre... E cada vez que estou com Ichigo, é como se o resto do mundo deixasse de existir. Nós treinamos, conversamos, irritamos um ao outro, brigamos, para logo em seguida fazermos as pazes... É como um sonho...

Youruichi não pode conter um sorriso diante da evidente alegria da filha. Que terrível situação! Não sabia direito o que sentir: se ficava feliz pela alegria da filha ou entristecida pelo sofrimento do filho.

- Parece realmente um sonho, meu bem. Fico feliz que tenha encontrado alguém que te complete. E então, fale mais sobre ele. Onde ele mora? Eu e seu pai o conhecemos, ou à família dele? Quantos anos ele tem? No que ele trabalha? – Youruichi notou que a filha corou um pouco após as suas perguntas.

- Bem... – a pequena disse, desconcertada – a verdade é que sempre conversamos sobre diversos assuntos, mas não falamos muito sobre a nossa vida... Puxa! Só agora percebo o quão pouco sei sobre a vida dele – colocou um dedo no queixo, pensativa – O nome dele é Ichigo. Tem duas irmãs. Ele tem vinte e um anos... Ah, mãe! Tenho vergonha de confessar, mas isto é tudo o que sei a respeito da vida dele...

- Isso é estranho – Youruichi falou, olhando para a filha – tem certeza acerca das intenções deste rapaz, filha?

- Mãe, ele me ama. Eu sei – disse, convicta.

- Hum... E como sabe? Acaso ele se declarou – Youruichi assistiu a filha ruborizar novamente.

- Sim – Rukia virou o rosto, embaraçada. Após um momento, voltou a encarar a mãe – E eu sei que é verdade. Ninguém pode me olhar como ele olha e dizer que me ama, ou me tocar como ele me toca, ou entregar-se como ele se entrega a cada momento, sem amar de verdade. Sei disso porque quando o olho vejo um reflexo do que eu mesma sinto, na mesma proporção e intensidade... E eu sei, sem sombra de duvida, que eu o amo.

- Se você tem tanta certeza... Só não quero que se machuque filha, não gostaria de vê-la sofrendo...

- Eu sei mamãe. E agradeço. – Rukia deitou-se na cama, colocando a cabeça no colo da mãe – apenas o assunto não surgiu... Aliás, ele também não sabe quem eu sou. Sabe tão pouco sobre mim quanto sei pouco sobre ele – Rukia sentou-se repentinamente, virando-se para encarar a mãe – Mãe, você e o papai conhecem muito mais pessoas do que eu... Tem certeza deu que não o conhece, ou à sua família? Afinal, Ichigo certamente não é um nome comum...

- O único Ichigo que já ouvi falar é o príncipe Kurosaki – Youruichi olhou para a filha – acha que poderia ser...

- Não, de jeito nenhum! – Rukia interrompeu a mãe, rindo – Mãe, por favor, o príncipe certamente pode ter a princesa que ele quiser, acha mesmo que ele escolheria alguém como eu? É certo que nossa família tem prestigio, mas não somos da nobreza, e uma coisa é certa: Os príncipes se casam com princesas... e eu não sou uma princesa...E outra, Ichigo não se parece em nada com Isshin-san...

Youruichi ficou pensativa após as ultimas palavras de Rukia. Não seria este o momento de revelar à pequena quem ela realmente era? Talvez este segredo estivesse sendo guardado por tempo demais. Rukia já tinha idade para compreender a verdade. Decidiu focar-se no problema do momento... Conversaria com o marido sobre contar a verdade a filha mais tarde...

- Então não faço idéia de quem ele possa ser, meu anjo. Faremos o seguinte: Quando irá encontrar-se com ele de novo?

- Se não estiver chovendo, amanhã. – respondeu a pequena.

- Certo. Então amanhã, você o convidará para vir almoçar conosco no próximo domingo, ele e sua família. Se as intenções dele forem boas, ele certamente aceitará.

- Está bem, mãe! Tenho certeza de que ele irá aceitar! – Rukia estava animada. Este seria o primeiro passo para que ela e Ichigo ficassem juntos. – Obrigada mamãe! Eu amo você.

- Eu também amo você, anjinho – Youruichi deu um abraço apertado na filha – agora vou lá fazer o jantar. Você me ajuda? – Rukia assentiu afirmativamente – então vamos. Só mais uma coisa, meu bem: sei que está muito apaixonada por este rapaz, mas, por favor, controle por mais um tempo seus desejos. Afinal, o mundo está cheio de rapazes que só querem se aproveitar das garotas. Então, antes de entregar-se a ele, é melhor ter mais certeza dos sentimentos dele, para não se magoar. Certo?

- Sim – Rukia controlou-se, sem coragem de contar à mãe que ela e Ichigo já haviam se amado.

- E perdoe o seu irmão, meu bem... ele te ama demais, por isso cuida tanto de você... Sei que ele não agiu da melhor maneira, mas ele está muito triste por ter brigado com você...

- Ren me magoou muito, mãe... Atreveu-se a chamar-me de uma qualquer! E chamou Ichi de imundo! – suspirou, sentindo-se zangada novamente – Mas vou me esforçar... Afinal, não consigo mesmo ficar muito tempo brava com aquele baka...

- Fico feliz em ouvir isso, filha... agora vamos, que daqui a pouco seu pai já chega, e com certeza estará com muita fome.

Dito isto, ambas se dirigiram para a cozinha, onde prepararam o jantar e conversaram mais sobre Ichigo. Rukia mal podia esperar pelo próximo dia, quando convidaria seu amado para conhecer sua família.


	20. Tempestade

_**Bleach pertence ao Tite Kubo sensei. Eu só emprestei...**_

* * *

><p><em>Yo minna! Capítulo novinho para vocês. As coisas ficarão um pouco complicadas para o nosso lindo casal. Agradeço aos reviews que recebi: JJ-Dani e Mili Black, doumo arigatou! Fico muito feliz por receber reviews positivos de escritoras tão talentosas quanto vocês... ^.^<em>

* * *

><p>No dia seguinte, Rukia chegou à praia bem mais cedo do que costumava chegar, agradecendo aos céus pela chuva da tarde anterior ter cedido, e ser um belo dia de sol. Estava muito ansiosa para conversar com seu amado, e mal podia esperar para contar-lhe sobre a conversa que teve com sua mãe na noite anterior.<p>

- Tenho que lhe contar quem são meus pais - pensou. Esperava que ele não se assustasse diante da perspectiva de conhecer a sua família, ainda mais após saber que seus pais eram Urahara Kisuke e Shinhouin Youruichi, os lideres do esquadrão de elite do reino...

Vendo que o ruivo ainda não havia chegado, Rukia dirigiu-se para a árvore deles, onde se sentou. Pegou a capa que trazia consigo – a capa de Ichigo – e abraçou-a, olhando o mar e divagando sobre como seria quando o ruivo conhecesse sua família...

Tão perdida que estava em suas divagações, a morena mal percebeu o tempo passar. Somente depois que prestou atenção à posição que o sol ocupava no céu é que se deu conta de quanto tempo havia se passado desde que chegara, e não havia sinal de Ichigo.

Rukia aguardou até o horário em que ela usualmente ia embora, entretanto, Ichigo não apareceu.

- O que terá acontecido – disse baixinho enquanto voltava para casa. Um mau pressentimento tomou conta de seu coração, e ouviu novamente as palavras que sua mãe lhe dissera na noite anterior: "O mundo está cheio de rapazes que só querem se aproveitar das garotas. Então, antes de entregar-se a ele, é melhor ter mais certeza dos sentimentos dele, para não se magoar."

Rukia balançou vigorosamente a cabeça, numa tentativa de afastar este pensamento. Ichigo jamais faria isto com ela, certo? Ele a amava. "Deve ter tido um problema, apenas isso. É fato que ele nunca deixou de ir a um de nossos encontros antes, mas ele faltar justo no dia depois que fizemos amor deve ser apenas uma terrível coincidência. Tenho que acreditar no Ichigo. Tenho que acreditar em seu amor", pensou.

Ao chegar em casa foi para o quarto, guardou novamente a capa, e então foi fazer o jantar. Renji chegou novamente mais cedo do trabalho, mas passou direto pela pequena, sem dirigir-lhe uma palavra. Rukia sentiu-se mal, detestava brigar com o irmão, mas não sentiu que devia ir atrás dele. Até porque estava preocupada e triste por não ter visto Ichigo hoje.

- Yo, filha – cumprimentou Youruichi, entrando em casa – como foi seu dia?

- Tranqüilo, mamãe... – Rukia respondeu.

- Hum... E então, falou com o Ichigo? – Youruichi perguntou, observando a filha, que terminava de por a mesa.

- Etto... Esqueci de lhe dizer, mamãe, Ichigo tinha que ajudar o pai com alguma coisa hoje, e nós ficamos de nos encontrar amanhã... – não teve coragem de dizer para a mãe que Ichigo não havia aparecido no encontro.

- Hum... Pensei que ontem você havia dito que se veriam hoje... Mas tudo bem, não se esqueça de falar com ele amanhã, já falei com seu pai e ele está muito interessado em conhecer o rapaz. – Yourichi disse, encaminhando-se para o quarto.

- Tudo bem! – Rukia gritou, enquanto observava Youruichi se afastar. "Por favor, Ichigo, apareça amanhã, senão o que eu vou dizer para a minha mãe?"

Entretanto, Ichigo não apareceu no dia seguinte, nem durante toda a semana. Rukia estava ficando mais angustiada a cada dia, e as palavras de sua mãe na noite em que lhe contou sobre Ichigo martelavam cada vez mais em sua mente. A cada dia, Rukia inventava novas desculpas quando sua mãe lhe perguntava se havia conversado com o ruivo. Até que, no fim da semana, após o jantar, Youruichi apareceu no quarto da filha.

- Precisamos conversar – disse, fechando a porta e dirigindo-se à cama, na qual Rukia já estava deitada. – O que está acontecendo, filha? Por acaso Ichigo não quer vir nos conhecer?

- Não é isso, mãe... – Rukia disse, sentando-se na cama, parecendo muito interessada nos seus pés – é só que... A verdade... É que eu não o vi desde aquele dia em que conversei com você. Havíamos combinado de nos encontrar no dia seguinte, entretanto, ele não apareceu. Estou muito preocupada, mãe! Desde que nos conhecemos, ele não deixou de ir à praia um dia sequer. E se aconteceu algo com ele? – finalmente levantou a cabeça e olhou para a mãe, com os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

- Filha... – Youruichi suspirou – sabe, se algo terrível tivesse acontecido, certamente seu pai e eu já saberíamos, devido a posição que ocupamos. Então, ele provavelmente está bem. Não fique preocupada com isso.

- Obrigada, mamãe...

- Querida, eu não queria, mas tenho que lhe perguntar algo...

- Pode perguntar, mãe – Rukia disse um tanto relutante, já que imaginava o que a mãe ia lhe perguntar, e não queria ter que responder à pergunta.

- Por acaso você já se entregou a este rapaz? Seja sincera, meu amor. Eu não a julgarei. – Youruichi disse, pondo uma mão no ombro da filha.

- Já – Rukia admitiu, num sussurro. – E desde então, não o vi mais.

Renji não suportava mais ficar distante de Rukia. Ficar sem ouvir a sua voz, sem receber o seu sorriso, era para ele a pior das torturas. Decidido, saiu de seu quarto e se dirigiu ao quarto de Rukia, disposto a pedir desculpas para a pequena. Ao chegar na porta do quarto, entretanto, ouviu a voz de sua mãe lá dentro. "Vou voltar depois", pensou, e já ia se afastar, quando ouviu a voz de Youruichi dizer:

- Por acaso você já se entregou a este rapaz? Seja sincera, meu amor. Eu não a julgarei.

Apesar de saber que não era nada bonito ficar escutando atrás das portas, Renji não pode resistir à tentação. Prendendo a respiração, encostou seu ouvido na porta e ficou aguardando para ouvir a resposta de Rukia.

- Já – ele ouviu a voz da morena responder, bem baixinho – E desde então, não o vi mais.

Renji afastou-se da porta rapidamente, e voltou para o seu quarto, atordoado. Aquele imundo ousara tocar na sua Rukia? Como ela pode entregar-se àquele sujeito, conhecendo-o há tão pouco tempo? Num acesso de fúria, Renji meteu seguidos socos na parede. Cansado, atirou-se em sua cama. Rukia sabia que eles não eram irmãos de sangue. Ele devia ter superado o seu medo e ter dito a ela como se sentia, ao invés de ficar esperando que ela criasse os mesmos sentimentos por ele. Era tudo culpa sua. Devido a sua covardia em dizer o que sentia, um aproveitador barato entrara na vida da pequena, e sorrateiramente roubara a pureza que lhe pertencia.

- Oh, filha – disse Youruichi, puxando a pequena para um abraço – eu temia por isto desde o momento em que me falou dele pela primeira vez. Percebi o quão apaixonada estava... Meu amor, odeio ser eu a lhe dizer isto, mas tem que pensar na possibilidade deste rapaz ter-se somente aproveitado de sua inocência...

- Não mãe, eu não poderia suportar – Rukia iniciou um choro sentido, ainda aninhada nos braços de sua mãe – Eu não posso suportar a idéia de que cada toque, cada beijo, cada palavra, que tudo não passou de uma mentira, de um ardil, somente para que eu me entregasse... Pode existir no mundo alguém assim tão cruel? Pois se existir, eu não sei se ainda quero viver neste mundo...

- Filha, não diga besteiras – Youruichi afastou a pequena por alguns minutos, a fim de fitar-lhe os olhos – é certo que existe muita crueldade neste mundo, mas não quero ouvi-la dizer novamente que não quer mais viver! Está me entendendo? – Rukia virou a cabeça, desviando o olhar do rosto da mãe.

- Eu não vou atentar contra a minha própria vida, se é isto que a preocupa, minha mãe. – Rukia disse, num fio de voz, e então voltou a encarar a mãe, um pouco de esperança aparecendo em seus olhos – Eu vou acreditar no Ichigo, mãe. Ao menos mais esta semana, eu ainda retornarei àquela praia todos os dias, e o esperarei. E, se ele não aparecer, encontrarei um jeito de me reerguer, e seguirei em frente, sem olhar para trás. Eu juro!

- É assim que se fala, meu bem... alias, quem sabe ele só não teve um contratempo esta semana? Também não vamos julgá-lo tão rápido assim, não é? Quem sabe na próxima semana ele não aparecerá, pronto a contar-lhe tudo o que aconteceu?

- É o que eu espero mamãe – Rukia voltou a aninhar-se no abraço da mãe – É o que eu espero...

Entretanto, durante a semana seguinte, Ichigo também não apareceu.


	21. Adeus, meu grande amor

_**Yo minna! Capitulo novo para vocês! Quero agradecer à JJ e à Naruh Lira pelos reviews! Muito obrigada!**_

_**Aguardo os reviews de todos, hein? Gostaria muito de saber o que cada um está achando...**_

**_Bjokas!_**

* * *

><p><strong>Bleach não me pertence... Pertence ao Tite Kubo-sensei. Se me pertencesse... Eu já estaria mostrando o Ichigo e a Kia no mangá...<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Adeus, meu grande amor<strong>

Rukia tentou manter-se forte durante toda a semana, mas o sofrimento estava mais que estampado em sua face. Youruichi era o único conforto que a pequena tinha, já que não tinha coragem de falar com seu pai sobre o assunto e Renji se tornara ainda mais frio durante esta semana. Dirigia-se a praia lentamente, retardando cada passo, temendo não encontrar Ichigo novamente. Prometera a si mesma que este seria o ultimo dia que retornaria aquela praia em busca do ruivo. Se ele não estivesse lá, seguiria em frente e trataria de esquecê-lo.

Finalmente, depois do que lhe pareceram horas, chegou à praia. Como já esperava, não havia ninguém lá. Dirigiu-se à sombra daquela arvore onde tantas vezes se encontrara com Ichigo, e lá se sentou, olhando para os lados, em busca de qualquer sinal de seu amado.

"Vamos, Ichigo. Por favor. Apareça hoje. Por favor. Eu não quero te esquecer... Por favor... Venha..." - a morena pensava com força, como se assim pudesse fazer com que o ruivo surgisse à sua frente. Após certo tempo, tornou-se evidente para Rukia que ele não apareceria. Sentiu que a esperança se esvaia, e sentiu seu coração se despedaçar.

Levantou-se pesadamente e como se fosse incapaz de sustentar o próprio peso, cambaleou. Ficou parada onde estava, esperando o corpo firmar-se, enquanto uma dor lancinante atingia o seu coração. Lentamente, deu as costas ao mar e iniciou sua caminhada de volta para casa.

Ao entrar na casa vazia, Rukia dirigiu-se para o quarto. Fechou a porta e finalmente deixou-se desabar sobre a cama. Então é isso? Era assim que tudo terminaria? Fora só um passatempo? Sentiu o coração partir enquanto a imagem do sorriso de Ichigo surgiu em sua mente.

- Por que? Por que fez isto comigo, Ichigo? Melhor me era nunca ter te encontrado! Como espera que eu viva agora? Como eu poderei ser feliz sem o seu sorriso, sem o teu toque, sem os teus beijos... Como vou poder arrancar-te do meu coração? Ichigo! – Rukia gritou, logo em seguida caindo num choro compulsivo.

* * *

><p>- Kisuke, estou indo embora mais cedo, ok? Quero ver como Rukia está – Youruichi disse para o marido.<p>

- Nossa filha tem estado muito abatida ultimamente, não? O rapaz não deu noticias? – Urahara perguntou.

- Não – respondeu simplesmente. Youruichi tinha deixado o marido a par dos últimos acontecimentos, o namoro de Rukia e o sumiço do rapaz. – já vou indo, amor – disse, acenando enquanto saía.

Youruichi não contou para o marido que Rukia havia se entregado ao rapaz, pois, embora Urahara fosse uma pessoa muito centrada e compreensiva, se dissesse a ele que o rapaz havia tomado a virgindade de sua filha e depois desaparecido, certamente ele não descansaria enquanto não cortasse a cabeça do rapaz fora.

* * *

><p>Quando Youruichi chegou à casa, encontrou-a às escuras e no mais absoluto silencio.<p>

-Rukia? Está aí, filha? – chamou, abrindo a porta, e não se surpreendeu quando não obteve resposta. Afinal, era obvio que a filha não estava em casa. Rukia não suportava o silencio e a escuridão, estava sempre com todas as janelas abertas e sempre cantando alguma canção. Era impossível que sua filha estivesse naquela casa tão silenciosa e tão escura.

Passou pela cozinha, pela sala e começou a dirigir-se ao quarto da filha, pensando que provavelmente o rapaz havia aparecido e a filha deveria estar com ele, na praia. Entretanto, ao abrir a porta do quarto da filha, deparou-se com a garota deitada na cama, a postura reta, as mãos cruzadas sobre a barriga. Parecia uma princesa encantada, aguardando o beijo de seu amado para ser desperta de uma terrível maldição... O pior é que estava aguardando seu amado para acordar daquele terrível pesadelo, embora tivesse perdido as esperanças de vê-lo novamente...

- Filha? – Youruichi chamou mais uma vez, entrando no quarto e aproximando-se da cama para verificar se a jovem estava dormindo. Mas, ao aproximar-se, pode perceber que a filha tinha os olhos abertos e seu olhar estava perdido em algum ponto do céu, visível por uma pequena fresta da janela entreaberta.

Youruichi pegou no rosto da filha, fazendo com que a mesma a olhasse nos olhos e não pode evitar um estremecimento quando seus olhos se encontraram. Os olhos de sua filha, de um azul tão intenso, sempre brilhantes e cheios de vida, estavam agora tomados por uma imensa frieza, como se os olhos refletissem somente o gelo que agora habitava o peito da pequena.

- O que aconteceu filha?

- Ele não apareceu – disse simplesmente, soltando o rosto das mãos da mãe e voltando a fixar o olhar naquele pedaço de céu que aparecia pela janela. – parece que eu estava enganada... Pelo jeito, ele não me ama...

- Filha, pode haver uma explicação... – Youruichi começou a dizer, mas foi interrompida por uma risada da filha. Uma risada sem alegria.

- Mas é claro que há uma explicação, minha mãe! Vejamos: Ichigo e eu nos conhecemos, ele me cerca de atenções, passa todas as tardes comigo, me beija, diz que está apaixonado, propões que fujamos juntos – a voz de Rukia falhou por um momento, para logo em seguida tornar a assumir aquele tom impassível – Então, neste mesmo dia, eu me entrego a ele. Permito que ele faça amor comigo, ou melhor, eu faço amor com ele, pois eu o desejava, oh, e como o desejava! – parou por um segundo, como se estivesse lembrando de algo, então prosseguiu – Agora que paro para pensar, me lembro que enquanto retornávamos à praia, logo após fazermos amor, ele ficou distante, com o olhar perdido, como se sua cabeça estivesse em outro lugar, não ali comigo... Eu achei estranho, não disse nada, mas naquele momento senti que havia algo errado, sabia que ele estava escondendo algo... Mas depois apaguei isto de minha mente, estava tão certa do seu amor! E então finalmente ele desaparece. Não dá sinal de vida por duas semanas... – finalmente, voltou a encarar a mãe – Mãe, eu não posso ficar indo todo dia àquela praia, imaginando se finalmente ele aparecerá. Isto está me matando aos poucos, morro um pouco a cada dia que vou lá e não o encontro. Então, eu estou desistindo...

- Filha... – Youruichi não sabia o que dizer. A verdade é que concordava com tudo o que a filha havia dito, por mais que isto a machucasse. Sentiu-se admirada diante da maturidade da filha, de não se permitir definhar em virtude do que aconteceu. Realmente, sua filha tinha um dos espíritos mais fortes que já havia conhecido. – Filha, eu não sei o que dizer... Mas prometo que irei ajudá-la como eu puder.

- Mãe, eu agradeço... – disse Rukia – Mas agora, eu queria ficar um pouco sozinha... – e tornou a voltar o olhar para a janela.

- Tudo bem, meu anjo. Descanse. – deu um beijo na fronte da filha e acariciou os cabelos negros – Você é forte, meu amor. Vai superar isto.

Youruichi deixou o quarto, decidida a encontrar uma maneira de ajudar a filha.

* * *

><p>- Ela precisa de você, Renji. – Youruichi conversava com o filho, tentando fazer com que o mesmo fosse ver a irmã.<p>

-Desculpe, Youruichi-san... mas eu... eu... já sei de tudo. Sei que Rukia se entregou àquele rapaz... e, sinceramente, no momento não consigo ficar perto dela... Saber que ele a tocou de qualquer maneira... é algo que não posso suportar... É algo que eu não posso perdoar. – disse, olhando para a mãe.

- "É algo que você não pode perdoar"? Renji! – Youruichi sentiu-se muito irritada diante das palavras do filho – Sua irmã está destruída. E você tem a audácia de insinuar que não irá apoiá-la? Você ainda se atreve a me dizer que a ama? Saiba, Renji, que se fosse você no estado que sua irmã está, ela jamais o abandonaria e só deixaria a cabeceira de sua cama quando você se levantasse e se mostrasse bem. Agora, se é este tipo de amor egoísta que pode oferecer a Rukia, saiba que você não é nem um pouco melhor do que este rapaz que a enganou. – após dizer isto, passou com passos firmes pelo filho, que depois se dirigiu para o próprio quarto.

* * *

><p>Renji deitou-se na cama, disposto a dormir, entretanto, as palavras de sua mãe ficaram ecoando em seus ouvidos. Estava realmente sendo tão egoísta? Com um suspiro, levantou-se e decidiu ir ao quarto da irmã, só para ver como ela estava, nem mesmo iria falar com ela... Só precisava ver como ela estava.<p>

Ao chegar à porta do quarto, viu a morena deitada na cama, ainda olhando a janela, apesar da escuridão não permitir que nada fosse visto do lado de fora. Sentiu um peso muito grande em seu peito... Por que amar doía tanto? Para ele... e para ela, também..

- Deve estar satisfeito, Renji – disse Rukia repentinamente, sem desviar o olhar da janela, a voz não expressando qualquer emoção. – Afinal, você tinha razão...

Renji não respondeu nada, surpreso com a rapidez com que a irmã percebeu a sua presença. Continuou parado no mesmo lugar, até que a morena finalmente desviou o olhar da janela, fitando-o. Renji assustou-se quando seus olhos encontraram-se com os olhos daquela que tanto amava. O rosto esculpido e o olhar gélido e vazio faziam com que, mais do que nunca, Rukia se parecesse com uma fina boneca de porcelana. Não suportando a tristeza e a dor estampadas na face da pequena, Renji atravessou o quarto e tomou a morena nos braços, num abraço apertado e carinhoso.

- Baka! – disse, beijando os cabelos negros e macios – como eu poderia estar satisfeito, enquanto você está triste? – tomou o rosto da irmã e a olhou profundamente nos olhos – Eu te amo, Rukia! Você não sabe?

Ouvir aquelas palavras de Renji fez com que parte da frieza da pequena se esvaísse, e Rukia não foi mais capaz de controlar o seu choro. Abraçando-se novamente ao irmão, escondeu o rosto no peito do rapaz.

- Desculpe, Renji! Eu... eu não devia ter brigado com você! Eu... eu... eu te amo muito, meu irmão! Muito mesmo... Perdoe-me – a pequena dizia, enquanto chorava desconsolada nos braços do irmão.

- Baka! Este não é momento de ficar pedindo desculpas – Renji ajeitou-se na cama, recostando na cabeceira, enquanto continuava abraçado com Rukia, que ainda escondia a cabeça em seu peito e chorava – Eu sempre vou estar aqui para você, Rukia! Sempre! Esteja você precisando ou não!

Rukia afastou-se por um momento para fitar a face do irmão, mostrando um sorriso triste em meio às lagrimas.

- Arigatou – disse, voltando a esconder a cabeça no peito do rapaz.

- Baka! Este também não é momento para agradecer – respondeu, estreitando o abraço e depositando mais um beijo no cabelo da morena. Ficou ali, abraçado, acariciando levemente os cabelos da pequena até que a mesma adormecesse. Quando a sentiu adormecer, Renji ajeitou-a na cama, cobrindo-a com o fino lençol. Fitou por um momento o rosto adormecido e banhado em lagrimas, segurou o queixo delicado e, eliminando a pequena distancia, depositou um beijo leve e rápido nos lábios da pequena. Afastou-se e, ainda segurando o queixo da pequena, sussurrou:

- Eu nunca vou te abandonar.

* * *

><p>Rukia dirigia-se lentamente à praia que não visitava há uma semana. Fazia três semanas que ela não encontrava Ichigo... Que não tinha qualquer noticia dele. Continuava impassível sua caminhada, com a capa do ruivo nas mãos, jurando a si mesma que seria a ultima vez que iria àquele lugar... aquele lugar onde viveu os dias mais felizes de sua vida... e os dias mais angustiantes também.<p>

Fora difícil convencer o irmão que ficaria bem sozinha. Renji estava sendo tão maravilhoso com ela, que, se ele não fosse seu irmão, Rukia pensaria que ele a estava cortejando. Permitiu-se rir de seu pensamento tolo, e o som de seu riso pareceu-lhe muito estranho. Há quanto tempo não ria?

Finalmente, atingiu a praia, e com o coração acelerado, olhou ao redor. Como era tola! Apesar de tudo, ainda esperava por ele, ansiava por ele... lembrou-se que, apenas três semanas atrás, estaria adiantada para o encontro dos dois... Certamente, se sentaria à sombra da arvore de onde o vira pela primeira vez, e aguardaria por ele, não muito, apenas por cerca de quinze a vinte minutos. Rukia suspirou. Fazia apenas três semanas? Parecia-lhe que aqueles dias pertenciam à uma outra vida... e à uma outra pessoa...

Deixando de lado seus devaneios, Rukia foi em direção ao mar. Parou por um momento, para apreciar a visão do mesmo, as ondas tocando suavemente os seus pés. A brisa marinha soprava forte, fazendo com que os cabelos negros balançassem ao sabor do vento. Se Ichigo ali estivesse para observá-la, diria que jamais a havia visto tão bela. Rukia trouxe a capa do ruivo para perto de si por mais um momento, aspirando o cheiro da mesma, tentando reter na memória o cheiro inebriante que o rapaz tinha. Com o cheiro, vieram lembranças dos beijos, das caricias, das juras de amor sussurradas, trocadas no dia em que haviam se amado. A onda de lembranças apunhalou o coração da pequena, que balançou a cabeça para tentar desfazer-se das mesmas. Num gestou simbólico, atirou a capa do ruivo com força ao mar, para que o mesmo a levasse. Por um único instante, Rukia fitou a capa negra que se destacava na imensidão azul, ao mesmo tempo em que sussurrava.

- Adeus, meu grande amor.

Rukia virou-se e, com passos decididos, se dirigiu para a sua casa. Talvez, se tivesse se demorado ao menos mais cinco minutos, seria capaz de ter visto que as ondas do mar, ao invés de levarem a capa para longe, a trouxeram de volta à orla da praia.

E também seria capaz de ter visto um jovem e belo ruivo, com uma expressão angustiada, que chegava correndo apressado à praia.


	22. Caos

**Yo minna! Capitulo novo para vocês! Me perdoem pelo sumiço... Mas fui mesária nas eleições, e isso me deixou exausta... Tive que viajar pra minha cidade natal e foi uma correria só... Mas pq estou falando isso? XD.**

**Um muito obrigada à diva JJ que nunca esquece da Fe-chan aqui ^.^. Leitores fantasmas, materializem-se e deixem review...**

**Bjokas!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bleach não me pertence, e sim a Tite sensei.<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Caos<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Três semanas antes<em>

Ichigo dirigia-se calmamente para o castelo, a chuva caindo sobre seus ombros. Sentiu um calafrio percorrer-lhe a espinha. Era impressão sua, ou estava bem mais frio? Decidiu acelerar os passos, era melhor chegar logo em casa e se aquecer...

Sentiu-se aliviado assim que avistou o castelo. Adentrou os portões, sentindo-se estranho. Não sentia firmeza em seus passos, na verdade, sentia como se flutuasse ao invés de andar, e uma dor incomoda de instalara em sua cabeça. Sentia-se muito cansado.

- Ichigo! – sua mãe lhe chamou, assim que o avistou – estava preocupada! Onde você estava? – ele abriu a boca para responder, entretanto, a rainha Masaki o interrompeu – Mas você está todo molhado! Seu irresponsável! – ralhou – Suba logo para o seu quarto, tire essa roupa! Vou ordenar para os criados que lhe preparem um banho! Francamente! Quando você vai crescer? – a rainha disse tudo em questão de segundos, saindo apressadamente e ainda resmungando em busca dos criados.

Ichigo achou mais fácil simplesmente obedecê-la, então, dirigiu-se para o seu quarto lentamente, enquanto abanava a cabeça. Sua mãe às vezes ainda o tratava como se fosse uma criança. Logo em seguida, o ruivo arrependeu-se de balançar a cabeça, devido á dor que tal ação lhe causou.

Chegou ao quarto e viu que o seu banho já estava sendo preparado. Com um sorriso, pensou em como a rainha Masaki conseguia tanta presteza de seus criados. Ninguém jamais era capaz de negar um pedido da rainha, talvez porque seus pedidos eram sempre acompanhados de um singelo sorriso e de um polido "por favor".

Aguardou os criados saírem e então entrou no ofuro. Ficou no banho por um longo tempo, quase adormecendo. Decidiu sair ao sentir que a água havia esfriado. Enxugou-se, colocou uma roupa confortável e então se deitou na cama, decidido a descansar um pouco antes do jantar. Com um sorriso, repassou os momentos que teve ao lado de sua morena. Estava ansioso por vê-la no dia seguinte... com um suspiro, fechou os olhos, adormecendo imediatamente.

* * *

><p>- Filho? Filho? Como está se sentindo? – Ichigo ouvia a voz da mãe lhe chamar, como se estivesse muito longe. Sentia-se tão cansado! Fazendo um esforço muito grande, abriu os olhos vagarosamente.<p>

- Já é hora do jantar? – perguntou, num fio de voz. Sentia-se péssimo. Todo o corpo doía e estava sentindo muito frio.

- Filho, você dormiu por quase o dia inteiro! Não desceu para jantar ontem, não tomou café hoje! – a mãe exclamou – quando não desceu nem mesmo para almoçar, não agüentei mais a preocupação e vim aqui para vê-lo. – tocou o rosto do filho, e então disse, alarmada! – Ichigo! Você está ardendo em febre!

Ichigo, entretanto, não ouvira uma única palavra que a mãe dissera após a frase "Você dormiu quase o dia inteiro". Deu um salto na cama, levantando-se e procurando uma roupa para vestir. Tinha que se encontrar com Rukia! Se ele não aparecesse hoje, após o que havia ocorrido entre eles no dia anterior, ela poderia tirar conclusões precipitadas, pensar mal dele... Sentiu uma forte tontura enquanto entrava no seu trocador e procurava vestir uma roupa para sair.

- Filho, aonde pensa que vai? Não vou permitir que saia desta maneira! Está ardendo em febre, não se alimentou e mal se agüenta em pé!

Ichigo saiu do trocador, a roupa toda desalinhada, o rosto e os olhos extremamente vermelhos, mas preparado para sair.

- Mãe, eu preciso sair! Eu tenho que...

Mas a rainha Masaki não soube o que o filho tinha que fazer, pois naquele momento Ichigo desabou ao chão, desacordado.

* * *

><p>- E então, Unohana-san? Como ele está? – Isshin perguntou após Unohana fazer um breve exame em seu filho.<p>

Unohana era a melhor médica dos reinos ao redor. Antigamente, morava no reino Ukitake, sendo a médica particular do rei. Após a destruição do reino, Unohana procurou abrigo no reino dos Kurosaki, abrigo este concedido imediatamente pelo rei Isshin.

- Não vou mentir, meu rei. O estado dele inspira muitos cuidados. A febre está muito alta e está demorando a ceder. Ele já ficou assim, antes?

- Não, nunca! Sempre foi um menino saudável.

- Algo mudou em sua rotina, ultimamente?

- Bem. Ichigo sempre foi um menino muito saudável, Unohana-san, mas devo dizer que grande parte disso se deve ao fato de que nunca saia das barras das saias da mãe, se me permite a expressão. Mas há algumas semanas, Ichigo começou a fazer saídas regulares do castelo. Saía todos os dias à tarde, mas nunca nos disse aonde ia. E, ontem, a rainha Masaki me disse que quando ele voltou para casa, após de uma de suas saídas misteriosas, ele estava todo molhado...

- Então provavelmente é isto, meu rei. O choque térmico causado por ontem, devido à brusca mudança na temperatura de seu corpo, deve ter sido o suficiente para fazê-lo adoecer...

- Mas somente isto poderia deixá-lo assim tão doente? – Isshin perguntou, incrédulo.

- Não uma pessoa comum, meu rei. Entretanto, como seu filho nunca ficou doente, sempre foi superprotegido e, repentinamente, começou a ter contato com o mundo, com todo o tipo de germes, acabou por pegar alguma doença.

- O que precisamos fazer, para que ele melhore?

- Vou deixar meu ajudante, Hanatarou, aqui no castelo com vocês. Ele poderá cuidar bem do príncipe. A primeira coisa que devemos fazer é cuidar da febre, para que ela ceda. Iremos também dar-lhe remédios naturais que fortaleçam a sua imunidade, para ajudar o corpo a lutar contra a doença. Agora eu devo ir. Hanatarou deverá chegar em cerca de uma hora.

- Obrigada, Unohana-san – Isshin despediu-se da jovem médica, indo em direção ao quarto do filho, onde a rainha Masaki o aguardava.

* * *

><p>As semanas seguintes se passaram lentamente para os habitantes do castelo. Todos estavam muito preocupados com o príncipe Kurosaki. Ichigo apresentava uma melhora lenta, o que deixava todos realmente assustados. Como o que qualquer um classificaria em sua sabedoria popular como um simples resfriado agora se tornava algo que poderia ceifar a vida do príncipe?<p>

Foram dias angustiantes, especialmente para a rainha Masaki. Quem diria que manter o filho sempre debaixo de suas asas quando criança contribuiu para que o mesmo ficasse tão doente depois de adulto?

A única coisa que acalmava a rainha era a presença do jovem Hanatarou. Apesar de o rapaz ter apenas catorze anos de idade, mostrava-se uma pessoa extremamente madura e responsável. Além de extremamente gentil. Quando não estava ao lado de Ichigo, tratando-o, estava ao lado da rainha, consolando-a.

Após duas semanas de tratamento com ervas medicinais e algo que Hanatarou chamava de kidou – que consistia em por as mãos sobre o paciente liberando energia benéfica e curativa – finalmente a febre cedeu. O castelo comemorou com entusiasmo e lagrimas quando o pequeno Hanatarou deu a noticia. Ichigo ainda permaneceu desacordado, entretanto, segundo o jovem medico, o corpo do príncipe estava agora simplesmente se recuperando da intensa luta que travara contra a doença. O príncipe acordar era agora apenas uma questão de tempo.

* * *

><p>- Filho? Acorde, filho... Hanatarou, é normal demorar tanto assim? – perguntou a rainha Masaki, aflita, enquanto acariciava os cabelos revoltos do filho. Já fazia uma semana que a febre cedera, entretanto, Ichigo ainda não acordara.<p>

- Bem, sinceramente, nada nesta enfermidade tão repentina do príncipe foi normal, minha rainha – respondeu o pequeno, pensativo – então, não sei ao certo o que esperar... Mas os sinais vitais do príncipe estão normais, tudo o que podemos fazer é esperar.

- Esperar, esperar... já estou cansada de esperar! – pela primeira vez em muito tempo, a rainha se descontrolou – mas que mer...

- Eu nunca pensei que viveria para ouvir a tão doce rainha Masaki dizendo palavras feias... – uma voz rouca e fraca interrompeu a frase da rainha.

- Ichigo! Filho! – a rainha virou-se para o leito do filho, que a olhava carinhosamente – Ah! Meu filho, você acordou! – exclamou, enquanto se lançava no pescoço do rapaz, chorando e sorrindo ao mesmo tempo.

- Yare, yare – o rapaz ia sentando na cama – o que é isso, mãe! Até parece que eu dormi por dias!

- Ichigo-sama! – Hanatarou adiantou-se tentando conter o rapaz, que já tentava se levantar – Fique sentado, por favor! Quero fazer uns exames antes de...

- Mas quem é você? – Ichigo perguntou, estranhando a presença do garoto.

-Filho, este é o Hanatarou. Ele é um de seus médicos. Foi ele quem cuidou de você durante estas semanas...

-Semanas? – Ichigo perguntou, assustado – Por quanto tempo eu dormi? O que aconteceu?

-Você esteve muito doente, Ichigo-sama! Ficou desacordado por três semanas... Agora, me deixe fazer os exames e... Ichigo-sama! O que está fazendo?

Ichigo levantara da cama de um salto e começou a vestir-se, sem se importar com a presença da mãe e do tal médico. Três semanas! Como isso foi acontecer? Ficara três semanas sem ir ao encontro de sua morena! O que Rukia estaria pensando dele, desaparecendo no dia seguinte ao que fizeram amor? Precisava ir à praia naquele momento, devia tentar encontrá-la!

- Preciso sair! – dito isto, saiu correndo pela porta do quarto.

- Como assim, sair? – a rainha Masaki saiu correndo atrás do filho – filho, por Kami-sama, você acabou de acordar! – vendo que Ichigo não parava e já passava pela porta do castelo, temendo pela saúde do filho, a rainha Masaki gritou – Guardas! Detenham-no!

Os guardas do castelo imediatamente atenderam a ordem da rainha, e começaram a correr em direção à Ichigo, que já saída da propriedade. Os guardas do portão, vendo a perseguição, sacaram as espadas e posicionaram-se em frente ao portão.

- Sinto muito, mas não podemos permitir a sua passagem, meu príncipe! – disseram os guardas.

- Sinto muito, não posso permitir que me atrapalhem! – após dizer isso, Ichigo golpeou o primeiro soldado com força no queixo, fazendo com que o mesmo caísse para trás e, como se fosse uma continuação do mesmo golpe, virou-se, acertando o segundo com força no estomago, fazendo com que o mesmo dobrasse em dois, e caísse de joelhos. Olhou para ao demais guardas e para a surpresa rainha. Disse apenas:

- Desculpe mãe. Minha felicidade depende disso...

E saiu correndo portão afora.

* * *

><p>Ichigo chegou à praia em tempo recorde. Nunca havia corrido tanto em sua vida. Uma expressão angustiada estava em seu rosto, sentia que algo ruim tinha acontecido, ou aconteceria. Olhou para todos os lados, com esperanças de encontrar algum sinal de sua amada em algum lugar. Um amontoado negro, que as ondas do mar jogavam na orla da praia chamou a sua atenção. Decidiu aproximar-se do objeto. Parecia uma peça de roupa. Pegou a peça em sua mão e notou, surpreso, que aquela era a sua capa. A capa que deixara com Rukia na ultima vez em que a vira. Mas o que a sua capa estava fazendo naquele lugar? Um mau pressentimento tomou conta do seu coração. Olhou ao redor mais uma vez, mas não havia sinal de qualquer outra pessoa na praia. Após acabar a descarga de adrenalina, seu corpo cansado começou a reclamar do esforço físico que o rapaz fez ao correr para a praia. Decidiu que era melhor voltar ao castelo, alimentar-se e descansar, e amanhã viria atrás de Rukia. Nem que tivesse que revirar o reino inteiro, reencontraria a sua amada e lhe explicaria o que tinha acontecido.<p>

* * *

><p>Ichigo estava a meio caminho do castelo. Continuava com a capa molhada em mãos, pensativo. Por que a sua capa, que estava com Rukia, estava jogada na beira da praia? Isso não fazia sentido... Sentiu uma leve tontura novamente, e resolveu parar numa pequena taberna. Entrou e, sentando-se no balcão, pediu uma água. O atendente estranhou o pedido, geralmente todos ali estavam atrás de uma bebida, e não era água... Ichigo tomou um gole da água, fechando os olhos e suspirando. Teve a atenção atraída pela conversa de três homens que estavam ao lado.<p>

- Eu sei. Imagino como deve ser difícil. Mas você tem que superar, meu amigo... Aceitar que ela se foi para sempre...

- É mais simples para vocês... vocês não sentiam por ela o que eu sentia...

- Sim – tornou o outro – mas ela ainda assim era nossa amiga! Claro que a amávamos também! – suspirou – uma menina tão doce e tão forte ao mesmo tempo... tsc... para mim, aquela baixinha sem duvida era especial...

- Desculpe interromper – Ichigo se viu dizendo para um dos rapazes – mas o que aconteceu? – os rapazes apenas o olharam com uma carranca. Afinal, o assunto era pessoal.

- Cara, onde você esteve todo este tempo? – o atendente perguntou – não se fala de outra coisa nestas bandas... Uma garota tirou a própria vida na semana passada.

- Sério? Você a conhecia?

- Sim. Um amor de menina... Linda, se me permite dizer... Sempre que a via, tinha um sorriso para dar. Tão frágil... era tão delicada, com aqueles cabelos curtos, os olhos brilhantes... tão pequenina, que parecia mais uma criança do que uma mulher.

Ichigo sentiu um arrepio o percorrer... Não seria possível, não é? Afinal devia ter muitas moças baixinhas. Não poderia ser a sua Rukia...

- Mas o que aconteceu para que ela tomasse uma atitude tão extrema?

- Ela foi enganada! – quem respondeu foi um dos três rapazes, o que era consolado pelos demais – enganada por um crápula! Aquele maldito a seduziu, fez com que ela se apaixonasse. Fez com que ela se entregasse a ele... e depois, simplesmente desapareceu! Ela esperou por ele, saiu para procurá-lo todos os dias durante duas semanas... até que... ela não agüentou imaginar que ele não a amava... e... e... na semana passada, ela se atirou ao mar! Ela que tinha tanto medo do mar! Fico pensando que morte horrível terá sido a dela...

Ichigo levantou repentinamente e saiu do bar, deixando os três rapazes e o atendente extremamente curiosos. Então, um deles falou:

- Que rapaz estranho! Viu como ele saiu daqui? Ei, Toushirou, será que aquele rapaz conhecia a Hinamori-chan?

* * *

><p>Ichigo deixou o bar, sentindo-se nauseado pela dor. Não! Não podia ser a sua Rukia! Ela não havia feito isso, não é mesmo? "ela não agüentou imaginar que ele não a amava... e... e... na semana passada, ela se atirou ao mar!" – a voz do rapaz ecoava em sua mente. Então... era por isso que a capa estava jogada na praia? Devido ao seu desaparecimento, ela havia tirado a própria vida?<p>

Ichigo começou a correr em direção ao castelo, angustiado. Era tudo sua culpa! Por que não contara a ela quem ele era? Assim, ela poderia tê-lo encontrado, saberia que ele tinha estado doente e que apenas por isso não fora vê-la! Mas agora... ela se fora... e pensando que ele não a amava. Ichigo finalmente chegou ao portão do castelo, onde sua mãe, seu pai e o jovem médico o estavam esperando. O rei já preparava um sermão para dar ao filho, mas quando Ichigo se aproximou, caiu de joelhos, chorando desesperadamente. Masaki dirigiu-se ao filho, ajoelhando-se ao lado do mesmo, abraçando-o.

- O que aconteceu, filho? O que aconteceu? – Masaki perguntava, mas Ichigo estava incapaz de falar, apenas chorava, sentindo-se destroçado.

Sua razão de viver lhe fora tirada. Ichigo acreditava que Rukia estava morta.


	23. The Show Must Go On

_Bleach não me pertence, o que é uma pena..._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Yo minna! Não vou falar muito hoje (dor de garganta), então vou só agradecer à JJ diva por me deixar seu adoravel review! Amei, como sempre! Arigatou!<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>The Show Must Go on – Queen<strong>

_O Show deve continuar_

- Filho, trouxe aquela sopa que você adora! É melhor ir devagar com a comida, afinal, faz tempo que seu estomago não recebe algo sólido...

- Não estou com fome, mãe. – Ichigo respondeu, apático.

Fazia dois dias que Ichigo havia acordado. Após seu choro no portão, seu corpo não suportara tanta tensão, e novamente, Ichigo caíra desacordado. E desde que acordara, em seu quarto, mantinha-se apático. Pensar num mundo sem sua amada lhe tirava qualquer vontade de continuar a viver.

- Mas filho, você precisa...

- Deixe-me cuidar disso, Masaki-san! – Hanatarou interveio, tomando a bandeja das mãos da rainha – Por favor, me deixe sozinho com o Ichigo-san agora!

Com um suspiro, a rainha Masaki deixou os aposentos, desolada.

- Ichigo-san, temos conversado um pouco estes dias... Pelo menos, você me contou acerca de sua amada e da tragédia que ocorreu... Eu só posso imaginar a dor que está sentindo... Mas deve reencontrar dentro de si a força para continuar vivendo! Não pode desistir desta maneira.

Ichigo não respondeu de imediato. Limitou-se a olhar para seu jovem médico. Desviou o olhar para o teto, voltando a pensar.

**Empty spaces- What are we living for?**

_Espaços vazios – pelo que estamos vivendo?_

**Abandoned places**

_Lugares abandonados_

**I guess we know the score**

_Eu acho que já conhecemos o resultado_

**On and on, does anybody know what we are looking for?**

_De novo e de novo, alguém sabe o que estamos procurando?_

**Another hero, another mindless crime**

_Outro herói, outro crime impensável_

**Behind the curtain, in the pantomime**

_Atras da Cortina, na pantomima_

**Hold the line, does anybody want to take it anymore?**

_Segure a linha, alguém quer segurar um pouco mais?_

- Uma razão para continuar vivendo, Hanatarou? Não consigo pensar em nenhuma. A única coisa em que consigo pensar é que a mulher da minha vida, aquela com quem planejei ficar durante toda a minha vida, fazer com que fosse minha rainha, formar uma família, está morta, e tudo devido à minha infantilidade, tudo porque eu não lhe contei quem era. E ela morreu, pensando que eu não a amava... – A voz de Ichigo ficou embargada, e lágrimas começaram a escorrer pelo seu rosto – eu não consigo encontrar razões para continuar... tudo o que eu quero é uma chance de procurá-la, de pedir perdão, eu quero estar junto dela, Hanatarou, pois para mim viver longe dela é uma espécie de morte. Não, é algo pior que a morte. Viver sem Rukia para mim é o vazio absoluto.

- Ichigo-san, tudo é muito recente... o tempo é a melhor maneira de curar as feridas. Você ainda é jovem... Será capaz de encontrar outra a quem amar e...

- Não se atreva! – Ichigo interrompeu o pequeno, segurando-o pela camisa, com fúria – Não se atreva a insinuar que posso substituí-la! Tem coisas que ocorrem na vida da gente uma vez só, Hanatarou! E, certamente, um amor como este não é algo que acontece duas vezes na vida! Existem pessoas insubstituiveis!

- Me perdoe, Ichigo-san! –disse o jovem médico – Certamente não quis insinuar que sua jovem dama não era importante! Mas como você disse, Ichigo-san, algumas pessoas são insubstituíveis para outras! Como um filho! Pense na dor que está sentindo. Gostaria de ver sua mãe sentindo esta dor? – Ichigo afrouxou o aperto na camisa do pequeno, soltando-o por fim – É o que vai acontecer, se você morrer! Você é único para Masaki-sama! Enquanto esteve doente, ela não deixou sua cabeceira durante um dia sequer. Temi que ela também adoecesse, pois se recusava a deixar seu quarto, mal se alimentando ou descansando! O que acontecerá à sua mãe, se você morrer? Já pensou nisso? Não há nada que possa fazer por sua amada agora, mas pode evitar o sofrimento de sua mãe!

As palavras do jovem deixaram Ichigo pensativo. Certamente, estivera pensando somente em si mesmo e em sua dor. "Meu amor, me perdoe. Você terá que esperar mais um pouco, antes que eu possa lhe pedir perdão pessoalmente. Por mais que a ame e deseje estar junto de você, não posso causar esta dor à minha mãe! Mas saiba que será a única no meu coração e na minha vida, não amarei mais mulher alguma, viverei na memória dos dias que compartilhamos... Aguardando o momento em que Kami-sama permitira que eu esteja junto de você novamente" – com este pensamento, Ichigo finalmente sentou-se na cama e aceitou a bandeja que Hanatarou segurava. Viveria pela sua mãe e sua família, aguardando o momento em que reencontraria a sua amada no outro mundo.

**The show must go on**

_O show deve continuar_

**The show must go on, yeah**

_O show deve continuar, sim_

**Inside my heart is breaking**

_Por dentro meu coração está se partindo_

**My make up may be flaking**

_Minha maquiagem pode estar escorrendo_

**But my smile still stays on**

_Mas meu sorriso permanence…_

* * *

><p>- Então, após muito pensar, eu e Urahara taichou decidimos separar as turmas – Youruichi falava com o esquadrão – os que eu avaliei entre intermediários e avançados, coloquei na minha turma. Vocês, iniciantes a intermediários, por favor, cumprimentem sua nova sensei. Urahara Rukia – disse, dando um passo para o lado e fazendo sinal para que a pequena se apresentasse.<p>

O esquadrão nada disse. Olharam com curiosidade da figura da delicada moreninha para Youruichi taichou. Tinham juízo o suficiente para não contestar uma ordem da morena maior. Mas aquilo devia ser uma brincadeira, não? Afinal, a pequena parecia tão frágil, capaz de quebrar com o menor toque! Como poderia ser uma sensei do esquadrão?

- Muito bem, Rukia. A deixarei com o seu esquadrão.

- Hai! Arigatou, Youruichi-taichou! – Rukia chamou a mãe formalmente diante do esquadrão.

Youruichi afastou-se e assistiu a primeira sessão de treinamento da pequena. Aquela fora a melhor maneira que encontrara para ajudar a filha a superar o problema. Treinar era uma das coisas que a filha mais amava fazer. Quem sabe, preenchendo seu tempo com suas atividades favoritas, a filha pudesse superar melhor o golpe que havia sofrido.

O treino passou sem grandes acontecimentos. Youruichi percebeu que Rukia tinha uma boa didática, e que no primeiro treino apenas testou as habilidades dos alunos. Viu a filha vir em sua direção.

- E aí, como foi? – perguntou.

- Ah, bem tranqüilo. Eles ainda não me respeitam muito. Como poderiam? Mas hoje só testei suas habilidades para saber em que nível se encontram. No próximo treino, poderei treiná-los melhor... – Rukia respondeu.

- Vamos filha, você sempre quis isso! Mais animo, por favor!

- Desculpe mãe! – Rukia presenteou a mãe com um raro sorriso. – Ainda está um pouco difícil, mas eu vou me recuperar! Não vai se arrepender de me dar esta oportunidade!

- Assim que eu gosto de te ver! Vou avisar o seu pai que estamos indo embora, ok?

- Ok. – Rukia viu a mãe se distanciar e virou-se, caminhando para o portão, soltando um suspiro, seu olhar perdido no horizonte.

**Whatever happens, I'll leave it all to chance**

_O que quer que aconteça, eu deixarei tudo à sorte_

**Another heartache, another failed romance**

_Uma outra melancolia, um outro romance fracassado_

**On and on, does anybody know what we living for?**

_De novo e de novo, alguém sabe pelo que estamos vivendo?_

**I guess I'm learning**

_Eu acho que estou aprendendo_

**I must be warmer now**

_Eu preciso me aquecer agora_

**I'll soon be turning**

_Em breve estarei virando_

**Round the corner now**

_Pela esquina agora_

**Outside the dawn is breaking**

_Lá fora está amanhecendo_

**But inside in the dark I'm aching to be free**

_Mas por dentro na escuridão eu estou ansiando para ser livre_

Tentava não mostrar sua tristeza na frente da mãe, mas não estava sendo fácil. Dois dias haviam se passado desde que tomara a difícil decisão de desistir de vez do que considerava o grande amor de sua vida. Sabia que não poderia esquecer jamais de Ichigo, entretanto, sabia também que não poderia passar a vida esperando por um amor que poderia não passar de simples ilusão.

Era jovem. Tinha uma vida inteira ainda pela frente. Tinha uma família que a amava, uma família a quem não podia desapontar. E agora, finalmente seus pais lhe davam uma oportunidade. Uma oportunidade de mostrar que havia crescido e amadurecido, bem como desenvolvido as habilidades necessárias para ser uma líder no esquadrão Shinigami. Definitivamente, o que dava forças a Rukia para seguir em frente era o amor por sua família.

Parou junto ao portão, olhando para o céu azul, tentando planejar o treinamento do dia seguinte, procurando a todo custo afastar de sua mente a imagem de certo ruivo, que insistia em perturbá-la.

**The show must go on**

_O show deve continuar_

**The show must go on yeah yeah**

_O show deve continuar_

**Inside my heart is breaking**

_Por dentro meu coração esta partindo_

**My make up may be flaking**

_Minha maquiagem pode estar escorrendo_

**But my smile still stays on**

_Mas meu sorriso permanece…_

* * *

><p><strong>My soul is painted like the wings of butterflies<strong>

_Minha alma é pintada como a alma das borboletas_

**Fairytales of yesterday will grow but never die**

_Contos de fadas de ontem vão crescer mas nunca morrer_

**I can fly my friends**

_Eu posso voar meus amigos_

- Como você está, meu filho? – perguntou Isshin.

- Estou melhor, pai. Estou melhor... – Ichigo respondeu, forçando um sorriso para o rei.

- Hum... E não vai me contar porque estava chorando tão desesperadamente? – Isshin perguntou, entretanto, ainda que tentasse disfarçar, os sentimentos do filho estavam estampados em seu rosto. Não sabia por quem, nem como, mas de uma coisa tinha certeza: Seu filho tivera o coração partido.

- Prefiro não falar nisso, meu pai. – Ichigo relutava em confessar aquilo que considerava o seu maior pecado: ter causado a morte da mulher que amava. Só este pensamente lhe trazia novamente dor e desespero, e um enorme desejo de ir para o lado dela, pedir perdão pessoalmente.

Tal dor e tal desespero não escaparam ao olhar atento do rei.

- Tudo vai melhorar, meu filho. Você verá. – Colocou a mão no ombro do filho, apertando-o levemente – Você é jovem demais, filho. Tem uma longa vida pela frente. O que quer que esteja magoando seu coração, vai passar. Você verá.

Após dizer isto, o rei saiu, deixando para trás um confuso Ichigo. Sua expressão de confusão foi sucedida por uma de profunda dor. Abaixou a cabeça, um sorriso triste na face, pensando na sorte que tinha por ter uma família que o amava tanto.

- Mas está enganado, pai. Não vai passar... - sussurrou para si mesmo, desviando em seguida o olhar para a janela, uma lágrima teimosa escorrendo pelo rosto.

**The show must go on**

_O show deve continuar_

**The show must go on**

_O show deve continuar_

**I'll face with a grin**

_Eu vou encarar tudo com um sorriso_

**I'm never giving in**

_Eu nunca irei desistir_

**On with the show**

_Adiante com o show!_

* * *

><p>Por que sua mãe estava demorando tanto? Rukia mal podia esperar para ir para casa, tomar um banho. O dia havia sido cansativo, afinal, saíra totalmente de sua rotina. Mas era gratificante verificar que o dia já estava quase acabando. Comparado com os dias recentes que passara, este fora quase divertido. Com um sorriso, lembrou-se de todos os seus "alunos". Eles ainda a subestimavam… Mas aprenderiam a não fazer isso. Ela mostraria do que era capaz, sem dúvida.<p>

Certamente, a idéia de sua mãe fora excelente. Com o tempo, aprenderia a não pensar mais _nele_. Encontraria o equilíbrio, e, quem sabe, a felicidade. De uma coisa, Rukia tinha certeza: não queria ter mais nenhum homem em sua vida, que não fosse o pai e o irmão. Eles eram raras exceções. Homens só queriam se aproveitar das mulheres, como aquele crápula que se aproveitou da pobre Hinamori, fazendo-a tirar a própria vida. E como Ichigo. Olhou por sobre o ombro, procurando pela mãe e, como ela ainda não vinha, desviou o olhar para o céu, uma teimosa lágrima escorrendo pelo rosto. Vai passar, disse para si mesma, enxugando a lágrima. Vai passar...

**The show must go on**

_O show deve continuar_

**The show must go on**

_O show deve continuar_

**I'll top the bill, I'll overkill**

_Eu vou dar um lance maior, eu vou superar_

**I have to find the will to carry on**

_Eu tenho que achar vontade para continuar_

**On with the show**

_Continuar com o show_

**On with the show**

_Continuar com o show_

* * *

><p>- Estou quase certo que o problema de nosso filho é mal de amor, minha rainha – Isshin dizia para Masaki – E mal de amor só se cura de uma maneira: com outro amor. Então está decidido. Iniciarei novamente a busca por uma esposa para Ichigo, encontrarei uma princesa tão perfeita que nem mesmo ele poderá recusar.<p>

* * *

><p>- Rukia! – a morena ouviu sua mãe a chamar – você não vai acreditar! Veja só quem eu encontrei na sala do seu pai! E será seu aluno! Bem, isso é engraçado...<p>

A pequena virou-se e não pode conter uma pequena exclamação de surpresa:

- Shiba Kaien!

* * *

><p><strong>The show – the show must go on<strong>

_O show – o show deve continuar._


	24. A Força Para Continuar

**Bleach não me pertence... Pertence ao Tite Kubo sensei...**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Yo minna! Sumi por um tempo, mas já estou de volta. Espero que alguém além da JJ leia esta história rsrsrsrs. <em>**

**_Agora, nosso casal precisará encontrar meios de seguir em frente, até que esta tormenta acabe, e eles possam se reencontrar._**

**_Obrigada à Diva JJ-Dani pelos reviews... Aos demais, sigam o exemplo da nossa querida JJ e deixem uma palavra de alento pra esta probre ficwriter... *drama*_**

* * *

><p><strong>A força para continuar<strong>

* * *

><p>Ichigo observava da sacada de seu quarto a carruagem que partia às pressas. Estranhamente, tinha um sorriso no rosto:<p>

- E lá se vai a terceira... – disse em tom divertido para seu fiel amigo e companheiro Hanatarou. A rainha Masaki afeiçoara-se tanto ao jovem que pedira para Unohana permitir que o mesmo morasse com a família real. Ele ainda ia regularmente ver sua mestra, afinal, seu aprendizado como médico não havia acabado, mas agora se tornara um dos habitantes do espaçoso castelo. E o melhor amigo de Ichigo.

- Ichigo-san é terrível! – disse Hanatarou, em reprimenda, mas sem poder conter um sorriso divertido – Coitada da Neliel-sama, Ichigo-san! Acho que realmente a deixou assustada...

- Ela não desistia por nada que eu lhe dissesse ou fizesse, Hanatarou! - o ruivo comentou, com uma careta – pensei que não me livraria dela! Ainda bem que seu amigo Ichigo tem a mente mais criativa deste castelo...

- Mas francamente! Dizer à pobre princesa que uma bruxa o amaldiçoou, que virava lobo nas noites de lua cheia e que estava fadado a matar a sua esposa foi um tanto exagerado, não?

- Pode ser... – Ichigo respondeu, sorrindo – mas eu nunca vi alguém arrumar as malas e a carruagem tão rápido! – Ichigo não conteve uma gargalhada.

Era a terceira princesa que seu pai trazia ao castelo em um mês. De nada adiantou Ichigo lhe dizer que não queria uma esposa, que acreditava ser perfeitamente capaz de reinar sozinho. O rei não abria a mão de casar, e muito em breve, o seu primogênito. Mesmo a contragosto, teve que receber as princesas que seu pai escolhera. Mas até que aquilo o havia ajudado muito. O pai lhe providenciara um passatempo maravilhoso: botar para correr as princesas que esperavam ser por ele desposadas. As duas primeiras princesas desistiram rapidamente, mas a terceira fora realmente um desafio.

A primeira princesa que o rei escolhera fora Riruka, do reino Doukugamine. Era uma princesa muito bonita, simpática, até mesmo divertida. E muito sonhadora. Seu sonho era casar-se com um belo príncipe valente, o mais corajoso dentre os homens. Para Ichigo fora muito fácil afastá-la: ao perceber qual era o tipo de homem que atraía a princesa, demonstrou todas as formas possíveis de covardia, culminando com o dia em que subira em uma cadeira e gritara como uma princesinha assustada por causa de um rato (que ele mesmo soltara no ambiente). Em cinco dias, a princesa estava indo embora, dizendo que embora o príncipe certamente fosse um homem bonito e sensível (frisou o sensível), não acreditava que ambos estavam predestinados.

A segunda princesa que o rei trouxera fora Ise, do reino Nanao. Tão bonita quanto a primeira, mas não tão simpática. A princesa era deveras inteligente, e amante da boa literatura e das artes. Seu sonho era encontrar o príncipe mais inteligente e mais sábio de todos os reinos. Fora ainda mais fácil para Ichigo livrar-se dela. Agiu como um retardado em todas as conversas que tiveram, desagradando cada dia mais a princesa, que ao final de apenas três dias se fora, pedindo desculpas ao rei Ishin, dizendo que infelizmente apenas a beleza e a bravura do príncipe não lhe bastavam.

A terceira princesa fora realmente um desafio. Ficou por duas semanas. Neliel, do reino Odershivank. Era sem duvida mais bonita ainda do que as primeiras, com uma inocência e simpatia cativantes. O mais difícil nesta é que não importava o que Ichigo fazia, ela não se desagradava. Podia ser covarde ou bravo, inteligente ou burro, brincalhão ou sério: a princesa não se aborrecia com nenhuma atitude sua. Até que, enfim, percebeu para o que devia apelar: sua inocência quase infantil. Chamou-a, então, para um passeio, onde disse estar realmente se apaixonando por ela, e que por isso deveria contar-lhe algo sobre o seu passado: quando pequeno, uma bruxa lhe lançara uma terrível maldição: estava fadado a transformar-se em lobo todas as noites de lua cheia, e mataria sua esposa na noite de núpcias. A conversa fora tida pela manhã, e antes do chá da tarde, a princesa já havia arrumado suas coisas e se preparado para partir – não queria ser morta na sua noite de núpcias!

Qualquer um, ao ver o comportamento do príncipe e a que extremos chegava para desagradar as princesas, questionaria: onde estava o seu orgulho? Bem, era em prol dele que fazia tudo isso, a ponto de passar situações humilhantes. Falhara com sua amada quando não lhe contara quem era e acabara contribuindo para a sua morte. Havia prometido que não teria mais mulher alguma, e não falharia com ela de novo. Não importava o quanto isto pudesse lhe custar.

- Por que ao menos não tenta gostar delas, Ichigo-san? – Hanatarou se juntara a Ichigo na sacada, ambos olhando a carruagem partir.

- Porque eu fiz uma promessa, meu amigo – Ichigo olhou para o jovem médico.

- Uma promessa. Que promessa? – uma voz autoritária soou no quarto. Ichigo nem se deu ao trabalho de olhar para trás. Já estava esperando o ataque de fúria de Ishin por espantar mais uma princesa.

- Prometi que não amaria mais mulher alguma – Ichigo respondeu, sem se deixar abalar.

- Posso saber a quem prometeu?

- Isso eu prometi... – Ichigo hesitou por um instante – Eu prometi para a minha alma.

- Pois bem... Tenho sido um bom pai, Ichigo. – Ishin disse e seu tom era tão sério, que Ichigo virou-se para fitá-lo – tenho escolhido as melhores princesas, as trago aqui para que você as conheça, para que possa se apaixonar. Mas você não se esforça... – suspirou – por isso decidi que não trarei mais princesa alguma para conhecê-lo. Pois você só faz espantá-las!

- Bem, meu pai, deixei claro desde o inicio que não queria conhecer princesa nenhuma. – Ichigo disse – é realmente um alívio saber que não trará mais nenhuma princesa aqui... Posso ser um bom rei, mesmo sem ter uma esposa, meu pai...

- Ah! Mas eu não disse que permitirei que fique solteiro. – Ishin disse, enquanto o filho o olhava curioso – disse que não trarei mais princesa alguma para conhecê-lo. Eu mesmo irei escolher a dedo uma princesa, e a próxima princesa que pisar aqui será a sua esposa. Se não está disposto a se apaixonar, então vou procurar a aliança mais vantajosa para o reino. Reze para que seja uma mulher bonita! – dito isto, deixou os aposentos sem dar chance de o príncipe retrucar.

- E agora, Ichigo-san? – Hanatarou perguntou assustado, mas Ichigo mostrava-se tranqüilo.

- Tanto faz. Ele me trazendo pretendentes ou já uma noiva, darei um jeito de espantá-la. Só sei de uma coisa: não quebrarei minha promessa, jamais!

* * *

><p>- Rukia, este comportamento é intolerável! – Urahara falava seriamente com a jovem filha.<p>

- Meu pai! Ele não me respeita! Sinto muito, mas minha paciência com Kira Izuru já se esgotou!

- Kira Izuru foi a gota d'água, Rukia! Você tem que ser tão rígida com todos do esquadrão? – Urahara perguntou, exasperado.

- Enquanto não me respeitarem? Sim!

- Eu desisto. Vá para casa. Sem mais treinamentos por hoje. E se este episódio se repetir, mocinha, vou suspendê-la do esquadrão por uma semana! Entendeu?

Rukia apenas bufou em resposta, deixando a sala e batendo a porta.

Kira Izuru vinha testando sua paciência o mês inteiro. Insubordinado, questionava todas as ordens, e não perdia oportunidades de fazê-la de ridículo perante seus alunos. Devido à frieza com que o rechaçou quando o mesmo insinuou-se para ela, o maldito apelidara-a de Yuki-Onna. Sim, a mulher da neve, bonita como um anjo e fria como o gelo. Sabia que todos do esquadrão a chamavam assim pelas costas.

- E aí, Yuki! – chamou uma voz zombeteira, infelizmente já conhecida da morena. Era o retardado, o único que a chamava assim na sua cara – parece que levou uma bronca, não?

- O que você quer, Shiba Kaien? – Rukia tratou-o com a costumeira frieza – já aviso que não estou de bom humor, portanto, deixe-me em paz, sim? – apressou os passos para escapar, mas o maldito correu até alcançá-la.

- Não foi nada legal o que fez com Izuru, ele poderia ter se machucado, sabia? – disse em tom de reprimenda, o que irritou ainda mais a pequena.

- Que comovente! Por que não vai demonstrar sua amabilidade e preocupação em outro lugar, Kaien? Realmente não estou com vontade de ... – parou de falar quando sentiu a mão dele segurar seu braço.

- Por que age assim conosco, _sensei? –_ disse Kaien – Por que tanta frieza? Não vê que esta afastando todos de você?

- Quem me dera! Se estivesse funcionando tão bem, não estaríamos tendo esta conversa, não? – disse impaciente.

- Realmente, parece uma Yuki-onna. O apelido lhe cai perfeitamente. O extremo da frieza. – disse Kaien – Escute minhas palavras: você vai acabar sozinha, Urahara Rukia. Quem iria querer ficar perto de alguém como você?

As palavras dele atingiram-na. Soaram-lhe como uma sentença.

Estava especialmente irritada hoje. Sonhara com _ele._ Em seu sonho, o ruivo dizia que a amava, e a tomava em seus braços. Entretanto, no momento em que ela se aproximava para beijá-lo, Ichigo gargalhou, soltando-a, dando-lhe então as costas. Olhou por cima do próprio ombro e disse, com um sorriso maldoso: "Sua tola". Fora neste momento que acordara. E agora, para melhorar seu dia, aquele idiota vinha dizer-lhe que ficaria sozinha!

- Solte-me! – Rukia disse, a cabeça abaixada, de costas para Kaien. O tom cortante de sua voz fez com que o rapaz a soltasse imediatamente. – E me deixe em paz – sua voz, sempre impassível, tremeu ao dizer isto, sinal das lágrimas que teimavam em subir aos seus olhos. Rukia se odiou por esta mínima demonstração de fraqueza. Com passos firmes e rápidos, afastou-se de Kaien.

Saiu do esquadrão, andando cada vez mais rápido. Quando deu por si, já estava correndo, mas não queria parar. Fazia quase dois meses que Ichigo a abandonara, e ainda não conseguira superar a dor. Será que aquela tristeza nunca iria embora? Parou para recobrar o fôlego, colocando as mãos nos joelhos. Olhou para a frente, e surpreendeu-se ao constatar em que lugar se encontrava: aquela praia, à qual jurara nunca mais voltar.

Com passos hesitantes, Rukia dirigiu-se à areia. Olhou aquele ambiente tão familiar que não via há um mês. Dirigiu-se automaticamente à arvore "deles" e, após mais uma vez passar a praia em revista, procurando pelo ruivo, caiu de joelhos no chão, e enterrando o rosto nas mãos permitiu que o choro há tanto contido finalmente fosse liberado.

Repentinamente, enquanto ainda tinha o rosto enterrado nas mãos, sentiu dois braços virem por trás e a envolverem carinhosamente. Sentiu um familiar espetar no pescoço. O espetar do cabelo _dele_. Levantando a cabeça com o olhar espantado, Rukia virou-se lentamente:

- Ichi... – entretanto, não foi o ruivo quem encontrou – Kaien, o que faz aqui? Ainda não me disse tudo o que tinha para dizer? Pois vou lhe ajudar: eu sou um lixo, um nada, que ninguém jamais irá querer por perto, e que morrerá sozinha – contra a sua vontade, dissera as ultimas palavras entre soluços – agora me solte! – disse ainda, tentando livrar-se do abraço do moreno.

- Me perdoe – ele disse baixinho, em seu ouvido, surpreendendo a morena – eu não deveria ter dito aquilo. Eu... – hesitou – eu reconheci. Naquele dia que te reencontrei. A dor. A dor de quando se perde alguém. Estava estampada na sua face. Mas desde então, você tem se mostrado tão forte, tão impassível, tão fria, que julguei que havia me enganado sobre o que vi. Pareceu-me impossível que alguém tão jovem conhecesse aquela dor que vi em sua face naquele dia. – o moreno hesitou mais uma vez, e então prosseguiu – eu também perdi alguém. Minha esposa. Estávamos casados há apenas um ano quando Myiako morreu. Já faz quase dois anos agora. Eu também a amava muito. Entendo a sua dor. Perdoe-me, Rukia – afastou-se por um momento, para fitá-la nos olhos – deixe-me ajudá-la.

- Como poderia me ajudar, Kaien? – a morena já não se afastava, tentando esconder o rosto no peito do rapaz. Precisava daquilo. De alguém para conversar. De alguém que pudesse entendê-la verdadeiramente.

- Me deixe ser seu amigo. Nas horas difíceis, não devemos afastar todos e ficar sozinhos. Precisamos de um amigo. Alguém com quem dividir as nossas dores. E assim, um ajuda o outro a seguir em frente. – Kaien finalmente voltou a abraçá-la, acariciando os cabelos negros – eu serei seu amigo, e você será minha amiga. E, juntos, superaremos nossa dor!

Rukia não disse que sim. Também não disse que não. Mas deixou-se ficar nos braços de Kaien, desabafando sua dor, enquanto o moreno a embalava suavemente. Ainda que algum deles não desejasse a proximidade, um laço havia se formado entre eles naquele momento.

Um laço que nasceu da dor. Um laço de companheirismo. Um laço de amizade.


	25. Calmaria

_**Bleach não me pertence. Pertence a Tite Kubo sensei.**_

* * *

><p><em>Yo minna! Desculpem pela demora! Quero primeiramente agradecer à Laura Beatriz e à JJ-Dani pelo review no ultimo cap, e a todos os outros leitores que já me deixaram review: Naruh Lira, Mili Black, Cyh, KakasplaT, Choke, Samy, e ao leitor (a) misterioso identificado apenas como "Visitante" (Guest). Doumo arigatou!<em>

* * *

><p>O dia estava razoavelmente tranqüilo. Talvez fosse o fato de Kira Izuru ainda estar afastado devido ao golpe que lhe dera no outro dia. Talvez fosse o fato de que, finalmente, conseguira melhorar sua atitude para com sua equipe, e parecia haver uma trégua entre ela e seus alunos. Ou talvez fosse pela sua recente amizade com Kaien.<p>

_Flashback on_

Após a morena acalmar-se, Kaien a acompanhara até a sua casa, dizendo que era perigoso, até mesmo para uma sensei do esquadrão, ficar andando sozinha por aí de noite.

Rukia não tinha forças para relutar, e então se deixou ser acompanhada pelo rapaz. Fizeram o caminho todo em silencio. Há poucos metros da casa de Rukia, o rapaz havia parado e segurado o seu braço.

- É melhor você ir sozinha daqui. Não quero que seus pais pensem alguma besteira, afinal, já está bem tarde. Vá logo, que vou esperar você entrar – o moreno dissera.

- Não precisa Kaien, pode ir... – a morena respondera um tanto apática ainda. Detestava chorar, principalmente na presença de outra pessoa.

- Não senhorita. Não vou ficar tranqüilo se não esperar que entre em casa! – o moreno respondera. Repentinamente a puxara para um rápido abraço, dando-lhe um beijo no topo da cabeça. – Vê se melhora. Vemos-nos amanhã.

Tão rápido quanto a havia abraçado, ele a soltou e Rukia com um ultimo aceno de cabeça, andou em direção à casa. Diante de sua cara de desanimo, ninguém se atreveu a perguntar onde a morena estivera até aquela hora. Era evidente que havia chorado.

_Flashback off_

- Hei, baixinha – uma voz despertou Rukia de suas lembranças. – Vai ficar dormindo aí em cima agora? – Kaien perguntou, impaciente.

Rukia suspirou, e pulou do alto galho de arvore onde se encontrava sentada, aterrissando graciosamente no chão, com a agilidade de um gato.

- Baixinha é a vó – disse, bufando. – você tem que ser sempre tão mala, Kaien? – perguntou. Mas sua voz já não era mais agressiva quando falava com o rapaz. Fazia uma semana desde o ocorrido na praia, e a amizade dos dois estava se fortalecendo a cada dia.

- E você tem que ser sempre tão rabugenta, Rukia? – o moreno devolveu. – não entendo porque fica subindo nestas arvores tão altas, quando já está no alto de um morro. Ah, já sei! Deve ser complexo por causa de ser uma nanica, não é? Ai! – o rapaz gritou, após receber um soco no estomago.

- Às vezes não sei porque virei sua amiga... – disse com um suspiro, sentando-se no chão. O moreno sentou-se ao seu lado.

- É porque ninguém resiste ao carisma de Shiba Kaien. Eu sou o máximo...

- Francamente... – disse a pequena enquanto revirava os olhos, e então ambos ficaram em silêncio, admirando o final da tarde.

- O por do sol está bonito, não é? – Kaien puxou assunto.

- Sim... Mas devo confessar que não gosto muito dele...

- Por que?

- É essa cor alaranjada que ele deixa no céu... me traz... recordações.

Kaien entendeu imediatamente a que a morena se referia.

- Já te contei tudo sobre Ichigo, Kaien... me fale mais sobre sua esposa.

- Ela era três anos mais jovem do que eu... Bela, forte e doce, uma das mulheres mais incríveis que já conheci... Apaixonamos-nos a primeira vista. Assim que a vi, soube que queria casar-me com ela. Quando fomos á oficina de seu pai, a minha irmã estava encomendando meu presente de casamento... por que está rindo? – perguntou, curioso.

- Nada demais... – a morena respondeu, ainda sorrindo, um tanto encabulada.

- Agora eu quero saber... Você está vermelha! Vamos, por que está rindo?

- Nada... é que... – Rukia hesitou, sem graça. – é que, naquela época eu tinha só quinze anos... tinha ficado encantada com você...

- Natural, ninguém resiste ao meu charme avassalador...

- Obviamente, eu não te conhecia... senão jamais teria ficado encantada... mas prossiga...

- Muito obrigada! – ele disse, sarcástico. – Bem, nos casamos ainda naquele ano. Foi o ano mais feliz de minha vida. Ela era mais do que eu poderia ter esperado de uma esposa. Ela era perfeita... – nesse momento, Kaien perdeu um pouco de sua tão comum vivacidade, apoiando o queixo numa das mãos, deixando o olhar vagar pela paisagem à frente. – então, ela começou a se sentir mal... pensamos a principio que poderia tratar-se de uma gravidez, e por alguns dias, fui o homem mais feliz da face da terra. Estava casado com a mulher que amava, e provavelmente íamos ter um filho. Fomos imediatamente visitar Unohana-san, mas ela disse que Myiako não estava grávida – abaixou a cabeça. – nunca descobrimos sua doença. Apenas assisti a minha tão amada esposa definhar, até que, após um ano de nosso casamento, ela se foi... – o moreno estava tão imerso em suas lembranças que se assustou ao sentir um leve toque em sua mão.

- Sinto muito – disse Rukia, segurando a mão do moreno, apertando-a levemente. – só posso imaginar o quão difícil deve ter sido esta situação. Pelo menos, vocês se amaram até o final. Isto é lindo, e muito difícil de acontecer...

Ver a dor dele a fez parar de pensar no próprio sofrimento por um tempo. Talvez fosse isso que ele tivesse querido dizer com "Um ajuda o outro a ir em frente", pensou.

- Sim. Pelo menos, ficamos juntos até o fim...

- Mas chega de falar disso! Nunca tive a oportunidade de apreciar a espada que papai lhe fez. Posso ver?

- Sim! – Kaien desembainhou a espada, mostrando-a para Rukia, que a admirou por alguns momentos, enquanto Kaien a observava.

- É muito bonita!- disse, devolvendo-a então para o dono. - Hum... lembro que sua irmã foi quem fez toda a negociação. Por que você e seu irmão não voltaram mais à oficina?

- Bem... isso... – Kaien hesitou – Deixa para lá...

- Agora eu quero saber! – Rukia não perderia uma chance de ver Kaien sem graça. Aquilo era tão raro! – Shiba Kaien está vermelho! O que de tão embaraçoso poderá ter acontecido? – deu uma sonora risada.

- Quer mesmo saber? – ele perguntou, fitando os olhos da pequena.

- Claro!

- Minha irmã não permitiu que eu voltasse lá. Myiako e minha irmã eram grandes amigas... E eu... Estava com o casamento marcado, mas durante toda a viagem de volta, tudo o que eu conseguia pensar e falar era acerca da bela filha de Urahara Kisuke. De como ela era bonita, simpática e encantadora. Isso deixou minha irmã desconfortável, e temendo pelo meu casamento, minha irmã não me deixou mais acompanhá-la na viagem. – Kaien terminou seu relato, satisfeito ao ver que agora quem estava vermelha e extremamente embaraçada era Rukia. Ela era mesmo muito bonitinha, pensou.

Rukia soltou a mão de Kaien rapidamente, como se ela queimasse, e levantou de um salto:

- Tenho que ir, ou minha mãe se preocupará. Até mais, Kaien – não esperou resposta, e saiu apressada em direção à estrada que levaria à sua casa.

- Até mais – Kaien falou mais consigo mesmo, enquanto continuava a observar o por do sol. Pela primeira vez em dois anos, uma mulher que não era sua falecida esposa ocupou os seus pensamentos.

* * *

><p>Ichigo estava deitado sossegadamente em seu quarto, o olhar perdido no teto. Estava lembrando do primeiro dia de treinamento que teve com Rukia. Como ela o derrubara e dominara com tanta facilidade. Ela era tão forte... Poderia ter sucumbido à dor a ponto de dar um fim à própria vida? Não poderia haver engano? Talvez ela estivesse viva... Perguntava-se se não deveria voltar a freqüentar aquela praia na qual a conhecera, quando a porta do quarto se abriu repentinamente, e o rei e a rainha entraram.<p>

- Ichigo, você tem sido um filho um tanto rebelde. – disse Ishin, zangado. - Está na hora de amadurecer e compreender que a vida não é só fazer o que queremos. Principalmente quando se está destinado a governar um reino. Portanto, sua mãe e eu decidimos que está na hora de começar a ter responsabilidades, e que passara a me acompanhar nos compromissos do reino.

- Eu não sou rebelde! Só não quero me casar.

- Nosso primeiro compromisso será com o esquadrão Shinigami. – Ishin ignorou a interrupção do filho. - Amanhã, você me acompanhará na visita ao esquadrão e na reunião com Urahara Kisuke.

- Ok – Ichigo disse, sem entusiasmo. Em outros tempos, teria ficado entusiasmado em ir conhecer o líder do esquadrão Shinigami e sua família. Mas ultimamente nada mais tinha graça para ele...

- Ótimo. Agora, tenho uma boa notícia!

- Sim? – Ichigo tentava imaginar o que seria.

- Já encontrei a esposa perfeita para você. Dentro de um mês, aproximadamente, você terá a oportunidade de conhecê-la.

- Já falei que não vou me casar, pai.

- E eu já falei que vai. Tenha em mente isto: irá encontrar sua futura esposa dentro de aproximadamente um mês.

Ishin e Masaki saíram do quarto, deixando para trás um Ichigo extremamente irritado. Deixaria bem claro à tal princesa que não a amava. E que, se ainda assim ela insistisse no casamento, tornaria sua vida infernal.

- Meu rei, tem certeza de que isto é o certo? – Masaki perguntou enquanto caminhavam, soltando um pesado suspiro.

- Sim – disse Ishin, depois começando a falar em tom baixo. – na verdade, eu ainda não pedi a mão dela ao pai. Ela está vindo na mesma condição de todas as outras. Mas preciso fazer com que ele pense que já está tudo arranjado. Assim, quem sabe, ele não se esforça para conhecer a garota? – aproximou-se da esposa, envolvendo-a em um abraço. – não se preocupe, minha amada, eu jamais iria obrigar nosso filho a se casar sem estar apaixonado. – olhou nos olhos da rainha, dando-lhe uma piscadela. – mas ele não precisa saber disso, não é?

- Francamente, meu querido... você e suas idéias malucas – disse Masaki, com um sorriso.

- Tenho um pressentimento, minha rainha... Dentro de aproximadamente um mês, conheceremos a nossa nora. A futura rainha dos Kurosaki.


	26. A Visita ao Esquadrão

Na manhã seguinte, quando Ichigo desceu para o desjejum, surpreendeu-se ao verificar que a cadeira de seu pai se encontrava vazia. Ishin sempre fazia questão que a família fizesse junto as refeições, portanto sua ausência preocupou o ruivo. Entretanto, quando perguntou para a mãe onde o rei se encontrava, a mesma respondera vagamente, dizendo que ele havia recebido uma importante mensagem e que se ausentaria por uma semana, reunindo-se com algumas pessoas em diversos pontos do reino. Deixara apenas a recomendação expressa de que a família não se ausentasse de casa sem a companhia de guardas, e que Ichigo estivesse pronto para acompanhá-lo ao esquadrão Shinigami tão logo voltasse.

Ao final da semana, Ishin retornou, e apesar dos questionamentos do filho e das filhas, não quis revelar detalhes sobre com quem estivera, ou o que andara fazendo. Depois de um jantar estranhamente calmo e silencioso, todos foram para a cama, sendo Ichigo lembrado por seu pai de que no dia seguinte usasse as vestes reais para que fossem visitar o esquadrão.

No dia seguinte, após o desjejum, o rei mandou que trouxessem a carruagem. Ichigo e o pai entraram na mesma, e iniciaram a sua curta jornada em direção às instalações do esquadrão. Nenhum dos dois disse qualquer palavra durante metade da viagem, até que, enfim, Ichigo decidiu quebrar o silêncio:

- É raro que o senhor utilize a carruagem, meu pai. Há alguma razão especial para isso?

- Quando faço visitas para Urahara-san, geralmente venho a cavalo. Mas hoje, além de reunir-me com meu general, também estamos fazendo uma visita diplomática – Ishin suspirou. – Ichigo, esses homens estão treinando incansavelmente para, se algum dia houver uma guerra, protegerem este reino. As tropas se sentem incentivadas e encorajadas quando recebem a visita da família real.

- E há algum sinal de guerra, meu pai? E, se há, não deveríamos nós também nos prepararmos? Tenho certeza de que a liderança do rei numa batalha incentiva as tropas muito mais do que sua visita ao campo de treinamento.

- Certamente – Ishin deu um pequeno sorriso. – Eu estou preparado. Mas esquece, meu filho, de que se o rei morrer no campo de batalha, a luta das tropas terá sido em vão.

- Não é o que eu creio – Ichigo respondeu, olhando seriamente para o pai. – Creio que o anseio das tropas deve ser, antes de tudo, proteger o reino e não necessariamente o rei. Devem lutar para proteger aquilo que amam, suas famílias, suas fazendas, suas plantações, suas criações, enfim, suas vidas. E o rei deve estar presente com suas tropas, mesmo que não participe da batalha ativamente, para mostrar que ele e o povo são um só coração e uma só vontade.

Ishin olhou para o filho com indisfarçável orgulho.

- Você cresceu, meu filho. Tenho certeza de que será um ótimo rei – Ichigo permitiu-se um sorriso diante do elogio do pai. – Falta só encontrarmos uma rainha tão corajosa quanto você – após ouvir isso, o sorriso de Ichigo desapareceu, e desviando o olhar para a janela, o mesmo resmungou algo como "essa maldita história de novo", o que fez o rei rir.

O resto da viagem transcorreu tranquilamente, e antes do esperado o quartel general do esquadrão Shinigami surgiu à frente do rei e do príncipe. Era a primeira visita que Ichigo fazia às instalações do esquadrão, e sentiu-se maravilhado diante da estrutura do mesmo. Diversos campos para treinamento, salas de armas, alojamentos (onde os de origem mais humilde ou que vinham de locais longínquos moravam), um grande refeitório. Era tanta coisa, que Ichigo não sabia exatamente para onde olhar. Enquanto a carruagem seguia a estrada em direção ao prédio onde a liderança se instalava, Ichigo teve seu olhar atraído para um dos campos, onde um grupo de homens estava treinando. O sensei da turma estava de costas para ele. Era bem baixo, magro, tinha os cabelos negros bem curtos, acima dos ombros. Após observar mais atentamente, notou que aquele que treinava o esquadrão era na verdade uma mulher. Ichigo recriminou-se mentalmente por gastar tanto tempo estudando a pequena figura, entretanto, havia algo de tão familiar na pequena silhueta... Lembrando-se de como a sua Rukia era conhecedora de diversas técnicas de luta, Ichigo sentiu seu coração dar um salto. Seria possível?

Ichigo teve momentaneamente a atenção desviada para o pai, que apontava para o prédio que se aproximava, e, quando voltou seu olhar para o grupo, a pequena silhueta havia desaparecido, onde a mesma estivera havia agora um homem alto, cabelos negros espetados. Viu que o homem olhava para baixo e então se abaixava rapidamente... mas ao não encontrar a pequena figura, Ichigo havia perdido o interesse, e voltara seu olhar para frente. Seria possível? – perguntou-se mais uma vez. Ou estaria simplesmente imaginando coisas? Uma mulher treinando o esquadrão de elite do reino?

Mas não teve muito tempo para meditar no assunto, visto que a carruagem parou e Ishin o chamava para descer.

* * *

><p>Rukia já estava quase encerrando o treinamento no esquadrão, passando apenas os exercícios de rotina. Seu relacionamento com os rapazes havia melhorado muito. Em parte, porque à medida que o grupo a conhecia melhor passava a respeitá-la, não a enxergando mais apenas como a filha de Urahara e Yoruichi, mas como uma sensei extremamente capaz. E em parte, porque após sua amizade com Kaien, Rukia também melhorara sua atitude não só com o esquadrão, mas com todos, deixando de lado a extrema frieza e parando de tentar afastar as pessoas.<p>

Finalmente, Rukia dispensou a classe e ordenou que recolhessem as armas utilizadas e as guardassem na sala de armas. De repente, sentiu que era observada. Não sabia porque, mas tal sentimento fez com que seu coração batesse mais rapidamente. Lentamente, virou a cabeça em direção à pequena estrada que passava acima do campo onde treinavam, vendo uma bela carruagem que se dirigia para o prédio central do esquadrão. Com um suspiro, lembrou-se de que hoje era o dia em que o rei viria fazer uma visita, e pela primeira vez traria o seu herdeiro. Seu pai queria que todos estivessem em sua sala para saudar o rei e o jovem príncipe, apesar dos protestos de Rukia, que não queria de maneira alguma conhecer o rapaz que tinha o mesmo nome daquele que lhe partira o coração.

Rukia ouviu um barulho alto de risadas, e se virou em direção ao som. Os homens havia feito uma pequena roda, e aplaudiam dois jovens que encenavam uma luta feroz. Haviam treinado a luta com o uso de bastões, e os rapazes agora utilizavam os mesmos como se fossem espadas. Embora não quisesse ser a chata que acabaria com a alegria dos jovens, Rukia começou a se dirigir para o grupo, a fim de parar a brincadeira, quando algo a atingiu em cheio no tornozelo direito, fazendo com que sentisse uma dor lancinante no pé. Com um grito involuntário, caiu ao chão, atraindo imediatamente a atenção do esquadrão, que veio acudir a sua sensei.

- Oh, sensei! – disse uma voz mordaz. – Peço mil perdões! Estava recolhendo meu bastão do chão para guardá-lo e acabei a atingindo! Quão desastrado eu posso ser?

Rukia ergueu os olhos para o rosto irônico de Kira Izuru, fulminando-o com o olhar. Aquele idiota a tirava do sério.

Por ser de uma família razoavelmente rica, o loiro se achava no direito de fazer o que queria. Logo que a pequena começou a treinar o esquadrão, o rapaz começara a se insinuar e após ser rechaçado, havia iniciado uma clara campanha "anti-Rukia" no esquadrão. Rukia, que à época não estava nos seus melhores momentos, suportou-o o máximo que pode, até que um dia, exaurida sua paciência, ordenara-lhe que fosse seu par no treino, e fizera com que o rapaz fraturasse o braço. Ganhara uma semana sem ter que agüentar o sujeito, entretanto, a fratura também lhe rendera uma bronca e a ameaça de suspensão do esquadrão se algo mais ocorresse com o rapaz.

Rukia preparava-se para responder, quando Kaien apareceu e se postou atrás da mesma:

-Você pensa que somos idiotas, Izuru? Vi quando a atingiu de propósito! Só um covarde mesmo faria tal coisa contra um companheiro, e ainda uma mulher! Peça desculpas já ou eu...

- Ou o que, Kaien? – a voz de Rukia cortou o moreno, que a olhou. – Espero mais respeito de ambos! Kaien, Izuru disse que foi um acidente, não tendo prova em contrário, acreditaremos nele. Agora todos, vão imediatamente guardar as suas armas, ou vão ter uma punição, a se iniciar no próximo treinamento!

Todos obedeceram rapidamente, temendo a punição de que Rukia falara. Uma punição vinda da morena não poderia ser boa coisa. Apenas Kaien e Izuru ficaram, ambos fitando-se intensamente, até que Kaien, mesmo cheio de raiva, desviou o olhar do loiro para a pequena, abaixando-se ao seu lado:

- Consegue andar?

- Claro que consigo! Foi uma batida leve, afinal foi Izuru quem me acertou, se fosse alguém forte, aí sim eu poderia estar machucada! – falou em alto e bom som, deixando o loiro lívido de raiva. – Kaien, por favor, avise meu pai que não poderei estar presente na reunião com o rei, pois me feri no treinamento e estou indo para casa.

- Tudo bem, mas espere aqui, que eu a acompanharei – não esperou resposta da morena, e saiu correndo em direção ao prédio do esquadrão.

- Se quiser uma trégua, será um _prazer_ acompanhá-la até em casa, _sensei _– disse Izuru, oferecendo a mão a Rukia, um sorriso malicioso no rosto.

Rukia afastou a mão do rapaz com violência, raiva transbordando de seus olhos violáceos ao encará-lo:

- Já não deixei claro o quanto me enoja, Kira Izuru? Agora vá já guardar a sua arma, antes que lhe passe a punição.

Sem tirar o sorriso da cara, Kira apanhou o bastão que caíra no chão, e se dirigiu lentamente à casa de armas para guardá-lo.

"Maldito", pensou Rukia, fazendo um grande esforço para se levantar. Assim que conseguiu pôr-se de pé, começou a andar em direção à saída do esquadrão, mancando ligeiramente. Ao menos, ganhara a desculpa perfeita para escapar do encontro com o rei e o príncipe.

* * *

><p>- Urahara-san, meu velho amigo! Como tem passado? – Ishin cumprimentava Urahara com um apertado abraço, dando-lhe amigáveis tapinhas nas costas.<p>

- Tudo bem, Ishin-san! – afastou-se do abraço, em seguida olhando para Ichigo. – E este rapaz deve ser o famoso herdeiro dos Kurosaki! – aproximou-se de Ichigo, apertando-lhe a mão e dando um leve tapa em suas costas. Em seguida, virou-se para Ishin – Ele tem os olhos de Masaki-san, sem dúvida!

Ichigo ficou um pouco confuso. Não imaginava aquele tipo de relacionamento entre seu pai e Urahara. Mas sem dúvida poderia esperar qualquer coisa de seu pai.

- Quais as novidades, Urahara? – Ishin, puxava a cadeira, sentando-se e fazendo sinal para que Ichigo fizesse o mesmo.

- Temos um novo sensei no esquadrão.

- E ele é de confiança, Urahara? Sabe que não podemos nos arriscar colocando qualquer um na liderança do esquadrão... – Ishin mostrava-se preocupado.

- De muita confiança, Ishin-san! Trata-se de minha filha. Peço desculpas por não avisá-lo antes, mas minha filha estava passando por... Digamos, uma situação delicada... Por isso, atendemos ao seu desejo tão antigo de treinar o esquadrão. Breve, ela, Yoruichi e meu filho estarão aqui também para lhes dar as boas vindas.

- Minha pequena Kia-chan é uma sensei do esquadrão – um tanto exagerado, Ishin trazia lágrimas nos olhos. – Oh! Que orgulho! Mal posso esperar para Ichigo conhecê-la! Ela sem duvida poderia ensiná-lo a ser um homem de verdade! – disse sem pensar, fazendo tanto Ichigo quanto Urahara ficarem vermelhos de vergonha.

- Meu pai, não diga coisas tão vergonhosas! – Ichigo exclamou. De repente, parou. Kia-chan?

- Seu pervertido, não disse nesse sentido – exclamou Ishin, percebendo o que falara. – Estava dizendo isso porque minha doce Kia-chan luta muito bem! Além de ser uma bela dama!

-Bem, breve o príncipe poderá conhecê-la e... – uma batida na porta interrompeu Urahara no meio da frase. Mandou que a pessoa entrasse e franziu o cenho ao ver que era Kaien. Deixara claro que não queria ser incomodado enquanto estivesse com o rei e com o príncipe.

- Desculpe interrompe-los, Urahara-soutaichou! – disse Kaien, com uma reverência. – Mas venho trazer um recado de Urahara-sensei! Ela me pede para informá-lo que não poderá comparecer à reunião, pois se machucou durante o treinamento. Pede também que eu apresente suas desculpas à suas majestades – disse, olhando para Ishin e para Ichigo.

- Machucou-se? – disse Urahara, desconfiado. – O ferimento é sério, Shiba Kaien?

- Apenas foi acertada acidentalmente em seu tornozelo com um bastão por Kira Izuru-san – disse Kaien. – Creio que amanhã já estará bem. Com sua permissão, soutaichou, irei acompanhá-la até sua casa, em segurança.

Ichigo não conhecia a jovem filha de Urahara, mas por alguma razão não pode evitar de se sentir incomodado com o fato do sujeito querer acompanhá-la. Seu ciúme se deveria ao fato de que, pelo que ouvira ao seu respeito até agora, esta jovem ser incrivelmente parecida com sua Rukia?

- Tudo bem, Kaien-san. Afinal, preciso de Renji aqui para apresentar o esquadrão ao príncipe. Por favor, cuide para que ela chegue a casa em segurança.

- Sim! Com sua licença, soutaichou. Majestades – dizendo isso, saiu apressadamente.

- Shiba? Acaso este moço é parente de Shiba Kuukaku-san? – perguntou Ishin.

- Irmão dela, para ser exato.

- Mas que mundo pequeno... – disse Ishin, pensativo. – Que pena, meu filho, mas parece que não é hoje que você conhecerá a minha linda Kia-chan!

Ichigo estava prestes a perguntar se "Kia" era o nome da filha de Urahara, quando foram interrompidos novamente, desta vez pela porta que se abria. Yoruichi e Renji acabavam de chegar para a reunião.

* * *

><p>Kaien voltou correndo para o campo, entretanto, Rukia não estava mais lá. Certamente, decidira ir embora sozinha. Provavelmente estava mancando, demoraria o dia inteiro para chegar à casa naquele estado.<p>

- Aquela nanica! – sussurrou Kaien, saindo em disparada na direção do portão.

* * *

><p>Após trocar algumas amenidades, Ishin disse que desejava conversar seriamente com Urahara e Yoruichi. Urahara, então, pediu que Renji mostrasse as dependências do esquadrão para Ichigo, apresentando-o às tropas. Meio a contragosto, mas sem demonstrar, ambos saíram da sala.<p>

Ichigo não sabia explicar, mas por alguma razão, simpatizara instantaneamente com o jovem filho de Urahara, que deveria ser apenas uns três ou quatro anos mais velho do que ele. Apesar de não ser de sua natureza, viu-se conversando tranquilamente com o rapaz. Tudo ia certo, os dois se dando muito bem, até que Ichigo desviou o assunto para a irmã de Renji.

- Então, é meio que um negócio de família? – Ichigo perguntou, curioso. – Você, seu pai, sua mãe e sua irmã são os senseis do esquadrão?

- Mais ou menos. Kia tem passado por alguns momentos difíceis. Então, como ela sempre amou lutar desde que era uma garotinha, minha mãe achou que faria bem a ela ser uma sensei do esquadrão. Afinal, competência ela tem de sobra – Renji mostrou desagrado quando falou sobre a decisão de Yoruichi de colocar a filha no esquadrão, mas Ichigo notou orgulho em sua voz ao afirmar que a irmã tinha competência de sobra. O príncipe sentia cada vez mais curiosidade acerca da filha de Urahara.

- Problemas? Que tipo de problemas?

Renji olhou para Ichigo:

- Me desculpe, meu príncipe...

- Ichigo, por favor, me chame de Ichigo.

- Ichigo? – Renji mal conseguiu esconder sua surpresa. Ichigo... O nome dele era Ichigo... Seria _aquele_ Ichigo? O tal que tocara em sua Rukia?

- Sim. Sabe Renji, não sei explicar. Mas sinto que podemos ser amigos. E me desculpe por estar fazendo tantas perguntas sobre a sua irmã. É que acho que a vi de relance. E ela me lembrou alguém... Alguém que amei... Que amo, na verdade. Há pouco mais de três meses, conheci uma jovem dama, numa praia dessas redondezas. Como ela era bela! Senti-me enfeitiçado por ela no instante em que a vi. Sua pele alva, seu cabelo negro, seus olhos incrivelmente azuis... De um azul tão profundo... Que me fez afogar na primeira vez que a vi. Iniciamos uma amizade, mas meu coração sempre me disse que era ela a escolhida. Eu a queria, ao meu lado, para sempre. Mas o destino... O destino foi cruel conosco... Eu... bem... – hesitou no instante em que ia dizer que fizera dela sua mulher. – Caí doente, fiquei entre a vida e a morte durante três semanas... Quando acordei, minha primeira atitude foi correr até aquela praia e procurá-la. Não a encontrei... Mas encontrei minha capa, que havia deixado com ela, na beira do mar. Aquilo me deixou confuso. O que minha capa estava fazendo ali? Enquanto ia para casa (minha doença mostrava-se mais uma vez presente e estava prestes a desmaiar), parei em uma taberna, para pedir um pouco d'água. Lá, três jovens conversavam, e tive conhecimento da morte de uma moça. A descrição era tão parecida com a de minha amada! E a situação, tão parecida também, que tomei por certa a identidade da moça, e tenho vivido num inferno desde então... Mas hoje... Quando vi sua irmã... Acendeu-me uma centelha de esperança... Diga-me, por favor, Renji, poderá sua irmã ser a minha amada? O nome dela é Rukia?

Renji olhava boquiaberto para Ichigo. O que o levara a se abrir e falar tão francamente com ele? Então, ele não havia enganado Rukia, não a havia abandonado... Bem, na verdade, havia enganado, pois não contara a ela que ele era o príncipe. Então, provavelmente não tinha boas intenções... E agora, Renji sentia que estava um tanto mais perto de conquistá-la. Renji sabia que o destino o pusera junto à Rukia, e que tudo o que ocorrera entre Rukia e Ichigo fora unicamente para mostrar quão forte era o seu amor pela morena, e no futuro, ele sabia que Ichigo não passaria de uma lembrança desagradável para a irmã. Movido por este pensamento, Renji simplesmente disse:

- Sinto muito, Ichigo. Mas sua amada não é minha irmã. O nome dela não é Rukia.

E a esperança que crescera dentro de Ichigo desmoronou.

* * *

><p>Rukia ia lentamente para casa. Cada passo era um martírio. Maldito Kira! Se descansasse estaria bem, mas isto não mudava o fato de que estava morrendo de dor no momento.<p>

- Hei, Rukia – ouviu a voz de Kaien chamá-la, mas o ignorou.

Neste momento, não queria a companhia de Kaien. Nesta última semana, ele andava diferente, olhando-a tão profundamente que às vezes a deixava desconcertada. Enfim, Kaien a alcançou e, pondo-se à sua frente, segurou-lhe os ombros. – Por que não me esperou, nanica?

- Já te falei que nanica é a vó! E como você se atreve a agir daquela maneira na frente do esquadrão? Somos amigos, mas lá eu sou uma figura de autoridade! Não preciso que você se ponha a minha frente, como um cavalheiro defendendo a honra de sua dama!

- Mas aquele canalha te bateu! De propósito! Como eu poderia ficar quieto vendo isto? – Kaien explodiu.

- Ficando. Não preciso que me defenda. E ainda insinuou que o ato dele era mais grave pelo fato de eu ser mulher! Lá eu não sou mulher! Sou uma sensei do esquadrão!

- Vai brigar comigo só porque eu te vejo como mulher? – Kaien disse, sem nem pensar, deixando Rukia surpresa. Ele a via como mulher? – Porque é o que você é Rukia! Uma mulher, uma bela e frágil mulher!

Rukia decidiu ignorar as palavras de Kaien. Ele não estava normal. Falando aquelas coisas para ela... Que era uma bela e frágil mulher! Começou a andar em direção à casa, quando sentiu Kaien tomá-la nos braços, uma das mãos apoiando suas costas, e a outra as suas pernas. No mesmo momento, lembrou-se de quando Ichigo a carregara daquela maneira, no dia em que deram o primeiro beijo. Afinal, até então aquela fora sua única experiência nos braços de um homem.

- O que está fazendo! Me solta! Seu baka! – começou a se debater no colo de Kaien, extremamente vermelha. – ME PONHA JÁ NO CHÃO, SEU IMBECIL!

Assustado com a reação dela, Kaien a colocou rapidamente no chão, e ao contato do pé machucado com o solo, Rukia não conteve um gemido.

- Baka é você! Só te peguei no colo porque senão você vai demorar o dia inteiro pra voltar para casa!

- Mas tem que me carregar assim?

- Assim como?

- Como um homem carrega a sua dama? – perguntou extremamente vermelha, e por fim ele entendeu a razão do acanhamento dela. Com um sorriso, pôs-se à frente de Rukia, dando-lhe as costas e se abaixando.

- Suba.

- O quê?

- Ah Rukia, por favor, vamos logo! Suba nas minhas costas e eu te carregarei, assim chegaremos à sua casa mais rápido! – ela hesitou, mas subiu. – Pronto! Agora não estou mais te carregando "Como um homem carrega a sua dama" – disse, divertido.

- Cala a boca – disse Rukia, ainda vermelha, agarrando-se ao pescoço de Kaien.

Kaien somente não estava preparado para a tortura que seria, para ele, carregá-la daquela maneira. Suas mãos seguravam firme as pernas torneadas, pernas estas protegidas apenas pelo fino tecido da calça que ela usava. O corpo dela se colava ao seu, sendo que ao rapaz era impossível ficar indiferente ao calor daquele pequeno corpo, à maneira como os pequenos seios se apertavam contra as suas costas, à maciez da pele dos braços que estavam envoltos em seu pescoço, ou a respiração dela em sua nuca. A cada passo Kaien aumentava a velocidade, sem poder entender direito tudo o que estava sentindo.

Finalmente chegaram à casa, e Kaien permitiu que Rukia descesse ao chão, um tanto aliviado por encerrar aquele contato que lhe trazia tanta confusão. Para sua infelicidade, o cheiro dela persistia, deixando-o inebriado.

- Bem, Kaien, muito obrigada pela carona! Pode deixar que agora vou entrar e descansar e...

- E eu disse pro seu pai que ia cuidar de você, e vou. Agora entra, vai pro sofá, que vou te fazer um chá e uma mistura de ervas para enfaixarmos seu tornozelo. Assim, a dor vai aliviar mais rápido.

- Não precisa, Kaien. Eu...

- Shhh – ele a fez se calar. – Fica quieta, que nada do que você falar vai me convencer. E entra logo, antes que eu resolva te levar para dentro "Como um marido leva a sua mulher".

Rukia o olhou com indisfarçável ira e entrou rapidamente na casa. Conhecia Kaien há pouco tempo, mas sabia que ele era perfeitamente capaz de lhe fazer passar esta vergonha.

Kaien entrou e foi direto para a cozinha, preparar o chá. Rukia foi direto para o quarto, antes avisando Kaien que iria tomar um rápido banho, o que fez o moreno derrubar um dos copos, mas a morena, já no quarto, não ouviu.

Banhou-se rapidamente, vestiu-se e voltou para a sala. Kaien, vendo-a se largar no sofá, trouxe-lhe a xícara de chá.

- Aqui está seu chá – disse. Em seguida emendou, fazendo uma careta. – Céus Rukia! Você não tem um único vestido para pôr enquanto está em casa?

- Tenho, mas não gosto mais... Eles me fazem sentir muito... Mulher...

- Pena... Você deve ficar linda num vestido... – disse Kaien, para si mesmo, mas a morena ouviu.

- O que disse?

- Como está seu tornozelo? – ele perguntou, em seguida se abaixando para examiná-lo. – Bem, vou fazer o remédio, passar nele, e enfaixá-lo. Amanhã, você já estará nova.

Saiu apressado da sala, indo em direção ao banheiro. Sabia que Yoruichi, como velha guerreira, teria as plantas certas para que ele fizesse o remédio. E não estava enganado. Pegou as folhas, e numa vasilha de madeira, macetou-as, até transformá-las numa espécie de pasta. Achou uma faixa e foi em direção à sala, onde a morena quase dormia no sofá, com os pés apoiados na mesinha de centro.

- Isso aqui vai fazer a dor sumir num instante – disse Kaien, sentando-se no chão, animado. – Dê-me a sua perna!

Começou a passar a pasta no tornozelo, e Rukia sentiu realmente que a dor diminuía. Sentou-se mais ereta, e então abaixou ligeiramente o tronco, para ver como Kaien fazia o seu curativo. O moreno havia se ajoelhado para alcançar a faixa, e passou a enfaixar a perna dela cuidadosamente, tomando o cuidado de não apertar muito, mas também não deixar muito solto.

- Sempre que nos machucávamos, minha irmã fazia esta pomada, e então enfaixava nossa perna – disse Kaien, enquanto terminava o trabalho. Após prender a faixa na perna de Rukia, deu um pequeno beijo sobre o curativo. Levantou a cabeça e deu de cara com a morena encarando-o, espantada. Somente então Kaien se deu conta do que havia feito. Com o rosto vermelho, as mãos ainda sobre o curativo, olhou para o lado e murmurou. – Desculpe, é que a minha irmã sempre dava um beijo no machucado. Dizia que era para sarar mais rápido.

Rukia não pode deixar de rir da explicação. Às vezes, Kaien era terrivelmente inocente e desajeitado.

- Tudo bem, Kaien! – o moreno abaixou mais a cabeça. Estava realmente envergonhado. – Pode olhar para mim! Se for para sarar mais rápido, não tem problema! – disse, com uma pitada de humor na voz.

Kaien olhou na direção da morena, seus olhos esverdeados sendo imediatamente capturados pela imensidão azul que os olhos dela apresentavam. Sentiu-se enfeitiçado naquele momento, incapaz de desviar seus olhos dos dela. Por um momento insano, desejou beijá-la. Sim, desejou beijá-la até que o ar faltasse aos dois, e, depois, beijá-la novamente. Com a mão ainda sobre o curativo dela, tentava encontrar forças para quebrar aquele contato visual que tanto o estava abalando. Por um instante, Rukia sentiu-se perdida no olhar dele também. Por um momento insano, desejou também que ele tomasse seus lábios num beijo voluptuoso. Kaien era tão belo, tão simpático, tão atraente, tão desejável. Qualquer mulher normal se sentiria atraída por ele. E seus olhos eram tão lindos. Tão transparentes e gentis. Não eram misteriosos e doces como os olhos castanhos de Ichigo. Ichigo... Ao pensar nele, sentiu necessidade urgente de quebrar o contato visual. Mas não o fez. Por que ela sentia que tinha que ser fiel a Ichigo, sendo que o mesmo a abandonara tão covardemente? Encontrava-se num dilema, o coração batalhando contra o instinto e a razão. A razão que lhe dizia que devia esquecer o ruivo. O instinto que lhe dizia para se entregar a Kaien. Ambos contra o coração, que não parava de lhe afirmar que Ichigo era o amor de sua vida. Seu destino.

Kaien já iniciara uma lenta aproximação, e Rukia ainda não havia tomado uma decisão. Mas uma voz cortou o ambiente, tirando, ao menos neste instante, a escolha de suas mãos:

- O que está acontecendo aqui? – Renji perguntou, com fúria na voz.


	27. Confusão

**Bleach não me pertence, e sim a Tite Kubo sensei**

* * *

><p><em>Yo minna! Até que não demorei desta vez, né? Agradecimentos especiais à JJ-Dani e à Laura Beatriz pelos reviews. Fiquei muito feliz em recebê-los.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Confusão<strong>

* * *

><p>Poucos momentos após terminarem aquela conversa, Ichigo e Renji foram alcançados por Isshin.<p>

– Vamos, filho. Está ficando tarde e sua mãe se preocupará! – disse Isshin.

– Sim, meu pai. Obrigado por tudo, Renji – Ichigo disse e sua voz soava tão triste que Renji quase se arrependeu de sua mentira. Quase. – Obrigado pela acolhida, Urahara-san, Youruichi-san. Espero que tenha oportunidade de conhecer sua filha – disse, sendo gentil.

Se ela não era a sua Rukia, não tinha a menor vontade de conhecê-la.

Pai e filho foram até a carruagem, e fizeram em silêncio toda a viagem de retorno ao castelo.

* * *

><p>– Você e o príncipe pareceram se dar bem Renji. Sobre o que conversavam? – Yoruichi perguntou, curiosa.<p>

– Ele me contava sobre as princesas que o pai o estava fazendo conhecer – Renji respondeu astutamente.

Era de conhecimento geral que o rei estava trazendo diversas princesas ao reino para ver se alguma interessava ao príncipe.

– E o coração dele já tem uma eleita? – perguntou Youruichi.

– Não. Ainda não – respondeu o ruivo. – Mãe, vou para casa. Quero ver se Rukia está bem.

– Um momento, Renji. Eu e sua mãe precisamos conversar seriamente com você – disse Urahara.

– Algum problema, meu pai?

–Sim, mas não com você. Sua mãe, o rei e eu estivemos em conferência sobre um assunto sério e decidimos lhe dar uma missão.

– Missão? Que tipo de missão?

– Uma missão muito importante, – disse Urahara – uma guerra provavelmente se aproxima, Renji. Mas falemos disto no meu escritório.

* * *

><p>Ainda atordoado após sua reunião com Urahara, Renji começou a acelerar os passos em direção a casa. Não estava gostando nada da ideia de Kaien lá, sozinho com a sua irmã. Não confiava nele. Aliás, em seu intenso ciúmes, Renji não confiava em nenhum homem próximo a Rukia. Somente ele.<p>

Desviou os pensamentos momentaneamente para a sua "missão". Por que tinha que ser ele? Lógico que era uma honra que Urahara lhe confiasse tal missão, mas isto faria com que se afastasse de Rukia por praticamente dois meses. Dois meses! Como conseguiria ficar tanto tempo longe de sua amada?

Assim que chegou a casa, deparou-se com a seguinte cena: Rukia sentada no sofá, o corpo levemente inclinado, e Kaien ajoelhado, com a mão em sua perna, ambos olhando-se intensamente nos olhos. Percebeu que Kaien começava a aproximar-se lentamente da morena, que não mostrava sinal de que iria repeli-lo. Sentiu o sangue ferver e praticamente gritou, com fúria na voz:

– O que está acontecendo aqui?

Ambos repeliram-se, como se estivessem acordando de um transe. Kaien, extremamente embaraçado, levantou-se, levando a vasilha com o resto de pomada para o banheiro.

– Não está acontecendo nada, Renji – disse Rukia, calmamente. – Kaien estava apenas me ajudando com o curativo. Feri-me hoje durante o treino, só isso.

Kaien saiu do banheiro e voltou a sala, desconcertado. Renji aproximou-se do rapaz e, com fingida cortesia, tocou-lhe o ombro, apertando-o um pouco mais do que o necessário, o que fez com que Kaien ficasse um pouco irritado.

– Pode ir agora. Obrigado por cuidar tão bem de minha irmã, Kaien – disse, com fingida simpatia que não passou despercebida ao moreno.

Se antes Kaien tinha ficado um pouco irritado, agora estava muito irritado.

– O faço com gosto, Renji-san. Rukia é uma amiga extremamente importante para mim – disse, olhando diretamente nos olhos do rapaz e vendo ali uma ameaça, ameaça esta que Kaien ignorou.

Aproximou-se de Rukia, abaixando-se do seu lado.

– Vai ficar bem? Se quiser, espero seus pais.

– Não, tudo bem Kaien, vemo-nos amanhã. Você já fez muito por mim hoje – a morena ainda estava envergonhada, mas olhou-o nos olhos com carinho.

Kaien sorriu levemente diante do olhar carinhoso dela, então se aproximou e plantou-lhe um singelo beijo na testa, depois lhe bagunçou os cabelos, fazendo Rukia fingir uma carranca e depois sorrir. Dirigiu-se até a porta, com Renji em seu encalço. Parou antes de sair, deixando o ruivo impaciente. Virou-se para a morena mais uma vez e disse, com um sorriso:

– Até amanhã. Cuide-se, nanica.

– Já te falei que nanica é a vó – Rukia respondeu com um sorriso, fazendo-o sorrir ainda mais enquanto acenava e finalmente saia.

Renji detestou toda aquela cena e intimidade entre os dois. O que significava aquilo?

– Rukia, o que há entre você e esse homem? Espero que não esteja pensando em envolver-se com este sujeito! Ele é dez anos mais velho que você! Pensei que seu último relacionamento tivesse lhe ensinado que não pode confiar em qualquer homem.

– Não precisa me lembrar isso, Renji – Rukia levantou-se, indo para o próprio quarto.

– Rukia, tem algo que quero lhe contar– disse Renji, fazendo com que a morena parasse onde estava. – Papai me deu uma missão hoje. Vou viajar por dois meses. Por favor, não se envolva com este homem. Não estarei aqui para protegê-la e não quero que se machuque novamente – Renji sempre usava o ocorrido com Ichigo para assustá-la, para que ela não quisesse se envolver com nenhum outro homem.

– Agradeço seu aviso, mas não preciso de proteção, meu irmão. Sou perfeitamente capaz de cuidar de mim. Espero que faça boa viagem – disse, ainda de costas para o ruivo.

Chateada com as palavras do irmão, nem se interessou sobre o que seria a tal "missão". Talvez ele estivesse até mesmo inventando. Ameaçou começar a andar novamente, entretanto, se deteve:

– Por que faz isso comigo, Renji? Por que sempre me faz lembrar do sofrimento que passei? Por que não me estimula a seguir em frente? Saiba que é isso que Kaien faz. Está sempre me dizendo que devo continuar com a minha vida...

– Afinal, o que há entre vocês? – Renji perguntou mais uma vez, mas com menos autoridade.

Ficou triste ao perceber que o que ela disse era verdade. Ele não a estava apoiando. Estava tentando mantê-la sozinha, para conquistá-la.

– O que há entre Kaien e eu? Creio que ele já lhe respondeu – ao dizer isso, a morena virou-se, um brilho em seus olhos. – somos amigos importantes.

Dito isto, entrou no quarto, deixando para trás um Renji triste e insatisfeito.

* * *

><p>As duas semanas seguintes passaram sem maiores novidades. Renji saíra de viagem na manhã seguinte, sem despedir-se da morena. Quanto à relação de Rukia e Kaien, esta continuava a se fortalecer nos caminhos da amizade, e depois daquele dia, aquele tipo de encantamento não os acometeu novamente. Tinham quase certeza de que fora uma coisa de momento.<p>

Entretanto, duas semanas após o ocorrido, Rukia chegou ao esquadrão e deu pela ausência de Kaien. Ficou preocupada com o amigo, mas imaginou que ele apenas deveria ter perdido a hora, ou algo assim. Quando o encontrasse, mais tarde, o lembraria que não podia ficar faltando aos treinamentos. No entanto, Kaien não apareceu ao lugar onde sempre conversavam naquela tarde. A situação lhe trouxe uma desagradável lembrança, mas Rukia se repreendeu por ser tão paranóica. Afinal, Kaien não tinha porque abandoná-la, nem como abandoná-la, já que eles não tinham nada. Conversaria com ele no dia seguinte.

Mas no dia seguinte Kaien também não compareceu ao treinamento no esquadrão, e, ao final do treino, Rukia foi ao escritório de seu pai.

– Posso entrar?

– Claro, minha querida – olhou para a filha e viu sua preocupação – aconteceu algo?

– Bem, é que – ficava envergonhada de falar aquilo na frente do pai – estou preocupada com Kaien. Há dois dias que não aparece no treinamento.

– Oh, querida, pensei que soubesse. Kaien mandou um mensageiro ontem pela tarde, pedindo uma dispensa de quatro dias. Ontem, foi o aniversário de morte da esposa dele. E amanhã será o aniversário de nascimento dele.

– Meu pai, que terrível. Eu não fazia idéia. Como estará Kaien lá, sozinho?

– Bem, a dor é algo muito particular, como você mesma deve saber. Deixe-o prantear ao seu modo – por um instante, Urahara hesitou. – O que há entre vocês, filha?

– Kaien é um amigo, pai. Um amigo muito querido. Ele – foi a vez de Rukia hesitar. – ele me trouxe de volta à vida depois que tudo aconteceu, me ensinando que não é errado depender das pessoas, que nas horas difíceis, precisamos dos amigos, e que isso não é vergonha nenhuma. Se não fosse por ele... eu ainda estaria afundada na minha própria frieza, afastando todas as pessoas de mim. Não posso dizer que estou feliz, mas Kaien certamente tornou minha vida muito melhor.

– Que bom que encontrou alguém assim, filha. Esse é o tipo de amizade que dura para sempre.

– Sim – repentinamente, Rukia teve uma ideia. – pai, me dá licença de faltar amanhã?

– Claro. O que vai fazer?

– Vou visitar Kaien no seu aniversário. Será a minha vez de ajudá-lo a voltar a vida.

* * *

><p>No dia seguinte, Rukia esperou que todos saíssem de casa. Assim que se viu sozinha correu ao pomar pegar maçãs, e preparou uma bela torta para Kaien. O moreno lhe contara que torta de maçã era a sua preferida. Enquanto a torta assava no forno a lenha, Rukia foi para o quarto e tomou um banho rápido. Em seguida, dirigiu-se ao armário e já ia pegar uma de suas roupas de treinamento quando mudou de idéia. Lá, bem no fundo de seu armário, pegou um vestidinho simples, mas muito bonito, que há um bom tempo não usava. De manga cavada e decote quadrado, a saia rodada, o tecido leve branco com pequenos desenhos de sakuras. Ele sempre reclamava por ela não usar vestido. Daria este gosto ao seu amigo. Puxou a franja para trás, prendendo-a com um grampo. Não tinha como prender o cabelo atrás, uma vez que há duas semanas cortara-o o mais curto que sua mãe permitira.<p>

Foi para a cozinha e, vendo que a torta já estava pronta, colocou-a numa cesta. Começou a dirigir-se para a casa de Kaien, cantarolando uma canção qualquer. Estava feliz, como há muito tempo não se sentia. Talvez a perspectiva de animar alguém que amava, que fizera tanto por ela, lhe deixasse tão feliz. Sim, ela amava Kaien. Não como amava Ichigo. O ruivo era aquele que estremecia seu mundo, que fazia o universo ter sentido. Kaien era o seu mais intimo e mais querido amigo.

Após uma caminhada relativamente curta, Rukia chegou à casa de Kaien. Era simples, mas parecia aconchegante. Hesitou por um instante, mas, por fim, bateu à porta. Aguardou por um instante, depois bateu novamente. Começava a impacientar-se, talvez ele esperasse que quem quer que estivesse batendo desistisse se ele demorasse. Começou a bater na porta ininterruptamente, até que, de repente, a mesma se abriu.

– Mas que infernos! – o moreno parou, de repente, surpreso. – Rukia?

Como ela estava linda. Seria a saudade, ou seus olhos estavam mais azuis, sua pele mais branca, seu cabelo mais negro e seu perfume mais doce? Achou-a incrível naquele vestidinho tão simples, mas que revelava as formas daquele corpo que ela, tão cruelmente, tentava esconder do mundo. Como Rukia era bela!

Saiu de seu estado de contemplação quando a morena deu-lhe um chute na perna.

– Isto é por demorar tanto para me atender! E, por que, quando finalmente aparece, vem sem camisa!

– Hei! A casa é minha, eu não recebo visitas se não quiser, e fico sem camisa se eu quiser! – exclamou, indignado.

– Bem, agora você tem visita – disse ela, entrando. – ponha uma camisa.

– Não quero por camisa – disse, fechando a porta e seguindo a pequena, que encontrara o caminho até a cozinha.

– Ponha uma camisa.

– Não quero.

– Infernos, Shiba Kaien! Eu me dou ao trabalho de pedir folga do esquadrão, lhe fazer uma torta de aniversário, pôr um vestido – um vestido! E você não pode por uma maldita camisa? Pela ultima vez: PONHA UMA CAMISA! – exclamou, perdendo de vez qualquer paciência.

– Está bem, vou por uma camisa! – ele gritou de volta. – Nanica dos infernos! – disse, enquanto ia em direção ao quarto.

Rukia ficou pondo a mesa, até que Kaien voltou e sentou-se numa cadeira, encarando-a sem dizer uma única palavra.

– Fiz torta de maçã, você disse que gosta.

– Hum...

– Ah, e tem também um suco... suco de uva...

– Hum...

– Só sabe dizer "hum"?

– Hum...

– Eu desisto! – ela jogou os braços para o ar, em sinal de rendição, e começou a cortar a torta. Pôs uma fatia num prato e pôs o prato na frente dele, que começou a comer.

– Foi você quem fez a torta?

– Sim – respondeu sentando e começando a comer o seu pedaço.

– Está muito boa.

– Obrigada.

– Por que veio, Rukia?

– Como assim por quê? Hoje é o seu aniversário! Como poderia não vir dar os parabéns para o meu melhor amigo?

– Está muito bonita. Este vestido lhe cai bem.

– Obrigada. Ia por uma roupa comum, mas lembrei que sempre reclama que não uso vestido... – Rukia levantou-se após comer a torta, indo em direção à janela e olhando para fora. – Tem uma vista muito bonita, Kaien.

Rukia se virou, e assustou-se ao ver o moreno logo atrás dela, olhando-a diretamente nos olhos. Instintivamente, recuou dois passos, e acabou por encostar-se à parede. Kaien, em contrapartida, avançou dois passos, mantendo entre ele e Rukia a distância inicial.

– Por que veio, Rukia? – a voz de Kaien estava rouca, e o moreno estava perto. Perigosamente perto.

– Já lhe disse – Rukia respondeu, olhando nos olhos verdes do moreno, e sentindo aquele encantamento apoderar-se dela outra vez. E a luta começou, mais uma vez, em seu interior.

– Tem certeza?

Como se fosse possível, Kaien aproximou-se ainda mais. Segurou no queixo da pequena, olhando-a profundamente nos olhos.

– Há dois dias, foi o aniversário de morte de minha esposa. E eu levantei normalmente para ir ao esquadrão. Tomei meu café, e já me preparava para sair, quando reparei na data no calendário. Eu esqueci, Rukia. Pela primeira vez, em dois anos, eu esqueci o dia em que ela morreu. E fiquei tão chocado, que simplesmente não pude ir para o esquadrão. Principalmente quando a causa de meu esquecimento estava lá. Agora, sou somente capaz de pensar numa mulher, uma feiticeira de olhos violetas, que invadiu primeiro minha mente e depois o meu coração, e não sei como fazer isto parar! – aproximou mais a face da dela – Ah! Se pelo menos você se desse conta do que me faz passar! Eu acho que... – encostou o nariz ao dela, mantendo ainda o contato visual. – Estou apaixonado por você.

Dito isto, Kaien tomou os lábios de Rukia nos seus, num beijo ainda casto, apenas um roçar de lábios. Rukia ficou um tanto chocada e dividida. O que devia fazer? Todo o seu corpo, naquele momento, ansiava por Kaien. Fechou os olhos, e deixou-se beijar pelo moreno. Seu beijo era muito bom. Não sabia se por instinto ou vontade, começou a corresponder o beijo dele, acariciando os lábios masculinos com os seus. Vendo que ela correspondia, Kaien aumentou ainda mais a intensidade do beijo, levando uma das mãos à nuca da morena. Pediu passagem com a língua para aprofundar o beijo, passagem esta que a morena imediatamente concedeu. Passou os braços ao redor do pescoço de Kaien, e se perdeu ali por vários momentos, os lábios acariciando-se, as línguas tocando-se, ele a beijava com uma intensidade avassaladora, como se tivesse esperado tempo demais por aquilo. Enfim, quando o ar já lhes faltava, se afastaram. Fitaram-se nos olhos por longos momentos, até que Rukia, tomando a iniciativa, eliminou mais uma vez a distância que os separava, beijando-o com luxuria. Kaien surpreendeu-se com a atitude da morena, mas correspondeu na mesma intensidade, um sentimento de urgência o dominando. Queria beijá-la, queria amá-la, queria possuí-la.

Rukia sentiu o braço de Kaien enlaçando a sua cintura, trazendo-a para mais perto. Kaien era um homem lindo, atraente, gentil, sexy, divertido... Desejável, em todos os sentidos. E era também seu amigo. A companhia do moreno lhe fazia tão bem! Poderia este sentimento, um dia, transformar-se em amor? Poderia um dia ele fazê-la sentir-se como Ichigo fez? Ichigo... Por que pensava nele agora? Estava nos braços de outro, outro que jamais a abandonaria, como Ichigo fez... Por um momento insano, desejou que Kaien a levasse ao quarto, a despisse e fizesse amor com ela, por diversas vezes e por diversas horas, até que qualquer lembrança do toque de Ichigo se dissipasse de sua memória. Sentiu Kaien enrijecer e afastar-se por um momento, olhando-a nos olhos.

– O que foi, Kaien? – perguntou inocente, ainda com os olhos fechados.

Ele a olhou por um momento e então a puxou para um abraço apertado, e, após beijar o topo de sua cabeça, finalmente falou:

– Rukia, meu bem... Você está chorando...

Surpresa, Rukia afastou-se dele, levando os dedos aos olhos, vendo que, realmente tinha o rosto lavado em lágrimas.

– Sim, eu estou...

– Me perdoe se me descontrolei, Rukia. Sua perda, diferente da minha, ainda é recente. É só que... desta vez, não pude me controlar... Perdoe-me...

– Shhh – ela pousou os dedos nos lábios dele, fazendo-o parar de falar. – Tudo bem. Você não fez nada errado... É só que... Estou confusa...Gosto muito de você e sinto-me muito atraída por você, e já faz um tempo que venho tendo esses sentimentos, vontade de estar com você de maneira diferente... Mas aí me lembro _dele_... Não posso mentir dizendo que o esqueci... Apesar de tudo... Eu ainda amo o Ichigo... Preciso de um tempo para pensar, para entender o que se passa comigo...

– Todo o tempo do mundo, Rukia. Não se sinta pressionada. Vamos descobrir juntos o que está acontecendo conosco.

– Obrigada, Kaien. Por tudo... Mas agora eu vou embora, preciso pensar...

– Eu a acompanho...

– Não, obrigada. Preciso mesmo ficar sozinha, por as ideias em ordem... tudo bem?

– Sim. Então... até amanhã – ele a beijou levemente nos lábios.

– Até amanhã – ela repetiu, sorrindo timidamente e saindo porta afora.

Após distanciar-se razoavelmente da casa, num ponto onde ele já não pudesse vê-la, Rukia recostou-se numa árvore, levando a mão ao coração, que batia acelerado.

– Céus, o que acabou de acontecer lá? – disse para si mesma, em seguida tocando levemente os próprios lábios. – O que está acontecendo comigo?

Mas sua reflexão foi interrompida quando um grito feminino ecoou pelo local.


	28. O Resgate da Princesa

**Bleach pertence a Tite Kubo sensei**

* * *

><p><em>Yo minna! Aqui estou com mais um capítulo, e muito feliz com os reviews da Laura-chan e da JJ-chan! Doumo arigatou suas lindas! Aguardo reviews dos leitores fantasmas, se é que eles existem... XD<em>

* * *

><p>Ao ouvir o grito, Rukia saiu de seus devaneios e, instintivamente, começou a correr em disparada na direção do som. Não parou para pensar que estava desarmada ou que era simplesmente uma garota. Sua mãe a criara como uma guerreira e era exatamente isto o que a pequena se considerava. Largou os sapatos pelo meio do caminho enquanto corria e, como o vestido também atrapalhava a sua corrida, parou por um momento e o rasgou. Abrindo assim uma fenda que ia desde a barra na altura dos joelhos até a de suas coxas. Aí então conseguiu correr livremente.<p>

Ao aproximar-se do local de onde viera o grito, ouviu vozes alteradas e, por precaução, ocultou-se atrás de uma árvore, observando atentamente o que acontecia. Parecia claro que a pobre moça que gritara caíra numa armadilha. O cocheiro, um rapaz magro e de cabelos negros, jazia no chão, desacordado. A bela carruagem encontrava-se com uma das rodas quebradas.

Dois homens estavam próximos à carruagem. Um alto e corpulento, com cabelos castanhos ondulados que atingiam a altura de seus ombros, trazia nos ombros uma jovem de longos cabelos ruivos e corpo esbelto. Já o outro, com cabelo num tom róseo, carregava em seus ombros uma jovem magra e pequena, com cabelos negros longos e espetados. As garotas gritavam e se debatiam, tentando livrar-se de seus captores e das cordas que as amarravam nas mãos e nos pés.

- Levem tudo! Minhas jóias estão num baú na carruagem! Mas, por favor, soltem-me e à minha acompanhante! – chorava a ruiva, que tinha uma voz estridente. Rukia sentiu muita pena da garota naquele momento, sentindo o desespero que a moça trazia na voz.

O homem que a carregava fez uma careta de desagrado diante do choro e da voz aguda da garota.

-Desculpe, minha cara princesa! Mas o jovem rei dos Schiffer decidiu que está na hora de se casar! Você não deveria estar lutando desta maneira! Meu rei a escolheu para se tornar a rainha de um dos reinos mais poderosos que já existiu!

- Então, deixem que ao menos minha acompanhante se vá! – implorou a ruiva, ainda mais chorosa.

- Isso não, minha princesa! – exclamou a jovem morena, e Rukia se admirou com sua lealdade. – Eu jamais a abandonaria!

- Ouviu isso, princesa? Ela quer ficar com você! Mas que bela devoção! – disse o homem, com tédio em sua voz.

- Não é só devoção, seu verme! – gritou a morena. – Eu e a Princesa crescemos juntas! Somos amigas!

- Pouco importa! – gritou repentinamente o homem que trazia a morena nos ombros. – Já conversou demais, Stark. Vamos retornar ao acampamento.

- Deixem a Tatsuki-chan aqui, por favor! Eu irei com vocês sem resistir, mas deixem-na em paz!- disse a jovem ruiva, tornando a chorar.

- Claro, princesa! – disse o jovem de cabelos róseos, mordaz. – Nós a deixamos aqui, sua querida acompanhante corre até o castelo dos Kurosaki, para avisar e seu rapto, e nós somos caçados. Não, minha querida! E tem outra razão para que a levemos – continuou o rapaz, um sorriso maligno na face. – As tropas não podem tocá-la, já que pertence ao rei. Então, sua dama será uma excelente distração para todos nós! – explodiu numa gargalhada insana.

- Como se você fosse capaz de tocar em alguma mulher, Szayel – Stark provocou o outro, um sorriso torto na face.

- Cale-se, Stark! E vocês duas também! Já demoramos demais aqui! Vamos voltar para o acampamento – dito isto, ambos viraram as costas para o local onde Rukia ainda encontrava-se escondida.

Aproveitando o momento de descuido dos dois, e percebendo ali uma oportunidade, Rukia com agilidade correu silenciosamente até ambos, escondendo-se atrás da carruagem. Observou que, ao lado do corpo do jovem desacordado, havia uma espada jogada no chão. Apoderando-se da arma, Rukia sentiu-se confiante para manifestar sua presença.

- Deixem-nas em paz! Ordeno que as soltem agora mesmo! – gritou, usando sua melhor voz de comando.

Os dois homens viraram-se, assustados com a voz repentina. Ao se depararem com a figura da morena, olharam-se e Szayel começou a gargalhar, enquanto Stark, mais contido, dava mais um de seus sorrisos tortos.

- Ora, ora, ora! – exclamou Szayel. – Stark, olhe isto! Mais diversão para as tropas!

-Soltem-nas ou eu os farei soltá-las! – a morena repetiu, sem se perturbar.

Os dois homens olharam-se novamente, Szayel passou a pequena acompanhante da princesa para o ombro livre do corpulento Stark.

- Você? Você e que exército, garotinha? Sabe, não costumo me deitar com qualquer mulher, mas acho que adorarei fazer esta pequena insolente baixar a cabeça! – Szayel riu e começou a se aproximar da morena, que depressa se pôs em posição de combate.

O homem desembainhou sua espada, indo para cima de Rukia, que se defendeu.

- Parece que você quer mesmo fazer da maneira mais difícil, não é, morena? – disse, exercendo força sobre a espada e pressionando-a.

- Eu estava pensando em dizer-lhe o mesmo, verme!

Rukia forçou num ímpeto a espada, fazendo com que Szayel se desequilibrasse, e rodopiando para ganhar impulso deu-lhe um forte chute no estômago, deixando-o sem ar e atordoado. Sem dar-lhe tempo de se recuperar, Rukia acertou com força o seu rosto, segurando a cabeça do mesmo e trazendo-a de encontro ao seu joelho ao mesmo tempo em que o impulsionava. Por último, mais uma vez rodopiou, fechando o punho e acertando a nuca do rapaz com as costas da mão.

Finalmente, o rapaz caiu fortemente de costas no chão, batendo a cabeça numa pedra ao cair. O mesmo desmaiou, sem ao menos entender o que tinha acontecido.

- Parece que você não era nem mesmo digno desta lâmina, cretino – Rukia disse olhando para o rapaz que jazia desacordado. Virando-se para Stark, que a tudo observara impassível, completou. – Sua vez, grandão.

- Não poderia nos acompanhar pacificamente? Francamente, acho a idéia de ter que lutar contra uma dama repulsiva... – disse Stark, friamente.

Vendo que Rukia não saíra da posição de combate, Stark suspirou pesadamente. Abandonou a princesa e a sua dama na relva e, desembainhando sua espada, começou a ir em direção à morena:

- Está bem, faremos do jeito mais difícil. – virou-se então para a princesa, que já tentava se soltar. – Vocês duas, quietinhas aí. Não quero ter que ser violento com vocês também – observou a expressão de pânico da princesa com um contido divertimento, então se virou novamente para Rukia. – Mas já alerto que não será nada fácil me derrotar, minha jovem dama. Embora claramente você lute muito bem, eu sou o número um de minha tropa. Ninguém supera minha habilidade e...

O discurso de Stark foi interrompido pelo ataque da morena, que já ficava impaciente com tanta conversa. Entretanto, diferente de Szayel, Stark não a subestimou. Com um movimento, levantou a espada, defendendo-se tranquilamente do golpe dado pela morena.

- Tsc. Estes jovens de hoje são impacientes demais – disse, enquanto forçava a espada contra a da morena, fazendo-a recuar dois passos.

- Devia evitar tanta conversa, meu caro – Rukia disse. – Faz parecer que está tentando ganhar tempo até que cheguem reforços. Acaso tem medo de lutar com uma simples "garotinha"? – mal disse estas palavras, viu-se obrigada a se defender de Stark, que lhe aplicava um forte golpe com a espada.

- Ah jovem, ao ofender minha honra está me obrigando a lutar a sério, e eu não gosto disto. Por que não nos acompanha pacificamente?

Rukia teve a atenção desviada momentaneamente, ao perceber que o jovem cocheiro havia recobrado a consciência, e, sorrateiramente, se levantara e fora até as duas garotas, para soltá-las.

- Jamais! – gritou Rukia e começou a atacá-lo seguidas vezes, sendo que em todas elas Stark se defendia sem esforço.

Mas o objetivo de Rukia neste momento era prender sua atenção, até que o rapaz soltasse as duas e o grupo pudesse fugir. Resolveu dar uma conferida na situação mais uma vez, olhando por sobre o ombro de Stark em direção ao local, vendo que a princesa e a sua dama já estavam soltas. Porém, o homem aproveitou este momento de distração para desferir-lhe um chute no estomago, fazendo com que Rukia caísse sentada, sem fôlego.

- O que tanto olha? – ele perguntou, virando-se a tempo de ver a princesa, a dama e o jovem cocheiro, que se punha à frente delas. – Ah, já percebi sua intenção. Mas não vai dar certo – disse, virando-se para Rukia, que estava ajoelhada, tentando ainda recobrar o fôlego. – Eles não vão fugir. Vou terminar com você, e darei um jeito no rapaz e na acompanhante. Só tenho ordens para levar a princesa mesmo.

Preparou a espada para desferir um golpe no pescoço de Rukia, porém sentiu algo atingir fortemente sua cabeça, e, ao virar-se, viu o jovem cocheiro correndo em sua direção. Tratou de desferir um golpe contra o rapaz, que desviou habilmente, então o acertando com toda força no estômago e depois nas costas.

- Da primeira vez, vocês me pegaram desprevenido. Agora, não permitirei que machuque nenhuma destas damas! – disse o jovem, enquanto olhava o homem de quatro no chão, respirando pesadamente. – Deixe-me ajudá-la – disse, dando a mão para Rukia, que já se recuperava do golpe e do susto.

- Ishida-kun, cuidado! – gritou a princesa.

Rukia segurava a mão do moreno, porém, vendo que Stark se recuperara e vinha em sua direção com a espada em punho, Rukia puxou o rapaz com força, rolando com o mesmo pelo chão no momento em que Stark tentava golpeá-lo com a espada. Ambos colocaram-se de pé, lado a lado, olhando para o homem, que já não aparentava tanta tranqüilidade como antes.

- Vou acabar logo com isto! A brincadeira acabou, seus pirralhos!

- Detesto admitir, mas parece que acabar com este homem é um trabalho para dois... Ishida, certo? – disse Rukia para o moreno, sem tirar os olhos de Stark.

- Parece que sim, senhorita...?

- Rukia. Urahara Rukia.

- Urahara...? – disseram espantados, ao mesmo tempo, Ishida e Stark.

- Parece que a fama de meu pai já alcançou alguns reinos, hein? – disse Rukia, com indisfarçável orgulho.

- Certamente, todos conhecem o comandante do esquadrão Shinigami – disse Stark, recuperado da surpresa. – Parabéns, garota. Finalmente conseguiu minha atenção – disse, indo em direção à Rukia, que desviou do golpe, atingindo-o com uma cotovelada no meio das costas.

Entretanto, Stark imediatamente se virou, atingindo Rukia com força no rosto. Ishida veio rapidamente em seu socorro, porém Stark o socou com força no estômago, fazendo-o cair de joelhos. Em seguida, levantou o jovem pela gola da camisa, elevando-o acima da própria cabeça.

- Será o primeiro a morrer. Mas terá uma morte muito digna, afinal, não é qualquer um que tem o privilégio de morrer pelas minhas mãos... – disse, preparando a espada para traspassá-lo, quando sentiu uma dor lancinante abaixo de seu ombro.

Soltando o rapaz, Stark olhou para baixo, vendo a ponta da lamina de uma espada atravessando-o um pouco acima do peito. Olhou para trás e viu Rukia, sem fôlego, segurando a espada. A morena retirou a lamina de uma só vez, fazendo com o que o homem soltasse um urro de dor, enquanto caía de joelhos no chão. Rukia chutou-lhe com força nas costas, fazendo-o desabar no chão.

- Nenhum sangue inocente vai ser derramado hoje, senhor Stark – disse Rukia, apoiando o pé na cabeça do homem e forçando-o contra o chão - Esta luta termina aqui. Considere-se afortunado por estarmos mais preocupados com a vida da princesa do que com a sua, pois apenas isto permitirá que continue vivo.

- Sua maldita!

- Bons sonhos – disse a morena, ao mesmo tempo em que se abaixava e acertava a nuca de Stark com o punho da espada, fazendo-o desmaiar.

- Você está bem? – Rukia ajudava o moreno a levantar-se.

- Estou sim. Obrigado.

- Ishida-kun! – a princesa, sentindo-se finalmente fora de perigo, corria de encontro ao cocheiro, tendo a dama de companhia em seu encalço. – Se machucou, Ishida-kun?

- Estou bem, minha princesa. E vocês, se machucaram? – o rapaz perguntou, olhando atentamente para a princesa, como se procurasse qualquer sinal de que ela não estivesse bem.

- Nós estamos bem. Mas fiquei tão assustada! – a princesa fazia uma cara de terror extremamente infantil. Pareceu finalmente notar a presença de Rukia, e virou-se para a mesma, com uma reverência. – Muito obrigada por nos ajudar, senhorita Rukia. Sou a princesa do reino Inoue, Orihime. Vim a este reino para conhecer o príncipe dos Kurosaki.

- Prazer em conhecê-la, Princesa – disse Rukia, com uma reverência. – Mas não creio que ainda seja seguro ficarmos aqui.

- Tem razão, é melhor que retomemos nosso caminho para o castelo... – disse a princesa.

- Não acho que seja uma boa idéia, princesa – Rukia respondeu. – Não conseguirão chegar ao castelo antes do anoitecer. E pode haver outra emboscada preparada para a senhorita. Por favor, acompanhem-me até a minha casa, que está mais perto, e passem a noite lá. Não tem o luxo do palácio, mas certamente é uma casa confortável. E mais importante: segura.

- Mas eu estou tão ansiosa para conhecer o meu possível futuro noivo... – disse a princesa, em dúvida, sendo interrompida por Ishida.

- Desculpe, princesa, mas acho melhor seguirmos a ideia da senhorita Rukia. É melhor chegar amanhã com segurança do que continuar hoje. Além do mais, nossa carruagem está quebrada.

- Então, está decidido – Rukia tomou a frente da situação. – Tirem os pertences da princesa da carruagem, que eu vou soltar os cavalos – vendo a cara de desanimo da princesa, Rukia decidiu confortá-la. – Não se preocupe princesa. Eu me encarregarei pessoalmente de sua escolta até o castelo.

- É uma promessa? – disse a princesa, com lágrimas nos olhos.

- Sim, é uma promessa. A levarei pessoalmente ao castelo dos Kurosaki. Não se preocupe! Amanhã mesmo, estará junto de seu "possível futuro noivo" – respondeu a morena com um sorriso, sem sequer imaginar a surpresa que a aguardava no castelo.


	29. Para o Castelo dos Kurosaki!

**Bleach pertence a Tite Kubo-sensei, e não a mim... Infelizmente :(**

* * *

><p><em>Hi! Pessoas lindas do meu kokoro! Postando o proximo capítulo para vocês! Agradecimentos às minhas unicas leitoras não-fantasmas, a JJ-Dani e a Laura Beatriz! Doumo arigatou, suas lindas! Ei, leitores fantasmas, venham para o mundo material e deixem review!<em>

* * *

><p>- E então eu ofereci a nossa casa para que eles pudessem repousar por esta noite, para que amanhã sigam em segurança para o castelo dos Kurosaki – Rukia concluía o relato dos acontecimentos que levaram ao seu encontro com a princesa e sua comitiva.<p>

- Isso é bem grave. Então já há tropas deles por aqui? – disse Urahara, preocupado.

Fazia aproximadamente uma hora que ele e Yoruichi haviam chegado a casa e se deparado com Rukia, a princesa e sua comitiva. Rukia indicara os aposentos para os visitantes e depois se reunira com seus pais.

- Sim. E são soldados bem treinados. Bem, pelo menos um deles era – disse Rukia, lembrando-se de Stark. – Um deles me deu muito trabalho. Se não fosse Ishida...

- Você foi muito imprudente, Rukia – disse Yoruichi, zangada com a filha. – Poderia ter se machucado seriamente.

- Me desculpe, mãe – disse Rukia, cabisbaixa. – Sei que foi uma imprudência, mas se eu não tivesse feito nada, neste momento a princesa e sua acompanhante estariam em poder do reino Schiffer. O rei Ulquiorra deseja que a princesa dos Inoue seja sua rainha, e planejavam usar Tatsuki como uma espécie de diversão para as tropas. Sinto muito, mas não podia deixá-las à própria sorte! Foi assim que você me criou...

- Bem, suponho que tenha razão – disse Yoruichi. – Agora você está em segurança, isso é o que importa. E a verdade é que estou muito orgulhosa de você.

- Tem mais uma coisa – disse Rukia, hesitante. – Prometi que escoltaria a princesa Orihime ao castelo dos Kurosaki.

- O quê? – gritou Yoruichi.

- É muito perigoso, Rukia. E você tem suas obrigações no esquadrão. Já lhe dei licença por hoje, não posso dispensá-la por mais tempo.

- Mas pai! Eu prometi! Acredito que estaremos seguros amanhã. Estaremos em maior número, e estaremos esperando por um ataque. Não nos pegarão desprevenidos – disse Rukia. – Quanto ao esquadrão, Kaien é perfeitamente capaz de treiná-los em meu lugar. Será apenas um dia.

- Esqueceu que Kaien está afastado até amanhã? A propósito, como ele está?

- Ele está bem – disse Rukia, sentindo o rosto corar. – E... Ele me disse que amanhã já estaria de volta. Por favor, meu pai. Confie em mim. Posso escoltar a princesa em segurança. Eu... Preciso fazer isso. Não me pergunte porque, eu apenas sinto que devo levá-la.

- Deixe-a querido – disse Yoruichi, surpreendendo tanto Rukia quanto Urahara. – Se ela sente que deve ir, deixe-a ir. Em último caso, eu posso treinar as duas classes. Não era assim antes?

- Arre... Está bem, está bem. Mas tenha muito cuidado. Você deu muita sorte ao escapar praticamente ilesa de uma luta com dois soldados do reino Schiffer. Tente evitar qualquer conflito, entendeu?

- Sim, meu pai. Agora, se me derem licença, irei verificar como estão nossos hóspedes e depois irei para meu quarto banhar-me e trocar-me.

- Pode ir – Yoruichi respondeu, e Rukia deixou a sala.

- O que a fez mudar de idéia, Yoruichi? Por que decidiu deixá-la ir ao castelo dos Kurosaki?

- Esse pressentimento que ela tem... Eu também o tenho. Sinto que ela deve ir ao castelo – disse Yoruichi, com um suspiro. – Eu não sei o que a espera lá, mas pressentimentos são muito poderosos. Não devemos ignorá-los.

- Está certo – disse Urahara. – Estou imaginando coisas, ou você também percebeu como ela corou ao falar de Kaien? Será que aconteceu algo?

- Isso é o que pretendo descobrir. E será agora mesmo... – disse Yoruichi, beijando o marido e deixando o aposento.

* * *

><p>Após verificar se os hóspedes estavam confortáveis, Rukia se dirigiu para o quarto, perdida em pensamentos. Nunca antes estivera numa batalha de verdade, lutando por sua vida e correndo perigo real. Sentia cada músculo de seu corpo tenso, e a descarga de adrenalina que seu corpo sofrera ainda mostrava seus efeitos, deixando-a extremamente cansada. Sem contar que ainda havia aquela situação com Kaien...<p>

Tentando afastar os acontecimentos do dia de seus pensamentos, Rukia deixou-se afundar na água quente e reconfortante do ofurô, sentindo-se finalmente relaxar. Estava quase dormindo, quando repentinamente a porta do quarto se abriu e sua mãe entrou, fazendo com que a pequena se assustasse.

- Mãe, que susto!

- Desculpe filha. Está tudo bem?

- Sim, só estou cansada. O dia foi tenso...

- Hum... E como foi lá com o Kaien? Ele está bem? – Yoruichi observava a filha atentamente.

- Sim... Ele está bem... – Rukia deu as costas para a mãe enquanto saía do ofurô, tentando ao máximo ocultar a face corada.

- Aconteceu... alguma coisa? – Yoruichi mais afirmou do que perguntou.

Rukia suspirou enquanto vestia uma roupa leve. Algum dia conseguiria esconder algo da sua mãe? Parecia que Yoruichi era capaz de lê-la como a um livro... Aproximou-se da janela, abrindo-a, e observando a noite estrelada.

- Sim... Aconteceu – disse, por fim. - Kaien disse que está apaixonado por mim... E então ele me beijou, ou melhor, nós nos beijamos.

- Hum... – Yoruichi foi até a filha, ficando ao seu lado e também observando o céu estrelado. – Percebi que vocês se tornaram muito próximos... Sinceramente, eu já até estava desconfiada de que algo deste tipo aconteceria... Mas e você? Como se sente sobre Kaien?

- Ah, mãe! – Rukia exclamou, e havia desalento em sua voz. – Eu não sei... Sem dúvida, Kaien é incrível. É tudo o que uma mulher poderia sonhar. Sinto-me muito atraída por ele. Não poderia haver partido melhor, não poderia ter alguém mais perfeito para mim... – Rukia sentiu os olhos marejados.

- Mas...

- Como sabia que tinha um "mas"? – Rukia olhou a mãe, sorrindo tristemente.

- Intuição de mãe... Mas minha intuição realmente não conta muito aqui... Você é muito transparente, filha.

- Talvez... Bem, em todo caso... Kaien seria perfeito para mim... Se Ichigo não existisse.

- Filha...

- Eu sei... – Rukia engoliu em seco, tentando evitar o choro. – Que há uma grande possibilidade de que eu nunca mais encontre o Ichigo. E, ainda que o encontre, descubra que tudo o que houve entre nós não passou de uma ilusão que eu criei. Entretanto... Meu coração me diz que ninguém vai me fazer sentir como Ichigo faz...

- E como Ichigo te faz sentir?

- No momento, miserável – Rukia admitiu. – Mas quando estamos juntos... Ele me faz sentir como se tudo fosse possível. Como se viver realmente valesse a pena – A pequena voltou o olhar para o céu, sonhadora. – Faz-me agradecer por ter olhos, pois assim eu posso vê-lo. Faz-me agradecer por ter ouvidos, pois assim posso ouvir a sua voz. Faz-me agradecer por ter o tato, pois assim posso sentir o seu toque. Faz-me agradecer pelo paladar, pois assim posso sentir o sabor dos seus beijos... Faz-me agradecer pelo som da minha própria voz, pois assim posso dizer que o amo. Faz-me agradecer pela minha vida, pois posso viver a seu lado, e também, dar a minha vida por ele, se preciso for.

- Filha... – Yoruichi abraçou-a. – Eu te entendo... Eu também me sinto assim com o seu pai. Mas eu tive muita sorte... Nem sempre o amor é correspondido... Não valeria a pena dar uma chance a Kaien? Quem sabe, se você deixar que ele a ame, com o tempo, você não passará a amá-lo também?

- Será que devo mãe? Meu coração me manda esperar... Mas minha razão diz que devo seguir em frente, e que Kaien me faria muito feliz. Ele é o melhor amigo que já tive, e quando nos beijamos... Foi muito bom. Gosto muito dele. Mas... Isto é suficiente? Será que, com o tempo, poderei amá-lo? Estou tão confusa...

- Que mal há em lhe dar uma chance? Quem sabe o que o futuro reserva? – disse Yoruichi, saindo do quarto e deixando Rukia entregue aos próprios pensamentos.

* * *

><p>No dia seguinte, Urahara tentou convencer a filha a deixar a escolta a cargo dele, sem sucesso. Estava preocupado em deixar a morena responsável pela proteção da princesa, mesmo sabendo que Rukia era perfeitamente capaz de cumprir tal missão. Admitindo finalmente sua derrota, Urahara deu a Rukia uma mensagem para que entregasse ao rei Ishin, e finalmente ele e a esposa foram para o esquadrão.<p>

Como a princesa ainda não havia acordado, Rukia e Ishida foram fazer os preparativos finais para a viagem. Decidiram que os cavalos da princesa puxariam uma carruagem extremamente simples que havia no estábulo, enquanto Rukia montaria o próprio cavalo. Assim, ocultariam a princesa e não chamariam demasiada atenção. Ishida decidiu verificar se Orihime e Tatsuki já estavam se preparando para a viagem, e então os três tomariam o café da manhã juntos. Rukia já havia feito o desjejum com os pais, portanto, ficou no estábulo para arrumar o próprio cavalo.

- Você planejava partir sem se despedir?

- Kaien! O que faz aqui? – a morena perguntou surpresa, virando-se para olhar o rapaz.

- Fui ao esquadrão mais cedo, e sua mãe me contou tudo o que aconteceu... Você está bem?

- Estou sim – Rukia respondeu e então lhe deu as costas. Sentia o coração bater acelerado.

Kaien se aproximou lentamente de Rukia, tocando o seu braço e sentindo-a se arrepiar.

- Por que não me deixa ver o seu rosto?

Rukia inspirou profundamente, e então se virou. Kaien a olhou atentamente, levando em seguida uma das mãos ao rosto da morena, tocando-o e passando o polegar levemente sobre a marca quase imperceptível do golpe que Stark desferira em sua face.

- Você deveria ter permitido que eu a acompanhasse – disse com tristeza na voz, a mão ainda na face da pequena, acariciando-a. – Só de imaginar o perigo que você correu... Só de imaginar aqueles homens tentando machucá-la – puxou-a para um abraço. – Você não pensa, Rukia? O que seria de nós se algo tivesse acontecido com você?

- Seu bobo, eu estou bem. Sei me cuidar sozinha... – Rukia corou, mas correspondeu ao abraço e descansou a testa no peito do moreno. – Tanto é que estamos todos aqui, sãos e salvos, não é mesmo?

- Sua mãe me contou que vai escoltar a princesa até o castelo – Kaien disse, depois perguntou, hesitante. – Posso ir com você?

- Kaien... Não se preocupe, não creio que nos atacarão agora. Quando os dois com quem lutei disserem quem eu sou, vão imaginar que haverá uma grande escolta para a princesa. Não se arriscarão a enfrentar o exercito do reino Kurosaki agora.

- Me deixe ir com você, de qualquer forma. Por favor... Eu sinto que, se você for para o castelo dos Kurosaki, não voltará. E não quero perdê-la...

- Kaien, já lhe disse, não haverá perigo...

- Não é isso... Sinto que não voltará... Para mim – o moreno a abraçou mais forte.

Rukia se afastou do abraço para olhá-lo na face.

- Não seja bobo, o que me prenderia lá? – a morena sorriu, tentando reconfortá-lo. – E se eu prometer que pensarei sobre nós nesta viagem, e, quando voltar, lhe darei uma resposta? – completou, corando.

- Você promete? – o rapaz se animou, tocando novamente na face delicada. – Promete que, assim que voltar, me dará uma resposta?

- Eu... prometo – Rukia sorriu, levantando a mão direita aberta, como quem faz um juramento.

Kaien pegou na mão levantada, entrelaçando seus dedos com os dela e, mantendo a outra mão na face dela, aproximou-se e a beijou levemente nos lábios. Afastou-se apenas um pouco a fim de olhar a face corada da pequena.

- O que está fazendo? – Rukia perguntou, baixinho.

- Você não disse que aproveitaria o tempo em que estiver longe para pensar? – Kaien perguntou, com um sorriso. – Estou tentando juntar pontos a meu favor – completou, tomando os lábios da morena nos seus mais uma vez, num beijo mais intenso.

Rukia hesitou por um momento, e então decidiu retribuir o beijo. Sua mãe estava certa, afinal. Que mal haveria em dar uma chance a ele? Sentiu o moreno soltar sua mão e levar as duas mãos à sua cintura, trazendo-a para mais perto do próprio corpo. Rukia, que até então tinha as duas mãos espalmadas no peito de Kaien, enlaçou-o pelo pescoço, entregando-se por completo ao beijo que compartilhavam. Era diferente do beijo de Ichigo, mas ainda sim, era muito bom... Recriminou-se mentalmente por estar mais uma vez pensando no ruivo enquanto estava nos braços de outro. Decidida a afastar o ruivo de seus pensamentos, entreabriu os lábios, permitindo que o moreno aprofundasse o beijo. Kaien então a levantou, colocando-a sentada sobre a cerca do cocho onde antes estivera o seu cavalo e ajeitando-se entre as pernas da morena, eliminando qualquer distancia entre seus corpos. Beijaram-se por mais algum tempo, entretanto, quando Rukia sentiu as mãos de Kaien tocarem suas coxas, despertou para a situação em que se encontravam, e afastou-se do moreno bruscamente.

- Desculpe, desculpe – Kaien disse, ciente de que ultrapassara, e muito, os limites.

- Tudo bem – Rukia respondeu, aceitando a ajuda do moreno para descer. – Só não estou pronta para isso, Kaien.

Rukia olhava para baixo, sem coragem de encarar o rapaz. Sentia-se confusa e embaraçada... Como deixara as coisas irem tão longe? Jurou para si mesma que não permitiria que as coisas fossem tão longe novamente enquanto não pudesse corresponder plenamente os sentimentos dele.

- Eu sei, eu sei. E prometo, Rukia, que jamais a forçarei a fazer algo que não queira. Quando ficarmos juntos, será porque você quis e porque sente que pode corresponder meus sentimentos. Como disse, vamos descobrir o que está acontecendo conosco juntos.

- Obrigada Kaien. Tenho muito sorte por ter alguém como você comigo! – Rukia abraçou o moreno, depois o beijou levemente nos lábios, e então se afastou.

Antes que Kaien pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, Ishida entrou no estábulo.

- Rukia-san, já está tudo preparado para a viagem... – Ishida notou finalmente a presença de Kaien. – Perdão, interrompo algo?

- Não se preocupe, Ishida! – disse Rukia, sentindo-se aliviada com a interrupção. – Este é meu amigo, Kaien. Ele ficará no meu lugar enquanto estou afastada do esquadrão. Kaien, este é Ishida, um dos companheiros da princesa.

- Companheiro! Que é isso, Rukia-san! Sou apenas um servo... Muito prazer, Kaien-san.

- O prazer é meu, Ishida-san. Bem, já que vou substituir Rukia no esquadrão, é melhor que eu vá logo... – Kaien virou-se para Rukia, abraçando-a mais uma vez. – Tome cuidado. Estarei te esperando – sussurrou no ouvido da morena, em seguida, depositando um beijo no topo de sua cabeça. – Até mais.

- Até mais! – Rukia respondeu, observando, Kaien sair. – Vamos então, Ishida?

Rukia e Ishida pegaram os cavalos e então saíram do estábulo, indo em direção a casa, onde Inoue e Tatsuki já esperavam.

A princesa e sua dama embarcaram, o moreno assumiu seu posto como cocheiro, e Rukia montou em seu cavalo.

- Pronto? – perguntou olhando para Ishida, que assentiu. – Então, vamos! Para o castelo dos Kurosaki!


	30. Reencontro

**Bleach pertence ao mestre Tite Kubo... Só peguei seus personagens emprestado um pouquinho...**

* * *

><p><em>Yo minna! Demorei um pouquinho pra postar, né? Mas aposto que estão tão envolvidos com as festividades de fim de ano que nem sentiram minha falta, né? XD<em>

_Quero dizer um muito obrigada às pessoas lindas que me deixaram review: Laura e JJ Dani. Doumo Arigatou!  
><em>

_Um muito obrigada à minha querida Lara, por corrigir o capítulo para mim.  
><em>

_JJ - É, o Kaien tem um sexto sentido bem apurado... Ele sabe que algo irá acontecer... Tadinho... Eu caí numa armadilha, me apaixonei pelo meu Kai-kun... Ele é lindo demais aqui... Mas o morango é o principe dos sonhos da Kia, então... É claro que vão ficar juntos! XD_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Felia Ano Novo a todos!<em>**

* * *

><p>A viagem ao castelo transcorreu sem maiores problemas. Rukia algumas vezes cavalgava a frente da carruagem para verificar se o caminho estava seguro, em outras ficava na retaguarda para verificar se não estavam sendo seguidos. Mas a maior parte da viagem Rukia fizera cavalgando tranquilamente ao lado de Ishida.<p>

Era um rapaz muito agradável, inteligente e gentil. Embora tenham conversado sobre diversos assuntos, falaram mais sobre a princesa. Para Rukia, ficou claro que os sentimentos do rapaz iam além da simples devoção: Ishida era apaixonado pela princesa. Sentia pena do rapaz, tendo que entregar a mulher amada em casamento para outro. Afinal, se já sofria por Ichigo sem vê-lo, imagine vê-lo com outra?

Assim que avistaram o castelo, Rukia apressou o cavalo e foi à frente da carruagem. Achou que seria sensato pedir que Ishin fosse avisado com alguma antecedência da chegada da princesa. Aproximou-se dos portões, sendo recebida por um dos guardas.

- O que deseja, senhorita?

- Estou acompanhando a futura noiva do príncipe Kurosaki e tenho uma mensagem urgente para sua majestade.

- Não posso permitir que desconhecidos entrem no castelo, senhorita. Peço que aguarde enquanto mando um mensageiro até o rei...

- Urahara-sensei! – outro guarda apareceu e Rukia o reconheceu como um dos alunos de sua mãe.

- Olá, Hisagi-kun.

- Conhece esta dama? – perguntou o primeiro guarda, olhando para Hisagi.

- Não ouviu do que a chamei? Ela é a filha do Capitão Urahara, é uma sensei do esquadrão! – respondeu o rapaz e então se virou para Rukia – Em que posso ajudá-la, Urahara-sensei?

- Pode me chamar de Rukia – a morena respondeu, cansada de tanta formalidade. - Estou acompanhando a princesa dos Inoue, que veio ao reino para conhecer o príncipe Kurosaki. E também trago uma mensagem urgente de meu pai para sua majestade!

- Entre, por favor, Rukia-san! – respondeu Hisagi, abrindo os portões.

- Espere! Não podemos deixar ninguém entrar sem ser anunciado. São ordens do rei! – disse o outro guarda.

- Mas...

- Ele está certo, Hisagi-kun! – Rukia disse a Hisagi. – De qualquer forma, vou voltar e acompanhar a carruagem da princesa. Peço, por favor, que solicite ao rei uma audiência para mim, logo após ele dar as boas vindas à princesa Inoue, claro.

- Sim, Rukia-san! – disse Hisagi, em seguida partindo rápido em direção ao palácio, enquanto Rukia dava meia volta com o cavalo, indo em direção à carruagem.

* * *

><p>- Ah, finalmente a princesa dos Inoue chegou! Mas por que será que a Kia-chan está com ela? – disse Ishin mais para si mesmo que para o jovem Hisagi. – Bem, mande que entrem, por favor. Assim que dermos as boas vindas à princesa dos Inoue, concederei uma audiência para a Kia-chan!<p>

- Sim, meu rei – Hisagi disse, retirando-se do aposento logo em seguida.

- Masaki, peça a Ichigo que se apronte e que venha até a sala do trono para receber a princesa Inoue.

A rainha Masaki foi rapidamente ao quarto do filho, encontrando-o deitado na cama, com o olhar distante e uma expressão pensativa.

"Quem sabe não é hoje", pensou a rainha, "Quem sabe não é hoje que esta expressão melancólica sairá de seu rosto, meu filho?"

- Ichigo, a princesa Inoue acaba de chegar. Venha comigo à sala do trono.

Ichigo bufou, fechou os olhos por um momento e depois se levantou com uma expressão aborrecida no rosto.

- Por que o pai não para de trazer estas princesas para cá?

- Tenha ânimo, filho! Talvez hoje encontre com a mulher de sua vida!

- Eu realmente duvido, mãe...

A rainha Masaki não respondeu e ambos andaram com passos apressados para a sala do trono.

* * *

><p>- Podem entrar, por favor! – disse o primeiro guarda.<p>

Rukia foi a primeira a entrar, apeando do cavalo e entregando as rédeas para Hisagi.

- Cuide bem dele, por favor – disse, enquanto subia na carruagem, ficando ao lado de Ishida.

- Claro que sim, Rukia-san! – gritou, enquanto a carruagem começava a se afastar em direção à entrada do palácio.

- Por favor, deixe-o confortável para que descanse antes da viagem de volta!

Hisagi apenas acenou e saiu com o cavalo em direção aos estábulos. Finalmente, chegaram à porta do castelo, onde foram recebidos por outro guarda.

- Sejam bem vindos – disse, abrindo a porta da carruagem e auxiliando a princesa Inoue a descer. – Sua majestade a espera na sala do trono, minha senhora.

Enquanto guiava a princesa porta adentro, o guarda virou-se para Rukia.

- Urahara-sensei, por favor, queira nos acompanhar. O rei a receberá em seguida.

- Obrigada – Rukia respondeu, acompanhando o rapaz até a porta da sala do trono. Ficou admirando a bela decoração, enquanto a princesa Inoue adentrou a sala.

* * *

><p>- Seja bem vinda ao nosso reino, princesa! – disse Ishin, acolhedor. – Faremos o possível para fazer de sua estadia em nosso reino o mais agradável possível.<p>

Ishin achou a princesa muito bela. Olhou de esguelha para ver a reação do filho, sentindo-se desapontado ao ver a indiferença do rapaz para com a jovem.

Ichigo olhara rapidamente para a princesa, sentindo-se entediado. "Igual a todas as outras. Será que meu pai ainda não entendeu que ser bonita não é tudo em uma mulher?"

- Muito obrigada, majestade – Inoue respondeu, olhando de relance para o ruivo e sentindo-se corar.

- Na verdade, fiquei muito aliviado quando recebi a notícia de sua chegada, princesa. Eu a esperava ontem. Posso saber a razão do atraso?

- Meu rei não imagina! – disse a princesa, arregalando os olhos. Ichigo detestou o quão infantil ela parecia daquele jeito – Quase fui seqüestrada! Dois homens nos atacaram na estrada! Se não fosse a Urahara-san e o Ishida-kun...

- A Kia... digo, a Urahara-san? – perguntou Ishin, curioso.

Ichigo olhou para princesa com indisfarçável curiosidade, prestando atenção em cada palavra que a mesma dizia.

- Sim! Ela foi incrível! – Inoue sentiu-se feliz ao perceber a atenção do príncipe sobre si. - Meu cocheiro estava desmaiado, eles nos haviam pegado de surpresa! Eu e minha dama já estávamos amarradas e sendo levadas embora, quando a Urahara-san apareceu com uma espada em punho e mandou que eles nos soltassem! Um deles partiu para cima dela e ela rapidamente o derrotou! Então o outro homem nos deixou amarradas no chão e foi lutar com ela também! Ele a machucou um pouco, mas o Ishida-kun a ajudou. E então ele levantou e ia matar o Ishida-kun, quando a Urahara-san lhe atravessou a espada no peito num único golpe, bem assim! – disse Inoue, empolgando-se e mostrando a maneira como Rukia golpeara Stark.

- Oh! Então, devemos muito à Urahara-san! – disse Ishin, com orgulho.

Ishin gostava muito de Rukia. Talvez pela história trágica da garota, ou pela sua personalidade, ou pelo fato de ela ser como uma filha para Urahara e Yoruichi. Talvez por todos estes motivos, Ishin a considerava mesmo como uma filha.

- Guarda! – Ishin chamou o homem que se encontrava à porta – por favor, peça para que Urahara-san entre.

- Sim, majestade. – respondeu o homem, caminhando até a porta e falando com Rukia.

* * *

><p>Ichigo sentia-se estranhamente ansioso. Não sabia explicar porque, mas qualquer coisa relacionada à filha de Urahara deixava-o cheio de curiosidade.<p>

A porta se abriu lentamente, e então, ela entrou. A cabeça levemente inclinada, o olhar dirigido ao chão, como mandava o protocolo quando se estava na presença de um soberano. Ichigo sentiu o coração falhar uma batida, o ar pareceu ficar escasso e todas as demais pessoas pareceram simplesmente desaparecer da sala. Parecia não acreditar no que seus olhos viam, e, por um momento, temeu que sua mente estivesse lhe pregando uma peça. O corpo delicado. A pele alva. Os cabelos negros, ainda mais curtos, muito diferentes desde a última vez que a viu. Desejou que ela levantasse a cabeça, para que ele pudesse ver seus olhos e confirmar se continuavam tão azuis e brilhantes quanto ele se lembrava.

Como se atendesse a seu pedido, após curvar-se graciosamente perante o rei e a rainha, Rukia levantou a cabeça e Ichigo foi capaz de ver os olhos daquela que tanto amava. Olhos que estavam gravados em sua mente, algumas vezes embalando-o em doces sonhos, outras o atormentado em terríveis pesadelos.

Não havia dúvida. Depois de meses de angústia, dor e tristeza, era sua amada quem estava à sua frente. Embora tivesse um ímpeto de correr e tomá-la em seus braços, Ichigo sentiu-se incapaz de se mover, enquanto em seu interior, exultava de alegria. Sua amada Rukia estava viva.

* * *

><p>Rukia adentrou a sala, mantendo a cabeça baixa, como sua mãe a ensinara. Yoruichi sabia exatamente como agir em todas as situações. Caminhou até estar defronte ao trono, fazendo uma leve reverência. Finalmente, levantou a cabeça, olhando primeiramente para o rei, depois para a rainha e por último para a pessoa que se encontrava em pé ao lado esquerdo do rei. Quando seu olhar encontrou com o do príncipe, Rukia ficou estática.<p>

Os cabelos, naquele tom que vagava entre o louro e o ruivo, tinham uma coloração única. Os olhos castanhos amendoados, dos quais ela se lembrava tão bem, a olhavam com igual surpresa. Por um momento, sentiu-se confusa. O que Ichigo fazia ali? Em meio a toda a confusão que permeava sua mente, Rukia podia ouvir claramente a voz da mãe, naquela conversa que ocorrera meses atrás: "O único Ichigo que conheço é o príncipe dos Kurosaki".

- Rukia-san, a princesa Inoue acaba de me contar sobre como você a salvou.

Rukia voltou-se assustada para Ishin. Havia mesmo esquecido que havia mais pessoas na sala.

- Eu...

- Sua atitude heróica não pode ser desprezada! – Ishin dizia muito animado. – Sim, temos que honrá-la! Como honrar apropriadamente um herói? – Ishin parecia falar consigo mesmo, uma mão coçando o queixo barbado, pensativo.

- Eu já sei, meu rei! – disse a princesa Inoue, animada. – Um baile! Façamos um baile em homenagem à Urahara-san!

- Sim, um baile! – Ishin exclamou e, neste momento, o rei parecia mais um colegial animado do que um rei. - Sim! Rukia-san, daqui a cinco dias, faremos uma bela festa! Homenagearemos a sua bravura! E tem mais: É minha convidada a permanecer esta semana inteira no castelo.

- A semana inteira no castelo... – balbuciou Rukia, tentando ordenar os pensamentos. Queria sumir dali, queria voltar para casa. – Eu... Eu... Agradeço majestade, entretanto, meus serviços são necessários no esquadrão!

- Urahara e Yoruichi sempre comandaram aquele lugar com os dois pés nas costas! É claro que podem abrir mão de sua brilhante e corajosa filha por uma semana.

- Impossível! Eu... – Rukia olhou para Ichigo, que continuava a olhá-la fixamente, como se tivesse medo que, se desviasse os olhos, ela desaparecesse.

- Não aceito "não" como resposta! – disse Ishin, autoritário. Aquela troca de olhares entre o filho e Rukia não escaparam da atenção do rei. – Terá uma festa em sua homenagem, Rukia-san! É uma ordem. O que acha filho? – virou-se para ver a reação de Ichigo.

- Acho... Acho... Que é uma grande ideia, meu pai – disse Ichigo, recuperando-se do choque e olhando Rukia nos olhos.

- Eu... Então eu aceito, meu rei. – Rukia desviou os olhos dos de Ichigo. Sentia-se prestes a desmoronar. Precisava sair dali, e rápido! – Se me der licença, irei pedir a Hisagi-kun que acomode o meu cavalo. Pedi que o deixasse preparado, pois pretendia partir ainda hoje.

- Claro, Rukia-san! Depois volte aqui, para conversarmos sobre a mensagem de seu pai...

- Sim... Com licença, majestades. – Rukia curvou-se e então saiu a passos rápidos do aposento.

Ichigo ficou observando-a retirar-se, ainda confuso, mas assim que a porta se fechou, o ruivo não conteve mais seu ímpeto e atravessou a sala em direção a porta, dizendo enquanto andava:

- Com sua licença, meu rei.

Sem esperar resposta, abriu a porta e saiu.

Ishin ficou olhando a cena com curiosidade. Seria possível? Ichigo e Rukia?

- Peço que tenha paciência com meu filho, minha princesa – Ishin ouviu Masaki falar. – Ele anda muito temperamental, mas é um bom menino. Espero que possa gostar dele, e possa conquistá-lo com sua delicadeza. Ele tentará afastá-la, mas, por favor, não permita.

- Eu me esforçarei para compreendê-lo, minha rainha. Não se preocupe – respondeu Inoue, olhando carinhosamente para a rainha. Naquele momento, decidiu que se esforçaria ao máximo para ganhar o coração do príncipe.

* * *

><p>Rukia andava com passos apressados. Aturdida, pegou o primeiro corredor que viu e começou a andar rápido. Tudo o que queria era se afastar da sala do trono. Então, Ichigo era realmente o príncipe? Então fora por isso que desaparecera. Divertira-se com ela, enganara-a e depois a abandonara para se casar com uma princesa. Esse pensamento causou uma grande dor em seu peito e Rukia parou, apoiando-se na parede do corredor com um dos braços.<p>

Repentinamente, uma mão segurou seu braço, puxando-a para dentro de uma das diversas portas do longo corredor. Rukia viu-se dentro do que parecia ser uma despensa, ouviu a porta ser fechada enquanto se virava e deparou-se com Ichigo.

- Mas o que... – Rukia começou a dizer, entretanto, o ruivo a calou com os lábios.

Rukia tentou resistir e afastar-se de Ichigo, entretanto, o rapaz enlaçou a sua cintura com um dos braços, enquanto com a mão segurava os seus cabelos. O cheiro dele invadiu suas narinas, e quando deu por si, Rukia correspondia o beijo com sofreguidão. As mãos que antes tentavam afastá-lo agora o puxavam para mais perto e aquele sentimento que experimentava apenas quando estava nos braços dele a dominou.

Sem interromper o beijo, Ichigo colocou ambas as mãos em sua cintura e colocou-a sentada sobre uma das mesas que havia no local. Como sentira falta daqueles lábios! Como fora terrível imaginar que nunca mais a tocaria daquela forma! Subiu as mãos pelas costas dela, e pediu permissão para aprofundar o beijo. Imediatamente, a morena entreabriu os lábios, recebendo-o por completo. Os dedos das mãos dela agora acariciavam os cabelos revoltos, provando-lhes a maciez. Beijavam-se com sofreguidão e desespero, como se temessem estar em mais um de seus sonhos e a qualquer momento pudessem acordar. Os lábios acariciavam-se mesmo com violência, as línguas enroscavam-se numa dança única que pertencia somente a eles. Ele desceu as mãos para as pernas dela, encaixando-se entre as mesmas e puxando a morena para mais perto e seus corpos encaixaram-se com perfeição. O ar começava a faltar-lhes, e Ichigo libertou os lábios da morena, descendo a boca para o pescoço alvo e beijando-o, fazendo com que a morena soltasse um suspiro. Subiu os lábios pelo pescoço dela, passando pelo queixo e mordendo-o suavemente, então tomando os lábios dela nos seus mais uma vez. Rukia sentia-se a ponto de explodir, sua pele queimava a cada novo toque do ruivo. Como sentira sua falta. Era indescritivelmente maravilhoso sentir o toque dele, cada carícia, cada beijo. Ichigo deixou-lhe novamente os lábios, e, apertando-a contra o seu peito, sussurrou ao seu ouvido.

- Pensei que jamais te tocaria assim novamente.

Ao ouvir as palavras dele, Rukia foi trazida de volta à razão. Afastou-o bruscamente, descendo do lugar onde ele a colocara. Foi em direção à porta, porém, antes mesmo que pudesse abri-la, sentiu que ele a puxava pelo braço.

- Onde está indo? – virou-a para si, e teve tempo de ver os olhos marejados da morena antes que ela virasse o rosto. – O que aconteceu?

- O que aconteceu? O que aconteceu? – Rukia tentou, em vão, não se descontrolar. – Como ousa me perguntar o que aconteceu? Você me enganou, me usou, divertiu-se às minhas custas e depois me abandonou! Foi isso que aconteceu, Ichigo! Ou será que eu deveria dizer "meu príncipe"? – completou sarcástica.

- Não! Rukia... Não foi nada disso que aconteceu... Eu posso explicar! Meu amor, o que acontece é que...

- Não me chame de meu amor! – ela respondeu ríspida. – Você me enganou! Fingiu ser alguém que não era, me envolveu e depois simplesmente desapareceu. Eu nunca vou te perdoar! Eu... Eu te odeio! – após dizer isso, livrou seu braço da mão dele, e saiu rapidamente da sala.

Ichigo ficou parado onde estava, olhando a porta bater com força. Cobriu o rosto com as mãos, em desespero, até finalmente se recompor.

"Até ontem eu pensava que você estava morta. Mas agora, eu sei que está viva. E nada neste mundo me impedirá de ficar ao seu lado, Rukia!".

Com este pensamento, saiu da sala com passos decididos. Iria encontrá-la e fazê-la ouvir a sua explicação.


	31. Ajuda Inesperada

**Bleach pertence a Tite Kubo sensei. Tão somente peguei seus personagens emprestados. Fic sem fins lucrativos.**

* * *

><p><em>Yo minna! Eu fiquei tão feliz com o review da Laura Beatriz, que decidi postar já o novo capítulo. Agradeço a todos que acompanham, independente de reviews... Mas eu ficaria muito feliz se todos que estiverem lendo decidirem comentar. Um Obrigada especial à Laura e à JJ Dani, que comentam em quase todos os capítulos. São vocês que me animam a continuar postando aqui! E obrigada à querida Lara-chan por betar o capítulo.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Ajuda Inesperada<strong>

* * *

><p>Após deixar a sala onde estivera com Ichigo, Rukia apressou o passo, saindo do castelo e indo em direção ao estábulo. Esquecera-se completamente de sua audiência com o rei. A verdade era que, naquele momento, sentia um desejo enorme de pegar seu cavalo e voltar para casa, sem se importar se isso seria uma grosseria para com o rei.<p>

Assim que chegou ao estábulo, encontrou seu cavalo instalado confortavelmente numa baia, com comida a vontade e água fresca.

– Você parece feliz, Vent... – Rukia aproximou-se do cavalo, acariciando suavemente a crina. O cavalo soltou um breve relincho de satisfação. – Você gostou daqui, hein? Bem, aproveite, vamos ter que ficar aqui por uma semana... Uma longa semana...

Rukia suspirou, encostando-se na parede em frente à baia onde o animal se encontrava. Cobriu o rosto com as mãos, sentindo-se incapaz de conter o choro.

– Por que o rei foi inventar esta história de baile, Vent? Tudo o que eu queria era voltar para casa... – desencostou da parede, enxugando as lágrimas e andando em direção ao cavalo, que parecia olhá-la com curiosidade. – Por que eu tinha que reencontrá-lo agora? Eu estava melhor. Já doía menos, sabe? – Rukia puxou o cavalo pela rédea, apoiando a testa contra a do mesmo, enquanto o acariciava as lágrimas escorriam pelo rosto. – Dentro de mim, eu ainda tinha uma esperança... De que eu estivesse enganada, sabe? De que... Tudo não tivesse passado me um mal entendido. Até me preocupava às vezes, pensando se ele estava bem. Como eu sou uma idiota! E ele aqui, vivendo, literalmente, uma vida de príncipe! É tão difícil receber esta confirmação... De que eu não fui nada para ele, além de um passatempo...

– Falando sozinha, Kia-chan? – Rukia virou-se, a tempo de ver Isshin encostado tranquilamente à porta.

– Ah! Meu rei... Digo, Isshin-san! – Rukia tentou limpar disfarçadamente as lágrimas. – Perdoe-me, acabei por me esquecer de minha audiência e da mensagem de meu pai! Eu só vim ver como o Ventania estava...

– Ventania? É o seu cavalo?

– Sim. Perdoe-me, Isshin-san! – Rukia remexeu no bolso da blusa que usava, retirando do mesmo um pedaço de pergaminho enrolado. – Aqui está a mensagem de meu pai.

– Que é isso, Kia-chan! Não se preocupe tanto! Até parece que não somos amigos! – Isshin disse, carinhosamente. – Mas você parece um pouco abatida... O que há de errado, Kia-chan?

– Ah! Não há nada errado, meu rei!

– Sei... Venha dar uma volta comigo, faz tempo que não conversamos...

– Tudo bem...

Rukia fez um último carinho em Ventania, em seguida deixando o estábulo em companhia de Isshin.

– Pedi a Hisagi-san que fosse avisar seus pais que ficará comigo por esta semana.

– É bom, eles ficariam preocupados... – Rukia disse vagamente, com os pensamentos em certo ruivo.

– Por que não me conta o que a atormenta, Kia-chan? – disse Isshin, sentando-se num banco do imenso jardim, e fazendo sinal para que a morena sentasse ao seu lado. – Quem sabe eu possa ajudá-la?

Rukia sentou-se ao lado de Isshin soltando um pesado suspiro:

– Só estou passando por uma fase difícil, Isshin-san... Desculpe, mas não acredito que poderia me ajudar... – Rukia imaginou o que o rei pensaria se lhe dissesse que o problema era o filho dele.

– Ah! Uma fase difícil... Às vezes me esqueço de como pode ser difícil ser jovem... Mas eu sei qual é o seu problema. Tenho certeza de que está enfrentando um problema amoroso – Isshin olhava a morena de esguelha, avaliando suas reações. Como Rukia nada disse, simplesmente continuou. – Sim... Tem sido o mesmo com meu filho, sabe?

– Com seu filho? – Rukia perguntou, hesitante.

– Sim. Sabe... Pouco menos de três meses atrás, Ichigo ficou muito doente. Chegamos a pensar que ele não conseguiria sobreviver. Ficou desacordado por três semanas.

– Três semanas? - Rukia ouvia incrédula o relato de Isshin.

– Sim. E a primeira coisa que ele fez quando acordou foi sair correndo do castelo. Ficou fora por algumas horas e quando voltou trazia nas mãos uma capa molhada – Rukia olhava para o nada, absorvendo a informação que Isshin lhe dava. – Depois disto ele não saiu mais do castelo. Ficava só enfiado no quarto. Não consegui arrancar qualquer palavra dele sobre o que tinha acontecido para que ficasse daquele jeito. Então conversei com o jovem médico que o auxiliava em sua recuperação e descobri que o problema era uma dama.

– Uma dama...

– Não sei os detalhes. Foi o máximo que descobri. Desde esse dia, tenho trazido princesas para este castelo, mas ele rejeita a todas. Faz com que as mesmas se afastem, praticamente fujam dele.

– E porque ele não pode ficar com a dama por quem sofre, Isshin-san? – Rukia perguntou, timidamente.

– Ah! Não é que eu o tenha impedido ou algo assim. É só que parece que algo grave aconteceu. Algo que os separou para sempre – Isshin suspirou. – Mas chega de falar de meu filho, Kia-chan. Ouça o conselho de um velho. Para se curar uma dor de amor, só com o tempo e um novo amor. Então, se o seu amor for impossível, não se feche para o mundo. Aposto que tem uma fila de homens querendo ser o seu novo amor. Dê uma chance a eles.

– Vou pensar, Isshin-san.

– Bem, já faz tempo que saímos do castelo. O que acha de irmos até lá? Masaki já pediu que os criados lhe arrumassem um belo quarto e roupas. E mais: o jantar será servido muito em breve.

– Preciso de um pouco de tempo, se não se importar, Isshin-san.

– Então não demore, ok? – disse Isshin, bagunçando-lhe amigavelmente os cabelos.

– Prometo não demorar... – Rukia observou enquanto o rei levantava e começava a voltar para o castelo. – Isshin-san! – O rei virou-se para olhar para a morena. – Obrigada por tudo.

Isshin apenas sorriu e acenou, continuando então sua caminhada até o castelo.

* * *

><p>Ichigo saiu do castelo à procura de Rukia, decidido a fazê-la ouvi-lo. Após certo tempo a procurando, encontrou-a sentada num dos bancos do jardim. Para sua surpresa, a morena estava acompanhada por ninguém menos do que seu pai. Aproximou-se lentamente e acabou por ouvir parte da conversa. Preferiu não interferir, enquanto ouvia seu pai relatar os acontecimentos que iniciaram toda aquela confusão entre Rukia e ele. Pouco tempo depois Isshin retornou ao castelo, deixando a morena entregue aos seus pensamentos. Ichigo aguardou por um tempo, pensando se seria o momento certo de abordá-la. Deixando toda a cautela de lado, aproximou-se da morena, decidido a resolver de vez aquele problema.<p>

A morena tinha o rosto escondido nas mãos, e Ichigo ajoelhou-se a sua frente, tocando suavemente os joelhos da mesma.

– Eu planejava fazê-la ouvir toda a explicação, mas parece que meu pai já lhe deu grande parte das informações – disse Ichigo, gentilmente.

– Ninguém lhe ensinou que é feio ficar ouvindo a conversa dos outros, príncipe Kurosaki? – Rukia disse, com voz chorosa.

Ichigo pegou as mãos da morena, fazendo com que a mesma lhe mostrasse o rosto molhado pelas lágrimas.

– Eu prefiro que você me chame de Ichigo – disse suavemente, enquanto depositava beijos nas delicadas mãos.

– Por que você não me procurou, Ichigo? Depois que acordou, por que não me procurou?

– Eu te procurei Rukia! Eu juro, meu amor. Foi a primeira coisa que fiz assim que acordei. Mas, eu achei a capa jogada no mar. Decidi retornar ao castelo, e acabei ouvindo sobre uma moça, e... A descrição que me deram da moça... E a razão pela qual a mesma tirou a própria vida... Parecia tanto com a nossa situação... Eu estava tão confuso, eu pensei que era você. E depois da minha doença, eu já não podia mais sair do castelo como antes. Meus pais me cercaram novamente com seus guardas e...

– É melhor que voltemos, daqui a pouco darão por nossa falta e... – Rukia o interrompeu, levantando e afastando-se do ruivo.

– Rukia, não fuja... – Ichigo levantou, indo em direção à morena.

– E eu não quero nenhum problema com sua noiva.

– O quê? – Ichigo gritou. – Ela não é minha noiva! Rukia, aquela mulher não é nada para mim, a não ser uma estranha que meu pai trouxe para me conhecer – Ele a segurou pelos braços, obrigando-a a olhá-lo. – Você é a única mulher que eu já imaginei como minha esposa. Eu te amo!

– Ichigo, já está tarde, o jantar já será servido e ainda tenho que banhar-me e colocar uma roupa adequada para o jantar. Creio que esta não é a hora de termos esta conversa.

– Pelo contrário: eu acho que já passou da hora de termos esta conversa!

– Eu não quero falar disso... – Rukia passou por Ichigo, indo em direção ao castelo.

– Mas nós vamos falar sobre isso! – Ichigo puxou a morena pelo braço - Céus, Rukia! Eu juro que não sairemos daqui antes que tudo fique esclarecido entre nós!

– Ok! Quer esclarecer tudo? Então, vamos esclarecer tudo – Rukia puxou o braço, libertando-o da mão de Ichigo. – Eu acredito em você. Acredito que não desapareceu por vontade própria, afinal, seu pai me contou isso. Então não tenho motivos para duvidar.

– Já é um começo.

– Acredito também, por mais estranho que possa ser, que tenha pensado que eu estava morta. Não sei como não passou pela sua cabeça perguntar pelo nome da falecida, mas eu sei que Hinamori e eu tínhamos muitas semelhanças físicas e também sei em que situação a mesma tirou a própria vida. Mas ainda resta uma questão sem explicação: Por que não me contou quem era? Por que fingiu ser uma pessoa comum?

– Céus, Rukia! É tão importante assim para você que eu não seja o príncipe? Que há de errado em eu ser o príncipe?

– Não acho que haja problemas em você ser o príncipe – a morena respondeu –, mas parece que você acha. Se não há nenhum problema, então por que mentiu?

– Você não seria capaz de entender...

– Claro que sou capaz de entender – Rukia respondeu, olhando-o sem demonstrar qualquer emoção. – Você não me contou que era o príncipe porque sabia que, se eu soubesse quem você era, jamais me envolveria com você!

– Ah, é? – Ichigo sentiu-se magoado com as palavras da morena. – Posso saber por quê? Sou menos pessoa porque sou um príncipe? Se soubesse quem eu era, sairia correndo na outra direção, para não se contaminar?

Incapaz de suportar a mágoa que viu tomar aqueles olhos que tanto amava, Rukia foi em direção ao ruivo, escondendo a cabeça em seu peito.

– Seu tolo idiota – disse, com lágrimas nos olhos novamente. – Foi injusto de sua parte não me dizer quem realmente era. Se tivesse me dito quem era desde o começo, eu poderia ter evitado me apaixonar por você. Não teria sofrido como eu sofri, nem estaria sofrendo como estou sofrendo agora. Porque eu sei, Ichigo, que embora eu te ame, nunca ficaremos juntos. Você é um príncipe e tem suas obrigações para com seu povo. E eu... Eu sou apenas uma plebeia. Por mais notória que minha família possa ser neste reino, estamos muito longe da nobreza.

– Sim, eu tenho uma obrigação para com meu povo – Ichigo envolveu o pequeno corpo com os braços. – Mas a primeira obrigação e a mais essencial que tenho que cumprir, é com o meu coração. Eu não seria um bom rei se fosse um homem infeliz, sem sentimentos, frio e calculista. E este é o homem que eu seria sem você, Rukia. Você foi a única que conseguiu atingir o meu coração. Eu te amo. E eu não quero que outra seja minha rainha.

– Mas e a princesa Inoue? Seu pai a trouxe de tão longe para te conhecer...

– Não quero saber.

– Mas e sua família? O que diriam se soubessem que está se relacionando com alguém que não é da nobreza, muito menos da realeza?

– Não me importa.

– Você não tem juízo? – Rukia levantou o rosto para olhá-lo nos olhos, a sombra de um sorriso em sua face.

– Juízo? Eu o perdi no dia em que encontrei certa morena na praia – Ichigo tocou o rosto da morena com uma das mãos. – Eu te amo, Rukia. Se me der uma chance, mostrarei como isto pode dar certo.

Rukia ia responder, quando ouviu a voz de uma menina ecoar pelo jardim:

– Onii-chan! Está na hora de se preparar para o jantar!

A morena afastou-se rapidamente de Ichigo:

– É melhor que você vá, parece que sua irmã está te chamando. Depois conversaremos.

– Sim... – Ichigo não via solução, já que agora além da voz de Yuzu ouvia a voz de Karin lhe chamar. – Rukia... Faremos dar certo... Eu te juro... Por favor, agora que nos reencontramos, não desista de mim... Não desista do nosso amor.

– Vou pensar – o ruivo já se preparava para retrucar, mas Rukia o impediu. – Eu preciso pensar. Mais tarde conversaremos. Mas agora vá, antes que suspeitem de nós.

– Eu não ligo – Ichigo disse, desafiador, enquanto era empurrado pela morena. Virou-se rapidamente, tomando-a nos braços e selou os lábios dela num beijo rápido. – E eu te amo.

– Eu também... – a morena respondeu, vendo-o se afastar com um sorriso.


	32. Ciúme

**Bleach pertence à Tite Kubo sensei. Só peguei seus personagens emprestados.**

* * *

><p><em>Yo minna! Estou deixando vocês mal acostumados com tantas postagens seguidas, né? Mas é que, por enquanto, tenho bastantes capítulos escritos, então vou ver se posto com mais frequência. Este capítulo está sendo postado hoje porque eu fiquei muuito feliz com os reviews da minha querida JJ Dani! Leitores, se puderem comentar, comentem! Review não mata e nem faz cair o dedinho. Sejam corajosos como a JJ e a Laura!<em>

_Agradecimentos à querida Lara-chan por betar o capítulo para mim._

* * *

><p><strong>Ciúme<strong>

* * *

><p>Rukia havia acabado de se banhar e vestia um dos belos vestidos que haviam sido deixados em seu quarto. Escolhera o mais simples dentre todos, entretanto, ainda sim era um vestido digno de uma rica princesa. Mas a morena sentia-se desconfortável. Ela era uma pessoa simples e prática. Não estava acostumada com aquele tipo de roupa.<p>

- Urahara-san, está pronta? – a rainha Masaki entrou pela porta do quarto. – Oh! Mas como você está linda! Parece uma princesa!

- O-obrigada, minha rainha – Rukia respondeu, curvando-se. – Em que posso servi-la, minha senhora?

- Vim buscá-la para o jantar. Está pronta?

- Oh, não precisava ter se incomodado, minha rainha! Eu já ia descer e...

- Essa franja... – disse a rainha, interrompendo a morena. – Vamos fazer algo com esta franja! – aproximou-se de uma das cômodas, remexendo em seu interior. – Ah! Eu sabia que estava aqui! – tirou uma delicada presilha de dentro da gaveta, e se aproximou de Rukia. – Vamos prender esta mecha assim. Viu? Muito melhor! – disse simpática, virando a morena em direção ao espelho.

- Está melhor mesmo – Rukia olhou para o espelho. Sentiu-se bonita. - Obrigada, minha rainha.

- Vamos descer? Devem estar nos esperando para o jantar.

- Sim.

A rainha tomou o braço de Rukia no seu e ambas desceram para o salão de jantar em silêncio.

* * *

><p>Ichigo tinha os olhos focados no prato vazio. A rainha havia providenciado para que o rapaz sentasse ao lado da princesa Inoue, que falava sobre como era deliciosa a comida de seu reino, citando as diversas misturas estranhas que costumavam fazer. Ela não parava de falar nem por um instante sequer, embora fosse óbvio que o ruivo não estava prestando a menor atenção. O rei os observava, divertido, sentado à cabeceira da mesa. Havia um lugar preparado para a rainha ao lado direito do rei, e Rukia deveria se sentar entre as irmãs de Ichigo.<p>

Assim que a morena e a rainha entraram, o ruivo levantou prontamente a cabeça, os olhos castanhos fitando intensamente os violetas. Ichigo sorriu feliz ao constatar quão bela ela estava e Rukia sentiu que ruborizava diante do olhar do rapaz. Sentou-se entre as duas jovens, defronte ao ruivo e a rainha Masaki dirigiu-se ao próprio lugar.

- Quão sortudos Ichigo e eu podemos ser? Certamente estamos prestes a jantar com as mulheres mais belas deste reino! – disse o rei Ishin, galanteador.

A rainha tocou gentilmente a mão do marido, a princesa Inoue agradeceu vivamente o elogio, e Rukia apenas sorriu comedida, desviando o olhar para as mãos que repousavam sobre as pernas. O rei, percebendo o acanhamento da morena, não resistiu a provocá-la mais que às outras:

- E devo dizer, Rukia-san, que você brilha especialmente esta noite!

- Sem dúvida – Ichigo emendou, surpreendendo a todos e a si mesmo. Sentiu-se corar ao perceber os olhares espantados sobre ele.

- Obrigada... – Rukia quase sussurrou, sentindo-se extremamente embaraçada diante da situação, do olhar do ruivo e, agora, da atenção da princesa Inoue.

A princesa não gostou nem um pouco do comentário do ruivo, e menos ainda da atenção e dos olhares que o príncipe lançava em direção à que seria uma boa oportunidade para gentilmente mostrar à morena qual era o seu lugar. Com um sorriso doce, tomou um gole de seu refresco e comentou, como que casualmente:

- É verdade, Urahara-san, este vestido lhe ficou muito bem, e o seu cabelo ficou muito bonito assim. Se eu não a conhecesse, pensaria mesmo que é uma princesa! – pousou os olhos na morena e abriu ainda mais o sorriso. – É realmente incrível como roupas de bom gosto, e uma boa noção de estilo podem transformar totalmente a aparência de uma pessoa! Não se parece nem um pouco com a jovem de vestido rasgado e cabelo desalinhado que conheci!

Um silencio desconfortável se instalou depois do comentário da princesa. Rukia sentiu a respiração acelerar, sentindo vontade de dar uma bela resposta, mas controlou-se, baixando o olhar, envergonhada.

Ishin já se preparava para sair em defesa da morena e descontrair o ambiente, mas antes que qualquer palavra saísse de sua boa, Ichigo falou primeiro:

- O ponto de vista da princesa não está de todo incorreto – disse o ruivo, polidamente. – Entretanto roupas e joias só poderiam transformar uma aparência detestável em suportável – olhou para Rukia, com um sorriso. – Obviamente, é impossível que uma mulher sem beleza fique tão encantadora só por colocar um vestido simples e um enfeite no cabelo. Para que isso ocorra, tal mulher certamente já é dotada de uma extraordinária beleza natural. E, certamente, de uma personalidade única, afinal, apenas beleza não é o suficiente para tornar uma mulher especial.

- Eu não poderia dizer melhor, meu filho! – disse Ishin, preocupado com o rumo da conversa. – E estamos cercados pelas mulheres mais encantadoras e belas deste reino, sem dúvida. Mas deixemos as conversas para depois, e apreciemos esta deliciosa refeição.

O restante do jantar passou tranquilamente. Rukia tentava manter a atenção na comida e no rei, que mesmo após dizer que era para deixar a conversa para depois, não parava de falar e discorria animado sobre diversos assuntos. Mas estava cada vez mais difícil não devolver os olhares intensos que o príncipe constantemente lhe lançava, bem como ignorar os olhares raivosos da princesa. Sentiu-se aliviada quando o jantar acabou e quando o rei sugeriu que fossem para a sala de estar para um pouco de música e conversas, Rukia pediu permissão para se retirar, alegando que o dia fora extremamente cansativo, visto que fizera todo o percurso desde sua casa até o castelo cavalgando. O rei, percebendo o desconforto da pequena, permitiu que a mesma se retirasse:

- Mas amanhã se juntará a nós. Há anos que ouço Yoruichi e Urahara gabarem como a filha canta, dança e recita belamente. Quero constatar isto com meus próprios olhos e ouvidos!

- É uma promessa, meu rei – a morena respondeu, em seguida reverenciando a todos –, com a licença de suas majestades – disse, em seguida se retirando.

Assim que Rukia se retirou, Ichigo levantou-se e começou a andar em direção às escadas, mas antes que as alcançasse, foi interceptado pela rainha:

- Aonde pensa que vai, Ichigo? – disse num sussurro, olhando preocupada em direção à princesa, que parecia bem aborrecida.

- Eu já ia me deitar também. O dia foi longo – Ichigo respondeu em voz alta.

- Não, não vai – a rainha disse baixinho, lançando um sorriso para a princesa. – Vamos, Ichigo, fique aqui e faça companhia à princesa Inoue.

- Eu não gostei dela mais do que gostei das outras princesas que o pai trouxe aqui. Posso, por favor, me retirar?

- Não, não pode – a rainha Masaki disse incisiva. – Você vai ficar aqui e como um bom anfitrião, vai entreter a princesa Inoue. Desde que chegou,Urahara-san tem sido o centro das atenções. A princesa veio de muito longe para te conhecer. O mínimo que deve a ela é um pouco de atenção.

- Eu não lhe devo nada, uma vez que não fui eu que a trouxe aqui.

- Silêncio, ela está vindo pra cá! – a rainha Masaki disse, em seguida sorrindo para a princesa.

- Kurosaki-kun já vai se recolher? Pensei que poderíamos conversar um pouco... – Inoue disse, com um sorriso.

- Não, ele só ia desejar boa noite às irmãs, que acabaram de se recolher – a rainha respondeu no lugar do ruivo. – Não é, querido?

Derrotado, Ichigo assentiu. Depois se dirigiu escadas acima para desejar boa noite para as irmãs. Talvez aproveitasse para passar no quarto de Rukia também. Precisava descobrir o que a princesa Inoue procurava num homem, para encontrar uma maneira de fazê-la se afastar. Sua estratégia nunca falhara antes, não seria agora que falharia.

No salão, Inoue se dirigia para as poltronas, acompanhada pela rainha.

- Eu disse que ele tentaria de tudo para tentar afastá-la. Não se deixe abater. Qualquer informação que ele lhe passar, pode vir conversar comigo. Serei sua parceira. Eu a ajudarei a conquistá-lo.

Inoue apenas sorriu em resposta. Mas havia outra preocupação em sua mente: Rukia.

* * *

><p>O tempo havia passado rapidamente, e já fazia quatro dias que Rukia e Ichigo haviam se reencontrado. O ruivo sentia-se frustrado, uma vez que não havia conseguido um momento a sós com a morena desde a conversa que haviam tido no jardim. Tentara encontrá-la a sós por diversas vezes, entretanto, todas as noites, sempre havia algo que o impedia de ir até o quarto que ela ocupava: na primeira noite, após colocar as irmãs na cama, fora interceptado por sua mãe no momento em que se dirigia ao quarto da morena. Nas demais noites fora atrapalhado ora por seu pai, ora pela princesa. E, por falar em princesa Inoue, durante o dia, a mesma não lhe dava um único momento de sossego. Seguia-o por toda a propriedade, sendo por vezes – quase sempre – inoportuna, incomodando-o profundamente. O ruivo tentara todas as táticas para desestimulá-la, fizera de tudo para desagradá-la, porém mostrando-se mais tolerante do que a princesa Neliel, Orihime não se irritava com absolutamente nada do que o ruivo dissesse ou fizesse. Parecia disposta a conquistá-lo, e parecia que após usar de todos os truques típicos para conquistar um homem, decidira que iria vencê-lo mesmo pelo cansaço. Resignado, Ichigo não pode fazer nada senão aturá-la – afinal, não podia de maneira alguma destratá-la, visto que não seria nada sensato criar atrito com um reino tão poderoso quanto o dos Inoue, além do fato de que não considerava correto ser rude com uma mulher que, apesar de extremamente inconveniente, não lhe fizera nenhum mal. Contornava todas as investidas, fazia-se desentendido de todas as insinuações e tentava ao máximo ignorá-la, enquanto procurava um meio de fazê-la desistir de conquistá-lo.<p>

Nesta tarde, Ichigo conseguira, de alguma maneira, despistar a princesa e saíra aos jardins do castelo à procura de Rukia. Logo a encontrou, abaixada perto de alguns dos muitos arbustos frutíferos que se espalhavam pelo jardim. Parecia muito entretida. Sentindo-se feliz como há muito não se sentia, Ichigo começou a ir com passos rápidos em direção à morena. Entretanto, antes que conseguisse alcançá-la, ouviu uma inconfundível voz chamá-lo.

- Kurosaki-kuuuuuuuun!

Com um suspiro de desânimo, observou a morena levantar a cabeça, olhando em sua direção no exato momento em que a princesa Inoue, sem fôlego após uma pequena corrida, tomou-lhe possessivamente um dos braços.

- Kurosaki-kun! Finalmente te encontrei! Você sumiu depois do almoço! – Inoue disse com um pequeno sorriso.

- Eu resolvi sair do castelo para respirar um pouco de ar fresco, ter um pouco de tranqüilidade – o ruivo respondeu, secamente.

Se a princesa Inoue percebeu o desejo de Ichigo de ter um mínimo de privacidade, fingiu que não entendeu. Inflando as bochechas de um modo infantil que ele rapidamente aprendera a detestar, Inoue respondeu:

- Poderia ter me chamado, Kurosaki-kun! Sabe que adoro passear com você. Ah, olhe lá, a Urahara-san!

Ichigo suspirou. Ou ela era muito ingênua, ou muito sonsa. "Talvez um pouco de ambos", pensou, enquanto andava em direção a Rukia, agora com a princesa a tiracolo.

- Yo! – cumprimento a morena, olhando-a nos olhos.

- Olá, Kurosaki-sama, Inoue-sama – Rukia respondeu formalmente, curvando-se para os dois e em seguida abaixando-se e voltando novamente sua atenção aos arbustos, o que irritou profundamente o ruivo.

- Pode me chamar de Ichigo – disse o ruivo.

- Tudo bem, Ichigo-sama – respondeu a morena, acentuando bem o "sama", irritando ainda mais o rapaz.

- Sem o "sama", apenas Ichigo.

Permitir tal intimidade para uma plebéia era para Inoue algo inadmissível, ainda que fosse a pessoa que a salvara de um seqüestro. Quatro dias atrás, teria ficado extremamente irritada e magoada. Mas, após tudo o que o príncipe tentara para fazê-la desistir dele, Inoue chegara erroneamente à conclusão de que a atenção e intimidade com que o ruivo tratava Rukia tinha o intuito fazê-la desistir dele.

- O que faz aí, Urahara-san? – perguntou Inoue, curiosa.

- Ah, consegui! – disse a morena repentinamente, erguendo-see mostrando triunfante o que estivera tentando "caçar" até aquele momento: um pequeno coelho. – Não é lindo? – completou, os olhos brilhando de prazer ao contemplar o animalzinho.

- Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! – a princesa afastou-se repentinamente, finalmente soltando o braço do ruivo, para alívio deste. – Urahara-san, este animal pode ser bravo e cheio de doenças! Leve-o embora, por favor!

- O que é isso, minha princesa! Ele é lindo! – a morena examinava meticulosamente o coelhinho. – Pobrezinho! Parece que conseguiu fugir de algum predador e veio se refugiar nos jardins do castelo! Será que Hanatarou-san poderia cuidar dele, Ichigo? – Rukia falou com naturalidade, esquecendo por um momento da situação em que se encontravam.

Ichigo ficou extremamente feliz ao vê-la tratá-lo sem nenhuma formalidade, pela primeira vez em dias.

- Claro que pode, Rukia – respondeu. – Meu pai arrumou uma espécie de consultório, onde Hana passa a maior parte do tempo. Vamos levar o coelho para lá – o ruivo virou-se para a princesa. – Princesa, já que tem medo do coelho, será melhor que não nos acompanhe...

- Eu... Eu vou com vocês até o castelo – Inoue respondeu, aproximando-se de Ichigo e tomando-lhe o braço possessivamente, o que deixou Rukia desconcertada. – depois vou para meu quarto, ficar um pouco com a Tatsuki-chan.

- Vamos então – a morena tomou a dianteira, passando pelos dois e andando a passos rápidos para o castelo, sendo seguida com dificuldade pelos outros dois.

* * *

><p>- Ele no geral está bem, Urahara-san. Mas acho bom desinfetar estes machucados e colocar-lhe uma bandagem. Estará novo muito em breve – Hanatarou, que terminava de examinar o bichinho, foi para uma sala contigua ao "consultório", onde o mesmo guardava os medicamentos.<p>

Rukia já começava a segui-lo, quando sentiu o ruivo segurar-lhe o pulso, trazendo-as para os seus braços. Pousou delicadamente seus lábios nos dela, beijando-a rapidamente.

- Você parece aborrecida, meu amor.

- Não devia ter feito isso – disse, referindo-se ao beijo. Então, afastou-se dele, indo em direção à janela e cruzando os braços. – E se Hanatarou tivesse visto?

- Ele sabe sobre nós. Pode confiar nele – o ruivo respondeu, observando-a atentamente. – O que esta te incomodando, meu amor?

- O que você acha, Ichigo? Pensa que é fácil ficar vendo você e a princesa Inoue juntos todo o tempo, de braços dados, como um casal de namorados? Ainda mais sabendo por qual razão ela veio a este castelo?

- Meu amor, não há nada entre nós dois. O que eu posso fazer? Ela me segue aonde quer que eu vá e, não importa o quanto eu tente, não consigo aborrecê-la ou fazê-la desistir. Já tentei de tudo para desiludi-la, desagradá-la. Acredite, isto é tão irritante para mim quanto é para você.

- Será mesmo, Ichigo? Devo dizer que não parece sinceramente aborrecido – a morena disse calmamente. O ciúme não permitia que Rukia enxergasse o quanto Ichigo sempre ficava aborrecido com a companhia da princesa.

- Ah, Rukia, por favor. Qualquer um é capaz de ver o quanto ela me aborrece.

- Então o que ela ainda faz aqui?

- Já lhe disse, não encontro meios de fazê-la desistir de mim!

- Há um meio muito fácil. Já considerou dizer-lhe que já tem alguém a quem amar?

- Não é tão simples assim, Rukia. Eu poderia acabar ofendendo-a de alguma forma. E não quero magoar ninguém – Ichigo suspirou. – Seria tão mais fácil se ela simplesmente não me quisesse.

- Ichigo – a seriedade na voz dela chamou a atenção do ruivo. – Se você não deseja magoar ninguém, já falhou em sua missão – ele a olhou, sem entender. – Eu estou magoada – completou, indo em direção à porta.

- Meu amor, não é...

- Sabe o que eu acho? – Rukia o interrompeu, e Ichigo se odiou ao ver lágrimas brilhando nos olhos dela. – Eu acho que você não sabe o que quer, Kurosaki Ichigo. Você diz que me ama, e que sou a única. E ao mesmo tempo, sou obrigada a vê-lo andando por todo este castelo de braços dados com outra. Acho que seu coração ainda está em dúvida quanto ao que quer fazer. Talvez tenha mesmo percebido que é melhor ficar com alguém da mesma classe, e só não sabe me dizer isso! Pois bem, eu entendi o seu recado, meu príncipe! – a morena finalizou, ríspida.

- Você está sendo injusta, Rukia! – Ichigo sentiu-se ofendido com a desconfiança dela. – Se fosse você numa situação parecida, eu jamais duvidaria do seu amor, ainda que a visse andando por aí de mãos dadas com outro.

- Você devia se colocar no meu lugar, Ichigo. Não sabe o que estou passando – Rukia respirou pausadamente, buscando recuperar o autocontrole. – Hanatarou – gritou. – passo aqui para pegar o Chappy depois. Cuide bem dele, por favor!

A morena saiu intempestivamente do aposento, sendo de imediato seguida por Ichigo, que se recusava a dar a conversa por encerrada.

* * *

><p>- Ah, Tatsuki-chan! Eu começo a ter as minhas duvidas se serei capaz de conquistar o Kurosaki-kun! – a princesa desabafava desanimada, enquanto sua dama penteava-lhe os cabelos. – Já tentei atraí-lo de todas as maneiras, mas não adianta!<p>

- Já tentou de tudo, hein? – Tatsuki disse pensativa, batendo o pente no queixo. – Sabe se ele já ama alguém, Inoue-sama? Se ele já ama alguém, seria melhor desistir. Não é correto atrapalhar duas pessoas que se amam. Esse tipo de coisa é maldade, e sempre se volta contra nós.

- Ele não ama ninguém, Tatsuki-chan – Inoue respondeu.

Não concordava com o ponto de vista de Tatsuki. Afinal, se ela amava o Kurosaki-kun, tinha todo o direito de tentar conquistá-lo!

- Bem, se está certa disso, posso sugerir-lhe algo? Adianto que é um pouco... Arriscado, e até mesmo atrevido.

- O que, Tatsuki-chan?

- Por que não lhe dá um beijo? Aposto que, se beijá-lo, pode conquistar seu coração.

-Tatsuki-chan! Que grande ideia! – Inoue levantou-se, rapidamente. – Vou atrás dele agora mesmo – saiu, sem dar ouvidos à sua dama, que a chamava freneticamente.

- Essa não! Eu não queria dizer agora! Era para esperar até o baile, criar um clima! Inoue-sama! – Tatsuki saiu correndo atrás da ruiva.

* * *

><p>A tarde já estava chegando ao seu fim, e Ichigo tentava a todo custo alcançar a morena, que deixara o castelo e seguia a passos rápidos para o jardim. "Apesar do tamanho das pernas, ela anda bem rápido", o ruivo pensou.<p>

- Rukia! – Ichigo chamou.

Finalmente a morena parou e virou-se, bem a tempo de ver Inoue, que alcançara o ruivo, puxá-lo pelo braço e colar seus lábios nos dele, de olhos fechados. Ichigo levou as mãos aos ombros da ruiva, tentando afastá-la, mas Inoue estava colocando bastante força em seu beijo. Incapaz de assistir aquela cena por mais um momento, Rukia deu-lhes as costas, andando para frente apressadamente, as lágrimas impedindo-a de ver para onde ia.

Finalmente, o ruivo conseguiu afastar a princesa de si. Precisou mesmo usar de um pouco de força para livrar-se dela. Inoue afastou-se num repente, e cambaleou. Mas tão enlevada estava do rápido beijo, nem percebeu a força que ele usara para afastar-se dela. O que ela sentiu com o beijo foi o suficiente para lhe garantir que o ruivo era o homem de sua vida e que certamente ficariam juntos no final.

- O que foi isso? – o ruivo disse, irritado, limpando os lábios com o dorso da mão.

Tatsuki, que chegara há poucos segundo e havia testemunhado boa parte da cena, sentiu-se triste pelo fiasco. O ruivo não parecia ter gostado nada do beijo, e já dava as costas para a princesa, parecendo procurar por alguém. Pareceu encontrar quem procurava, e começou a andar apressadamente para frente, praguejando em voz baixa.

* * *

><p>- Nós vamos ficar juntos, Tatsuki-chan! – sem se importar com o fato de Ichigo tê-la deixado sozinha logo após o beijo, a ruiva festejava com a amiga. – Eu senti em nosso beijo! Fomos feitos um para o outro! Eu sei! Conquistá-lo é uma questão de tempo!<p>

- Venha, é melhor prepararmos o seu banho – Tatsuki pegou a princesa pelas mãos, guiando-a para o quarto.

Como boa amiga que era, a morena procurava uma maneira de explicar para a amiga que Ichigo não gostara do beijo. E que provavelmente havia poucas chances dela conquistar o amor do ruivo.

* * *

><p>- Rukia! – Ichigo chamava, vendo-a caminhar em direção aos portões do castelo.<p>

A morena conseguira controlar-se, enxugando as lágrimas. Ao chegar perto do portão, parou. Não podia ir embora a pé. Por mais que ansiasse se afastar do castelo, tinha que voltar para pegar o seu cavalo. Ouviu o ruivo chamá-la e, fechando os olhos, desejou com todas as forças que houvesse alguma maneira de evitá-lo, pelo menos por agora. Sentiu que suas preces foram atendidas quando ouviu uma voz muito conhecida dizer:

- É aqui que vai ter uma festa para uma heroína?

Rukia abriu subitamente os olhos, uma onde de felicidade invadindo-a por um momento.

- Kaien!

- Senti sua falta, Rukia – disse o moreno, tomando-a nos braços e selando seus lábios num terno beijo.

- Rukia? – a morena enrijeceu de súbito, afastando-se de Kaien imediatamente ao ouvir a voz do ruivo chamar-lhe.

Percebendo a tensão que pairava no ar, Kaien passou um dos braços ao redor dos ombros da morena, olhando em direção ao ruivo, que o olhava com indisfarçável raiva. Kaien não entendeu o porquê do olhar que o ruivo lhe lançava.

- Majestade – disse o moreno, curvando-se perante Ichigo. – não sei se está lembrando, conhecemo-nos brevemente em sua visita ao esquadrão. Sou Shiba Kaien, amigo de Rukia.

"Amigo", pensou o ruivo, "Amigos não beijam suas amigas desta maneira".

Estranhando o silêncio e a animosidade do ruivo, Kaien olhou para Rukia com uma das sobrancelhas arqueadas. A morena, que olhava de um para outro, sem saber o que fazer e desejando mais do que tudo sumir dali. Vendo o olhar inquiridor de Kaien, sentiu-se na obrigação de esclarecer:

- Kaien, este é Ichigo.


	33. O Pedido

**Bleach pertence a Tite Kubo-sensei. Apenas emprestei seus lindos personagens.**

* * *

><p><em>Yo minna, desculpem pela demora em postar! Mas, para compensá-los pelo meu atraso, estarei postando dois capítulos hoje! Agradecimentos às queridas JJ-Dani e Laura Beatriz, por seus lindos e animadores reviews! Demais leitores, sintam-se a vontade para comentar, não é necessário ter conta pra isso! Agradecimentos especiais à querida Lara-chan, por corrigir o capítulo para mim!<em>

* * *

><p><strong>O Pedido<strong>

* * *

><p>Rukia deixou que a água quente lhe envolvesse, sentindo-se relaxar pela primeira vez desde que Kaien havia aparecido.<p>

Após Kaien descobrir quem era o ruivo que estava a sua frente, a situação ficara extremamente tensa. O moreno olhava para Ichigo com curiosidade, enquanto este lhe devolvia o olhar com indisfarçável ira. Rukia não imaginava como sairia de tão desagradável situação, mas, para sua sorte, Ishin acabou por vir em seu auxilio.

– Estava dando um passeio pela propriedade, quando fui informado de que tínhamos visitas! Shiba Kaien, a que devo o prazer de sua presença? – disse o rei, aproximando-se do grupo.

– Majestade – Kaien curvou-se diante do rei. – Venho aqui para trazer-lhe uma mensagem de Urahara-sama. E amanhã retornarei, para participar da festa em homenagem a Rukia, pois Urahara-sama e Yoruichi-sama não poderão vir.

– Hum – o rei coçou o queixo, pensativo. – Urahara está aguardando alguma resposta para esta mensagem? Ou é apenas uma mensagem informativa?

– Não posso lhe afirmar, majestade, já que desconheço o teor da mensagem.

– Certo. Venha comigo para conversarmos em particular – ambos começaram a andar, deixando Ichigo e Rukia para trás. Ichigo começava a se aproximar da morena quando Ishin a chamou. – Rukia-chan! Venha caminhar ao meu lado. Não fica bem ficar sozinha aí com o meu filho.

Rukia, que não se sentia preparada para enfrentar uma conversa com o ruivo naquele momento, mais do que depressa atendeu o chamado do rei, andando rápido e postando-se ao lado do mesmo, deixando para trás um Ichigo enfurecido.

Após a reunião, ficou constatado que a mensagem não era do tipo que exigia uma resposta, e o rei acabou por convidar Kaien a ficar no castelo, partindo apenas após a festa, sugestão esta que o moreno aceitou.

Rukia afundou ainda mais o corpo na água. A situação estava complicada. A chegada de Kaien trouxera à tona muitos sentimentos, mas um em especial a incomodava: a dúvida. Havia prometido a ele que pensaria sobre os dois, entretanto, com toda a loucura de reencontrar Ichigo, o moreno nem havia passado pela sua cabeça. Mas agora ele estava ali e certamente esperava alguma resposta de sua parte, resposta essa que Rukia não sabia qual era. Amava o ruivo com todo seu coração, mas a presença de Kaien a fazia questionar se deveria viver esse amor. Estar com ele era tão... Fácil. Enquanto amar Ichigo era tão complicado... Tão doloroso.

A cada momento, algum novo empecilho surgia: primeiro, o rapaz adoecera; depois, pensara que ela estava morta. Quando finalmente se reencontraram, ela havia trazido para o castelo aquela que estava destinada a ser a futura rainha. Sempre havia algo que os separava e Rukia se perguntava se não seria o destino tentando de alguma forma lhe dizer que não deveriam ficar juntos... Talvez devesse mesmo esquecê-lo e seguir com sua vida. Tal pensamento causou um forte aperto em seu coração, entretanto, de qualquer forma o baile seria amanhã, e após isso não haveria motivos para que ela permanecesse no castelo. O destino os estava separando, mais uma vez.

Sentindo que a água esfriava, Rukia resolveu sair de seu banho. Enxugou-se tranquilamente e envolveu o corpo no fino robe de seda branca. Havia bastante tempo até o jantar, e decidiu que iria aproveitá-lo para pensar no que devia fazer.

Ao sair detrás do biombo que separava o ofuro do restante do quarto, Rukia se surpreendeu ao descobrir que alguém a esperava, sentado em sua cama.

– Ichigo, o que...

– Resolvi deixar que terminasse seu banho em paz – disse o ruivo, com um olhar enigmático. – Entretanto, acho que há algumas coisas que precisam ser esclarecidas. Em primeiro lugar, Rukia, sobre o beijo que aquela mulher me deu, você mesma pode testemunhar que eu fui pego de surpresa tanto quanto você. Se tivesse permanecido por mais alguns segundos, teria sido capaz de ver quando eu me desvencilhei dela. Ela me beijou. Eu não a beijei de volta.

– Me desculpe, Ichigo. Eu... Eu sei que você não teve culpa. Mas foi tão difícil ver aquilo – ela o olhou, entristecida e um tanto envergonhada. – Acho que lhe devo explicações também. Sobre Kaien...

– Você não tem nada a explicar – disse rapidamente. – Eu não vim aqui para ouvir. Eu vim aqui para falar. E ainda há outra coisa, mais importante, que preciso esclarecer.

– O que é?

Atravessando a pequena distância que havia entre eles, Ichigo a enlaçou pela cintura com um dos braços, colando os corpos; enquanto com a outra mão segurou-lhe o queixo, fazendo com que a mesma o encarasse.

– O mais importante, que devo esclarecer – disse, alternando o olhar entre os olhos e os lábios dela, sem saber qual o fascinava mais. – É que você me pertence, Rukia – A morena arregalou os olhos e abriu a boca para falar, mas ele ainda não havia acabado. – Assim como eu pertenço a você. Eu sei disto desde o momento em que a vi pela primeira vez. Não lute contra, chega de procurar por razões, chega de ficar pensando se devemos ficar juntos ou não. Eu sou seu desde o primeiro olhar, Rukia. E você é minha. Não tem mais volta.

Após dizer estas palavras, Ichigo tomou os lábios dela nos seus num beijo carinhoso, desejoso de mostrar-lhe todo o amor que sentia, de maneira que ela não duvidasse mais. Sentira ciúmes no momento em que aquele homem a tocara, entretanto, após esfriar a cabeça, percebera que assim como ocorrera com Inoue, o moreno a beijara, e não ela a ele.

Rukia correspondeu ao beijo com sofreguidão. Sentia-se renovada pelas palavras dele. Ela deveria acreditar. Acreditar nele. No amor que os unia. Era uma tola por ficar procurando motivos para fugir da felicidade que só o abraço dele podia lhe proporcionar. Interromperam o beijo por um momento, continuando abraçados, fitando-se nos olhos.

– Eu te amo – disse ela, sentindo-se feliz como há muito não se sentia. – E nada vai nos separar – deu um breve beijo nos lábios dele. – Eu sou sua. Somente sua.

Ichigo beijou-a novamente, deslizando a mão do queixo para a nuca dela. Rukia subiu lentamente as mãos pelo peito do rapaz, finalmente enlaçando-o pelo pescoço. O beijo tornava-se cada vez mais passional, transmitindo todo o amor e a saudade que um sentira do outro. Ichigo começou a andar, levando-a em direção à cama. Tinha que tocá-la, necessitava de mais contato. Precisava sentir a textura da pele; sentir o seu cheiro. Precisava amá-la.

A mesma ânsia a dominava, e Rukia se deixou guiar sem qualquer resistência para a cama. Assim que lá chegaram, o ruivo a deitou suavemente, ficando por cima, mas sem deixar de beijá-la. Com as mãos tremulas, ela começou a abrir a camisa dele, puxando de uma só vez o cordão que a atava. O tecido se abriu, revelando o peito trabalhado, no qual ela espalhou diversos beijos. Enquanto ainda recebia os beijos em seu tórax, Ichigo desceu as mãos para o laço que atava o robe que ela usava, abrindo-o e contemplando sua nudez. Engoliu em seco diante da visão do pequeno corpo, cuja imagem estava gravada em sua memória desde o dia em que se amaram pela primeira vez. Entretanto, sentiu que a memória não fazia jus à perfeição ali demonstrada, e, rapidamente, passou a acariciá-la, sentindo-se a cada momento mais inebriado pelo desejo.

– Rukia, eu quero você. Agora.

A morena o abraçou, um arrepio de prazer percorrendo seu corpo ao sentir o calor da pele dele tocando a sua. Principiaram mais um beijo repleto de desejo, e Rukia escorregou a camisa pelas costas do ruivo. Passou a mão pelo tórax, indo em direção ao cós da calça do mesmo. Precisava desesperadamente ser possuída por ele.

– Urahara-san? Posso entrar? – ao ouvir a voz da princesa chamá-la, Rukia se assustou, afastando-o com tal força que ele perdeu o equilíbrio, caindo pesadamente ao lado da cama.

– Ai! – Ichigo exclamou, estatelado no chão.

– Silêncio! Fique escondido aí! – dirigiu-se à porta, enquanto fechava o robe e ouvia Ichigo soltar impropérios, amaldiçoando a tal princesa.

Rukia abriu uma pequena fresta da porta, olhando para fora e deparando-se com a ruiva e sua dama:

– Eu e Tatsuki-chan vamos conversar na sala de estar até a hora do jantar. Não quer se juntar a nós?

– Eu tinha pensado em repousar até o jantar, Inoue-sama – disse Rukia, estranhando a repentina gentileza da princesa.

– Ah, Urahara-san! Venha ficar conosco! Está tão chato o castelo. Não consigo encontrar o Kurosaki-kun em nenhum lugar e... – a princesa parou de falar por um momento, olhando atentamente para a face de Rukia. – Nossa, Urahara-san! Como seu rosto está vermelho. Está se sentindo bem? Devo chamar Hanatarou-kun?

– Não, não! Eu estou ótima! Ótima! – disse, suando frio ao ver o olhar desconfiado de Tatsuki. – Me dê apenas um momento princesa, que vou colocar uma roupa apropriada, e então as acompanharei.

– Quer que a Tatsuki-chan a ajude?

– NÃO! – Rukia disse, mais alto do que pretendia. – Digo, muito obrigada, princesa, mas é que eu tenho vergonha de ficar nua na frente de outras pessoas. Sempre me visto sozinha.

– Tudo bem então. Esperaremos na sala de estar!

– Está certo! Vejo vocês daqui a pouco... – a morena disse, fechando a porta.

* * *

><p>– Aposto que estava com aquele rapaz ali dentro! – disse Inoue. – Eu disse, é o namorado dela! Mas ainda assim, que desavergonhada! Trancada com o rapaz dentro do quarto. E vestindo só aquele robe! É praticamente como estar nua! Tem certas moças que não se dão ao respeito!<p>

As duas haviam se afastado do quarto de Rukia, indo em direção à sala de estar.

– Eu não sei, Hime-sama – disse a dama.

– Como assim não sabe, Tatsuki-chan? É uma pouca vergonha! Uma mulher tem que manter-se pura até o casamento. Onde já se viu, se oferecer descaradamente assim para um homem? Ouça o que eu digo: essa moça não presta!

– Mas se ela e o tal namorado se amam... O que há de errado? É feio ficar com qualquer um... Mas se tiver amor... Não acho que seja errado.

– Amor. Amor. Acho que a classe inferior acaba valorizando demais o amor. Por ele tudo se faz, tudo se perdoa.

– Se a pessoa que eu amo também me amasse... Eu ficaria com ele, sem hesitar! – disse Tatsuki, sonhadora.

– Que feio, Tatsuki-chan! Mas eu acho que é a diferença entre a realeza e a plebe – vendo que Tatsuki se magoara, a princesa se sentiu mal. Afinal, aquela era a sua melhor amiga. – Estou falando dela, Tatsuki-chan! Você cresceu comigo, é quase da realeza, não é?

– Claro, Hime-sama – disse Tatsuki, preferindo ignorar a dor que a amiga mais uma vez lhe causara. – Ficarei com sua majestade até que Urahara-san chegue, e então vou conversar com o Ishida. Não o vi hoje.

– Ah! – a ruiva exclamou. – Tudo bem... Mande lembranças minhas para o Ishida-kun.

* * *

><p>Rukia trancou a porta, apoiando a testa na mesma, enquanto suspirava aliviada. Fora por muito pouco. Quase gritou de susto quando dois braços a envolveram, em seguida virando-a e apoiando-a contra a porta.<p>

– Quase me mata de susto, idiota! – disse, suspirando aliviada e dando um fraco murro em Ichigo.

– Por que tão assustada, Rukia-sama? – perguntou.

Havia um tom zombeteiro em sua voz e ele continuava sem camisa. Seu olhar era extremamente malicioso. Rukia chegou a abrir a boca para responder, entretanto, ele a calou com um beijo quente. Não pode evitar um gemido e correspondeu o beijo com ardor. Droga, como queria que não os tivessem interrompido...

Sem que ela percebesse, Ichigo abrira novamente o robe, e o fizera escorregar até o chão. As mãos começaram a passear pelo corpo alvo sem qualquer pudor, arrancando suspiros da morena.

– Devo dizer que parece muito a vontade nua na minha frente, Rukia-sama – provocou, com a voz rouca.

– Pare de brincadeiras, Ichigo. Eu tenho que me vestir e ir pra sala de estar – disse ela, enquanto o ruivo deslizava a língua atrevidamente pelo seu pescoço.

Ainda a beijando no pescoço, Ichigo desceu as mãos pelo corpo esguio, alcançando-lhe a base das costas e a apertando contra si.

– Ah! Rukia! – gemeu. – Antes fosse uma brincadeira. Eu preciso de você. Agora.

Recorrendo ao fiapo de lucidez que ainda lhe restava, Rukia o afastou.

– Ichigo, eu preciso ir. Se eu não aparecer, vão desconfiar – disse com a respiração alterada, enquanto andava em direção ao vestido que separara para o jantar.

– Ah, Rukia! – agora o gemido era de decepção.

– Sinto muito, Ichigo. Mas sabe que foi até bom que tenham nos interrompido? Afinal, embora as coisas estejam claras entre nós, não estão claras para os outros. Eu preciso conversar com Kaien, e você, com Inoue. Agora me ajude aqui – a morena virou-se, e Ichigo começou a fechar o vestido.

– É muito estranho ajudá-la a se vestir quando todos os meus instintos mandam que eu arranque suas roupas... Considere isto como uma prova de amor, Urahara Rukia – disse, assim que terminou de ajudá-la.

– Meu herói – Rukia riu, deliciada.

Em seguida, virou-se para ele, abraçando-o e olhando-o nos olhos.

– Eu te amo.

– Eu também te amo. O que você tem que esclarecer com o tal Kaien?

– Bem, no dia que encontrei a princesa, Kaien disse que estava apaixonado por mim. Eu prometi a ele que pensaria sobre "nós" durante a viagem que fiz ao castelo.

– Você o que? – Ichigo quase gritou.

– Ah, Ichigo! – a morena pegou na face do ruivo, olhando-o nos olhos. – Eu pensava que você não me queria mais. Fiquei sofrendo por você durante todo este tempo. E Kaien... Sempre foi meu amigo, meu porto seguro. Pensei que talvez devesse lhe dar uma chance. Mas agora... – Rukia encostou a cabeça no peito de Ichigo, o abraçando. – Agora que te reencontrei, e que sei que nunca me abandonou, e que me ama, eu jamais poderia ficar com outro. Mas devo a Kaien, por tudo o que fez por mim, uma conversa franca sobre os meus sentimentos. Ele merece saber.

– Tudo bem. Eu te entendo. Você teve muitas razões para pensar que eu não te amava. Converse com ele – Ichigo afastou-a o suficiente para olhá-la nos olhos. – E eu prometo que resolverei a situação com a princesa. Eu encontrarei uma maneira de fazê-la desistir.

– Não era bem o que eu queria ouvir – disse Rukia, afastando-se do ruivo e indo em direção à porta.

– O que quer, Rukia?

– Eu quero que diga a verdade a ela. Não precisa dizer que sou eu. Mas pode lhe dizer que você ama outra pessoa. Não irá ofendê-la. É mais ofensivo torturá-la para fazê-la desistir. Pense nisso – Rukia disse, por fim deixando o quarto e indo para a sala de estar.

* * *

><p>A noite passou sem maiores novidades. Rukia não conseguira um momento a sós nem com Kaien, nem com Ichigo. Ficaram todos juntos na sala de estar, conversando até tarde. Quando finalmente foram dormir, a princesa fizera questão de subir juntamente com Rukia.<p>

A manhã chegou e Rukia ficou sozinha a maior parte do tempo. Ichigo estava com a princesa, que fazia o possível e o impossível para não perdê-lo de vista. A rainha estava ocupada organizando o baile e suas filhas a ajudavam. Kaien e Ishin ficaram em reunião durante toda a manhã.

Após o almoço, Inoue foi repousar no quarto, pois Ichigo desapareceu. Rukia saiu para os jardins do castelo, decidida a ir ver como estava seu cavalo. Um sentimento de tristeza se instalou em seu coração ao se dar conta de que no dia seguinte, não estaria mais no castelo. Estaria longe de Ichigo novamente.

– Rukia! – a morena se virou, sorrindo ao ver Kaien correndo ao seu encontro.

– Yo, Kaien!

– Ansiosa pela festa de hoje?

– Não muito, detesto admitir. Mas é uma gentileza que o rei fez, então, só me resta aceitar com um sorriso, não é? Mas me fale de você. Como tem sido lá do esquadrão?

– Ahn... Tudo tranquilo – ele respondeu, hesitante.

– Kaien... O que está escondendo de mim? Fale logo!

– Bem... Estou suspenso do esquadrão.

– Suspenso?! Por quê?!

– Kira Izuru – ele disse simplesmente, dando de ombros.

– Ah, não! De novo não! – disse ela, enquanto levava uma mão à testa e balançava negativamente a cabeça. – Parecem duas crianças! O que aconteceu desta vez?

– Ele estava falando aos quatro cantos que pelo jeito o rei tomara juízo na cabeça, e que as coisas começariam a mudar. Que você e Renji tinham sido só o primeiro passo, e que muito em breve Urahara e Yoruichi deixariam também o esquadrão... Ficou falando de como o ar estava mais limpo agora que você não estava lá, de como você não prestava. Então, mandei ele se calar. Mas ele não quis me obedecer – um brilho invadiu os olhos de Kaien, enquanto continuava. – Então eu fiz o favor de fazê-lo calar a boca. Quebrei-lhe o nariz, e o deixei com os dois olhos roxos. Abri um dos supercílios, e fiz tudo isso de mãos limpas. Então, seu pai me suspendeu indefinidamente.

– Ah, Kaien! Já te disse que não preciso de defensores. Ele iria engolir suas palavras de qualquer jeito quando eu voltasse, depois de amanhã e...

– Depois de amanhã? Então não aceitou o pedido do rei?

– Pedido do rei? – Rukia repetiu, confusa.

– Ah, é verdade, eu passei a manhã inteira em reunião com o rei – riu, enquanto coçava a cabeça, um gesto bem típico dele. – Mas é melhor que o rei fale sobre isso com você... Vamos entrar? Acho que já é tempo de se preparar para o baile e... – o moreno saiu em direção ao castelo, mas Rukia segurou-o pelo pulso.

– Kaien, precisamos conversar... sobre "nós".

– É, precisamos.

– Kaien, eu... – ela começou, mas foi interrompida abruptamente por um dos guardas.

– Urahara-san, suas majestades solicitam sua presença na sala do trono.

– Vai lá, Rukia. Depois conversamos – disse ele, com um sorriso.

– Ok. Até mais tarde, então – respondeu, em seguida acompanhando o guarda.

* * *

><p>Rukia entrou na sala do trono, surpresa ao deparar-se com Ishin e Ichigo. Pensava que encontraria Ishin e Masaki ali.<p>

– Majestades – disse, com uma reverência.

– Não, quando estamos só nós, não precisa fazer isso, Kia-chan! Certo, filho?

– Claro, meu pai.

– Rukia-san, estou aqui para fazer-lhe um pedido. Você tem, mais uma vez a chance de ajudar o reino!

– No que posso ajudá-lo, Ishin-san?

– Bem, antes, acho que é hora de colocá-la a par de algumas informações: Embora há muitos anos haja paz em nosso reino, os Schiffer estão se movimentando, como você mesma pode comprovar. Temos razões para crer que possam, em breve, tentar conquistar nosso reino. Seu pai e sua mãe sempre treinaram o esquadrão tranquilamente. Algo que você talvez não saiba, Rukia-san, foi que sua mãe e seu pai treinaram alguns líderes logo que assumiram o esquadrão Shinigami.

– Líderes? – perguntou curiosa.

– Sim. Acharam que seria mais seguro dividir os soldados ao invés de agrupar todos em um só lugar. Assim, temos o esquadrão dos seus pais aqui no norte, um liderado por Soi Fong no sul, um no Leste sob responsabilidade de Hirako Shinji e um no Oeste comandado por Shiba Kuukaku. Há pouco tempo, seu irmão saiu numa "missão", não é? – Rukia assentiu. – Bem, a missão de Renji era ir a todos os esquadrões, acompanhando seus treinamentos, para que pudesse relatar em que situação se encontram.

Ishin olhou brevemente para Rukia, pensativo. Se, catorze anos atrás, Kuchiki Byakuya tivesse tomado as mesmas precauções que ele, talvez as histórias do reino Kuchiki e da moça à sua frente fossem diferentes.

Percebendo que Rukia e Ichigo ainda o observavam, deixou de lado tais pensamentos e continuou:

– Recentemente, recebi informações preocupantes: há tropas numerosas dos Schiffer rondando por esta região. É por isso que, amanhã, Kaien irá atrás de seu irmão e ambos reunirão as tropas e as trarão para esta região. Eles se instalarão em locais alternativos, para preservar sua segurança, mas estarão mais perto, caso necessitemos reunir as tropas rapidamente – o rei fez uma pausa, recuperando o fôlego. – Rukia-san, meu filho pensa que nós deveremos liderar as tropas em caso de guerra. Também pensa que seria importante que todos os guardas fossem treinados, visto que há muito tempo se encontram a nosso serviço e acabaram, digamos, se acomodando. Este é o meu pedido: que após o baile, você permaneça aqui no castelo, para treinar os guardas e meu filho.

– Meu rei, não seria melhor, nesta situação, que eu voltasse e auxiliasse meus pais?

– Não. Muito em breve, as tropas estarão próximas e seus pais terão toda a ajuda de que precisam. Preciso que fique aqui, Rukia-san. Além do mais – o rei prosseguiu, olhando para o filho. – Meu filho está tão ansioso pelo seu treinamento, que até se comprometeu a casar ainda este ano – voltou a olhar para Rukia, que parecia surpresa. – Além de ajudar capacitando os soldados, ajudaria o reino, garantindo sua futura rainha!

– É verdade – disse Ichigo, olhando-a diretamente nos olhos. – Comprometo-me a casar ainda este ano – Deu-lhe um sorriso significativo. – Mas não quero pressioná-la, Rukia-san. Faremos assim apenas se estiver bom para você. Você aceita... O MEU pedido? – Ichigo completou, frisando o "meu", de modo que para Rukia ficasse claro que ele não se referia ao treinamento e sim ao casamento.

– Se é assim que sua majestade deseja – Rukia respondeu, olhando diretamente para Ichigo, tentando a todo custo controlar a emoção. Acabara de ser pedida em casamento pelo amor de sua vida. – Eu só posso dizer que nada me faria mais feliz do que aceitar seu pedido, sua Majestade.

– Então está decidido – Ishin disse, com um sorriso feliz. Parecia mesmo participar da alegria do casal. – Rukia-san permanecerá no castelo por tempo indeterminado.


	34. O Baile

** Bleach pertence ao querido Tite Kubo-sensei.**

* * *

><p><em>Yo minna! Conforme prometido, segue o segundo capítulo do dia. Me esforçarei para postar com mais frequência, tenham paciência com a Fe-chan! E comentem, onegai! E mais um obrigada à Lara-chan pela betagem!<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 37 – O baile<strong>

* * *

><p>Rukia subiu as escadas, um sorriso brincando em seus lábios. Casamento? Ele realmente a pedira em casamento? A cada dia ele a surpreendia mais e mais, demonstrando de diversas maneiras o quanto a amava. Suspirou, sonhadora. Depois de tantas lutas, tantas incertezas e tanto sofrimento, as coisas pareciam estar se ajeitando. Finalmente, Ichigo e ela poderiam ficar juntos. Perdida em pensamentos, não percebeu que a princesa a observava do alto das escadas e apenas notou sua presença quando a mesma se pronunciou:<p>

- Você parece realmente feliz, Urahara-san!

- Oh, Inoue-sama, não a tinha visto! – disse, alcançando a ruiva e fazendo uma reverência. – Realmente, sinto-me muito feliz hoje... Provavelmente, deve ser pela proximidade do baile... – deu uma desculpa qualquer.

- Ah, sim. Eu queria lhe falar sobre o baile. Pode me acompanhar até meu quarto, Urahara-san? – perguntou, gentil.

- Ah... Claro.

Andaram lado a lado, falando de amenidades. Entraram no quarto e a princesa se dirigiu a um de seus baús, remexendo-o, como se procurasse algo.

- Muito ansiosa para voltar para casa amanhã? – perguntou, parecendo finalmente achar o que procurava.

- Ah, na verdade, acabo de receber um pedido... – respondeu e, diante da palavra _"pedido"_, não pode deixar de sorrir. – Ishin-sama pediu que eu ficasse aqui por um pouco mais de tempo, a fim de treinar Ichigo-sama e os guardas do castelo.

Inoue, que tinha um vestido nas mãos, deixou-o cair dentro do baú.

- Vai ficar? – perguntou, um tanto exaltada. Percebendo a indelicadeza, rapidamente completou. – Ah, que bom, Urahara-san! Fico feliz! – não parecia nada feliz. – Ah, deve estar se perguntando por que a chamei aqui, não é? – completou rapidamente. – É que não tive a oportunidade de agradecer devidamente pela sua ajuda. Se não fosse por você, eu talvez não estivesse aqui agora...

- O que é isso, Inoue-sama?! Eu jamais me perdoaria se, podendo fazer algo, tivesse deixado-a e à Tatsuki-san nas mãos daqueles homens. Eu fico feliz por ter podido fazer algo por vossa alteza!

- De qualquer maneira, gostaria de dar-lhe algo – disse, sorrindo gentilmente. – Tome – ofereceu-lhe um pequeno volume, que Rukia aceitou. – Quero que use isto no baile, hoje. Imaginei que não devia ter um vestido para um baile tão importante... Este vestido eu usei apenas uma vez, ficou um pouco pequeno para mim, mas creio que ficará perfeito para você!

Rukia segurou o vestido pelas mangas, observando-o. Não sabia o que dizer para a princesa, que a olhava sorrindo. Aquele vestido era simplesmente... _Horroroso!_ A única coisa bonita naquele vestido era a cor: um azul claro, que certamente funcionaria bem com os seus olhos. No mais, era um desastre completo: mangas excessivamente cheias, um laço amarelo atravessando a cintura. A saia era extremamente rodada, e Rukia percebeu que por baixo da mesma havia uma armação, para deixá-la daquele jeito. Um véu no mesmo tom do laço caía por cima da saia, dando-lhe como toque final a aparência de algo que estivera por muito tempo guardado, e que agora se achava coberto por teias de aranha envelhecidas. Isso sem contar que, certamente, aquilo ficaria muito largo para ela, já que o corpo da princesa era avantajado, e o seu, pequeno.

- Fico profundamente agradecida, Inoue-sama... Estou sem palavras – realmente estava. Como escapar de usar aquele assassino da moda, sem ser rude com a princesa? – Mas... Temo que não possa usá-lo nesta noite...

- Por que não, Urahara-san? Por acaso não gostou?

- Não, não é isso – mentiu. – É que, como nossos corpos são muito diferentes, não sei se conseguirei ajustá-lo a tempo, apenas isso...

- Mas ainda é cedo, tenho certeza de que conseguirá ajustá-lo! E não deve estar tão largo assim... Por favor, nada me faria mais feliz do que vê-la usando este vestido hoje à noite...

- Bem, se é assim, eu o usarei com gosto! – Rukia disse, com um sorriso forçado. Depois completou, hesitante: – Posso fazer alguns ajustes, algumas pequenas mudanças?

- Claro! O que quiser! Contanto que o esteja vestindo, não me importo nem que o pinte de laranja! – respondeu, sorrindo.

- Então com licença, Inoue-sama...

- Toda! Até o baile! – disse, observando-a sair. Abriu um grande sorriso após a morena fechar a porta. – Ela nunca vai conseguir deixar aquele vestido decente a tempo. Já estou cansada desta mulher sempre se metendo em meu caminho, roubando as atenções do príncipe e do rei! Esta noite, chamará a atenção por outra razão, Rukia... – após dizer isso, não pode conter mais o riso.

* * *

><p>- Droga. O que eu vou fazer com isso? Faltam quatro horas para a festa... Mas eu nem tenho materiais para arrumar isto... Droga! Antes eu não me importava, mas depois do pedido... Eu realmente queria estar bonita hoje... – Rukia soltou um suspiro, desanimada.<p>

Estava andando pelo corredor com o vestido nas mãos. Parou por um momento para olhá-lo mais uma vez. Repentinamente, uma das portas do corredor se abriu e as irmãs de Ichigo saíram, sorrindo animadas. Usavam vestidos muito bonitos, e, ao olhar mais atentamente, Rukia percebeu que na verdade eram fantasias. Duas pequenas asas praticamente transparentes saiam das costas das garotas.

- Oh, Urahara-san, tive mesmo a impressão de ter ouvido sua voz! Já vai se aprontar para o baile? – perguntou uma das meninas, que Rukia sabia chamar-se Karin.

- Ah... Bem... – tentou responder, mas foi interrompida pela outra moça, Yuzu.

- O que é isso em suas mãos? – perguntou, entre curiosa e horrorizada. – É... Simplesmente... A coisa mais horrível que já vi!

- Ah... Isto... – Rukia suspirou. – Foi um presente da princesa... Ela insiste que eu use no baile hoje...

- Você deve estar brincando! – Karin, que tinha a personalidade muito parecida com a do irmão, praticamente gritou. – Eu sabia que ela ia fazer alguma coisa... Eu não disse, Yuzu?

- Sim, e eu não acreditei...

- Fazer alguma coisa? – Rukia perguntou, confusa. – Como assim?

- Ah, Rukia-san! – Karin a chamou informalmente. – Vai me dizer que ainda não percebeu que ela não gosta de você? – diante da evidente surpresa da morena, Karin continuou. – Não imagina como ela te olha cada vez que o meu irmão te olha, ou quando papai a elogia. Parece que vai pular em seu pescoço! Tenho certeza que só te deu esta bomba em forma de vestido para que você não fique mais bonita do que ela na festa!

- Pode até ser... Mas não tenho escapatória... Ela me pediu que usasse, e se ela já me odeia, não quero piorar as coisas, me desfazendo de um presente dela... Ao mesmo tempo, não quero estar horrível na festa - Rukia desabafou.

Estava agindo como uma garota normal talvez pela primeira vez na sua vida. Aquilo era tão surreal. Se alguém lhe dissesse, apenas alguns dias atrás, que dali a uma semana ela estaria muito preocupada com que roupa usar numa festa, a ponto de sentir vontade de chorar, teria rido alto.

– Não sei o que fazer. Ela me disse que não haveria problemas se eu fizesse algumas modificações no vestido, entretanto, não tenho nem muito tempo, nem os materiais para tentar arrumar isto aqui... – completou, desolada.

Yuzu olhou para Karin, que lhe devolveu o olhar. Aproximou-se da morena, e disse, com um sorrisinho travesso:

- Parece que tem um grande problema, Urahara-san... Precisa arrumar o vestido, mas tem pouco tempo... E nenhum material – Rukia sentiu-se ainda mais desanimada. – Parece que você precisa urgentemente de uma fada madrinha...

- E aqui estamos nós!– disse Karin, sorrindo mais ainda diante da confusão no rosto da morena. – Yuzu, chame alguns dos servos e peça que tragam materiais de costura! – Yuzu saiu correndo, e Karin tomou Rukia pelas mãos, guiando-a para o quarto. – Eu lhe juro, Rukia-san: será a mais bonita da festa! Deixaremos este vestido digno não só de uma princesa, mas de uma rainha!

* * *

><p>- Uau! Nunca pensei que ficaria tão bom! – Rukia disse, olhando-se no espelho, sem acreditar na imagem que ele refletia.<p>

- Tem que ter mais fé nas suas fadas madrinhas, Rukia-chan! – disseram Karin e Yuzu.

As meninas já estavam arrumadas para o baile. Elas e Rukia haviam feito todo o projeto do vestido juntas, e, quando faltavam apenas os ajustes finais, as meninas foram se vestir para o baile. A festa já havia começado há aproximadamente meia hora e as três estavam atrasadas, mas valera muito a pena. Rukia estava linda.

- Eu tenho as melhores fadas do mundo, certamente! – estava inegavelmente feliz, e virou-se repentinamente, abraçando as duas garotas ao mesmo tempo. – Eu jamais poderei retribuir. Muito obrigada! Se algum dia eu puder fazer algo por vocês, me avisem que eu farei.

- Bem, tem algo... – disse Karin, hesitante. – Yuzu e eu queríamos aprender a lutar também... Poderia nos ensinar?

- Claro! Não tem problema algum... Mas não pode interferir nas demais lições de vocês! – disse, com um sorriso. – Agora, é melhor descermos, já estamos atrasadas...

- Tem mais uma coisa que pode fazer por nós, Rukia-chan – disse Yuzu com seriedade, fazendo Rukia fitá-la com atenção. – Faça nosso irmão muito feliz, sim?

- O quê? – perguntou, surpresa.

- Não somos bobas, Rukia-chan. Nós já percebemos que nosso irmão está apaixonado por você. E você por ele... Só quem não percebe são nossos pais, e aquela princesa burra! – respondeu Karin. – E estamos muito felizes. Ichi demorou a escolher alguém, mas pelo menos, escolheu certo. Certamente preferimos você a todas as princesas que passaram por aqui...

Rukia apenas pode sorrir diante daquelas palavras e da sinceridade que elas transpareciam.

- Eu o farei o mais feliz que eu puder – sorriu. – E mais uma vez, obrigada.

* * *

><p>Ichigo estava ficando cada vez mais nervoso. Por que ela não descia logo? Haveria desistido da festa? E onde estavam suas irmãs?<p>

Ao lado dele, Inoue não cabia em si de alegria. Finalmente, teria toda a atenção para si. Estava bonita num vestido com de rosa, de saia rodada e mangas cheias. Nada exagerado como o que dera para Rukia, embora seguisse o mesmo estilo.

- Não quer dançar, Kurosaki-kun? – sorriu para o rapaz.

- Desculpe-me, Inoue-san, mas eu não danço – respondeu, seco.

Perto dos dois, outra pessoa não cabia em si de curiosidade. Tal como Ichigo, Kaien, a todo momento, se perguntava por que Rukia estava demorando tanto.

Yuzu e Karin finalmente apareceram no topo da escada, descendo rapidamente e dando um sorriso enigmático para o irmão ao passarem por ele. Ichigo as acompanhou com o olhar e viu quando se juntaram à mãe. Repentinamente, o salão ficou em absoluto silêncio, e ao se virar, viu Rukia, parada no alto da escada.

Estava deslumbrante. Inoue mal pode acreditar que usava o vestido que havia lhe dado. Com a ajuda das meninas e dos servos, havia tirado todo aquele véu amarelo e horrível que cobria a saia do vestido, bem como o laço, também da mesma cor, que demarcava a cintura. As mangas foram desmanchadas, e caiam graciosamente sobre os ombros, dividindo-se em dois em cima, onde uma fenda fora aberta. A armação da saia fora retirada e agora a mesma descia livre pelas pernas, com o tecido balançando levemente a cada degrau que ela descia. Fora ajustado perfeitamente nos seios, e acinturado. Devido à retirada da armação, precisou diminuir o tamanho da saia, sendo que o tecido retirado fora transformado em uma fita, que marcava a cintura do vestido, virando um discreto laço nas costas. Tinha os cabelos curtos presos num coque bagunçado, alguns fios caindo charmosamente. A franja, que geralmente lhe caia no rosto, fora devidamente ajeitada para o lado, deixando sua face totalmente à mostra. Todo o conjunto que era a morena usava parecia, de fato, ter sido elaborado por uma competente fada madrinha.

Assim que terminou de descer as escadas, viu que duas mãos a esperavam. Rukia levantou os olhos, que até então estiveram focados no chão, e se deparou com Ichigo e Kaien parados à sua frente. Ambos a olhavam fixamente, como se estivessem hipnotizados por sua beleza. Assim que viram a mão um do outro, os rapazes se olharam. O olhar de Ichigo transparecia irritação ao encarar o moreno, que mostrava uma inabalável tranquilidade.

Rukia ficou sem saber que atitude tomar. Obviamente, seus instintos mandavam-na se atirar nos braços de Ichigo, entretanto, não queria magoar de alguma forma seu querido amigo. Numa situação que estava se tornando estranhamente cada vez mais comum, Ishin apareceu, tirando-a de mais um sufoco.

- Está linda, Rukia-chan! – disse, se aproximando e tomando a mão da morena nas suas. – Me desculpem rapazes, mas a primeira dança da heroína será como o rei! Aceita, Rukia-chan?

- Com muito gosto, meu rei! – Rukia disse, agradecendo Ishin com o olhar e dirigindo-se ao lado dele para a pista de dança, onde começaram a valsar.

Ichigo e Kaien apenas ficaram olhando os dois se afastarem, e então se entreolharam. Kaien sorriu para Ichigo, dizendo:

- Acho que só me resta pegar uma bebida.

Ichigo apenas assentiu e então o rapaz se afastou, indo em direção ao buffet e pegando uma caneca de vinho. Tomando coragem, o ruivo entrou na pista de dança, caminhando até o pai e tocando-o no ombro.

- Acho que já monopolizou demais a nossa heroína, meu pai – disse, com um sorriso comedido. – Permita que ela me acompanhe nesta dança.

- Está bem, filho – respondeu. – Apenas não faça nada inapropriado com a Kia-chan aqui. Estou de olho, hein?! – completou, deixando os dois extremamente envergonhados.

Controlando seus ímpetos de mandar o pai se calar, Ichigo tomou a mão dela na sua. Passou um dos braços ao redor da cintura, parando a mão no meio das costas. Rukia colocou a mão livre sobre o ombro do ruivo e ambos começaram a dançar.

- Está linda – ele disse baixinho, olhando-a nos olhos, enquanto rodopiavam pelo salão. – E devo acrescentar que dança divinamente, meu amor - sussurrou.

- Obrigada – ela disse, sorrindo encabulada. – Você também dança muito bem... – hesitou. – E também está muito bonito, Ichigo.

Ele apenas sorriu e passaram o restante da música apenas dançando e se olhando nos olhos. O restante do mundo pareceu perder a importância enquanto estavam ali, nos braços um do outro. Todos os convidados olhavam sorrindo para os dois, vendo o bonito casal que formavam. Ou seria melhor dizer quase todos, já que certa ruiva os olhava com indisfarçável raiva.

Assim que a música acabou, Rukia e Ichigo se afastaram, curvando-se um para o outro, como mandava a tradição. Ao levantar a cabeça, o olhar de Rukia encontrou o de Kaien, que estava distante, no outro lado do salão. O moreno trazia nos olhos um sentimento que ela não foi capaz de distinguir.

- Kurosaki-kun, você dança muito bem! – Inoue apareceu como por mágica ao lado dos dois. – Agora que já recompensou a minha salvadora com um pouco de sua atenção, está na hora de dançar comigo, não é?

- Ah... Bem... – olhou para Rukia, que simplesmente assentiu. – Está certo.

Pegou ela pela mão, tocando-a de maneira impessoal, tentando manter-se afastado dela o máximo possível. Inoue, ao contrário, tentava ficar cada vez mais próxima do ruivo, sem sucesso. Não se incomodava em ser inconveniente. Sempre fora assim, mesmo com seus pais e seu irmão. Quando não conseguia algo com sorrisos, apelava para a inconveniência, até que, por cansaço, lhe davam o que ela queria.

Pelo canto do olho, Ichigo percebeu Rukia se distanciar. Deu um rodopio com Inoue, ficando virado para onde a morena fora. Olhando por cima do ombro da princesa, viu o momento em que Rukia se aproximou de Kaien. Ambos trocaram algumas palavras e então começaram a andar para fora do salão, em direção aos jardins. Incapaz de resistir à tentação, Ichigo desvencilhou-se de sua parceira, balbuciando uma desculpa qualquer e começou a ir à direção em que os outros dois haviam saído. A princesa até tentou segui-lo, entretanto, foi abordada por um dos convidados, que a convidou para dançar.

* * *

><p>Ichigo não teve dificuldade de encontrá-los. Kaien e Rukia haviam se sentado num dos bancos do jardim próximos ao castelo. Andando pé-ante-pé para não ser notado, Ichigo se aproximou o máximo que pode, em seguida ocultando-se atrás de um tronco de árvore, os ouvidos atentos à conversa.<p>

- E então, aceitou o pedido do rei? – ouviu Kaien perguntar.

- Sim. Kaien, eu... Precisamos conversar... Sobre nós dois.

- Realmente. Rukia, naquele dia, você disse que ia pensar sobre nós dois... Você pensou?

- Um pouco. Kaien... – começou, sendo interrompida pelo moreno.

- Eu também pensei. Rukia, você é uma mulher incrível. Maravilhosa. E muito bela – Rukia sentia-se mal pelos elogios ao pensar que provavelmente partiria o coração daquele que estivera ao seu lado nos piores momentos de sua vida. – Mas eu acho que... Nós funcionamos melhor como amigos do que como amantes.

Rukia sentiu-se surpresa ao mesmo tempo em que alegria e alivio enchiam o seu coração.

- Kaien... Você realmente pensa assim? – diante do aceno positivo do rapaz, ela sorriu e o abraçou. – Kaien... Eu fico tão feliz que também pense assim!

- Nos tornamos muito amigos e como você é uma das mulheres mais belas que conheci, julguei que estava apaixonado... Mas não passou de um engano. Desculpe-me por preocupá-la... Tudo bem para você continuarmos amigos?

- Claro que sim! Kaien, você é uma das pessoas mais importantes da minha vida. Jamais esquecerei o que você fez por mim – tocou o rosto dele, sorrindo. – Quero que saiba que eu te amo muito. Você é o meu melhor amigo.

- Eu também te amo muito, pequena – disse, prendendo-a num abraço apertado. – Muito mesmo. Eu também nunca vou esquecer tudo o que fez por mim. Você me ajudou a voltar à vida. Me fez perceber que a minha vida não acabou no dia que Myiako morreu. Que ela pode ser uma lembrança feliz, ao invés de uma dor lancinante. E que eu posso, sim, amar novamente.

- É tão bom ouvir isso tudo de você... Eu tinha tanto medo desta conversa, de te magoar de alguma forma...

- Você jamais me magoaria por ser sincera, Rukia. Você sempre deixou claro que ainda amava aquele rapaz. E sabe o que mais? Eu tenho certeza de que ele também te ama – sorriu. – Agora, o que acha de voltarmos para a festa? Seu amado deve estar enlouquecendo com sua ausência – completou, fazendo a morena rir.

- Sim, vamos! – levantou-se, estendendo a mão para ele.

- Eu vou ficar aqui mais um pouco. Já, já, eu te alcanço.

- Tem certeza? – ele assentiu. – Tudo bem então – aproximou-se, beijando seu rosto, antes de se afastar em direção ao castelo.

"No fim, tudo foi mais fácil do que ela poderia imaginar", pensou Ichigo, "É melhor que eu volte para o baile antes que percebam meu sumiço".

- Por quanto tempo vai ficar escondido aí, Kurosaki Ichigo? – disse Kaien repentinamente, surpreendendo-o.

Envergonhado por ter sido pego, Ichigo saiu detrás da árvore, indo em direção ao outro.

- Desculpe. Não pude me controlar – respondeu, simplesmente.

- Acho que isso ainda não é um crime – disse Kaien, bem humorado. – Eu gostaria de conversar com você. Pode me dar alguns minutos?

- Claro – respondeu, curioso. O que será que ele queria?

- Eu menti para Rukia – começou, fazendo Ichigo olhá-lo com mais curiosidade. – A verdade é que estou apaixonado por ela.

- Então por que você...

- Por que eu disse que não? – o interrompeu. – Para protegê-la. Eu não a quero triste, ainda mais por minha causa. Eu sei que ela me ama e sofreria por me magoar. Rukia é uma mulher maravilhosa.

- Certamente.

- Eu sei que você a ama também – Kaien olhou para o ruivo e havia dor em seus olhos. – E, desde que você a faça feliz, não me importo de ficar sem ela. Mas você precisa resolver sua situação com esta princesa. Você já disse a ela que ama outra?

- Não... – admitiu, envergonhado.

- Bem... Pelo que percebi, ela tem intenção de conquistá-lo. Pode achar que não é da minha conta, mas eu discordo. É a felicidade de Rukia que está em jogo. Não estou abrindo mão dela para você fazê-la sofrer. E a verdade é que, ainda que você não queira nada com esta princesa, Rukia sofrerá cada vez que ela fizer algo para tentar conquistá-lo. Seja sincero. Diga logo que outra já tem seu coração. Talvez você pense que irá magoá-la. E eu te digo que provavelmente isto irá acontecer. Mas, ao mesmo tempo, você irá libertá-la. Sabendo que você não cederá porque já ama a outra, ela poderá ir embora, e encontrar alguém que a faça feliz. Não seja egoísta, tentando se poupar do mal estar de dizer a verdade.

- Você tem razão... – disse Ichigo, lembrando-se do olhar triste de Rukia toda vez que a princesa fazia algo para conquistá-lo, e de todas as vezes que a morena lhe pedira que dissesse a verdade. – Eu vou dizer a verdade. Eu estava fugindo disto, confesso. Faz-me mal a ideia de magoar qualquer pessoa. Mas, para o bem das duas, e meu também, o melhor que posso fazer é dizer a verdade.

- É assim que se fala.

- Quando o conheci, jamais pensei que diria isto, mas... Obrigado, Kaien.

- Ah, só mais uma coisa – o moreno ignorou o agradecimento. – Se você ousar fazê-la sofrer novamente, eu voltarei, e a tomarei de você – assumiu um ar arrogante, que irritou profundamente o ruivo. – Você sabe, eu sou perfeitamente capaz de conquistá-la, e de fazê-la muito feliz... Só não faço isso agora porque ela acabaria sofrendo no processo... Mas com certeza, eu a faria mais feliz... Sou mais bonito, simpático, tenho um carisma e um charme arrasadores... Você estaria perdido se eu tivesse aparecido alguns meses antes. Não teria a menor chance...

- O quê? – o ruivo se indignou. – Maldito! E pensar que eu estava te agradecendo! Pois saiba que eu não vou deixar nenhuma brecha, ela vai ser a mulher mais feliz do mundo! E se você a vir chorar por minha causa, vai ser de alegria!

- Eh... Se você diz... – riu da expressão enraivecida do outro. – Essa é a atitude que eu espero de você, príncipe! – disse, enquanto se dirigia ao castelo. – Sabe, gostei de você!

- E eu não gostei nada de você! – disse Ichigo, acompanhando o moreno e ainda bufando de raiva.

- Não fale assim, Ichigo-kun! Você nem teve tempo de me conhecer... Aposto que, se me conhecesse um pouco melhor, também entraria para o fã-clube do Kaien! – provocou.

- Nem em mil anos! – resmungou, fazendo o outro rir.

* * *

><p>O resto do baile passou sem maiores acontecimentos. Finalmente, a manhã chegara, assim como o momento da partida de Kaien.<p>

- Boa sorte em sua missão – Rukia disse baixinho, enquanto o abraçava. – E tome cuidado, certo?

- Com certeza – respondeu, tocando o rosto da morena. – Por que está chorando, minha querida?

- Ah! É que é tão estranho pensar que quando eu voltar ao esquadrão você não estará mais lá... – abraçou-o novamente, fazendo Ichigo bufar. – Vou sentir muito a sua falta, Kaien.

- Eu também vou sentir a sua, pequena – beijou-lhe os cabelos e, vendo o olhar raivoso de Ichigo com toda aquela despedida, pegou o queixo da morena e deu-lhe um rápido selinho, surpreendendo-a.

- Por que fez isso? – olhou preocupada para Ichigo. – Eu pensei que...

- Eu disse que funcionávamos melhor como amigos, não disse que não gostava de beijá-la. E depois é bom aquele ali saber que você tem um monte de opções se ele pisar na bola...

- Você não tem jeito! – ela disse, balançando a cabeça negativamente.

- Não, não tenho – disse, beijando-a na testa uma ultima vez, e então se aproximando do ruivo, apertou-lhe a mão. – Cuide bem dela.

- Você ainda tem alguma dúvida? – respondeu azedo.

- A cada hora gosto mais de você! – disse rindo.

- E eu gosto menos de você.

- Assim você parte o meu coração – riu da careta do ruivo. – É melhor eu ir. Até mais!

- Até mais! – respondeu a morena.

- Adeus! – gritou o ruivo.


	35. Finalmente Juntos?

**Bleach pertence a Tite Kubo sensei. Eu só emprestei seus lindos personagens, porque os amo de paixão!**

* * *

><p><em>Yo minna! Até que não demorei tanto, né? Quero agradecer a todas as pessoas lindas que já deixaram review nesta história: kakasplat (que me acompanha pelo nyah agora), Choke, a pessoa linda que não se identificou, a Sammy, a Cyh-chan (que também me acompanha pelo nyah! agora), a Mili Black (autora que admiro pra caramba) e, em especial, à querida JJ-Dani (grande autora também), que sempre me deixa seus lindos comentários, e à Laura Beatriz, que também é muito presente. E à aguiarm: seja muito bem vinda! Espero te ver outras vezes por aqui!<em>

_Agradecimentos à minha betinha linda, a Lara-chan, por betar o capítulo para mim!_

* * *

><p><strong>Finalmente juntos?<strong>

* * *

><p>Rukia ficou parada ao lado de Ichigo, observando a partida de Kaien, até o momento em que o mesmo sumiu de sua vista. Sentia-se triste com a partida do amigo. Um toque gentil em sua mão a despertou.<p>

– É melhor irmos – disse Ichigo. – Mandei os guardas nos esperarem num campo atrás do castelo, próximo aos estábulos. Parece-me o lugar ideal para treinarmos, mas a última palavra é sua, _sensei – _disse, com um sorriso.

– Então vamos – falou, correspondendo ao sorriso dele e em seguida assumindo um ar de seriedade. – Eu acredito que para um melhor rendimento do treinamento, e para não desguarnecer o castelo, devemos separar os guardas em duas turmas. O que você acha?

– Acho uma ideia excelente... Desde que eu possa estar nas duas turmas.

– Tem certeza? Sua noiva pode não gostar... – referiu-se à princesa por noiva, como que lembrando a Ichigo que, apesar de tê-la pedido em casamento, sua situação com a outra ainda não estava esclarecida.

– Bem, por que não perguntamos a ela? – ele disse, sem se deixar abalar.

Estavam na metade do caminho até o local do treinamento, num ponto onde havia um belo pomar, que deixava o jardim mais denso. Puxou-a para detrás de uma das árvores, deixando ambos fora do campo de visão de um possível curioso, e rapidamente colou os lábios nos dela. Inicialmente ela tentou afastá-lo, entretanto, acabou por se render à carícia. Estava com saudades de beijá-lo. Ao senti-la entregue, o rapaz diminuiu a intensidade do beijo.

– Tem algum problema se eu participar das duas sessões de treinamento, minha noiva? – perguntou com a voz rouca, ainda roçando os lábios nos dela.

– Não... – ela respondeu, puxando-o pela gola da camisa e beijando-o novamente.

– Tem certeza? – perguntou. – Minha sensei é muito atraente...

– Hum... Muito? Muito quanto? – perguntou, entrando na brincadeira.

– É a mulher mais bonita que eu já vi... Ela me deixa louco... – prendeu o corpo pequeno contra a árvore, pressionando-a com o próprio corpo. – Não consigo ficar perto dela nem por um minuto sem que pensamentos impróprios invadam a minha cabeça.

– Seu bobo – ela riu, e então o empurrou. – Vamos logo, antes que mandem uma equipe de busca atrás de nós... – já estava saindo, quando ele a segurou pelo pulso.

– Rukia, não se preocupe mais sobre minha situação com a princesa. Eu irei dizer a ela que já tenho uma amada. Na verdade, ia fazer isso antes mesmo da partida daquele idiota, mas como você mesma viu, ela não desceu para o café. Mas falarei com ela o mais rápido que eu puder, para que todos nós possamos prosseguir com nossas vidas.

– Fico feliz – Rukia disse simplesmente, e então o abraçou. – Fico muito feliz, Ichigo. Parece que finalmente as coisas estão começando a dar certo para nós, não é?

– Sim – ele respondeu, estreitando o abraço.

Então ambos se afastaram e seguiram em direção ao campo de treinamento.

* * *

><p>O treinamento transcorreu tranquilamente. Ichigo ficou espantado ao perceber como Rukia havia desenvolvido sua didática. Quando treinaram juntos, ela era inexperiente, mas mesmo assim ajudara-o a fazer uma grande evolução na luta corpo a corpo. Mas agora, além de extrema competência para ensinar as técnicas de luta utilizadas pelo esquadrão, ela possuía um ar de autoridade inabalável, fazendo com que todos a obedecessem sem questionar.<p>

Após o treinamento ambos foram para seus quartos para se aprontarem para o almoço. Ichigo tomou banho e se vestiu rapidamente. Tinha um objetivo em mente. Desde que conversara com Kaien, sentia urgência em resolver logo qualquer pendência que pudesse afastá-lo de Rukia.

Com passos firmes, dirigiu-se ao quarto da princesa, decidido a resolver aquela situação antes mesmo do almoço. Bateu à porta e foi atendido por Tatsuki.

– A Inoue-san já está pronta? Gostaria de conversar com ela e pensei que poderíamos dar uma caminhada antes do almoço.

– Sinto muito, Kurosaki-sama – respondeu. – A Hime-sama ainda se sente indisposta, e já pedi que o almoço dela seja servido no quarto hoje.

– Ah, bem... Espero que não seja nada grave – respondeu, desanimado. – Avise-me quando ela estiver melhor, sim? Preciso mesmo falar com ela.

Tatsuki ficou surpresa diante da urgência na voz de Ichigo. Será que o plano de sua senhora estava funcionando?

– Certamente, Ichigo-sama – respondeu, fechando a porta.

A princesa a observava sorridente, sentada na cama.

– E você achou que não ia funcionar, não é, Tatsuki-chan? – disse, ainda sorrindo. – Viu só! Eu sumi apenas pela manhã e ele já se encontra doido atrás de mim. Eu sabia que toda aquela indiferença era apenas fachada. Kurosaki-kun e eu nascemos um para o outro!

– Parece que sim, Inoue-sama.

– Você vai ver, Tatsuki-chan. Vou me fazer de doente e ficar fora de suas vistas por mais uns dias. Tenho certeza de que, assim que nos encontrarmos novamente, ele me pedirá em casamento!

* * *

><p>Dois dias haviam se passado e, para Ichigo, foram os dois melhores dos últimos meses. Passava quase o dia todo na companhia de Rukia. Treinavam, conversavam e ele sempre encontrava uma maneira de beijá-la, mesmo que fosse às escondidas. Todos os dias tentava conversar com a princesa. Quanto antes resolvesse esta situação, poderia contar aos pais sobre ele e Rukia, e então oficializar o noivado. Entretanto, durante estes dois dias, a princesa não abandonara seu quarto. Com muito esforço, a rainha convencera a princesa a permitir que Hanatarou a examinasse, para descobrir a razão de sua súbita doença.<p>

– Ela não está doente, isso eu garanto – Hanatarou conversava com Ichigo e Rukia, em seu consultório. Ela havia levado Chappy para retirar os curativos e Ichigo a acompanhara. – Eu entrei para examiná-la e ela mal me deixou tocá-la. Fez um pequeno escândalo, até que a dama pediu que eu me retirasse, para que a princesa descansasse.

– Mas a troco de quê ela fingiria uma doença, Hanatarou?

– Ora, Rukia-san, para chamar a atenção de todos, mas principalmente do Ichigo-san. Enquanto estive lá, ouvi Tatsuki-san comentando animada que Ichigo-san a tem procurado todos os dias, mais de uma vez por dia. Isso é verdade?

– Sim, Hanatarou, mas apenas porque quero logo esclarecer nossa situação – disse, passando o braço em volta da cintura da morena, trazendo-a para mais perto. – Afinal, quero avisar logo para meu pai que encontrei a minha futura rainha. E pedir a mão de Rukia para Urahara-sama e Yoruichi-sama.

– Fico muito feliz em vê-los juntos, Ichigo-san – olhou para Rukia, com simpatia. – Acompanhei todo o sofrimento de Ichigo-san quando pensou que a havia perdido para sempre, Rukia-san. E mesmo quando achou que tudo estava perdido, ele não deixou de te amar. Prometeu para si mesmo que jamais teria outra mulher. É muito bom que tudo não tenha passado de um mal entendido – sorriu para o casal. – Se me permitem, vou cuidar do coelho agora. Depois ainda tenho que voltar aos meus estudos...

Pegou o coelho das mãos dela e se dirigiu para a saleta contigua, a fim de examiná-lo e trocar seus curativos.

Ainda com o braço em volta da cintura dela, Ichigo sentou-se em um dos sofás do pequeno consultório, trazendo-a para o seu colo.

– Enquanto ele examina o seu coelho, nós poderíamos namorar um pouco, não é?

– Ichigo! Alguém pode entrar de repente e... – começou, sendo imediatamente calada pelos lábios dele.

Rukia desistiu de protestar e abandonou-se às caricias. Era sempre assim. Bastava um toque para que qualquer resistência ou juízo a abandonasse. Beijaram-se por longos momentos, e, quando o ar começou a lhes faltar, findaram o beijo, apoiando as testas uma na outra.

– Eu já te disse que te amo, hoje? – perguntou, os olhos presos aos dela, enquanto acariciava o rosto delicado.

– Na verdade não... – respondeu manhosa.

– Que sacrilégio! – disse sorrindo e aproximando-se novamente dela. – Te amo! – sussurrou, antes de beijá-la novamente.

– Eu também te amo – disse, afastando-se por um momento para em seguida roçar levemente os lábios nos dele.

Ele tentou capturá-los num beijo, entretanto ela se afastou, sorrindo matreira. Tentou uma segunda vez, mas novamente ela fugiu.

– Está brincado com fogo, senhorita.

– Sério? Não estou vendo fogo nenhum por aqui... – disse, enquanto brincava com o cordão da camisa.

– Já lhe mostro o fogo.

Unindo suas bocas num beijo quente, colocou uma das mãos na nuca dela, enquanto a outra passeava pela perna torneada. Rukia o segurava pela camisa, correspondendo-o com intensidade. Levou uma das mãos à nuca dele, enroscando os dedos nos fios alaranjados. Extasiados e envolvidos pelas caricias que trocavam, pareciam ter se esquecido do lugar onde estavam. Ele desceu os beijos para o pescoço alvo, subindo depois para o queixo, e então lhe capturando os lábios novamente. Ela soltou os cabelos revoltos, descendo as mãos com desejo pelo peito musculoso. Passou pelo abdômen definido, então o tocando na parte interna da coxa, apertando-a. Ao sentir o toque ousado, Ichigo liberou os lábios dela, soltando um gemido rouco e baixo.

– Eu preciso ter você de novo, Rukia – sussurrou. – Queria fazer amor com você agora mesmo – beijou-a rapidamente. – Mas acho que agora você quer esperar pelo casamento, não é?

Rukia tirou a mão rapidamente da coxa dele, envergonhada. A verdade é que o desejava com igual intensidade, e esperar pelo casamento nem passara pela sua cabeça. Mas o que ele pensaria dela se dissesse isso?

– É, talvez seja melhor. Tem algum problema para você?

– Nenhum. Por você, eu espero o tempo que for preciso, Rukia – disse, beijando-a mais calmamente.

Encerraram o beijo ao ouvirem alguém pigarrear. Era Hanatarou, que havia terminado de examinar o coelho e voltava à sala. Rukia levantou-se rapidamente do colo do ruivo, sentindo vergonha mais uma vez.

– Tenho que ir agora, tenho um compromisso...

– Todos os dias você tem sumido neste mesmo horário – disse Ichigo, levantando-se rapidamente. – Posso saber aonde vai?

– Por mim, tudo bem – ela disse, com um dar de ombros. – Suas irmãs me pediram que as treinasse também. Temos nos encontrado todas as tardes.

– Mas por quê? Elas sabem que não precisam se preocupar. Eu as protegerei de qualquer mal!

– Meu irmão me disse isso uma vez... – disse Rukia, sorrindo. – Então, vou lhe dar a minha resposta: talvez, elas não queiram ser um peso para ninguém. Talvez, elas queiram ser capazes de fazer algo por você, se for necessário. Então, deixe-as treinar se quiserem.

Ele a olhou espantado. Não pelas palavras, pois faziam sentido. E sim porque quando ela mencionou seu irmão, lembrou-se de algo desagradável. Apenas assentiu.

– Como está o Chappy, Hanatarou?

– Completamente curado, Rukia-san.

– Então cuide dele até eu terminar o treinamento com suas irmãs, Ichigo. Depois, nós o levaremos para o jardim.

Após isso, Rukia saiu rapidamente, sob o olhar dos dois jovens. Um deles sorria, enquanto o outro tinha a expressão pensativa.

– O que houve, Ichigo-san? – disse o jovem médico, após a saída da morena. – Está com uma cara séria.

– Apenas acabo de me lembrar de algo. Quando fui ao esquadrão, vi Rukia pelas costas, enquanto ela treinava sua classe.

– E o que tem isso?

– Eu tive certeza de que era ela. Mas naquele mesmo dia, ela se feriu no tornozelo e foi para casa mais cedo, então não pude conhecê-la. Mas conheci o seu irmão. Não entendo por qual razão, acabei lhe contando toda a nossa história. E lhe perguntei se por acaso a irmã dele seria a minha amada. E ele respondeu que não, dizendo mesmo que o nome dela não era Rukia.

Hanatarou não disse nada, apenas ficou olhando enquanto Ichigo parecia raciocinar.

– Não consigo deixar de pensar: qual será a razão dele ter mentido? Ele não sabia que ela estava sofrendo? Ele não viu o meu sofrimento? Sabendo que ambos sofríamos um pelo outro, por que ele não me disse a verdade? Poderíamos ter nos encontrado antes desta princesa aparecer!

– Bem, isto importa, Ichigo-san? – disse Hanatarou, apaziguador. – Vocês se reencontraram, afinal. E estão dispostos a tudo para ficarem juntos. O que o irmão dela não fez, o destino se encarregou de fazer.

– Acho que você tem razão... – respondeu incerto, uma estranha pontada de angustia atingindo seu coração.

* * *

><p>Yoruichi terminava de lavar a louça do jantar. Fora relativamente fácil, afinal, apenas ela e Urahara haviam jantado... Olhou para os dois pratos sobre a pia, soltando um suspiro desanimado.<p>

– O que a preocupa, meu amor? – Urahara surgiu por detrás dela, envolvendo-a com seus braços.

– Estou com saudade... E uma pontinha de tristeza também... Desde que os encontramos, nunca nos afastamos deles por tanto tempo – disse, referindo-se aos filhos. – Estar sem eles aqui... Deixa meu coração apertado. Eu queria saber por que Ishin fica com estes joguinhos... – virou-se para o marido, aconchegando-se em seu abraço. – Por que ele não deixa que Rukia volte logo para casa? Estou com saudade de Renji também, claro, mas sempre que penso em Rukia, sinto um aperto tão grande no meu coração... Como se algum perigo se aproximasse – silenciosas, as lágrimas começaram a escorrer pelo rosto belo. – Quero nossos filhos em casa logo.

– Você sabe por que Ishin-san a está segurando lá. Ele explicou tudo na carta que enviou através de Kaien. Você só está preocupada porque nunca ficou tanto tempo longe dela, e ainda a vê como a menininha de quatro anos que encontrou no meio da mata. Ela está bem, e provavelmente, muito feliz. Afinal, a esta altura, ela e o rapaz já devem ter se entendido, não?

– Acho que você está certo – disse, acalmando-se. – Tenho que me acostumar que agora eles cresceram, e seremos só nós dois por aqui... Mas eu não consigo deixar de desejar a nossa família unida novamente...

Como que atendendo ao seu pedido, a porta se abriu repentinamente, revelando a figura cansada, mas imponente de Renji.

– Filho! Você já voltou! – Yoruichi correu para o rapaz, abraçando-o fortemente.

Renji correspondeu carinhosamente ao abraço. Era muito bom estar de volta. Como sentira falta de sua família! Até aquele dia, nunca havia imaginado a importância que aquele casal tinha na sua vida. Sem dúvida, amava-os como se fossem seus verdadeiros pais. E ainda havia _ela._

– Onde está Rukia? – perguntou, assim que retribuiu o abraço do pai.

Estava com muita saudade. Pensara nela todos os dias, e sonhara com ela todas as noites desde que partira. Doía em seu coração o fato de terem brigado no dia anterior à sua partida, e doía ainda mais o fato de não ter sequer se despedido dela antes de ir para a missão. Queria abraçá-la, queria pedir desculpas. E também, queria dizer que a amava. Sim, pensara muito durante aquela viagem e decidira que era besteira ficar esperando que ela simplesmente criasse sentimentos por ele do nada. Diria a ela que a amava e, quem sabe, a partir de então ela pudesse olhá-lo com outros olhos. Então, poderia conquistá-la.

– Kaien não lhe disse? – perguntou Urahara.

– Kaien? O que tem aquele sujeito? – perguntou, começando a afligir-se. O casal se entreolhou, preocupado, fazendo com Renji se sentisse zangado. – O que diabos está havendo? Onde está Rukia?

– Kaien foi mandado ao seu encontro, para que trouxessem as tropas até aqui. O cerco dos Schiffer ao reino Kurosaki está se intensificando.

– E onde está Rukia? – perguntou, impaciente.

– Ela está no castelo – Yoruichi respondeu, sem rodeios. – Está lá para treinar o príncipe e os guardas do castelo.

Renji sentiu-se tomado pelo pânico. Ela estava lá... com _ele. _Aquele homem que já tentara roubá-la anteriormente. Precisava ir ao castelo, pegá-la de volta. Sim, tinha que afastá-la dele novamente. Aquele homem não poderia fazê-la feliz. Tentara uma vez e no final só a magoara. A felicidade dela estava ao seu lado. Ela lhe fora confiada desde a mais tenra infância e jamais abriria mão dela.

Repentinamente, virou-se para a porta, pronto para sair. Preocupada, Yoruichi segurou-o pelo braço:

– Aonde você vai?

– Para o castelo. Trazer a Rukia de volta.

– Renji...

– Não quero saber. Ela tem que voltar. Ela não vai ficar lá com aquele homem. Não vou deixar que ele a tome de mim. Não de novo.

– Renji, como você sabia que...

– Que ele estava lá? Por que ele me contou! – vendo o olhar de confusão de sua mãe, explicou: – Naquele dia, em que ele e o pai visitaram o esquadrão. Ele me contou tudo sobre ele e Rukia, me contou como ficara doente e não pudera encontrá-la. E ainda me pediu ajuda! Perguntou-me se ela era a "sua Rukia". Aquele nojento! Eu disse que não.

– A troco de que você mentiu, Renji? Não via o sofrimento de sua irmã? – Urahara, que a tudo assistia quieto, decidiu intervir.

– Eu não menti – disse Renji, impassível. – Nunca existiu, nem existirá, uma "Rukia dele". Rukia é minha. E vou agora mesmo ao castelo reclamar o que é meu.

– Renji, por favor...

– Não adianta, Yoruichi-san. Não vou desistir – disse, virando-se para a porta.

Preparava-se para sair, quando sentiu a mão de sua mãe em seu ombro.

– Sinto muito, meu filho – disse, em seguida apertando o ponto de pressão em seu pescoço, fazendo com que o rapaz caísse, desacordado.

* * *

><p>Na hora do jantar, todos foram surpreendidos pela presença da princesa. Estava enfiada no quarto há tanto tempo que haviam se acostumado a fazer as refeições sem ela.<p>

– Como se sente, Inoue-sama? – Rukia perguntou, educadamente.

– Muito melhor, Urahara-san – respondeu, em seguida a ignorando e virando-se para Ichigo. – Fiquei sabendo que esteve à minha procura, Kurosaki-kun. Gostaria de falar sobre algo em especial?

Por um momento, ele apenas a observou. Ela realmente era muito sonsa. Fingia que estava doente para chamar a sua atenção, comemorava as escondidas com sua dama o fato de ele a estar procurando e depois vinha com aquele tom de pretensa inocência perguntar se ele a esteve procurando.

– Na verdade, tem algo que preciso lhe falar com urgência – respondeu. – Se puder me acompanhar em um passeio após o jantar, ficaria grato.

– Eu adoraria, Kurosaki-kun – abriu um largo sorriso.

Fizeram a refeição quase que em completo silêncio. Apenas Ishin falava sobre assuntos aleatórios, entretanto, ninguém prestava atenção. A ideia de um passeio de Ichigo com Inoue deixava Rukia incomodada, mas aquele encontro era necessário. Entretanto, o que mais a estava afligindo, era aquele aperto no peito que surgira desde que falara sobre seu irmão.

– Está bem, Rukia-san? – perguntou o ruivo.

– Ah, sim... – respondeu desanimada. Vendo que todos na mesa a encaravam, completou. – Na verdade, estou com um pouco de saudades de casa... Nunca fiquei tanto tempo longe de minha família antes...

– Então talvez devesse ir embora – Inoue devolveu, num tom cortante, que fez com que todos a olhassem.

Estava realmente zangada. Ficara todos aqueles dias sem aparecer, alegando estar doente, e um mísero suspiro de Rukia era a causa da preocupação de todos! E pior, o primeiro a perguntar se ela estava bem fora o príncipe!

– Bem, retornarei tão logo for possível, Inoue-sama – disse, sem se abalar. Sabia que a ruiva só agia assim por ciúme. – Afinal, dei minha palavra a Ishin-san de que ficaria no castelo.

O resto do jantar passou sossegadamente e Rukia foi uma das primeiras a se retirar da mesa. Foi para o jardim dar um passeio. Caminhou um pouco, e, por fim, sentou-se no galho mais alto de uma das frondosas arvores que enfeitavam o jardim. Ficou ali, pensando em sua família, até que o murmúrio de duas vozes a fizeram abandonar seus pensamentos.

– Fiquei muito feliz por ter ido me procurar, Kurosaki-kun. Já estava pensando que não gostava de minha companhia.

– Bem, princesa, a verdade é que fui procurá-la por que precisava falar-lhe com urgência.

– Aqui estou, Kurosaki-kun. Sobre o que gostaria de falar?

– Primeiro, gostaria de dizer-lhe que a senhorita é, sem duvida, uma mulher encantadora. É muito bonita, e, certamente, muito capaz de fazer um homem feliz.

– Obrigada, Kurosaki-kun – agradeceu, sorrindo abertamente.

– Sim, muito capaz de fazer um homem feliz – prosseguiu, ignorando o agradecimento. – Entretanto, temo que eu não seja este homem.

– O quê?! – gritou, o sorriso desaparecendo.

– Tem se perguntado por que a tenho rejeitado, não é? – disse, olhando-a nos olhos. Ela não respondeu. – A verdade é que eu já amo a outra mulher.

– Ama outra mulher... – balbuciou.

– Sim. Meu coração já pertence a outra, e, para minha felicidade, o coração dela é meu também. Ela também me ama. E não posso pensar em qualquer outra para ser a minha rainha.

– Entendo... – respondeu. – Deve ser uma princesa muito bela, para o Kurosaki-kun amá-la tanto... Pode me dizer o nome dela? De que reino é?

– Sim, realmente, ela é maravilhosa. A mulher mais bela que já vi. E não é só a sua aparência que me encanta. Ela tem uma personalidade única, me completa e me faz sentir feliz de uma maneira que jamais pensei que poderia ser antes – respondeu. – Quanto ao nome, revelarei em tempo oportuno. Antes, desejo que meu pai converse com o dela, para que possamos formalizar o nosso relacionamento.

– Eu lhe desejo... Toda a felicidade – disse a princesa. – Agora, se me der licença, Kurosaki-kun, é melhor que eu volte para dentro do castelo. Como sabe, não tenho estado muito bem nestes dias...

– Eu a acompanho – disse Ichigo, e ambos voltaram para o castelo.

Rukia permaneceu onde estava, vendo-os se afastarem, com lágrimas de alegria escorrendo pelo rosto alvo. Era maravilhoso saber que ele a amava tão intensamente quanto ela o amava. Graciosamente, desceu da árvore com um salto, dirigindo-se então para o castelo, com um único pensamento em sua mente.

* * *

><p>– Ele me disse que ama outra, Tatsuki-chan! – se lamentava Inoue, dividida entre acessos de choro e fúria.<p>

– Calma Inoue-sama, deste jeito ficará doente de verdade!

– Eu não vou desistir, Tatsuki-chan! Tem que ter um jeito dele me amar! Ele rejeitava a todas! Eu tenho que descobrir quem é esta princesa, e saber o que ela fez para ele se apaixonar.

– Mas... E se ela não fez nada, Inoue-sama? O coração é assim mesmo... Não se escolhe a quem amar.

– Eu vou bancar a amiga dele! – Inoue não parecia ouvir a amiga. – Sim, e vou descobrir o que ele gosta e o que ele não gosta. Eu o roubarei dela!

– Inoue-sama... –disse Tatsuki, não reconhecendo a pessoa que estava a sua frente.

– Eu o roubarei dela, Tatsuki-chan! E ele será só meu! Só meu!

* * *

><p>Ichigo deitou-se em sua cama, disposto a dormir. Estava muito feliz. Sentia que havia dado um importante passo hoje, e que muito em breve ele e Rukia ficariam juntos para sempre. Ouviu um barulho em sua porta e levantou-se para verificar. Assim que a abriu, um vulto encapuzado entrou rapidamente. Espantou-se ao constatar quem era:<p>

– Rukia, o que faz aqui tão tarde?

– Eu não posso e não quero mais esperar para ser sua novamente, Ichigo! – sussurrou.

E então, recostou-se à parede e o envolveu pelo pescoço, colando os corpos e beijando-o vorazmente.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Capítulo que vem: hentai (ou lemon, como é a nomenclatura aqui)... Nem preciso dizer que aguardo seus lindos reviews, né? Bjokas!<em>**


	36. Breath

**_Bleach pertence a Tite Kubo sensei. Só emprestei seus personagens mais lindos ^.^_**

* * *

><p><strong><em><em>**_Yo minna! Nem demorei muito, não é mesmo? Agradecimentos especias à todas as leitoras que já me deixaram review, em especial à quem me deixou review no ultimo capítulo: JJ Dani, Aguiarm e Hoshimura Hinata. Arigatou Gozaimasu! Espero que curtam o capítulo! E aguardarei ansiosamente seus reviews, e dos leitores fantasmas também... XD_

_Um muito obrigada à minha querida beta Lara-chan, pelas correções, conselhos e amizade._

_Lembrando que este capítulo é Hentai (ou, como é mais comum ler por aqui, Lemon). De qualquer forma, é uma bela noite de amor entre Ichigo e Rukia. Como no outro hentai, tem uma musica tema, pra mostrar um pouco mais os sentimentos, e a que escolhi para este foi __**Breath, da Shania Twain.**_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Breathe<em>**

_Respire_

* * *

><p>Ichigo correspondeu ao beijo com paixão, pressionando o corpo pequeno contra a parede. Levou uma das mãos ao rosto delicado, acariciando-a ao mesmo tempo em que aprofundava o beijo. Afastou-se por um momento, ainda a tocando na face; o fôlego entrecortado devido a sensualidade do momento. Ela viera ali para se entregar a ele. Sem hesitação. Sem reservas.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>I can feel the magic floating in the air<strong>

_Posso sentir a mágica flutuando no ar_

**Being with you gets me that way**

_Estar com você me deixa assim_

**I watch the sunlight dance across your face, and I've**

_Assisto a luz do sol dançar em seu rosto, e eu_

**Never been this swept away**

_Nunca senti isso antes_

* * *

><p>- Não sabe quanto tempo esperei por isso – disse, enquanto se afogava na imensidão azul que eram os olhos dela. – Eu te amo.<p>

Trocaram outro beijo intenso, perdendo-se no delicioso sabor que possuíam, os lábios se acariciando e as línguas se enroscando sensualmente, enquanto Ichigo levava as mãos à capa que ela usava, tirando-a e rapidamente a lançando ao chão. Começou a acariciar o corpo esbelto ainda coberto pelo fino robe de seda branca que a morena vestia. As mãos percorreram toda a extensão corporal, desde as coxas torneadas até os seios bem feitos. Rukia arfou no momento em que sentiu os dedos adentrarem o decote e traçarem o contorno dos mamilos enrijecidos, numa carícia despudorada que a enlouquecia paulatinamente.

Ichigo encerrou o beijo possessivo e, levantando-a em seus braços, fez com que enlaçasse sua cintura com as pernas. Pressionou-a contra a parede mais uma vez, sustentando seu peso unicamente com o quadril, enquanto com as mãos desfazia o laço que prendia o robe.

* * *

><p><strong>All my thoughts just seem to settle on the breeze<strong>

_Todos os meus pensamentos parecem se contentar com a brisa_

**When I'm lying wrapped up in your arms**

_Quando estou envolta em seus braços_

**The whole world just fades away**

_O mundo inteiro desaparece_

**The only thing I hear**

_A única coisa que eu ouço_

**Is the beating of your heart**

_É o bater de seu coração_

* * *

><p>Deslizou-o sensualmente pelo corpo da morena, expondo-o aos seus olhos cobiçosos, e, brevemente, a peça jazia no chão, fazendo companhia a capa anteriormente ali abandonada.<p>

Levou as mãos a um dos seios, acariciando-o, enquanto abocanhava o outro. O toque dos lábios e da língua quente fizeram com que a morena gemesse incontrolavelmente, enquanto enroscava as mãos nos cabelos revoltos, pressionando-o contra si, tentando a todo custo intensificar a caricia que ele lhe fazia. Sua intimidade chegava a doer tamanho o desejo que se apossava dela naquele momento. Puxou suavemente os cabelos, e, afastando-o de seus seios, olhou-o nos olhos cor de mel.

- Não acha melhor irmos para a cama, meu amor? – perguntou num sussurro rouco e sensual que o fez estremecer.

Tirou-a da parede e encaminharam-se para a cama, onde o ruivo a deitou, ficando em pé por um momento para retirar suas roupas. Rukia ficou deitada, assistindo-o se despir; o desejo de tê-lo aumentando incontrolavelmente enquanto observava o belo corpo nu.

* * *

><p><strong>'Cause I can feel you breathe<strong>

_ Pois posso senti-lo respirar_

**It's washing over me **

_E isso vai me lavando_

**Suddenly I'm melting into you **

_Subitamente me derreto dentro de você_

**There's nothing left to prove **

_Não há nada a provar_

**Baby all we need is just to be**

_Querido, tudo o que precisamos é estar_

**Caught up in the touch**

_ Presos em um toque_

**The slow and steady rush**

_(Na)Pressa, firme e lenta_

**Baby, isn't that the way that love's supposed to be**

_Querido, não é esse o modo que o amor devia ser?_

**I can feel you breathe**

_Posso senti-lo respirar_

**Just breathe**

_Apenas respire_

* * *

><p>Incapaz de se controlar, ajoelhou na cama, puxando-o ao seu encontro. Beijou-o com volúpia, enquanto as mãos passeavam pelo tórax e abdome definidos, traçando o contorno de cada músculo. Desceu as mãos até o membro pulsante, tocando-o delicadamente e fazendo-o arfar diante do toque ainda hesitante. Quebraram o beijo e Rukia o fez sentar na cama, recostado aos travesseiros. Subiu em seu colo e ambos gemeram diante do contato de suas intimidades.<p>

Ichigo sentia que estava prestes a explodir de ansiedade, tamanho era seu desejo de possuí-la. Segurou-a com força pela cintura, pressionando-a contra sua ereção. Rukia fechou os olhos enquanto desfrutava do prazer que aquele contato lhe proporcionava e, segurando nos ombros fortes, passou a se mexer no colo dele, em movimentos circulares. Sentiu a língua quente tocando novamente um de seus mamilos: ele a beijava sem pudor.

Afastou-o, selando rapidamente seus lábios, em seguida descendo a boca para o tórax definido, espalhando incontáveis beijos e leves mordidas, não se importando se o deixaria marcado ou não. Contornou a musculatura definida com a língua, passando pelo pescoço, até chegar à orelha, onde parou, mordiscando.

- Hoje eu quero me saciar de você, Ichigo – sussurrou. - Quero você até que toda a saudade que eu senti vá embora...

* * *

><p><strong>In a way I know my heart is waking up<strong>

_De certa forma sei que me coração acorda_

**As all the walls come tumbling down **

_Como todas as paredes ruem_

**I'm closer than I've ever felt before **

_Estou mais perto do que nunca senti antes_

**And I know**

_ E eu sei_

**And you know **

_E você sabe_

**There's no need for words right now**

_Não são necessárias palavras agora_

* * *

><p>Não podendo esperar por mais tempo, Ichigo a tirou de seu colo e, deitando-a na cama, separou delicadamente as pernas. Acariciou-a e vendo que ela já estava preparada, posicionou-se na entrada úmida, penetrando-a num único movimento forte e intenso.<p>

Rukia gemeu longamente ao sentir o membro invasor, e ambos respiraram sofregamente quando se viram completamente unidos. Ele a preenchia perfeitamente, ao passo que ela o apertava, aumentando ainda mais o prazer que ele sentia.

Certificando-se de que ela já se acostumara com o volume dentro de si, Ichigo principiou a mover-se lentamente. Por instinto, a morena levantou o quadril, movendo-se contra ele, enquanto com suas mãos o segurava pelas nádegas, tentando ditar o ritmo as investidas. Sabia que assim o receberia melhor, tornando o ato ainda mais prazeroso para ambos.

O ruivo estreitou os olhos, apertando o lençol com as mãos, enquanto aumentava o ritmo das investidas. Era indescritível a sensação que possuí-la lhe causava. Era um prazer inefável tornar-se um só com a mulher que amava.

Rukia enroscou as pernas nas dele, enquanto subia as mãos pelas costas fortes, arranhando-o, até atingir os ombros fortes, agarrando-se a eles numa tentativa talvez vã de manter sua sanidade diante do mar de sensações que a atingia.

Ichigo ajoelhou-se na cama, segurando-a pela cintura e aumentando ainda mais o ritmo das investidas. Rukia não conseguia mais conter os gemidos angustiados, desejando atingir o prazer máximo que sabia que ele podia lhe proporcionar.

Os gemidos dela eram como música aos seus ouvidos, entretanto, temeroso de que alguém os ouvisse e sentindo uma necessidade irrefreável de beijá-la, puxou-a para si. Tomou os lábios nos seus, segurou-a pela cintura, e fê-la cavalgar seu membro, até que ambos atingiram o limite, unindo os lábios no exato momento em que alcançaram o clímax.

* * *

><p><strong>'Cause I can feel you breathe<strong>

_ Pois posso senti-lo respirar_

**It's washing over me **

_E isso vai me lavando_

**Suddenly I'm melting into you **

_Subitamente me derreto dentro de você_

**There's nothing left to prove **

_Não há nada a provar_

**Baby all we need is just to be**

_Querido, tudo o que precisamos é estar_

**Caught up in the touch**

_ Presos em um toque_

**The slow and steady rush**

_(Na)Pressa, firme e lenta_

**Baby, isn't that the way that love's supposed to be**

_Querido, não é esse o modo que o amor devia ser?_

**I can feel you breathe**

_Posso senti-lo respirar_

**Just breathe**

_Apenas respire_

* * *

><p>Suados, trêmulos e exaustos, permaneceram ali abraçados por alguns momentos, descansando as testas uma na outra. Abriram os olhos, e violetas e castanhos se encontraram, enquanto sorriam cúmplices e trocavam leves beijos.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Caught up in the touch<strong>

_ Presos em um toque_

**The slow and steady rush**

_(Na)Pressa, firme e lenta_

**Baby, isn't that the way that love's supposed to be**

_Querido, não é esse o modo que o amor devia ser?_

**I can feel you breathe**

_Posso senti-lo respirar_

**Just breathe**

_Apenas respire_

* * *

><p>Deitaram na cama, e Ichigo a trouxe para os seus braços, fazendo com que apoiasse a cabeça em seu peito, enquanto acariciava a mãozinha delicada. Rukia já estava adormecendo, quando ele a chamou:<p>

- Rukia... Você disse que hoje queria se saciar de mim... – disse Ichigo, repentinamente.

- Ah... Sim... – respondeu, abaixando a cabeça, envergonhada.

Ichigo segurou-a pelo queixo, fazendo com que a pequena olhasse em seus olhos. Selou seus lábios rapidamente, para em seguida dizer:

- Eu nunca me saciarei de você, Rukia. Quando te conheci, meu único pensamento era que precisava vê-la "ao menos uma vez mais". Quando demos nosso primeiro beijo, meu único desejo era beijá-la "ao menos uma vez mais" – acariciou o rosto, enquanto ela o olhava profundamente nos olhos. – Sempre que te vejo, sempre que te toco, sempre que te amo. Não importa o tempo que passe, não importa quanto tempo fiquemos juntos. Eu nunca vou me saciar. Eu vou precisar estar com você, ao menos uma vez mais.

Rukia tocou carinhosamente o rosto bonito, e trocaram um beijo apaixonado. Então, afastando-se do ruivo apenas o suficiente para olhá-lo nos olhos, sussurrou:

- Então, Ichigo, me faça sua... Ao menos uma vez mais.

* * *

><p><strong>I can feel the magic floating in the air<strong>

_Posso sentir a mágica flutuando no ar_

**Being with you gets me that way**

_Estar com você me deixa assim_


	37. Aliança

** Bleach pertence a Tite Kubo sensei. Eu não pretendo lucrar com esta história.**

* * *

><p><em>Yo minna! Quero agradecer às lindas JJDani e Hoshimura Hinata pelo review no capítulo anterior, e agradecer também a todos que, apesar de não comentar, favoritaramseguiram à história e à mim. Vocês são uns fofolindos... Mas ainda aguardo seus reviews hehehe._

_Agradecimento mais do que especial à Lara-chan, por betar o capítulo pra mim. ^.^_

_Hoshimura Hinata: Claro que eu lembrei de você! Seu review fez meu dia ficar muito mais feliz, com certeza! Eu já me sent assim com Hentais e Lemons também, mas IchiRuki quebra as barreiras, pq eu vejo tanto amor nesta relação... Então, o ato se torna o mais sublime: a união de duas pessoas que se amam..._

_JJDani: Nem tenho o que te falar, né? O Ichi é o ser mais lindo e fofo do mundo! Ah, e você é diva sim! ^.^_

* * *

><p><strong>Aliança<strong>

* * *

><p>Ichigo remexeu-se na cama, despertando ao sentir uma pequena mão repousar delicadamente em seu peito. Por um momento, sentiu-se confuso com o toque, mas antes mesmo de abrir os olhos, lembrou dos acontecimentos da noite anterior. Virou-se na cama com um sorriso para a mulher que dormia ao seu lado.<p>

Era a primeira vez que dormiam e acordavam juntos e, ao observar o pequeno corpo largado displicentemente na cama, os cabelos negros espalhados pelo travesseiro emoldurando o rosto tranquilo e os lábios rosados entreabertos, ela lhe pareceu tão bela que sentiu o coração acelerar, ansioso pelo momento em que acordaria ao lado dela todos os dias.

Olhou para a janela e espantou-se ao constatar que já era de manhã, provavelmente 8:00 horas, pela posição em que o sol se encontrava. Não sentia vontade de se levantar, queria ficar ainda um tempo com a pequena naquele mundo especial que pertencia unicamente aos dois. Um sorriso maior brincou em seus lábios quando uma ideia – considerada por ele genial – surgiu em sua mente.

Ichigo retirou a mão delicada de seu peito cuidadosamente, temeroso de acordá-la, e a depositou sobre a cama, não sem antes beijá-la com carinho. Levantou-se, colocando apenas uma calça, pronto para sair em busca de algum dos servos. Entretanto, parou assim que viu seu reflexo no espelho. Marcas roxas e avermelhadas espalhavam-se pelo seu tórax e abdômen, como que fazendo prova da noite intensa de amor que Rukia e ele compartilharam. Analisou seu pescoço em busca de mais marcas, porém verificou que, milagrosamente, ele saíra ileso. Colocou uma camisa, depois observou a beldade ainda adormecida em sua cama. Aquela mulher seria sua esposa.

Fechando a cortina do dossel, dirigiu-se à porta e a abriu. Para sua sorte, uma das criadas que lhe atendia costumeiramente passava naquele exato momento pelo corredor.

- Kyone-san! Preciso de sua ajuda!

- Em que posso lhe ser útil, Kurosaki-sama?

- Eu não dormi muito bem esta noite... Então, gostaria de repousar até a hora do almoço. Poderia providenciar para que o café da manhã seja servido em meu quarto?

- Claro, Kurosaki-sama! Parece realmente cansado, se me permite o comentário.

- Tudo bem – corou involuntariamente. – Ah! Quando trouxer o café, por favor, providencie que seja o suficiente para duas pessoas ou mais... – disse e, ao ver o olhar confuso da criada, emendou: - é que estou com muita fome.

A garota apenas assentiu e já se retirava, quando Ichigo a chamou novamente:

- Quando trouxer a comida, por favor apenas deixe a bandeja neste móvel – apontou uma mesinha que havia no corredor, ao lado da porta. – E bata na porta. Eu mesmo sairei aqui para pegá-la.

- Sim, Kurosaki-sama. Algo mais?

- Sim, avise a todos que pedi para não ser incomodado. E todos incluem minha mãe e Hanatarou. Entendido?

- Entendido, Kurosaki-sama.

- Obrigado, Kyone-san! – agradeceu.

Entrou no quarto e, vendo Rukia se remexer na cama, andou rapidamente até ela, deixando a porta simplesmente encostada.

* * *

><p>Inoue saiu do quarto para tomar o desjejum. Iria botar em prática seu plano de ser amiga do príncipe Kurosaki. Estava na metade do caminho quando o viu à porta do próprio quarto, conversando com uma criada.<p>

- Obrigado, Kyone-san! – ouviu-o dizer.

Assim que ele fechou a porta, a serva se afastou. Inoue seguiu-a rapidamente, alcançando a jovem nas escadas.

- Ei, você! Serva! – a empregada se virou, olhando curiosa para a princesa. – Vi que estava conversando com Kurosaki-kun. O que ele lhe disse?

- Kurosaki-sama apenas me pediu para que dissesse a todos que não descerá para o desjejum, pois não dormiu muito bem esta noite. Pediu também que lhe levasse o café e avisasse que ele não quer ser incomodado até o almoço.

"Não dormiu bem esta noite? Talvez já esteja arrependido do que me disse ontem..." – pensou a ruiva, alegremente.

- Prepare uma bandeja. Eu mesma levarei o café da manhã para Kurosaki-kun – disse imperiosamente à Kyone. – E talvez eu me atrase para o desjejum também, pois vou verificar se ele precisa de mais alguma coisa.

- Perdão, Inoue-sama, mas Kurosaki-sama ordenou expressamente que não quer que ninguém o incomode e...

- Mas que atrevimento! Como uma reles serva se atreve a dizer que eu incomodo? Apenas cale-se e cumpra minhas ordens, ou pedirei para que a rainha a castigue!

- Perdão, Inoue-sama, mas...

- Ainda está aqui? Vá agora mesmo preparar aquela bandeja! – gritou, fazendo com que a pobre jovem corresse para a cozinha.

- Onde já se viu tamanho desrespeito com um soberano? – a princesa dizia consigo, indignada. – Quando Kurosaki-kun e eu nos casarmos, terei que ensinar modos a estes servos!

* * *

><p>Renji acordou sobressaltado, pouco antes do amanhecer. Sentiu-se confuso por um momento, pensando que ainda estava em sua missão. Mas reconheceu o seu quarto e, pouco a pouco, foi relembrando os eventos da noite anterior: a volta para casa, a conversa com seus pais... A descoberta de que Rukia não estava em casa, mas sim no castelo, a discussão com seus pais... Dentre todas as lembranças, uma se sobressaiu em sua mente: Rukia estava no castelo.<p>

Levantou-se e abriu a porta do quarto com cuidado. Não queria que seus pais acordassem. Pé ante pé, andou até a sala e finalmente saiu porta afora, decidido a ir até o castelo e trazer a sua amada de volta. Mesmo que fosse preciso empregar a força para isso.

* * *

><p>Youruichi levantou-se assim que o sol surgiu no horizonte. Mal havia dormido tamanha sua preocupação. Foi até o quarto do filho, abrindo a porta cuidadosamente, e se desesperou ao constatar que ele não estava mais lá.<p>

Desanimada, sentou-se na cama do rapaz. Pensara que, com a cabeça fria, ele reconsideraria a ideia de ir até o castelo e trazer Rukia de volta. Estava enganada.

Seus olhos foram atraídos para uma das gavetas do armário, que estava entreaberta. Sem entender o porquê, levantou-se e foi até a mesma, abrindo-a por completo. Olhando para dentro, encontrou o colar de safiras com o brasão do reino Kuchiki, a prova de que sua filha era a legítima herdeira do trono. O mesmo colar dado pela rainha Hisana, retirado depois por Renji para proteção da pequena, com a promessa de devolvê-lo quando o momento certo chegasse.

O coração de Youruichi bateu dolorosamente, e uma lágrima escorreu pelo seu rosto ao constatar que o filho não era mais digno da guarda de tal relíquia. Saiu do quarto, levando o colar consigo. Sabia que ele jamais o devolveria à sua dona. E sentia, em seu íntimo, que o momento de revelar a verdade à filha rapidamente se aproximava.

* * *

><p>Ichigo deitou-se novamente na cama, observando a face adormecida de sua amada. Sem se conter, acariciou-a suavemente, mas mesmo aquele toque tão leve acabou por acordá-la, e Rukia se sentou na cama rapidamente, olhando confusa ao redor e se deparando com a face sorridente do ruivo.<p>

- Ichigo!

- Bom dia, meu amor – disse, puxando-a para se deitar ao seu lado novamente.

- Por um instante, pensei que tivesse sido um sonho... – disse, referindo-se a noite anterior. Olhou pela janela e sentou-se na cama, assustada. – Já amanheceu?! Como eu vou sair daqui?

- Pensaremos nisso mais tarde! Por enquanto, vamos esperar. Já pedi o café da manhã para nós, e pedi que não me incomodassem até a hora do almoço.

- Mas, Ichigo, o que vão pensar ao ver que não desci para o café também? E se alguém desconfiar? Na verdade, eu acho que seu pai até já sabe...

- Meu pai?! Meu pai não é tão esperto assim... Fique tranquila, Rukia! Encontraremos uma desculpa. E nem precisamos que seja muito boa, afinal, em breve nos casaremos mesmo...

- Mas...

- Chega de preocupações. Você nem me deu um beijo hoje ainda... – disse, aproximando-se mais da morena.

- Mas, Ichigo... E o café?

- Pedi para baterem na porta, mas deixarem o café na mesinha lá fora. Não ousarão me desobedecer... A porta está fechada, não tem perigo.

Puxou-a para um beijo. Estavam sentados na cama, Rukia com os lençóis enrolados no corpo. À medida que a carícia foi se intensificando, Ichigo puxou o lençol, revelando o corpo esbelto da pequena, ao passo que ela começou a abrir a blusa que ele vestia.

- Eu quero você de novo, Rukia... – disse, em tom urgente.

- Eu também te quero... – respondeu, entre beijos.

Ele a deitou na cama, ficando por cima, as mãos de ambos retirando a calça que ele vestia afoitamente.

- Parece impossível alguém ser capaz de te desejar como eu te desejo, meu amor... – disse, completamente nu, enquanto fechava a boca sobre um dos seios bem feitos.

Rukia enroscou os dedos no cabelo revoltos, em seguida o puxou para cima, colando os lábios nos dele. Girou-os na cama e, ficando por cima do ruivo, beijou-o no tórax e no abdômen. Pressionou-se contra o membro duro e pulsante, fazendo-o gemer. Desceu os lábios até o ouvido dele.

- Mostre-me o quanto me deseja, meu príncipe! – disse, a voz rouca e sexy fazendo-o se arrepiar.

Ele virou-os novamente na cama, ficando por cima dela novamente.

- Com muito prazer, sensei – disse e, sentindo-a preparada, penetrou-a num movimento perfeito e intenso, fazendo com que um agudo gemido de prazer escapasse de seus lábios.

Os suspiros e gemidos invadiram o quarto, enquanto os dois se amavam novamente.

* * *

><p>Inoue subiu alegremente as escadas com a bandeja com o café da manhã de Ichigo nas mãos. Colocou-a sobre a mesinha e se preparou para bater na porta. Tinha a intenção de esperar que ele atendesse e então se ofereceria para cuidar dele. Levou a mão para bater à porta, entretanto, assim que a tocou, a mesma entreabriu. Decidiu espiar e, para sua surpresa, percebeu que Ichigo não estava sozinho.<p>

A cortina do dossel permitia que apenas sombras fossem vislumbradas, entretanto, mesmo em sua inexperiência, Inoue foi capaz de perceber o que acontecia no quarto. Ainda assim, ficou ali parada, como que hipnotizada, incapaz de se mover ou de falar.

- Diga que me ama! Eu preciso que diga que me ama! – dizia o ruivo, numa voz rouca e provocante, entrecortada pela respiração ofegante devido aos movimentos fortes e constantes.

- Eu... Te... A-amo! – disse a mulher, entre gemidos.

A princesa percebeu que a voz lhe era familiar, contudo, não foi capaz de identificá-la. Quem era aquela mulher? Seria a tal que ele amava? Parecia que sim, mas quando ela chegara ao castelo?

Ouviu um gemido mais longo e rouco por parte da mulher e assistiu-a enlaçar os quadris dele com as pernas, ao passo que as mãos se agarraram aos ombros fortes.

- Ichi, eu vou... – as palavras foram interrompidas pelo gemido agudo, quase um grito.

- Oh! – Ichigo gritou, após um movimento particularmente mais forte. – Eu te amo! Rukia!

Ouvir o nome de sua rival fez com que Inoue despertasse de seu transe, e, rapidamente fechasse a porta, com uma batida, e em seguida saísse correndo, com a mente borbulhando em confusão.

Não era uma princesa. Não era sequer uma nobre. Era uma plebeia. A amada de Ichigo era... Rukia!

* * *

><p>- Parece que o nosso café chegou, meu amor – disse Ichigo, enquanto ele e Rukia trocavam suaves beijos.<p>

- Então vai lá pegar. Eu estou morta de fome! – disse, empurrando-o para fora da cama, enquanto ria.

- Então agora é assim – respondeu, divertido, enquanto se vestia. – Seu desejo é uma ordem, minha rainha – concluiu, dando-lhe mais um beijo.

Pegou a bandeja e entrou, por fim fechando a porta. Tomaram sossegadamente o café, enquanto procuravam uma maneira de tirar Rukia dali, sem sequer imaginar que uma nova tempestade se aproximava.

* * *

><p>Inoue correu para fora do castelo, tentando ordenar os pensamentos.<p>

- Por uma plebeia! Eu poderia tolerar e até mesmo me conformar se fosse uma princesa, mas apaixonado por uma plebeia!

Tão distraída estava em seus pensamentos, que acabou trombando com alguém no caminho entre o castelo e o portão.

- Você está bem? – perguntou o rapaz ao perceber que ela chorava.

- Como eu poderia estar bem? Era para ele se casar comigo, e não ficar por aí se deitando com uma plebeia qualquer!

- De quem está falando?

- Do Kurosaki-kun e daquela maldita plebeia, é claro! – disse, exasperada. – Eu amaldiçoo o dia em que conheci Urahara Rukia!

- Você insinua que os dois estão juntos? – o rapaz se exaltou, segurando a princesa com força pelos braços.

- Juntos? – Ela perguntou, olhando-o e rindo sarcasticamente. – Juntos é pouco! Eu os vi agora mesmo, no quarto dele. Aquela mulher sem moral... Deitou-se com Kurosaki-kun!

- Acalme-se! – disse, num tom forte e imponente que a fez obedecer sem questionar. – Eu posso ajudá-la a separá-los. Mas antes, preciso saber: até onde está disposta a ir para ficar com o príncipe?

- Por que você me ajudaria?

- Tenho os meus motivos. Agora, responda a minha pergunta! – disse, apertando ainda mais os ombros da princesa.

- Pra ficar com o Kurosaki-kun, eu faço qualquer coisa! – respondeu com o rosto bem perto do rapaz e se livrou do aperto dele.

- Bom, muito bom... Eu sou capaz de qualquer coisa para separá-los também... Agora se acalme e vamos pensar numa maneira de atingir nossos objetivos.

- Tudo bem – respirou fundo, tentando se acalmar. Depois de alguns momentos, olhou-o com curiosidade. – Posso saber seu nome?

- Renji. Urahara Renji, irmão de Rukia.

- Bem, Renji... Posso saber por que deseja separá-los?

- Isto é algo que diz respeito somente a mim – respondeu rispidamente, e a princesa apenas sorriu.

- Tudo bem, eu não me importo... Não tenho o menor interesse em saber por que faz isso. Desde que me ajude a separar aqueles dois!

- Considere feito.

* * *

><p>- E foi isso o que aconteceu, Masaki-sama – Inoue concluiu seu relato, ruborizada diante da lembrança da cena que testemunhou.<p>

- Mas isso é... – a rainha estava sem fala diante das palavras da princesa. Seu filho e Rukia?

Estava na biblioteca, lendo sossegadamente, quando a princesa Inoue e aquele rapaz, que logo ela descobrira ser o irmão de Rukia, invadiram o recinto e, fechando as portas, lhe disseram que seu filho estava sendo enganado.

- Sinto dizer-lhe que é a mais pura verdade, minha rainha – disse Renji, ajoelhando-se diante da mesma e lhe tomando uma das mãos. – A princesa não tem razões para mentir. Como irmão de Rukia, estou devastado... Ainda mais em pensar que ela só faz isso para poder se tornar uma princesa...

A rainha tirou sua mão de dentro das de Renji. Não gostara do rapaz e sentia que sua simpatia e subserviência eram forçadas... Mas não podia ignorar o que estavam lhe contando, especialmente este último detalhe:

- Como assim, apenas para se tornar uma princesa?

- Desde criança, esta sempre foi a obcessão de Rukia... A principio, pensamos que isto era normal... Afinal, que menina não deseja ser uma princesa? – suspirou. – Minha mãe lhe ensinou a arte de lutar, Rukia se tornou uma sensei do esquadrão... Estava até começando um relacionamento com Shiba Kaien, vocês o conheceram... – a rainha assentiu. – Mas... A vida no castelo a seduziu, lembrando-lhe de tudo quanto sonhava quando era criança. Ela está usando seu filho, minha rainha. Ela não o ama.

- Mas esta imagem não condiz com a que meu marido sempre me contou. Ele tem sua irmã na mais alta estima – disse a rainha, atordoada.

- Claro que ela sempre agiu decentemente na frente do rei! Certamente, ela haveria de querer que o soberano gostasse dela, já que queria ser da realeza! – disse Inoue rapidamente.

- A princesa está certa, minha rainha. Pior, tenho certeza que, não fosse a amizade do rei com meus pais, ela até mesmo poderia tentar seduzi-lo – a rainha o olhou, estupefata. – Mas Rukia é muito esperta. Conquistou a confiança do rei de outra maneira... – suspirou. – Minha rainha, tanto como irmão, quanto como servo, creio que seja minha responsabilidade informá-la do que está acontecendo. Como irmão, porque sei que um casamento sem amor pode destruir a vida de uma pessoa. Como servo, porque não posso permitir tal afronta para o reino e para o orgulho da realeza. Afinal, que atitudes ela poderá tomar se vier a se tornar rainha? Não amando seu filho, pode mesmo cair na tentação de traí-lo, ou mesmo algo pior... Como matá-lo!

A rainha levou a mão à boca, horrorizada. Matar... Seu filhinho? Como poderia tanta maldade se esconder atrás de uma face tão gentil e inocente?

- Eu não queria trazer tanto desgosto para Masaki-sama! – Inoue exclamou, e a rainha a olhou, sem esboçar uma reação. – Mas eu amo demais o Kurosaki-kun para permitir de algo de mal lhe aconteça...

- Eu lhes agradeço por virem aqui. Pretendo resolver esta situação agora mesmo.

- Permita que eu a acompanhe, minha rainha.

- Não será preciso, Renji-san. Posso resolver isto sozinha.

- Minha senhora, com todo respeito, não conhece os ardis de minha irmã. Ela pode mesmo convencê-la de que está apaixonada. Se contar que sabe de tudo o que lhe disse aqui, ela negará e tentará lhe enganar. Ou pior, poderá ficar violenta.

- Está bem, Renji-san. Pode me acompanhar. De qualquer maneira, eu não planejava confrontá-la em busca da verdade. Eu iria usar um único argumento, um argumento do qual ela não pode fugir.

- Que argumento? – Renji perguntou, curioso.

- Não a quero nesta família. Ichigo precisa de uma princesa. E ela é apenas uma plebeia. E eu jurei que não permitiria que outra plebeia entrasse nesta família.

Tendo dito estas palavras, a rainha saiu imperiosamente da sala. Renji aproveitou o momento a sós com Inoue para dizer-lhe:

- Já sabe o que fazer.

Inoue apenas sorriu, enquanto ambos deixavam a biblioteca.

* * *

><p>Rukia espiou o corredor para se certificar de que estava vazio. Não pusera fé na ideia de Ichigo ir limpando o caminho para ela até seu quarto, entretanto, tinha que admitir que estava funcionando. Até o momento, não encontrara ninguém.<p>

Correu a pequena distancia que a separava de seu quarto, entrando rapidamente e fechando a porta. Encostou a cabeça na mesma, suspirando aliviada. Fora uma aventura e tanto. Não pode deixar de sorrir. Afastou-se da porta, pensando em tomar um banho e colocar uma roupa adequada, mas parou repentinamente, surpresa.

- Renji! – exclamou. Começou a andar em direção ao irmão, que estava sentado em sua cama, mas parou ao ver outra pessoa, parada próxima à janela de seu quarto. – Masaki-sama! – fez uma reverência desajeitada, segurando firmemente a capa para que esta não abrisse, e a rainha apenas estreitou os olhos. - O que fazem aqui?

- Creio que seja hora de conversarmos, Urahara Rukia – disse a rainha num tom sombrio.

- Conversar? Conversar sobre o que? – balbuciou Rukia, confusa.

- Sobre você... E meu filho.


	38. Nova Tempestade

_**Bleach pertence a Tite Kubo sensei. Só emprestei seus lindos personagens. Eu não tenho intenções de lucrar com esta fanfic.**_

* * *

><p><em>Yo minna! Nem demorei, né? Estou tentando postar com mais regularidade! Então, vou deixar aqui um compromisso: postarei ao menos uma vez por semana. E, dependendo da resposta ao capítulo, adiantarei a postagem. Mas ao menos uma vez por semana, sem falta, estarei aqui.<em>

_Agradecimentos às queridas Hoshimura Hinata e JJ Dani pelos lindos reviews. E à minha querida Lara-chan por betar o capítulo para mim._

**_Warning: Se não gosta de ver a Inoue como antagonista, é melhor para por aqui... Ler só vai fazer você ter raiva de mim. Agora, se consegue entender que isto é UA, e que eu preciso de "pseudo-vilões", continue lendo e aproveite o capítulo!_**

* * *

><p><strong>Nova Tempestade<strong>

* * *

><p>Atordoada diante do olhar hostil que a rainha lhe lançava, Rukia inicialmente não esboçou qualquer reação.<p>

– Conversar... Sobre Ichigo e eu? – perguntou em voz baixa após alguns minutos, tentando ordenar os pensamentos.

– Sim. Soube por fontes confiáveis que vocês estão começando algum tipo de... Relacionamento – respondeu Masaki, enquanto se dirigia a uma das poltronas e sentava, sem deixar de observá-la.

– Minha rainha, isso... – começou a dizer, mas foi interrompida pela mesma.

– E estou aqui para terminá-lo.

Chocada diante da firmeza na voz de Masaki, Rukia não percebeu que estava falando até que as palavras terminassem de sair de sua boca:

– Por quê? – perguntou incapaz de se conter.

– Ainda pergunta? Não é obvio? O futuro deste reino está nas mãos de meu filho, não posso permitir que ele se case com qualquer mulher. Como o povo irá respeitá-lo se tiver por esposa a uma qualquer? Meu filho precisa ter por esposa uma mulher nobre, uma mulher de alta linhagem, uma mulher preparada para ser rainha. Em suma, uma princesa.

Rukia não sabia como reagir diante de tais palavras. Aquilo que mais temera desde que descobrira que Ichigo era um príncipe estava acontecendo: era rejeitada por não ser da realeza.

– Minha rainha... Eu sei que não tenho a linhagem mais nobre e... – começou a dizer, humildemente, as lágrimas teimando em tomar seus olhos.

Renji virou o rosto ao perceber a aflição espelhada nas palavras da irmã. Dentre todas as mulheres que o príncipe conhecera, provavelmente Rukia era quem tinha a linhagem mais nobre, já que o reino Kuchiki fora o mais rico e tradicional que já existiu. Sentiu o próprio coração doer pela tristeza dela, mas se forçou a lembrar de que era pelo bem de todos que fazia aquilo.

– Eu sei que não fui criada desde o berço para assumir o papel de uma rainha – prosseguiu, abaixando-se perante a rainha e tomando as mãos dela nas suas, olhando-a com firmeza nos olhos. – Mas eu posso garantir, minha senhora, que ninguém será capaz de amar seu filho mais do que eu amo. E juro que me esforçarei mais do que qualquer princesa para honrar o nome dos Kurosaki.

Havia tamanha sinceridade e angústia no olhar da morena que Masaki fraquejou. De repente, lembrou-se de quando conhecera e se apaixonara por Ishin, e de como sempre se esforçara pelo bem do reino.

Renji tossiu, e a rainha percebeu com o canto dos olhos que ele as observava, meneando negativamente a cabeça. Recordou então de que ele a havia alertado de quão ardilosa aquela jovem podia ser.

– Se realmente ama meu filho – disse impassível. – Deixe-o livre para que encontre uma mulher adequada.

– Por favor, não me peça isso! – Rukia implorou, apertando novamente as mãos dela, descansando então a testa nas mesmas e molhando-as com suas lágrimas. – Por favor, não me peça isso... Eu não posso viver sem seu filho... Por favor! – levantou o rosto, olhando Masaki nos olhos. – Eu farei qualquer coisa que me pedir, farei o que for preciso para mostrar que sou digna do amor de Ichigo! Mas, por favor, não me peça para deixá-lo! – o tom de voz foi baixando gradativamente. – Eu prefiro a morte...

A rainha se compadeceu ao vê-la tão quebrantada. Aquela jovem não parecia a víbora cruel e manipuladora que Renji e Inoue haviam descrito. Estaria cometendo uma injustiça?

Ao perceber a hesitação, Renji resolveu tomar as rédeas da situação. Aproximou-se e puxou Rukia pelos ombros, afastando-a da rainha. Num reflexo, Masaki tentou segurar as mãos delicadas enquanto as mesmas deslizavam pelas suas, desejando consolar aquela pobre menina que se mostrava tão destruída por suas palavras.

– Vamos embora, Rukia. É melhor assim. Venha – Renji dizia, enquanto a puxava para si.

– Por favor... Não nos separe novamente... – Rukia pediu, e Masaki estranhou seu pedido.

– Separá-los novamente? – perguntou confusa. – Rukia, quando conheceu meu filho? Foi aqui no castelo, não?

Rukia ia começar a explicar, quando recebeu um golpe preciso no pescoço e caiu desacordada.

– O que você fez?! – Masaki perguntou, alarmada.

– Apenas fiz com que perdesse os sentidos – Renji respondeu. – Não percebe? Ela já a estava envolvendo em suas mentiras! Foi melhor assim... Agora, posso levá-la de volta para casa – disse, tomando-a nos braços enquanto observava a face delicada, acariciando-a.

A rainha não acreditou nas palavras de Renji. E não gostou da maneira como ele olhava para Rukia. Aquilo não parecia ser o olhar de um irmão preocupado. Parecia o olhar de um amante obcecado.

– Você não vai levá-la.

– Como assim não vou levá-la? O lugar dela não é aqui. É em casa, com sua família.

– Já disse que não vai levá-la. Suas atitudes não remetem às de um irmão! Um irmão jamais atacaria a própria irmã, deixando-a desacordada.

– Pode confiar em mim, minha rainha! – o pânico ameaçava tomá-lo. Seu plano não podia falhar.

– Deixe-a repousar enquanto chamo Hanatarou, meu médico particular, para examiná-la. Se ela estiver bem, daí poderá levá-la. Estamos de acordo?

– Sim – respondeu prontamente, e a rainha saiu em busca de Hanatarou.

Renji foi até a porta e, assim que a viu virar o corredor, saiu do quarto com Rukia nos braços. Tinha vindo até ali para buscá-la, e não iria embora sem ela de maneira alguma.

* * *

><p>Ishida acabava de voltar dos estábulos, onde estivera verificando os cavalos. Havia passado muito tempo com eles, desde que chegaram ao castelo. E com Tatsuki. Haviam se aproximado bastante desde que iniciaram aquela viagem. Confessava que grande parte de seu interesse em conversar com Tatsuki estava ligado ao fato de poder ouvir mais sobre a princesa de quem tanto gostava. Entretanto, conforme os dias passavam, a personalidade de Tatsuki o conquistara; acabaram por se tornar confidentes, e agora o rapaz nutria fortes sentimentos pela pequena dama.<p>

Ouviu dela sobre tudo que acontecera no castelo até aquele momento, sentindo o coração machucado ao saber cada tentativa da princesa para conquistar o príncipe dos Kurosaki.

Pensava se os momentos que partilharam no passado haviam significado alguma coisa para ela. Se o príncipe não a desejava, por que não voltava para os seus braços? Ela sabia que seu amor era verdadeiro. Com um suspiro, lembrou-se do dia em que tudo entre eles terminara.

_"Ela havia ido até seu quarto, e compartilharam uma inesquecível noite de amor. Mal suas respirações haviam normalizado, ela se levantara e colocara seu vestido._

_– Isso foi muito bom, Ishida-kun – dissera, com um sorriso. – Entretanto, é tempo de crescer... - continuou, olhando em seus olhos. - Tenho obrigações com meu reino. Ainda esta semana, parto para o reino dos Kurosaki. Vou conhecer meu futuro noivo._

_– Mas Orihime, eu te amo tanto! – levantara, tomando as mãos dela entre as suas. – Diga uma palavra, minha querida, e ficaremos juntos! Lutaremos por nosso amor! Eu faço qualquer coisa por você!_

_– Então peço que, a partir de hoje, refira-se a mim por "Inoue-sama" ou "Minha Princesa" – dissera autoritária, logo em seguida suavizando o tom de voz. – Por mais que tenha sido bom estar com você, Ishida-kun, não posso ficar para sempre me divertindo com o "moço dos estábulos". Sou uma princesa, tenho deveres para com o meu reino. Sinto muito, mas nosso relacionamento termina aqui."_

E assim ela partira, e desde aquele dia, Ishida fora apenas "_O cocheiro_" ou "_O moço dos estábulos_". Às vezes, não sabia se o que sentia por ela era amor ou ódio. Remoía-se cada vez que via Tatsuki lamentando sobre como a amiga havia se transformado em alguém que ela não conhecia, e sentia vontade de contar tudo para a dama, mostrando-lhe que nunca conhecera a princesa verdadeiramente. Mas a verdade era que ainda amava Inoue, mesmo após ela o abandonar tão cruelmente, e estimava demais a dama para causar-lhe tamanha desilusão.

Repentinamente, viu algo que o tirou de seus devaneios: Um homem alto e ruivo entrou nos estábulos, carregando algo nos braços. Levado pela curiosidade, Ishida voltou para ver do que se tratava. Viu o homem pegar um dos cavalos selados, montar, e acomodar uma mulher desacordada nos braços. Surpreendeu-se ao notar que a mulher era Rukia, mas antes que pudesse mostrar sua presença e perguntar o que estava acontecendo, o homem incitou o cavalo e partiu.

Aquilo lhe pareceu algo muito errado e, preocupado com a morena, Ishida foi para o castelo. Verificaria com Tatsuki se estava sabendo de algo e, se necessário, falaria com o rei.

* * *

><p>Ichigo estava preocupado. Rukia já estava atrasada. Haviam combinado que ela se trocaria e o encontraria no campo de treinamento, mas a morena não apareceu. Foi ao quarto dela, dando uma leve batida na porta, sem obter resposta. "Será que ela dormiu?", pensou. Abriu a porta e espiou para dentro. Nem sinal da morena.<p>

Intrigado, resolveu voltar para os próprios aposentos. Encontrou a porta entreaberta. Quem poderia estar lá? Abriu a porta rapidamente e, entrando no cômodo, deparou-se com a princesa parada ao lado de sua cama, vestindo um roupão cor-de-rosa.

– O que faz aqui, Inoue? – perguntou, irritado com a intromissão dela em seu quarto.

Assim que o viu, a princesa abriu um largo sorriso:

– Eu já sei de tudo, Kurosaki-kun. Não precisa se envergonhar. Eu te entendo – Ichigo ficou confuso ao ouvi-la dizer aquilo, e mais confuso ainda quando ela despiu o roupão, ficando completamente nua. – Sei sobre você e Rukia-san. Eu entendo que os homens têm suas necessidades... – o sorriso aumentou e ela estendeu os braços. – Eu posso lhe dar o que ela dá, Kurosaki-kun. Não precisa mais se rebaixar e deitar com uma plebeia qualquer.

A confusão de Ichigo se transformou em fúria diante daquelas palavras. Como ela se atrevia a dizer que ficar com a sua Rukia era se rebaixar? Aquela mulher podre não entendia a força do laço que o ligava à morena. Aproximou-se dela, e Inoue sorriu ainda mais abertamente.

Ichigo se abaixou e pegou o roupão, atirando-o com força sobre a ruiva.

– Saia já daqui! – sibilou, uma fúria ímpar tomando conta de seu ser. – E não se atreva sequer a mencionar o nome de Rukia de novo, sua imunda! Como pode pensar em vir aqui se oferecer tão descaradamente a alguém que não te ama, e que já te disse que ama outra mulher? Acha que pode me dar o que Rukia me dá? – riu sarcasticamente, e Inoue apertou o roupão contra o corpo. – O que há entre Rukia e eu é muito mais do que isso, princesa. É algo que jamais será capaz de compreender: amor.

Deu as costas, deixando-a sozinha no quarto. A vergonha de Inoue subitamente se tornou em ira: ele a rejeitava? Quem aquele principezinho pensava que era para rejeitá-la? Enrolou o roupão de qualquer maneira no corpo e o seguiu, alcançando-o nas escadas.

– Você me rejeita? Como você se atreve? – gritou com toda sua fúria, parada no alto das escadas. – Eu estava disposta a me entregar a você! Ninguém me rejeita desta maneira, Kurosaki Ichigo! – respirou profundamente, e apontou-lhe o dedo. – Nunca ficará com ela! A esta altura, sua mãe já deve tê-la expulsado do castelo, e aquele irmão dela deve tê-la levado de volta para o lugar de onde ela nunca deveria ter saído!

Aquela cena atraíra a atenção de toda a criadagem do castelo. A rainha, que estivera até o momento conversando com Hanatarou, ouviu o escândalo e foi rapidamente até os pés da escada, ficando ao lado do filho.

– Você a expulsou? – Ichigo perguntou à mãe, furioso.

– Quase... – respondeu a rainha, chocada com a cena. – Inoue e o irmão de Rukia foram até a biblioteca mais cedo, dizendo-me coisas horríveis, o que não vem ao caso, já que Hanatarou me contou toda a verdade. O irmão fez com que ela desmaiasse e eu ordenei que ele a deixasse no quarto enquanto eu vinha buscar Hanatarou para examiná-la.

– Mãe, eu fui até o quarto de Rukia há poucos minutos e não havia ninguém lá!

– Ele a levou – Ishida repentinamente saiu do meio da criadagem, aproximando-se de Ichigo e Masaki. – Eu os vi agora pouco e achei melhor vir no castelo para avisar, mas quando cheguei, me deparei com toda esta confusão. Ela estava desacordada, ele a colocou no cavalo e saiu cavalgando rapidamente.

– Eu vou atrás dela! – Ichigo disse prontamente, virando-se.

– Eu vou com você, meu príncipe – disse Ishida.

Inoue ficou transtornada ao ver que novamente era deixada de lado enquanto todos corriam atrás de Rukia. Até mesmo Ishida! Já era muito o príncipe, mas Ishida lhe pertencia!

– Você nunca vai encontrá-la! Nunca vão ficar juntos! – gritou mais uma vez do alto da escada, atraindo, por fim, a atenção de Ichigo.

– Eu pensava que você era apenas uma criança mimada – disse, o olhar duro enquanto encarava a princesa. – Mas vejo que eu estava enganado. Você é perversa. Uma pessoa baixa e nojenta, alguém que eu jamais poderia amar. Fica com estas histórias de realeza e plebeus, e não percebe como Rukia está tão acima de você... Você jamais será capaz de alcançá-la!

Ichigo saiu sem olhar para trás, ao passo que Ishida deu uma última olhada à princesa, deixando-a chocada com o que viu em seus olhos: desprezo. Finalmente, Inoue se deu conta da figura patética que se tornara, seminua no alto das escadas, gritando aos quatro ventos que se oferecera e que o príncipe a rejeitara, tendo por plateia não só quase todos os servos do castelo, mas também a soberana do reino Kurosaki, que a fitava com indisfarçável aversão.

– Venha, Inoue, vou levá-la para seu quarto – a rainha estava ao lado da princesa, conduzindo-a para os aposentos.

Naquele momento, como muitas princesas antes dela, Inoue decidiu que era a hora de deixar o castelo dos Kurosaki e voltar para sua casa.

* * *

><p>Assim que se afastaram do castelo, Renji diminuiu a velocidade do cavalo. Tinha certeza de que Inoue estava mantendo o príncipe devidamente ocupado, e ele não iria segui-los. Aquele idiota não amava sua morena como ele amava e certamente não seria capaz de resistir à tentação daquela mulher.<p>

Ajeitou melhor Rukia nos braços e observou o belo rosto. Como sentira saudade! E até aquele momento, não tivera um minuto sequer de tranquilidade para desfrutar da companhia de sua pequena. Mas tudo mudaria de agora em diante. Desviou o olhar por um momento, preocupado. Não poderia levá-la para casa, havia uma grande chance de aquele homem aparecer para levá-la, ou dela tentar fugir de volta para o castelo. Isto sem contar que sua mãe muito provavelmente não apoiaria seus métodos. Não. Precisava levar Rukia para um lugar onde pudessem estar a sós, onde pudesse conquistá-la. E depois, quando estivessem juntos e felizes, voltariam para casa e mostrariam a todos que ele sempre esteve certo: foram feitos um para o outro.

Perdido em suas fantasias, Renji só percebeu que ela havia recobrado a consciência quando a mesma o chamou:

– Renji! Onde estamos? Para onde está me levando? – perguntou alarmada, tentando se manter firme sobre o cavalo.

– Estamos indo para um lugar onde ninguém poderá lhe fazer mal... Onde ninguém poderá roubá-la...

– Renji! – subitamente, lembrou-se de toda a conversa com Masaki. – Eu preciso voltar para o castelo! Preciso fazer com que a rainha acredite que Ichigo e eu nos amamos!

– Nós não voltaremos ao castelo, Rukia... Nunca mais.

– O quê? Como assim não voltaremos ao castelo nunca mais? Eu exijo que me solte! Você não pode decidir isto por mim!

– Tanto posso que já decidi. Você nunca mais voltará ao castelo, e não verá aquele homem novamente.

– Renji, me solte! – Rukia começou a se debater desesperadamente, tentando escapar do braço de Renji.

– Não! Eu... – começou a dizer, mas foi interrompido quando Rukia o acertou com força no nariz.

Praguejando, Renji levou a mão ao ferimento. Aproveitando-se do momento de descuido do ruivo, Rukia se libertou do braço que a mantinha no cavalo, pulando do mesmo. Ele tentou segurá-la pela capa que ela ainda vestia, mas Rukia tirou os braços da mesma, deixando-a nas mãos do irmão enquanto corria.

Correu o mais rápido que pode, embrenhando-se na mata que margeava a estrada na tentativa de despistá-lo. Para sua infelicidade, a mata era menos densa e sua extensão mais curta do que parecia, e Renji pôde segui-la sem qualquer problema. Após atravessar a mata, para sua surpresa Rukia se viu na praia onde costumava se encontrar com Ichigo.

Sentiu-se acuada ao olhar para todos os lados e perceber que não havia para onde fugir: Renji facilmente a alcançaria, não importava a direção que tomasse. Derrotada, Rukia desabou sobre os joelhos, escondendo o rosto nas mãos e chorando angustiada. Por que aquilo tudo estava acontecendo?

– Vai ficar tudo bem! – Renji desceu do cavalo e se ajoelhou ao seu lado assim que a alcançou. – Rukia, meu bem, olhe para mim! Isso que você sente por ele... Não é amor. Acredite, foi melhor assim – tentou abraçá-la, mas ela o repeliu.

– Como você pode saber? Nunca o vi apaixonado por ninguém! O que você sabe sobre amor, Renji? Você nunca amou ninguém!

– Nunca amei ninguém? – ele ficou furioso diante da afirmativa e, pegando o queixo delicado, fez com que ela o encarasse. – Como pode dizer isso? Eu a amei quando ainda era uma criança! Eu a amei desde que foi deixada aos meus cuidados! Eu a tenho amado por anos, Rukia!

Ficou confusa diante das palavras dele. O que ele queria dizer com "desde que foi deixada aos meus cuidados"? E como assim, ele a amava? Tão atônita estava diante das revelações, que só percebeu a aproximação do rapaz quando seus lábios quase se tocavam. Afastou-o bruscamente.

– O que você pensa que está fazendo?! – gritou, angustiada. – Por Kami, Renji! Você é meu irmão! Como pode dizer que me ama e ainda tentar me beijar? Por acaso você enlouqueceu?!

– Eu não sou seu irmão e você sabe muito bem disto! Eu te amo, Rukia! Como você pode não perceber isto? Nunca reparou em como eu a olhava? Nunca percebeu o meu cuidado?

– Mas nós somos irmãos! Fomos criados juntos na mesma casa, chamamos a mesma mulher de mãe e o mesmo homem de pai! Como eu poderia perceber um sentimento que não tem lugar na nossa relação? Eu não posso te olhar como homem, Renji! Você é meu irmão!

– Não! Eu não posso aceitar! Dê apenas uma chance! Deixe-me mostrar que posso lhe fazer feliz! Que você pode me amar!

Puxou-a para si tentando beijá-la, mas Rukia virou o rosto. Segurou-a com mais força ainda tentando unir seus lábios, mas ela se debatia para evitá-lo. Forçou o corpo pequeno contra o chão, pressionando-a com o próprio e levou uma das mãos à face alva, segurando-a.

– Renji, não faça isso! – gritava, angustiada. – Renji, não!

* * *

><p>Ichigo e Ishida cavalgavam na maior velocidade que os cavalos conseguiam. Por sorte já havia algum tempo que ninguém utilizava a estrada principal do castelo, e a fraca chuva que havia caído durante a madrugada deixara a terra fofa o suficiente para que as marcas dos cascos do cavalo de Renji ficassem evidentes. Seguiram o rastro por uma estrada secundária, até que o mesmo desapareceu.<p>

– Parece que ele entrou aqui – disse Ishida, apontando para a mata aberta à força.

– Vamos! – Ichigo adentrou a mata, seguido de perto pelo outro.

Estavam na metade do caminho, quando o ruivo ouviu a voz de Rukia:

– O que você pensa que está fazendo?! – ela gritava, angustiada. – Por Kami, Renji! Você é meu irmão! Como pode dizer que me ama e ainda tentar me beijar? Por acaso você enlouqueceu?!

Os rapazes se entreolharam, e correram o máximo que podiam. Após alguns minutos, finalmente alcançaram a praia, e o sangue do príncipe ferveu de ódio diante da cena à sua frente: uma Rukia vestida somente com um fino robe, que já saia de seu corpo em virtude da força com que a morena se debatia, tentando se livrar do irmão que a prendia com o próprio corpo, tentando beijá-la a força. Saltou do cavalo e, com a espada em punho bradou:

– Eu juro que vou matá-lo, desgraçado! – aproximou-se e encostou a espada no pescoço de Renji. – Solte-a imediatamente, seu verme imundo! – ordenou.

Renji obedeceu rapidamente, mas enquanto Ichigo ajudava Rukia a se levantar, pegou a própria espada, partindo para cima do outro que, colocando a morena atrás de si, defendeu-se com facilidade.

– Eu não vou permitir que a tome de mim novamente!

– E eu não vou permitir que a leve para longe de mim! Ishida! – chamou o moreno, que rapidamente veio ao seu lado. – Cuide dela enquanto eu resolvo os problemas com este aqui!

Rukia tentava ajeitar o robe no corpo, quando Ishida a tomou pela mão, afastando-a da confusão. Uma batalha feroz teve início entre Ichigo e Renji, deixando-a desesperada.

– Por Kami, Ishida, eles vão acabar se matando! Faça alguma coisa!

– Urahara-san, sinto muito, mas eu não vou me meter. Não tem ideia da cena que encontramos assim que chegamos. Seu irmão parecia disposto mesmo a violentá-la!

– Não vou dizer que isso não me passou pela cabeça – Rukia disse, encolhendo-se diante do som das espadas se chocando. – Mas ele é meu irmão e Ichigo é meu noivo! Não posso permitir que um mate o outro!

Adiantou-se apesar dos protestos de Ishida, gritando para os dois:

– Parem! Parem imediatamente! Ou eu jamais os perdoarei!

Ichigo hesitou por um momento diante do pedido da pequena, momento este que Renji aproveitou para desferir-lhe um golpe mais forte, que por pouco não o atingiu.

– Não poderemos ser felizes enquanto este homem viver, Rukia! – disse, os olhos com um brilho selvagem. – Depois que ele morrer, você perceberá que não o amava, e que eu sou o único homem para você!

– Você o ouviu, Rukia! Ele não desistirá enquanto não me matar. Sinto muito, meu amor, mas eu não posso parar!

Rukia assistia a luta, como se a mesma ocorresse em câmera lenta. Cada novo golpe passava com perigo, ameaçando a vida de alguém que amava.

– Parem! – gritou, mas eles não a atenderam.

Percebeu que perderia um dos dois se não os interrompesse.

– Parem!

Um golpe passou com perigo pela cabeça de Ichigo, que devolveu um golpe igualmente perigoso em seu irmão:

– Parem! – gritou uma última vez.

Então, não podendo mais assistir aquela luta que só lhe traria dor, montou um dos cavalos e embrenhando-se mais uma vez na mata, fugiu.

* * *

><p>As muitas lágrimas impediam que Rukia visse o caminho por onde andava. Seguia em frente confiando apenas nos instintos do cavalo, que a levava a um lugar qualquer. Tudo o que queria era fugir dali.<p>

A noite nos braços de Ichigo havia sido perfeita. A manhã havia sido maravilhosa, quando acordara ao lado dele e se amaram mais uma vez. O dia prometia ser especial: Ichigo havia lhe dito que conversaria com o rei sobre o casamento... Como um dia que parecia ser um dos mais felizes de sua vida se transformara naquela catástrofe? A rainha praticamente a expulsara do castelo, o irmão a havia sequestrado, e agora o noivo e o irmão se enfrentavam num combate que poderia levar à morte qualquer um dos dois.

Transtornada, percebeu um pouco tarde a armadilha: um fio de ferro estava esticado de uma margem à outra, cruzando a estrada. Quando o viu, tentou parar o cavalo, mas a terra solta da estrada fez com que o pobre animal caísse, e o peso dele prendeu as pernas da morena. Atordoada, Rukia viu duas silhuetas que se aproximavam: dois homens, um forte com cabelos castanhos que tocavam os ombros e outro esbelto, com cabelos estranhamente róseos.

– Ora, ora! Olhe o que temos aqui, meu caro colega!

– Sim! Então nos encontramos novamente, filha de Urahara! – disse Stark sarcasticamente, um sorriso cruel espalhando-se em sua face.


	39. Consequencias

**Bleach pertence a Tite Kubo sensei.**

* * *

><p><em>Promessa é divida, e aqui estou com mais um capítulo! Agradecimentos especiais à JJDani e Hoshimura Hinata, pelos reviews lindos *-*. Agradeço também à minha betinha linda, Lara-chan. Por fim, um muito obrigada a todos que favoritaram... Deixem reviews, seus lindos. Só vai demorar um minuto, e vai deixar a Fe-chan muito feliz! Boa leitura!<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Consequências<strong>

* * *

><p>As espadas se chocavam com ferocidade, fazendo com que um ruído metálico se espalhasse pela praia. O duelo entre Ichigo e Renji permanecia equilibrado, sendo impossível determinar quem seria o vencedor. Estavam tão envolvidos que nenhum deles havia percebido que a morena montara o cavalo de Renji e saíra em disparada da praia.<p>

Mesmo enfurecido pela cena que presenciara há poucos minutos, em seu íntimo Ichigo tinha desejo de cessar aquela luta. Sabia o quanto a pequena amava sua família e não desejava de maneira alguma ser responsável por trazer dor à sua amada.

– Não vou permitir que saia com vida daqui! – Renji bradou, enquanto forçava sua espada contra a de Ichigo, pressionando-o.

– Eu não consigo entendê-lo, Renji. Pensa que pode conquistá-la matando o homem que ela ama? – tentou chutar o adversário, que se esquivou.

– Ela não te ama! – girou o corpo, tentando acertar o outro por trás.

– Ficar repetindo isto não vai fazer com que se torne verdade! Ela me ama, assim como eu a amo! Não percebe o sofrimento que tem causado à sua irmã? – defendeu-se do golpe com facilidade.

– Cale a boca! É você quem a faz sofrer! Ela era muito feliz antes de te conhecer! – gritou transtornado. – Não quero ouvir mais nada, príncipe! Nada fará com que eu poupe sua vida hoje! – correu para cima de Ichigo, golpeando-o diversas vezes.

Ishida, que a tudo assistia calado, estranhou o súbito silêncio da morena. Estaria bem? Virou-se, no intuito de confortá-la.

– Não se preocupe, Urahara-san... – parou de falar assim que notou que Rukia havia sumido, bem como um dos cavalos. – Merda! – exclamou, em seguida correndo na direção da batalha.

– Kurosaki-sama! Kurosaki-sama!

– Ishida, fique junto de Rukia! – gritou sem dar atenção ao rapaz.

– Kurosaki-sama, o problema é que ela sumiu! – respondeu.

– O quê?! – gritou, metendo um forte chute no estômago de Renji e o atirando a uma boa distância.

– Ela estava do meu lado, gritando para que vocês parassem. De repente, ficou quieta demais e quanto me virei para verificar, ela e um dos cavalos haviam sumido!

– Merda! Ela não sabe que é perigoso ficar andando sozinha por aí? – começou a correr em direção ao cavalo.

– Ei! Nossa luta não acabou! Vai mesmo fugir, príncipe? Além de tudo, é um covarde? – Renji gritou enquanto se levantava.

– Não vou cair numa provocação tão barata! – respondeu. – Você não ouviu que Rukia pegou um dos cavalos e saiu sozinha por aí?

– E o que têm isso?

– Você faz mesmo parte do esquadrão? – Ichigo perguntou incrédulo. – Por acaso não sabe que, ultimamente, há diversas tropas dos Schiffer por estas bandas, preparando-se para um ataque ao castelo?

Renji ficou alarmado ao ouvir aquelas palavras. Desde que voltara de sua missão, a única coisa em que havia pensado era que Rukia estava no castelo e que tinha que trazê-la de volta. Havia mesmo esquecido de toda a situação que o reino vivenciava.

– Então faremos uma trégua até que a encontremos – disse Renji. – Mas na próxima vez que nos encontrarmos, um dos dois morrerá.

Sem responder, Ichigo correu na direção de um dos cavalos e o montou, sendo seguido de perto por Ishida, que montou o outro.

– Ishida, volte ao castelo e relate ao meu pai tudo o que aconteceu. Eu vou ver se consigo achar qualquer sinal dela.

– Sim, Kurosaki-sama – respondeu, em seguida cavalgando rapidamente na direção do castelo.

Ichigo começou a cavalgar na direção das marcas de cascos de cavalo, mas se deteve ao ouvir as palavras de Renji:

– Incontáveis princesas à sua disposição... Por que não escolheu uma delas? Por que tinha que amar justo a Rukia?

– Como eu poderia não amá-la? – respondeu simplesmente, em seguida adentrando a mata e saindo em busca da morena.

* * *

><p>– Burra! Burra! Burra! – Inoue exclamava, transtornada. – Tatsuki-chan, como eu pude pensar que um plano tão besta iria funcionar? Agora que eu perdi qualquer chance de conquistar o Kurosaki-kun!<p>

Fazia cerca de meia hora que Masaki trouxera a princesa para seus aposentos. Tatsuki ficara chocada com a cena: sua soberana seminua, o rosto manchado de lágrimas e em estado letárgico. Apesar de todas as perguntas da pequena dama, a rainha apenas deixara a ruiva ali, e se retirara sem dizer qualquer palavra.

Inoue permanecera deitada até minutos atrás, quando repentinamente começara a andar pelo quarto, ainda vestindo o roupão cor-de-rosa e gritando consigo mesma, enquanto agarrava os próprios cabelos, puxando-os com violência.

– Inoue-sama, eu ainda não consegui entender o que aconteceu... Explique-me, por favor, para que eu possa ajudá-la!

– Ninguém pode me ajudar, Tatsuki-chan! Eu fui enganada! – sentou na cama, caindo num choro compulsivo.

– Inoue-sama... – Tatsuki se aproximou da princesa, tomando as suas mãos nas próprias, mas ela a repeliu, levantando-se e andando pelo quarto novamente.

– Aquele maldito! Vai sair de bonzinho na história, já que aquela idiota não sabe nem metade do que ele fez. Enquanto eu... Eu fiz com que Kurosaki-kun me desprezasse! – vendo o olhar de confusão de Tatsuki, Inoue riu amargamente. – E para minha grande sorte, parece que você é a única que não sabe o que aconteceu, não é, Tatsuki-chan? Pois bem, eu vou lhe explicar.

Inoue se sentou novamente na cama e, fitando sua dama nos olhos, começou a narrar os últimos acontecimentos:

– Eu tive a felicidade de conhecer mais um ilustre membro da família Urahara. O irmão de Rukia. Ah! – exclamou como se lembrasse de algo. - Antes tenho que te dizer que descobri quem é a "amada" do príncipe: Rukia! Você pode acreditar nisso? – suspirou inconformada. – Bem, o irmão dela e eu fizemos um pacto: separaríamos os dois, e eu ficaria com Kurosaki-kun, enquanto ele levaria a irmãzinha de volta para casa. Aposto que aqueles dois tem um caso... – Inoue divagou.

Tatsuki fitou a princesa, espantada. Como ela podia insinuar tal coisa? Afinal, aqueles dois eram irmãos, certo?

– Inoue-sama, tal coisa seria... – começou a dizer, sendo interrompida pela amiga.

– Enfim, falamos com a rainha sobre aqueles dois. Contamos como aquela mulher deseja se infiltrar na realeza. E os dois foram para o quarto da plebeia, para tirá-la daqui de uma vez por todas. E eu fui pro quarto do Kurosaki-kun... – Inoue cobriu o rosto com as mãos, envergonhada. – Eu me ofereci pra ele, Tatsuki-chan! Eu disse que ele não precisava mais dormir com uma qualquer, eu ficaria feliz em oferecer meu corpo a ele... E ele me rejeitou. Disse que a amava... E me disse outras coisas horríveis... Na frente de todos do castelo...

Voltou a chorar compulsivamente, mas desta vez Tatsuki não fez nenhum movimento para consolá-la. Estava horrorizada diante das atitudes de sua soberana e amiga. Após criticar tão duramente Urahara-san, ela fizera algo infinitamente pior: oferecera-se a um homem que ela sabia estar apaixonado por outra.

– E o Ishida-kun viu tudo... Eu pude ver o desprezo nos seus olhos... Ele deve me odiar agora...

Tatsuki estranhou o comentário de Inoue. Há dias que ela sequer citava o nome de Ishida, e, de repente, se importava até com a opinião que ele tinha sobre ela?... Pensou em como, algumas vezes, o moreno falava sobre a princesa como se ele a conhecesse profundamente. Com isto em mente, perguntou:

– Inoue-sama... Você... Sente alguma coisa pelo Ishida-kun?

Inoue levantou os olhos e fitou o rosto de sua dama, em choque. Sentir algo por Ishida? Claro que não sentia, não é mesmo? Afinal, ela era uma princesa e ele... Um servo. "_O moço dos estábulos_", como seu irmão costumava chamá-lo. Qualquer relacionamento entre os dois seria tão inaceitável quanto o relacionamento entre o príncipe Kurosaki e Rukia. Mas então... Então por que sentia aquele aperto horrível no coração ao pensar que o moreno agora a desprezava? Será que ela o amava? Balançou a cabeça furiosamente, numa veemente negativa, tanto para Tatsuki quanto para si. Ela era da realeza e jamais poderia se rebaixar ao ponto de amar um servo. Desviou o olhar do rosto da amiga, balbuciando:

– Só não quero que um servo de meu reino perca o respeito pela sua soberana. Vamos, Tatsuki-chan, quero fazer as malas. Não me interessa se não é seguro sair em viagem: Não fico neste reino nem mais um dia.

* * *

><p>Yoruichi olhou pela janela da sala, sem conter um suspiro. Estava tão preocupada com a atitude de Renji e a possível reação de Rukia que sequer encontrara ânimo para se dirigir ao esquadrão. Quando viu o filho entrar pelo portão da propriedade sozinho, seu coração se encheu de esperança, pensando que talvez o rapaz tivesse refletido melhor sobre seus planos e desistido daquela busca obsessiva pela irmã. Saiu de casa e correu ao seu encontro, um sorriso iluminando seu rosto.<p>

– Filho, você voltou! Eu estava tão preocupada e...

– Rukia está aqui? – o rapaz perguntou, tomando-a pelos ombros e a olhando nos olhos.

– Não... Por quê? Ela não estava no castelo?

– Sim, ela estava. Mas... – parou de falar abruptamente, sem saber o que dizer à mãe.

– Renji, o que aconteceu? – ele desviou o olhar, e ela o segurou fortemente pelos ombros, fazendo com que ele a encarasse. – Renji! Não admito que esconda nada de mim! O que aconteceu?

– Rukia fugiu.

– Fugiu? Do castelo?

– Não... De mim – balbuciou, a verdade o atingindo violentamente. – Ela fugiu de mim – sussurrou para si mesmo.

– Filho, o que você fez?

Olhou para a mãe, buscando palavras para responder àquele questionamento. O que fizera? Amara Rukia mais do que a si mesmo, apenas isso. E como ela lhe pagara? Tratando aquele sentimento único e especial que ele nutria como se fosse algo errado, até mesmo doentio. Mas ele sabia que sua pequena jamais o magoaria propositalmente. O problema era que estava enfeitiçada, e a culpa era daquele homem que, como uma erva daninha, tomara posse de todo o coração dela, de tal maneira que ela parecia incapaz de amar a qualquer um que não fosse ele.

Sentindo-se extremamente cansado, Renji sentou num dos bancos do jardim, enterrando o rosto nas mãos, enquanto tentava explicar o que tinha acontecido:

– Eu cheguei no castelo, e me deparei com uma moça chorando. Ela estava histérica, dizendo que tinha acabado de ver Rukia... Rukia... Na cama, com _ele_. Disse que Rukia e o príncipe eram amantes. Eu... Eu fiquei louco! Então... – pensou por um momento, por fim decidindo não relatar sua conversa com a rainha. – Então a princesa contou tudo à rainha, que decidiu expulsar Rukia do castelo, porque não podia aceitar que seu filho se envolvesse com uma plebeia.

– Ela não fez isso! – Yoruichi gritou, inconformada. – Aquela... Aquela hipócrita. Como pôde? – olhou para o filho, os olhos endurecendo. – E o que você fez para proteger a sua irmã?

– Bem, ela desmaiou... E eu a estava trazendo para casa quando ela acordou. Eu disse que não permitiria que ela voltasse ao castelo, e ela ficou... – hesitou, buscando as palavras corretas - Realmente zangada. Acertou-me com tudo no nariz – com um sorrisinho torto, apontou para o nariz inchado. – E fugiu.

Obedecendo a uma voz em seu interior, o ruivo decidiu não contar para a mãe que havia se declarado para a irmã. Afinal, os resultados daquela declaração haviam sido catastróficos. Sua amada o rejeitara, incapaz de compreender aquele sentimento que transbordava sua alma e, em seu desespero, ele fora longe demais na tentativa de fazê-la entender seu coração. E, consequentemente, decidiu que não contaria sobre sua luta com o príncipe.

Renji levantou a cabeça e numa questão de segundos, a mão de Yoruichi foi de encontro à face do filho, acertando-o com tamanha força que o mesmo caiu do banco onde estivera sentado. Levando a mão ao rosto, olhou para a mãe, extremamente surpreso.

– Como você pôde? Você sabe melhor do que ninguém quem Rukia realmente é! Como pôde deixar que a rainha fizesse isso com sua irmã? Fazê-la sofrer deste jeito? – os olhos de Yoruichi pareciam mesmo queimar, tamanha a raiva que sentia naquele momento. – Você ainda se atreve a dizer que a ama? Isso não é amor, Renji, por Kami! Isso é uma doença, um ridículo sentimento de propriedade que você cultivou! Bastava uma palavra sua, e a alegria de sua irmã estaria garantida!

Deu as costas ao filho e entrou na casa, indo para o quarto e pegando sua espada, bem como o colar. Assim que a filha estivesse em segurança, anunciaria a verdade a todos. Mas primeiro precisava garantir que ela estava bem.

Saiu de casa passando pelo filho, que continuava parado, estarrecido. Este, vendo que a mãe saía portão afora, correu em sua direção:

– Yoruichi-san, aonde você está indo?

– Vou ao esquadrão relatar ao seu pai o que aconteceu, e formar equipes de busca para encontrar a minha menina. E depois vou fazer aquilo que já devia ter feito há muito tempo!

– Eu vou com você!

– Não! – esbravejou, e Renji viu ira e decepção nos olhos da mãe. – Você já fez muito mais do que devia. Agora, por favor, fique em casa e tente não fazer mais nenhuma bobagem. Eu não preciso de sua ajuda. Basta que não nos atrapalhe.

Após dizer estas palavras, saiu em direção ao esquadrão, deixando para trás um Renji desolado.

* * *

><p>– Hei! Atenção! – gritou Stark, atraindo a atenção de todos os soldados. – Diversão! – gritou, atirando Rukia com força no meio do acampamento.<p>

Rapidamente, a morena ajoelhou, tentando em vão cobrir o corpo com o que restava do robe branco que ainda vestia. Depois que retiraram o cavalo de cima de seu corpo, Stark e Szaiel a arrastaram por todo o caminho até o acampamento, deixando suas pernas muito arranhadas e seus braços doloridos.

– Mas ela merece tratamento especial, hein, rapazes – Szaiel gritou, atraindo a atenção para si. – Afinal, ela é a filha do Comandante do Esquadrão Shinigami! Apresento-lhes: Urahara Rukia!

Uma algazarra teve início entre os soldados, todos tentando ser o primeiro a ter seu "momento de diversão" com a mulher.

A mente de Rukia fervilhava, enquanto tentava encontrar uma saída, uma maneira de evitar o que estava por vir. Se não agisse depressa, seria violentada repetidas vezes. Não podia permitir tal profanação de seu corpo! Nenhum homem a tocaria sem seu consentimento, e o único homem que ela permitia que a tocasse era Ichigo. Começava a se desesperar, quando uma voz muito conhecida se sobressaiu no meio da multidão.

– Sinto muito rapazes, mas eu mereço ser o primeiro, e por diversas razões: primeiro de tudo, meu trabalho inestimável coletando informações para o rei Ulquiorra. Segundo, porque já faz muito tempo que desejo fazer com que esta mulher baixe sua cabeça. Somos velhos conhecidos, não é, Rukia-san? – dirigiu-se à pequena, um sorriso lascivo se espalhando por seu rosto.

– Kira! Kira Izuru! – a morena gritou, exasperada.

O que ele fazia ali? O que ele dissera? Coletando informações? Então... Aquele bastardo era... Um espião!

– Seu maldito! Esteve todo este tempo trabalhando por nossas costas, não é? Servindo a dois reis ao mesmo tempo! Você me enoja, seu traidor! – a morena gritou, partindo para cima do loiro, que a segurou pelos pulsos.

– Viram do que estou falando? Nosso caso já é antigo, não é, Rukia-chan? – alargou o sorriso. – E não, minha querida, eu não estava servindo a dois reis. O único a quem sirvo é o rei Ulquiorra Schiffer. Jamais obedeceria a um idiota como Kurosaki Ishin. Mas não se preocupe, apesar de seus péssimos modos, lhe mostrarei o que é um homem de verdade!

A morena começou a se debater, tentando se livrar das mãos de Kira, que ainda prendiam seus pulsos. O rapaz a empurrou com força, fazendo com que Rukia perdesse o equilíbrio e caísse sentada. Segurou-lhe os cabelos, puxando-os com força enquanto a arrastava na direção de uma das barracas.

– Sempre quer fazer do jeito difícil, não é, minha querida _sensei_?

Ignorando o protesto dos outros homens, Kira alcançou a entrada de uma das barracas. Entretanto, quando foi adentrá-la, uma voz retumbou por todo o esquadrão.

– Um momento, moleque. Quem pensa que é para decidir qualquer coisa? Solte-a imediatamente! – ao ouvir aquela voz, Kira a soltou.

Rukia se sentou no chão, levando as mãos à cabeça dolorida. Mantinha os olhos fechados, numa tentativa vã de aliviar a dor. Com um gemido, finalmente abriu os olhos, e o alívio que sentira quando aquela voz ordenou que Kira a soltasse desapareceu assim que conheceu o dono da mesma. Um homem moreno, alto e corpulento, de longos cabelos negros e sorriso sinistro, acabava de sair de uma das barracas e caminhava em sua direção.

– Se alguém tem o direito de ser o primeiro, meu caro, sou eu. Não se esqueça de que, embora o rei tenha lhe feito algumas promessas, aqui neste acampamento quem manda sou eu! E não permitirei que alguém passe na minha frente... Eu serei o primeiro a ver o que esta belezinha tem para oferecer. – pegou-a e a jogou sobre seu ombro com violência, fazendo com que perdesse o ar por um momento.

* * *

><p>Enquanto aquele homem levava a pequena para sua barraca, Kira teve ímpetos de tomá-la de seus braços. Aquela mulher havia se tornado para ele um desafio pessoal e o irritava imaginar alguém a possuindo antes dele. Nunca se conformara com o fato de ter de ser submisso àquela jovem arrogante. Entretanto, refreou seus instintos quando se lembrou da promessa feita pelo rei Ulquiorra. Ele não podia se rebelar, não enquanto não tivesse alcançado aquilo que mais desejava.<p>

_"- Então, majestade, eu me voluntario... A ser seu espião no reino inimigo, se assim o desejar – Kira estava ajoelhado diante do rei Ulquiorra, que o olhava com o costumeiro olhar vazio._

_– Interessante. Seria mesmo interessante ter alguém no reino dos Kurosaki, principalmente no esquadrão, observando cada passo de Urahara Kisuke. Diga seu preço, Kira Izuru._

_– Meu preço, majestade... Como eu poderia pôr preço neste trabalho? – disse, com falsa subserviência. – Gostaria apenas de receber o que pertence à minha família... O governo do reino dos Kurosaki._

_– Pertence à sua família? Poderia ser mais claro, Kira Izuru?_

_– Terei prazer em explicar, Vossa majestade. Há muito tempo, antes do reino Kurosaki ser assim chamado, ele era conhecido como Reino Genryusai. Naqueles tempos, o reino vivia uma situação inusitada: não havia descendentes para reinar quando o rei se fosse. A esposa do rei Yamamoto Genryusai havia morrido sem deixar filhos. Genryusai era o único filho homem, e não possuindo irmãos para assumir o trono, quando esteve próximo de sua morte, chamou os parentes mais próximos que possuía: uma irmã, que se casara com Kira Uzumaki e um primo, filho da irmã mais velha de seu pai, que se chamava Kurosaki Hiro. _

– Estou próximo da morte. E não há quem governe o reino quando eu me for. Portanto, antes que eu pereça, vejo como minha obrigação deixar acertada a minha substituição. A lei aponta que, quando não mais houver herdeiros na linha de sucessão, o irmão varão do rei deverá ser o soberano. Entretanto, sou o único filho homem que Kami deu a meus pais, e meu pai também não teve irmãos homens. O que deixa a decisão a cargo do rei – olhou para a irmã. – Minha irmã, eu sei que posso contar com sua compreensão. Seu marido não é sensato o suficiente para governar nosso reino. Portanto, a minha decisão é nomear o nosso primo, Kurosaki Hiro, como meu sucessor. Hiro tem sabedoria para liderar nosso povo, uma boa mulher e filhos inteligentes e saudáveis.

_– Meu bisavô, Kira Uzumaki, obviamente se enfureceu. Sabia que era seu direito governar quando Genryusai se fosse, e que ele só escolhia Kurosaki porque era seu amigo de longa data, bem como seu conselheiro. Mas ele se calou diante da injustiça, prejudicando toda a nossa linhagem. Somos governantes de direito deste reino, e, obviamente, se estivéssemos na liderança, teríamos a inteligência de nos curvar diante de sua majestade, pois servir a um reino tão poderoso quanto o dos Schiffer é uma honra._

_– Hum – disse o rei. – Está bem, Kira Izuru. Prove sua fidelidade, sendo meu espião no reino dos Kurosaki. Se me servir bem, lhe garanto que será o governador do reino, e poderá dar à descendência dos Kurosaki o destino que desejar. Eu só quero por as mãos no rei e em seu sucessor"._

Respirando fundo, Kira não replicou nada do que aquele homem disse. Ele aguardaria até que aquela promessa fosse cumprida. Não podia fazer nada, ainda. Mas muito em breve chegaria o dia em que até mesmo valentões como aquele teriam que se ajoelhar perante ele.

* * *

><p>Entrando na barraca, o homem colocou a morena no chão. Sem forças para sustentar o próprio corpo, Rukia caiu sentada. Levantou os olhos e observou o rosto viril, enquanto um sorriso estranho se espalhava pelo mesmo.<p>

– Então, você é a filha de Urahara? Bem, vejamos o que você é capaz de fazer...


	40. Movimentação

**Bleach pertence a Tite Kubo sensei. Eu não tenho intenções de lucrar com esta história.**

* * *

><p><em>Yo minna! Em primeiro lugar, quero agradecer à Aguiarm pelo review! Doumo Arigatou!<em>

_Agradecimentos à Lara-chan por betar o capítulo._

_Sejam os lindos que eu sei que vocês são e comentem, onegai! Não precisa ser cadastrado, e leva menos de um minutinho... Façam uma autora baka feliz!_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Movimentação<strong>_

* * *

><p>Ishida passou pelos portões da propriedade onde ficava o castelo a toda velocidade, sem se importar com os guardas que tentaram fazer com que parasse para se identificar. Não havia tempo para isso. Desceu do cavalo, dirigindo-se a entrada do salão principal, onde mais soldados aguardavam.<p>

– Preciso falar com o rei! Trago uma mensagem urgente do príncipe!

– Aguarde um momento, irei verificar se Sua Majestade pode atendê-lo e... – um dos guardas começou a dizer.

– Isso não será necessário! – a rainha apareceu repentinamente. – Entre, Ishida-san!

Atendendo rapidamente ao pedido, o rapaz a acompanhou em direção à biblioteca, onde Masaki e o rei estiveram reunidos até o momento em que a rainha ouviu as vozes na entrada do salão.

– Encontraram a minha menina, Ishida-san? – perguntou o rei, preocupado.

– Nós encontramos Urahara-san com facilidade... Ela e o irmão não haviam se distanciado muito do castelo – o rei suspirou aliviado, e Ishida se apressou a continuar o relato. – Entretanto, há uma situação preocupante: parece que Urahara Renji vem nutrindo um amor não correspondido pela irmã há anos. Quando os encontramos, Renji-san tentava fazer com que ela o beijasse. Pelo que pude entender, ele se declarou e, sendo rejeitado, desesperou-se ao ponto de tentar despertar algum sentimento em Urahara-san usando a força.

– Eu sabia! – a rainha exclamou. – Eu senti que havia algo errado! Pobre garota! E pensar que fui eu que a joguei nas garras daquele homem! – desesperou-se, cobrindo o rosto com as mãos, enquanto o rei a abraçava.

– Acalme-se, querida. Não foi culpa sua... Você fez o que achava que devia fazer para proteger o nosso filho – disse, tentando confortá-la. – E onde estão todos agora, Ishida-san? – perguntou ao moreno.

– Não preciso dizer que Kurosaki-sama perdeu a cabeça quando os encontrou daquele jeito. Assim que os vimos, ele saltou do cavalo e correu na direção de ambos com a espada em punho. Fez com que o rapaz a soltasse, deixando-a aos meus cuidados, e uma batalha feroz teve início.

– Meu filho se machucou? Onde está meu filho? – Masaki perguntou exaltada.

– Ele está bem, minha senhora. Nossa preocupação agora é com Urahara-san. Ao ver Kurosaki-sama e o irmão lutando, ela entrou em desespero, dizendo que não podia permitir que nenhum deles morresse. Tentou pará-los, mas eles não a atenderam. Então, extremamente perturbada, ela pegou um dos cavalos e fugiu do local. Percebi apenas algum tempo depois que ela já não estava mais lá. Avisei a Kurosaki-sama, que me mandou vir aqui lhes contar tudo e então saiu à procura dela. Nossa preocupação é com...

– Os Schiffer – Ishin completou a frase. – É uma preocupação válida. Acredito que o primeiro passo seja alertar Yoruichi e Kisuke sobre o ocorrido. Depois, formar equipes de busca e sair à sua procura. Espero que não seja tarde demais.

Andou apressadamente em direção à saída, tendo Ishida e Masaki em seu encalço. Assim que abriu a porta, encontrou a princesa Inoue ali parada.

– Desculpe, Ishin-sama! – disse, rapidamente. – Eu não tinha intenção de ouvir às escondidas. Eu só queria avisar que planejava deixar o reino ainda hoje, e ouvi a voz do Ishida-kun e...

– Não há problema, Inoue-san – respondeu secamente. – Entretanto, temo que não possa permitir que parta hoje. Não fizemos nenhuma preparação para sua viagem, e temos assuntos urgentes para tratar agora.

– Hai... Eu ouvi... – respondeu. – De qualquer maneira, eu acho que seria melhor ficar aqui até saber o que houve com Urahara-san... Eu não queria colocá-la em perigo, mas... Se algo acontecer... Kurosaki-kun precisará de todo o apoio possível e eu...

– Eu tenho certeza de que Ichigo não precisará de seu apoio, Inoue-san – a rainha a interrompeu, em seguida se voltando para o marido. – Querido, é melhor se aprontar, cada minuto que perdemos aqui é um minuto que aquela menina continua em perigo... Se algo acontecer a ela, jamais irei me perdoar... Yoruichi jamais irá me perdoar. Eu não suportaria causar mais dor do que já causei.

– Querida, não é hora para isso, mas você sabe que Yoruichi não a culpa por nada do que aconteceu... E se tivesse enfrentado seu medo, saberia que ela é muito feliz... – beijou-a carinhosamente na testa. – Enquanto estiver no esquadrão, pedirei que Urahara providencie um grupo para fazer sua escolta, Inoue-san. Mas isso provavelmente demorará ao menos uns dois dias – disse olhando para a princesa.

– Está certo... Bem, Ishin-sama, desejo a vocês muita sorte nesta guerra que se aproxima... Não posso falar em nome de meu irmão, mas temo que nossa aliança não possa ser concretizada, já que não houve casamento.

– Tudo bem. Já perdemos alianças importantes antes e sempre encontramos uma maneira de seguir em frente.

– Ishida-kun, por favor, vá verificar os cavalos - disse a princesa. - Quero que esteja tudo pronto, para partirmos assim que nossa escolta chegar.

Ishida olhou para o rei, que o dispensou com um aceno de cabeça.

– Vá, meu jovem. Já fez muito por nós. Nunca poderemos ser gratos o bastante.

– Com sua licença, majestades – disse, inclinando-se.

– Vou me trocar. Se não a vir de novo, adeus, Inoue-san.

– Adeus, Ishin-sama – respondeu, vendo-o se afastar.

– Inoue-san... – a rainha a chamou. – Eu sei que você não é uma pessoa má. Passei tempo suficiente com você para perceber isso. Apenas precisa amadurecer, aprender que há coisas que não podemos controlar, que não se pode ter tudo nesta vida... E entender que seus atos têm consequências. Se algo acontecer a Rukia-san, o sangue dela estará em nossas mãos.

Envergonhada pela reprimenda, a princesa tentou encontrar algo para responder, mas não foi capaz de contestar as palavras da rainha. Com um aceno, curvou-se levemente e então seguiu em direção às escadas, ansiosa por finalizar os preparativos para sua partida.

* * *

><p>Urahara estava distraído em sua sala, verificando algumas mensagens dos diversos informantes que tinham espalhados pelo reino, quando Yoruichi entrou afoita pela porta do escritório.<p>

– Yoruichi? Pensei que havíamos combinado que hoje você ficaria em casa, descansando! – disse surpreso.

Percebendo que ela tremia, levantou rapidamente e foi até a esposa, abraçando-a:

– O que aconteceu?

– Rukia... Rukia está em perigo! Eu não te disse, ainda no outro dia, que estava com um mau pressentimento? Por Kami! Por que eu sempre tenho que estar certa? – concluiu, principiando a chorar.

– Acalme-se! Sente aqui – indicou uma cadeira, e a morena sentou. – Agora, vamos, respire fundo. Numa crise devemos manter a calma, senão, como conseguiremos tomar as decisões mais acertadas? Agora, me conte o que aconteceu.

Yoruichi inspirou profundamente, procurando se acalmar. Seu marido tinha razão. Ele era o lado racional do casal, enquanto Yoruichi era extremamente impulsiva e prática.

– Eu estava em casa... Renji chegou sozinho. Eu fiquei feliz, achei que ele tinha desistido de tentar obrigar a irmã a voltar... Mas então ele me perguntou se Rukia estava ali e eu disse que não – forçou a mente, tentando se lembrar dos detalhes. – Perguntei o que aconteceu e ele me contou uma história muito estranha... De que encontrara uma moça chorando, e que ela disse que Rukia e o príncipe estavam juntos... E que então ela contou isso à rainha, e Masaki a expulsou de lá por ser uma plebeia...

– Isso não parece algo que Masaki-san faria... – disse Urahara, pensativo.

– Primeiro fiquei muito zangada, mas agora que penso direito, também não acredito que Masaki faria isso... – Yoruichi concordou. - Então ele me disse que Rukia desmaiou e ele a trouxe embora... Mas antes de tudo, ele havia me dito que ela havia fugido dele... – suspirou.

– Essa história está muito mal contada... Mas por que você disse que Rukia está em perigo?

– Por Kami, Urahara! Você não pode adivinhar? Rukia está por aí, no reino, abalada psicologicamente, enquanto a cada dia que passa nossos informantes nos enviam mais relatórios de que há soldados dos Schiffer se instalando por aqui! E se ela encontrar com um deles? Ou com uma tropa? Sei que nossa filha é forte, mas o que ela pode fazer contra dezenas de soldados?

– Você tem razão! – Urahara ficou apreensivo. – E o perigo será maior se alguém descobrir que ela é nossa filha!

– Sim... Isso sem contar que... – engasgou, com lágrimas nos olhos. – Bem... Você sabe o que soldados inescrupulosos fazem com mulheres desprotegidas...

– Não vamos pensar nisso... Vamos fazer um plano de ação. Primeiro, vamos montar três grupos de soldados. Entretanto, antes de começar as buscas, acho que é importante que sigamos até o castelo, para obter maiores detalhes do que aconteceu.

– Ir até o castelo? – perguntou, aflita.

– Sei que ir lá traz lembranças dolorosas... Mas se não soubermos o que aconteceu, não poderemos ajudar nossa menina.

– Eu sei... Bem, chame os soldados e monte os grupos. Se não há remédio, iremos até o castelo.

* * *

><p>Largada no chão da barraca do comandante das tropas dos Schiffer, Rukia tentava pensar numa saída. Ele era grande e forte demais, de maneira que, se o atacasse, teria que finalizar tudo num único golpe. Com o canto dos olhos, vasculhou o local em busca de algo que pudesse usar como arma.<p>

Vendo que ele lhe deu as costas para se servir de alguma bebida, levantou-se rapidamente, pegou uma barra de ferro que estava encostado num dos cantos da barraca e o acertou nas costas, com toda a força que possuía no momento. Entretanto, aparentemente, não fora forte o suficiente para o machucar, já que ele se virou e lhe deu um sorriso torto, tomando a arma com força de sua mão.

– Você tem espírito... Embora fisicamente não se pareça em nada com seus pais, obviamente você herdou a personalidade dos dois, especialmente a de sua mãe. É tão corajosa e impulsiva quanto Yoruichi, porém temo que não tão inteligente quanto Urahara – disse, seu sorriso alargando diante da surpresa evidenciada no rosto delicado. – Tenho que cumprimentá-la: você viu a arma, calculou os riscos e aproveitou a oportunidade. Se eu fosse alguém fraco como Kira Izuru, estaria caído no chão e você teria ganhado. Mas você falhou num quesito: avaliar o inimigo. Deveria saber que não me derrubaria com aquilo. Você tem sorte de que eu não tenha nenhuma intenção de lhe fazer mal, garota – disse, oferecendo-lhe um copo.

Aceitou o copo que ele lhe estendia, com algo que parecia ser chá, mas não o levou aos lábios. Ficou apenas observando o homem, com milhares de dúvidas surgindo em sua mente: Ele reivindicara o direito de ser o primeiro a violentá-la e dizia que não iria lhe fazer nenhum mal? Quem era ele? E por que parecia conhecer tão bem seus pais?

– Quem é você? Como conhece meus pais? – perguntou em voz baixa.

– Eu sou Zaraki Kenpachi. Espião de Kurosaki Ishin, infiltrado no exército dos Schiffer. Beba seu chá e tente se recompor, menina. Tenho uma missão para você... – pegando uma pena, começou a escrever algo rapidamente num pergaminho.

– Espere! Eu já ouvi seu nome antes! Você é o homem que ensinou a Ichigo o manejo da espada! – disse, aturdida. – Ele me disse que havia ido embora para o reino dos Schiffer em busca de aventura, pois queria derrotar os fortes guerreiros que havia lá!

– Então conhece o Ichigo, hã? – disse, olhando-a com mais atenção. – Embora não seja muito do tipo professor, eu gostava de ensinar aquele moleque. Ele tem potencial! – divagou. – Mas não pude finalizar seu treinamento, devido à necessidade que o rei tinha de meus serviços...

– Mas você foi embora há anos! Como poderia ser um espião de Ishin-san?

– Embora todos pensem que se trata de um tolo, Kurosaki Ishin é um dos homens mais inteligentes que já conheci, menina. Após os Schiffer dominarem os reinos Kuchiki e Ukitake e matarem toda a família real, Ishin sabia que era apenas uma questão de tempo para que viessem atrás do reino Kurosaki. Então, há três anos, fui para o reino Schiffer e me infiltrei, com tempo suficiente para conquistar a confiança e o respeito do novo rei.

– Três anos? Há exatamente três anos, o rei nos surpreendeu com uma visita. Foi quando meus pais assumiram o esquadrão...

– Assim que o rei dos Schiffer morreu, Ishin começou a se preparar para a inevitável guerra, e o primeiro passo foi reativar o esquadrão de elite do reino. O Esquadrão Shinigami sempre foi conhecido e temido. Foi desativado há vinte anos, quando o líder, pai de Urahara, morreu. Urahara Kisuke, mesmo jovem, era o mais capacitado para assumir a liderança, mas o rei não confiava em seu pai, e preferiu extinguir o esquadrão quando o comandante morreu. Ishin assumiu o trono cinco anos depois, mas só sentiu recentemente que havia necessidade de guerreiros de elite.

Rukia tentava compreender toda aquela história... Nunca ouvira o pai e a mãe falando sobre a família, e descobrir que seu avô fora o líder do esquadrão Shinigami a surpreendeu.

– Por que o pai de Ishin-san não confiava em meu pai? – perguntou, curiosa.

Zaraki apenas a olhou. Aquela história não lhe pertencia e não gostava de falar da vida de outras pessoas. Dando as costas à pequena, voltou para o pergaminho e continuou a escrever sua mensagem.

–Isso é algo que terá de perguntar para seus pais ou para Ishin, garota. Agora descanse, e daqui a pouco falaremos sobre como vamos te tirar daqui.

* * *

><p>Olhando atentamente para todos os lados, Ichigo buscava qualquer sinal da presença da pequena. A certa altura do caminho, as marcas de cascos que seguia desapareceram. Descendo de seu cavalo, ele começara a vasculhar o local atrás de pistas que pudessem levar à localização de sua amada. Percebeu algo de diferente numa das árvores à beira da estrada e se aproximou cuidadosamente.<p>

Assim que ficou ao lado da mesma, pode perceber que aquilo que havia visto se tratava de uma armadilha. Um fio perfeitamente esticado cruzava a estrada, pronto para derrubar ou até mesmo decapitar qualquer cavaleiro desavisado. Devia estar perto de algum dos acampamentos, para que uma armadilha tão traiçoeira tivesse sido montada naquele ponto. Precavido, já havia decidido continuar sua procura a cavalo, quando teve sua atenção chamada por marcas de derrapagem. Claramente, alguém que cavalgava rapidamente havia visto a armadilha e tentado fazer com que a montaria parasse. Investigando o chão, notou pegadas que eram grandes demais para pertencerem à Rukia.

Suspirou. Seguir aquela direção fora um tiro no escuro e, pelo visto, havia pego a trilha errada. Não havia qualquer evidência de que as marcas que seguira até agora eram do cavalo da morena. Pensava que deveria voltar ao castelo e conseguir ajuda para prosseguir com a busca, quando um ponto branco um pouco mais a frente chamou sua atenção. Ao chegar perto, sentiu que o sangue gelava em suas veias: havia marcas definidas de pegadas de ao menos duas pessoas – provavelmente homens pelo tamanho dos pés – e parecia que eles haviam arrastado algo ou alguém por ali. E, numa pedra pontiaguda no meio da estrada, havia um pedaço de tecido que o rapaz identificou como sendo do robe que Rukia vestia.

Sentindo que precisava agir o mais rápido possível, voltou para o seu cavalo, montando-o e andando à margem da estrada, seguindo as marcas que, ele esperava, o levariam ao encontro de sua amada.

* * *

><p>Ainda estarrecido diante das palavras duras e do tapa que sua mãe havia lhe dado, Renji tentava se recompor. Sentou-se no sofá e escondeu o rosto nas mãos. Era tudo sua culpa. No que estivera pensando? Agora, depois que tudo dera errado, não conseguia entender como não havia percebido que acabaria assim. Era tão claro! Ainda que o príncipe não os tivesse perseguido; ainda que Rukia não tivesse acordado; ainda que tivesse conseguido chegar a um local seguro e ficado a sós com sua morena... Mesmo se tudo tivesse ocorrido de acordo com o plano, ela ainda não o amaria. Cego pelo ciúme, não entendeu que era tarde demais. Ele havia perdido a batalha pelo amor de Rukia antes mesmo de ter pensado em lutar.<p>

Agora, devido ao seu descontrole, sua família provavelmente o desprezava, e seria um renegado no reino... E ela estava perdida... Correndo perigo... Podendo até mesmo ser morta. Como pudera ser tão inconsequente?

Levantou-se, sabendo exatamente o que tinha que fazer. Tinha que encontrá-la, rogar pelo seu perdão e zelar pela sua felicidade, mesmo que isso significasse que a perderia. Era melhor vê-la feliz com outro, do que vê-la morta. Se permitisse que um único fio de cabelo fosse arrancado de sua cabeça, teria falhado na sua missão: proteger Rukia a qualquer custo.

* * *

><p>– Entendeu? – Zaraki perguntou algum tempo depois e, diante do aceno positivo da pequena, prosseguiu: - Então, repita.<p>

– Vamos simular que você está me violentando. Eu devo gritar como se minha vida dependesse disso. Fingiremos que eu consegui desacordá-lo com aquela barra de ferro, pois você me subestimou por ser mulher e fraca. Não gostei desta parte – disse, referindo-se ao preconceito do homem. – Sairei pela parte de trás da tenda, seguindo oculta até a beira da estrada, e quando chegar ao reino, deverei entregar esta mensagem ao rei Ishin.

– Isso mesmo – respondeu. – Agora mãos à obra...

Rukia havia vestido uma capa sobre o robe, já que ele não tinha nenhuma roupa que ela pudesse utilizar.

– Venha, morena! – gritou a plenos pulmões, fazendo uma voz falsa de embriaguez. – Agora que já deixei que descansasse um pouco, vou lhe mostrar o que é um homem!

– Não! Não faça isso! Por favor, tenha misericórdia! – Rukia gritava convincentemente.

– Não fique assim! Após provar um pouco do que um homem de verdade pode oferecer, não vai querer se deitar com mais ninguém! E se for boazinha, quem sabe eu não a torne minha amante exclusiva aqui no acampamento? Agora, me beije!

– Não! Socorro! Por favor, não! Não!

Do lado de fora, todos os soldados ouviam, rindo do desespero da morena e muito orgulhosos de seu comandante. Ele mostraria àquela mulher o que um homem Schiffer fazia quando uma vadia se atrevia a enfrentá-los. Os gritos dos dois continuaram por algum tempo e, quando finalmente cessaram, todos acreditaram que a mulher havia desistido e se submetido à violência. Era bom mesmo que ele a amansasse, já que com o espírito quebrantado ela daria menos trabalho quando outros fossem se divertir, pensavam.

Enquanto isso, dentro da barraca, Zaraki ordenou à Rukia que o acertasse na cabeça. Tinham que simular tudo perfeitamente, senão seu disfarce e todos os seus anos de trabalho como espião iriam por água abaixo. Assim que ela o acertou, ficou um pouco tonto e se deitou.

– Bom golpe... Acho que vou ter dor de cabeça por muito tempo... – disse num sussurro. – Eu já te mostrei por onde sair. Vou te dar dez minutos de vantagem, antes de sair por aquela porta gritando que a cadela me acertou com força na cabeça.

– Obrigada... – Rukia começou, mas ele a interrompeu.

– Não temos tempo para isso. Vá embora logo e em hipótese alguma deixe de entregar essa mensagem para Ishin.

Rukia assentiu, saindo pela parte de trás da barraca e andando o mais rápido que suas pernas machucadas e corpo cansado permitiam. Trazia consigo uma das espadas que havia na barraca, e desejava, com todas as forças, que não tivesse que usá-la. Cerca de cinco minutos de caminhada depois, já havia atingido a estrada. Suspirou aliviada, porém seu alivio não durou muito tempo.

– Ei! A mulher fugiu! Como essa vadia conseguiu enganar o comandante?

Ao se virar, Rukia se deparou com um grupo de quatro soldados Schiffer. Pareciam muito mais fracos do que Zaraki e Stark, ou até mesmo Kira, e em condições normais ela os derrotaria facilmente. Mas não hoje. Não depois de tudo o que tivera de enfrentar durante aquele dia. Com um suspiro, colocou-se em posição, a espada à frente, esperando o momento em que eles a atacariam.

* * *

><p>– Aqui estamos... O castelo dos Kurosaki... – do alto da colina, Yoruichi observava a imponente construção. – Devo admitir que é, ao mesmo tempo, triste e nostálgico...<p>

– Se arrepende? – Urahara aproximou o cavalo do da esposa.

Era incrível como a amava com a mesma intensidade de quando a conhecera. Quando Yoruichi se voltou para ele, presenteando-lhe com um de seus belos sorrisos, Urahara percebeu que na verdade seu amor crescera ainda mais.

– Nem um pouco... – disse, em seguida o beijando ternamente. – É melhor que entremos...

Seguiram na direção do castelo e, apesar de toda a preocupação que sentia pela filha, assim que atravessaram os portões, a mente de Yoruichi a transportou às lembranças da primeira vez que esteve naquele lugar.


	41. Uma história de 23 anos atrás

**Bleach e seus personagens pertencem a Tite Kubo sensei. Somente o enredo da história me pertence.**

* * *

><p><em>Yo minna! Resolvi voltar no tempo e contar mais sobre alguns laços... Quero muito agradecer à Hoshimura Hinata e à JJ Dani pelos reviews mais que lindos! Obrigada minhas flores ^.^<em>

_Este capítulo não está betado, então já peço perdão pelos erros de português que certamente vão encontrar. E peço desculpas pelo capítulo estar beeeem maior do que o usual. Espero que a leitura não seja cansativa._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Uma história de 23 anos atrás<strong>_

* * *

><p>O rapaz de cabelos negros cavalgava a toda velocidade, com o vento ricocheteando em sua face, agitando e embaraçando ainda mais seu cabelo. Não que fossem espetados e rebeldes, mas o excesso de fios fazia com que tivessem muito volume, dando-lhe uma aparência "nada apropriada para um príncipe", como sua mãe costumava dizer desde quando ainda era pequeno.<p>

Tinha uma personalidade extrovertida, sempre animado e brincalhão, o que fazia com que seu pai freqüentemente o questionasse sobre quando começaria a "agir como um homem". Não se importava com o fato do pai reprovar seu comportamento, tinha plena consciência de quem era, e não planejava mudar. Não podia enxergar o que o desabonava diante do rei: era correto, corajoso, educado e tinha um bom coração. Parecia que seu pai confundia "ser maduro" com "ser infeliz", coisa que jurara a si mesmo jamais ser.

Diminuiu o ritmo gradativamente, por fim descendo do cavalo e sentando debaixo de uma frondosa árvore. Sentia-se especialmente agitado quando pensava no que o esperava naquele dia.

Há alguns meses, o rei decidira que o casamento faria bem ao seu filho. O rapaz já tinha 23 anos, e aos olhos do rei não mostrava sinal algum de maturidade. Decidido, começara a buscar uma princesa de algum reino importante, de forma a fazer do casamento uma aliança vantajosa para seu reino.

Resistente à ideia no inicio, o jovem príncipe teve que se conformar, já que seu pai não estava disposto a ceder. Após meses de negociação sobre alianças e dotes, os reinos entraram num acordo. Hoje, iria conhecer sua futura noiva e, dali a um mês, o casamento se realizaria.

Estava tão mergulhado em seus pensamentos que sequer percebeu a aproximação de seu melhor amigo.

– Bom dia, Ishin-sama!

– Bom dia, Kisuke! – disse amigavelmente. – Quantas vezes já lhe disse que não precisa me chamar com o "sama" quando estamos a sós?

– Força do hábito – respondeu, encolhendo os ombros.

Sentou-se ao lado de Ishin e um silêncio nada usual, porém agradável, predominou entre os dois amigos até que Kisuke o quebrou.

– Você está quieto hoje... Isso é raro – olhou com o canto dos olhos para o amigo, que nada disse. – Sempre tem algum acontecimento pra contar, ou algo pra reclamar...

– Ah! Só estou um pouco pensativo hoje... – respondeu, pegando uma pedra do chão, e então a atirando longe. – Hoje é um dia muito importante – disse repentinamente.

– O que há de tão importante hoje?

– Hoje é o dia que conhecerei a mulher com quem irei passar o resto de minha vida...

– Então é por isso que está tão calado? Ainda não quer se casar? – perguntou. – Ou será que o corajoso Ishin tem medo de mulher? – zombou, jogando a cabeça para trás e rindo.

– Ah, cala a boca! Qual é o problema de eu estar com um pouco de medo? Afinal, eu nem mesmo imagino como ela é! E se ela for feia? E se ela for insuportável? E se ela for má? – perguntou, exaltado. – Ser príncipe é uma droga! – desabafou.

– Tem pessoas que fariam de tudo para estar em seu lugar... Kira Seyki, por exemplo.

– Não imagino porque alguém iria querer ser da família real. São apenas responsabilidades, responsabilidades e mais responsabilidades! Quase nunca posso fazer o que quero, e sempre tenho que pensar nos outros antes de pensar em mim. Eu queria ser mais capaz de controlar meu próprio destino – suspirou. – Às vezes, me pego pensando se não teria sido melhor que os Kira tivessem herdado o reino.

– Não diga isto nem de brincadeira, Ishin. Você conhece muito bem a família Kira. São todos ambiciosos e sedentos de poder. Não se importa nem um pouco com seu povo? – Urahara repreendeu o amigo.

– Foi só um desabafo, Urahara.

A conversa foi interrompida quando ambos avistaram, ao longe, a carruagem que trazia a futura esposa de Ishin.

– Parece que é hora de voltar para o castelo – disse o príncipe enquanto se levantava.

– Boa sorte! – disse Urahara.

– Boa sorte coisa nenhuma, você vem comigo! Se ela for um dragão, vou precisar do meu futuro comandante para me proteger! – zombou.

Urahara, entretanto, não estava prestando atenção em mais nada do que o outro falava.

– Não creio que precisará de qualquer proteção, Ishin... – balbuciou atordoado, olhando na direção da carruagem que passava.

Ishin se virou para ver o que o amigo olhava com tanta atenção. Por um instante, ficou sem palavras. Pela janela da carruagem podiam ver duas jovens. Era difícil escolher qual delas era mais bonita.

– Bem, pela aparência, eu ficaria feliz em casar com qualquer uma das duas! – exclamou. – Resta conhecer suas personalidades.

– Você é um maldito de sorte, isso sim – Urahara disse, rindo. – Então vá até lá, meu amigo, e descubra qual delas é sua mulher.

Sem esperar outro comando, Ishin correu ate seu cavalo, montando-o e seguindo às pressas para o castelo.

* * *

><p>Ishin conseguiu chegar ao castelo apenas alguns minutos antes das visitantes. Assim que entrou, sua mãe veio apressadamente ao seu encontro.<p>

– Onde esteve? Sua noiva já chegou! – ralhou. – Aii! Olha como está o seu cabelo! Tinha que ter ficado no castelo, esperando-a, e não sair por aí a cavalo!

– Meu cabelo fica ruim de qualquer jeito, minha mãe! – respondeu, encolhendo os ombros.

A rainha chegou a abrir a boca para retrucar, porém desistiu quando avistou o rei que se aproximava.

– Ao menos, se comporte – sussurrou para o filho, que não pode conter um sorriso.

– Os convidados já chegaram? – perguntou à esposa, e então reparou no filho. – Por Kami, Ishin, não podia ter se vestido mais adequadamente? Afinal, a primeira impressão é muito importante! Lembre-se de que conhecerá sua noiva!

– Estou ciente disto, meu pai! Mas não acha que é bom que ela já vá se acostumando com quem eu sou? Melhor do que criar uma imagem perfeita que será lentamente destruída nos anos de casamento...

– Chega! Os dois! – sibilou a rainha. – Nossos convidados estão chegando.

Encaminharam-se para as escadarias na intenção de receber a princesa assim que a mesma descesse da carruagem. Após ver as duas donzelas, Ishin ficara extremamente ansioso. O cocheiro rapidamente desceu e foi abrir a porta da carruagem, dando a mão à uma das jovens, que sem demora desembarcou. Tudo nela o agradou: a pele morena, os olhos felinos num claríssimo tom castanho, o corpo esbelto e proporcional, e a coloração incomum dos cabelos.

– Seja bem vinda, Shihouin-sama! – exclamou o rei, tomando a mão da morena na sua. – Gostaria de apresentar minha rainha, Kurosaki Rey, e meu filho, Kurosaki Ishin.

– É uma honra conhecê-los majestades. Obrigada por me receberem tão cordialmente – disse, fazendo uma reverência. – Em nome de meu pai, apresento sinceras desculpas. Compromissos urgentes o retiveram em nosso reino. Ele espera estar aqui para o casamento.

– Veio sozinha, então?

– Não, minha dama veio comigo – voltou-se para a carruagem. – Venha Masaki, não seja tímida.

A jovem dama saiu com a cabeça abaixada, o rubor tomando sua face. Ao contrário de Yoruichi, Masaki era extremamente tímida. Tinha cabelos ruivos compridos, belos olhos castanhos escuros, pele alva e o corpo tão bem feito quanto o da princesa.

– É uma honra conhecê-los, majestades – disse timidamente, enquanto se curvava.

Sabendo o quão desconfortável sua dama ficava na presença de estranhos, Yoruichi resolveu dispensa-la das entediantes formalidades que viriam pela frente.

– Masaki, poderia levar nossos pertences aos nossos aposentos? – a mesma assentiu, e já se retirava quando Yoruichi a chamou. – Aproveite para se refrescar e descansar. Logo me juntarei a você! – disse, com um sorriso.

– Mas que distração, a minha! – exclamou a rainha. – Este calor todo, e nós a mantendo aqui fora... Venha, minha cara, vou ordenar que um de nossos servos lhe sirva um refresco. Filho, acompanhe nossa convidada até a sala de estar.

O príncipe, que até então estivera analisando a dama que se retirava, virou-se para a princesa com um sorriso no rosto.

– Será um prazer! Por aqui, Shihouin-sama! – ofereceu-lhe o braço, que Yoruichi aceitou educadamente.

– Pode me chamar de Yoruichi. Afinal, seremos marido e mulher dentro de um mês – disse sem emoção, enquanto entravam na sala.

– E você pode me chamar de Ishin – respondeu. – Por favor, fique à vontade – completou, indicando uma poltrona para a princesa e se sentando a sua frente.

– Então, você é o meu noivo... – disse repentinamente, depois de passar alguns minutos o analisando. – Sabendo que sua futura esposa chegaria hoje, não pensou em estar um pouco mais apresentável?

Ishin pensou em retrucar, mas não soube o que dizer. Ela estava certa. Que tipo de homem, sabendo que conheceria a mulher com quem passaria o resto de sua vida, se apresentaria como ele estava? Usava uma de suas roupas de montaria mais surradas, sendo que a mesma tinha manchas de terra e até mesmo suor.

A princesa começou a rir, deixando-o confuso.

– Sua expressão de preocupação agora foi impagável! Não se preocupe quanto ao modo como me recebeu. Gostei disso – ela disse, surpreendendo-o. – Um de meus maiores medos era que o meu marido fosse algum tipo de "almofadinha", que acha que tudo tem que ser perfeito o tempo todo.

– Quanto a isso, não precisa se preocupar, Yoruichi-san! Se tudo o que precisa é que seu marido não seja perfeito, creio que posso fazê-la muito feliz! – gracejou, fazendo-a rir.

– Você é engraçado... Outro ponto ao seu favor – disse, em seguida perguntando: - E eu? Quantos pontos já tenho a meu favor?

– Deixe-me ver... Você me acha engraçado. Você não quer que eu seja perfeito... – disse, contando nos dedos e em seguida sorrindo. – Isso são pontos a seu favor. Mas a sua aparência é um problema para mim, devo admitir.

– Por quê? – perguntou, levemente surpresa.

– Só de pensar na quantia de marmanjos que ficarão a sua volta tentando conquistá-la... Sua beleza é suficiente para gerar guerras, Yoruichi-san. – concluiu galanteador, tendo o prazer tirá-la dos eixos, deixando-a ruborizada. – Quem é que está com uma expressão impagável agora?

Yoruichi não teve oportunidade de responder, já que a rainha chegou à sala e a partir daí a conversa se tornou mais formal.

* * *

><p>Na semana seguinte, Yoruichi e Ishin ficaram cada vez mais próximos. Estavam cientes de que o casamento era inevitável, e tentavam ao máximo se conhecer melhor. Para sua alegria, descobriram que tinham muito em comum, e ambos achavam a companhia do outro muito agradável. O príncipe aprendeu mais sobre o reino Shihouin e sua história, ficando impressionado ao saber que todos, sem exceção, passavam por treinamento militar, isso incluindo sua futura esposa.<p>

– Mas não há opção? É obrigatório para todos aprender a lutar? – perguntou curioso, enquanto cavalgavam.

– Sim. Meu pai acha que, se tem condição de segurar uma espada, deve aprender a lutar. A proteção da soberania de nosso reino é a única coisa com que o rei se importa – disse, pensativa. – Mas é até bom, sabe? Gosto de lutar. Sou muito forte e muito ágil, uma das melhores guerreiras de meu reino, pode perguntar à minha dama...

– Até poderia, mas ela não é muito de falar, não? – comentou. – Todas as vezes que ela me vê, arruma um jeito de não falar comigo e praticamente sai correndo.

– Masaki é muito sensível. Sua família era de um reino vizinho ao nosso. Seus pais haviam morrido e ela estava só. Certo dia, eu e minha mãe voltávamos de uma visita ao reino vizinho, quando a vimos cercada por um bando de homens. Nossa escolta a salvou, e após ouvir sua história, minha mãe a tomou sob sua proteção.

Haviam parado ao lado de um lago, deixando que os cavalos descansarem. Sentaram-se no chão, e o príncipe ouvia atentamente a história.

– Ela tinha apenas dez anos e eu tinha seis... Minha mãe morreu dois anos depois de encontrarmos Masaki. Meu pai ficou devastado, e se afastou de mim. Mesmo sendo quase tão criança como eu, Masaki cuidou de mim. Ela é minha dama, minha melhor amiga e eu a considero mesmo como uma irmã.

– É uma história triste. A dela, e a sua também, se me permite dizer, Yoruichi.

– Sim. Mas sempre tivemos uma à outra.

Um trovão ressoou, e ao longe ambos viram que uma tempestade se formava.

– É melhor que voltemos ao castelo – disse Ishin, levantando-se e estendendo a mão para a morena.

* * *

><p>A noite caíra e, conforme o tempo antes prometera, uma chuva forte caiu sobre o reino. Inquieto, Ishin não conseguia de maneira alguma conciliar o sono. Desistindo por fim de tentar dormir, levantou-se, pensando em ir à biblioteca e ler algo até que o sono viesse. Desceu as escadas e, ao entrar na biblioteca, surpreendeu-se ao ver Yoruichi em pé ao lado da janela, com o olhar perdido na escuridão.<p>

– Yoruichi? Tudo bem?

– Ishin! – ela disse, assustando-se. – Sim, sim, está tudo bem... Só estava um pouco inquieta esta noite. Não consegui dormir de maneira alguma.

– Eu também não... – observando quão pensativa a morena parecia, perguntou: - Algo a preocupa, Yoruichi?

– Não, só estive pensando... Daqui a três semanas, estaremos casados...

– E? – Ishin a estimulou a prosseguir.

– E... – suspirou, em seguida voltando-se para o rapaz. - Ishin-san... Você ama alguém?

Ele a estudou por um instante, por fim decidindo responder honestamente.

– Não.

– Obrigada por sua sinceridade. Detestaria que fingisse um sentimento inexistente apenas para me agradar.

– E você, Yoruichi? Já há alguém em seu coração?

– Não – balbuciou a princesa, virando-se novamente para a janela. – Não nos é dado este direito, Ishin-san. Não temos o luxo de poder nos apaixonar... Todo o rei deseja um filho homem, que assuma seu trono quando ele se for. Mas meu pai teve apenas a mim. Princesas não são úteis, a não ser que sejam utilizadas como objetos para barganhas e alianças entre reinos... Eu mesma, se não casar, serei apenas um fardo para meu pai.

– Não diga isso! Estou certo de que seu pai a ama muito.

– Meu pai não enxerga utilidade nenhuma em mim, Ishin – disse ainda olhando pela janela. – A não ser a possibilidade de uma boa aliança com algum reino.

– Entendo bem do que está falando – suspirou. – Não é muito diferente com os homens, acredite. Por diversas vezes, me senti um fardo para os meus pais.

– Não sei se fico feliz ou triste com isso – admitiu com um risinho, virando-se e o olhando nos olhos. – Ishin-san... – hesitou.

– Sim?

– Já que tenho que casar de qualquer maneira, fico feliz que seja com você.

Num impulso, Ishin foi ao encontro da princesa e a envolveu em seus braços carinhosamente. Yoruichi apenas de aconchegou em seu peito, e Ishin percebeu o quanto ela precisava daquele abraço.

– Também fico feliz que meu pai a tenha escolhido para ser minha ê sempre poderá contar comigo, Yoruichi-san.

Após isso, sentaram-se nas poltronas e a conversa se tornou mais leve e divertida, até que o sono finalmente chegou, e ambos decidiram que era hora de ir dormir.

* * *

><p>No dia seguinte, o rei teve uma importante reunião com o comandante de seu exército e os administradores das províncias do reino. Decidindo que era hora de Ishin assumir maiores responsabilidades, o obrigou a participar das reuniões. Já era tempo de o rapaz começar a aprender sobre como administrar o reino.<p>

Inquieta, Yoruichi não conseguia ficar parada no castelo. Todas as opções de distração que a rainha lhe apresentava a deixavam entediada. E Masaki queria ou ficar no quarto com suas costuras e bordados, ou ir à biblioteca para praticar no belo piano que a rainha permitira que ela usasse.

Vestindo um traje de montaria, decidiu sair um pouco. A despeito da chuva forte da noite anterior, o sol brilhava forte no céu. Montando o cavalo, seguiu para um dos lados que ainda não havia explorado junto ao príncipe, mas sem sair da propriedade.

Já estava cavalgando há um bom tempo, quando avistou um jovem rapaz que treinava movimentos que Yoruichi logo reconheceu. Era perita naquela luta. Descendo do cavalo, observou-o por um tempo, até que não pode mais ficar quieta.

– Seus joelhos não estão flexionados o suficiente. E tem que separar mais as pernas, senão seu adversário o derrubará facilmente.

O rapaz se assustou ao ouvir a voz feminina, mas logo se recompôs:

– Desculpe, senhorita, mas sei exatamente o que estou fazendo – respondeu, olhando-a com curiosidade.

Sentia que já a tinha visto em algum lugar, mas não lembrava onde. Como poderia se esquecer de onde conhecia aquela mulher tão bonita?

– Está fazendo errado – ela disse, recostando-se em uma das árvores.

– Não, não estou. Minha família inteira é de guerreiros, e meu pai é comandante do esquadrão Shinigami. Então, repito: sei o que estou fazendo! – disse com firmeza, mas Yoruichi não se abalou.

– Você ser filho do comandante não muda o fato de que está fazendo isso errado – disse, olhando para as próprias unhas e então levantou a cabeça, encarando-o. – Eu o derrotaria em poucos segundos.

– Então prove! – disse, adotando uma atitude arrogante, o que a irritou. – Eu não tenho nenhum escrúpulo quanto a enfrentar uma mulher. Mas prometo que serei bonzinho com você.

A princesa foi até ele e se posicionou. Conforme prometido, em menos de dez segundos, o rapaz se encontrava de cara no chão, com a moça sobre seu corpo e torcendo o seu braço.

– Eu te disse que te derrotaria em poucos segundos... – disse, torcendo-lhe mais um pouco o braço. – Preciso ainda mostrar que, ao contrário de você, eu sei o que estou fazendo, "filho do comandante"?

– Não – disse com um gemido, e ela o soltou. – E meu nome não é "filho do comandante", é Urahara Kisuke – levantou-se desajeitadamente.

– Yoruichi – disse simplesmente.

Repentinamente, Urahara se lembrou de onde a tinha visto: ela era uma das duas moças que estavam na carruagem da noiva de Ishin.

– Espere um momento! Você é a princesa? – disse surpreso, em seguida se curvando. – Me perdoe pela maneira como agi, majestade.

Aquilo a incomodou. Não queria que ele a tratasse como um servo. Apesar da arrogância, tinha simpatizado com o rapaz. Queria que ele a tratasse como igual.

– Não, sou a acompanhante – ouviu-se dizer.

– Ah! – o rapaz se levantou. – Ainda bem. Mas de qualquer maneira, me desculpe por subestimá-la. Mas como sabia que eu estava fazendo o movimento errado? Sua reação foi muito rápida!

– Em nosso reino, é comum que todos aprendam a lutar desde pequenos – respondeu sorrindo. – O rei acha que forma melhores soldados...

– Bem, Yoruichi, conseguiu me impressionar. Poderia me mostrar como fazer aquele movimento corretamente? – pediu com humildade, surpreendendo-a.

– Claro!

Passaram assim uma tarde agradável, até que o crepúsculo os surpreendeu, e cada um seguiu seu caminho, com a promessa de se encontrarem no dia seguinte.

* * *

><p>Após passar boa parte da tarde em exaustivas reuniões, tudo o que Ishin desejava era descansar. Sua mãe dissera, num tom reprovador, que a princesa saíra sozinha a cavalo. Ishin achava aquilo bom. Já que ela viveria ali, ficava feliz que ela se sentisse a vontade para andar sozinha pela propriedade. Seus pais haviam se recolhido para descansar antes do jantar e Ishin pensava em fazer o mesmo, mas um som vindo da biblioteca o fez parar.<p>

Entrou no aposento, a fim de descobrir quem era o responsável por aquela música tão maravilhosa. Surpreendeu-se quando descobriu que era a dama de Yoruichi. Tocava com os olhos fechados, apreciando a melodia e era a primeira vez que ele a via assim, tão à vontade. Recostou-se na porta, apreciando o som e a cena, até que ela abriu os olhos e, vendo-o ali a encarando, assustou-se, levantando e fechando o piano.

– Não fique tão assustada! – ele disse, entrando na biblioteca. – Às vezes, eu sinto que você pensa que eu quero lhe fazer algum mal.

– De maneira alguma, alteza! – ela exclamou, ruborizada. – Apenas me sinto um pouco intimidada na presença de estranhos.

– Muito prazer, Kurosaki Ishin! – disse, pegando a mão dela e depositando um beijo, fazendo seu rosto ficar ainda mais vermelho. – Pronto. Agora que me apresentei e a cumprimentei, não somos mais estranhos!

Masaki primeiro ficou desconcertada, depois não pode evitar rir. Como Yoruichi dissera, ele era realmente uma pessoa simpática e agradável.

– Você toca divinamente – ele disse, olhando para o piano. – Eu confesso que amo a música, mas jamais consegui tirar uma nota harmoniosa deste piano, por mais que tenha me esforçado e levado alguns tutores à loucura.

– Mas é tão fácil! – ela exclamou. – Eu nunca tive professores, a música veio até mim naturalmente... Se quiser, posso ensiná-lo – disse, em seguida dando-se conta do que dissera. – Quero dizer...

– Eu adoraria!

– Bem, já que é assim... Sente-se, por favor – postou-se ao lado dele, apontando para as teclas do piano. – Bem, esta nota se chama "Dó", esta se chama "Ré"... – prosseguiu explicando, mas o mau aluno estava mais atento à professora do que à lição. – Kurosaki-sama, está prestando atenção?

– Claro que estou! – exclamou, fingindo-se de ofendido.

E assim a tarde passou agradavelmente, até que foram surpreendidos pelo entardecer. Ambos foram para seus quartos preparar-se para o jantar, não antes de Ishin conseguir a promessa de outra aula na tarde seguinte.

* * *

><p>Nas duas semanas seguintes, a amizade entre Yoruichi e Ishin se fortaleceu. Passavam as manhãs juntos, e a tarde Yoruichi saia para treinar com Urahara, enquanto Ishin continuava suas lições com Masaki.<p>

Nesta tarde, a rainha demorara um pouco mais para ir ao quarto repousar, o que deixou a princesa e o príncipe extremamente ansiosos. Assim que a rainha finalmente foi se deitar, Yoruichi deu uma desculpa qualquer e saiu, enquanto Ishin foi rapidamente para a biblioteca.

– Eu pensei que você não vinha hoje – disse sua "mestra", sentada ao piano.

– Eu jamais perderia uma de suas lições! Principalmente agora que evolui tanto! – respondeu, sentando-se ao lado da ruiva.

Praticaram por algum tempo em silêncio. Percebendo que ela parecia incomodada, perguntou:

– Algo a incomoda, Masaki?

– Ishin... – ele pedira que ela o chamasse assim, após as primeiras aulas. – Por que está aqui comigo, ao invés de estar com sua noiva? Está claro para mim que você não tem pretensão nenhuma de aprender a tocar piano. Apesar de todas minhas lições, toca tão mal quanto da primeira vez.

– Eu gosto de sua companhia, apenas isso – respondeu, mas sentiu que dizia uma mentira.

O que aquela mulher significava para ele? Por que ficava tão ansioso pelos momentos que compartilhavam naquela biblioteca? Estar ao lado dela era tão bom... Era reconfortante, era como se sentisse que finalmente encontrara seu lugar no mundo. Repentinamente, compreendeu: apaixonara-se por Masaki.

– Por quê? – ela perguntou. – Falta apenas uma semana para o seu casamento com Yoruichi-sama, e estar aqui com você me faz sentir... Culpada.

A lembrança da proximidade de seu casamento o atormentou. Por mais que gostasse da companhia de Yoruichi, era doloroso demais pensar que nunca mais poderia partilhar daqueles momentos ao lado da jovem dama.

– Eu acho... Que estou apaixonado por você! – disse, aproximando-se e a beijando.

Masaki correspondeu ao beijo com intensidade, mas repentinamente o afastou e se levantou, os olhos se enchendo de lágrimas enquanto levava a mão à boca.

– Por Kami! O que fizemos? Isso é errado, muito errado. Eu traí Yoruichi! – exclamou, exasperada.

– Acalme-se! – Ishin se levantou e foi até ela, mas a dama o repeliu.

– Não! É melhor que eu me afaste... Após o casamento, vou pedir a Shihouin-sama que me leve de volta... Não posso ficar aqui.

– Masaki...

– As aulas acabaram – disse, saindo apressada da biblioteca, deixando para trás um príncipe desolado.

* * *

><p>Quando Yoruichi chegou à planície onde treinavam, o jovem correu ao seu encontro. Desceu do cavalo, sendo ajudada pelo ansioso rapaz.<p>

– Pensei que você não vinha hoje!

– Eu jamais faltaria, principalmente agora que você está começando a lutar decentemente! – disse com um sorriso.

Sentia-se feliz. Todos os dias, esperava ansiosamente pelo momento em que iria treinar com Urahara.

– Você é muito má ao dizer que estou lutando "decentemente". A verdade é que eu já estou te superando!

– Não me faça rir, Urahara! Você não poderia me vencer nem daqui a mil anos!

– Isso é uma afronta! – exclamou o rapaz. – Muito bem: eu exijo uma revanche! Mostrarei que já não sou o mesmo homem de duas semanas atrás!

– Há! Eu aceito! – posicionou-se diante de Urahara, que sorriu.

Surpreendentemente, em poucos segundos a morena estava no chão, perfeitamente presa pelo loiro.

– Viu só? Eu disse que o discípulo superou o mestre! – exclamou.

Em um movimento, Yoruichi conseguiu inverter a situação, segurando o rapaz com seu próprio corpo e mantendo as pulsos dele seguro em suas mãos.

– Sinto muito, mas estou muito a sua frente, meu caro! – disse sorrindo. – Brincadeira, você está muito melhor. O seu problema é que você tem medo de me tocar. Do que tem medo, Urahara?

– De não me controlar – ele respondeu, olhando-a profundamente nos olhos.

Na posição em que estavam – ela sentada sobre sua barriga, inclinada para manter as mãos dele seguras sobre a cabeça – seus rostos estavam muito próximos. Sempre o olhando nos belos olhos azul-escuro, aproximou-se lentamente do rapaz, beijando-o suavemente. Soltou-lhe os pulsos e ele rapidamente levou uma das mãos à nuca da morena, aprofundando o beijo. Ficaram assim por alguns segundos, até que ela repentinamente se afastou.

– Não! O que eu fiz? Me desculpe, Urahara! – levantou-se, cobrindo os lábios com as mãos e andando para trás.

– O que foi, Yoruichi? Fique calma, por favor! – disse.

– Eu... Eu fiz uma coisa horrível! – os olhos castanhos estavam tomados por lágrimas. – Eu... Eu menti para você! – exclamou, escondendo o rosto nas mãos.

– Mentiu? Sobre o que mentiu, Yoruichi? – ele caminhou até ela, segurando-a pelos ombros. – Me diga!

– Eu... Eu sou a princesa! Eu sou a noiva de Kurosaki Ishin!

– Você é... Por que mentiu? – perguntou, os olhos endurecendo.

– Primeiro, eu não queria que você me tratasse como uma princesa. Queria que me visse como igual... E depois... Eu acho que me apaixonei por você... E não consegui lhe contar a verdade! – escondeu o rosto mais uma vez. – Por que isso foi acontecer comigo?

Urahara nada disse. A verdade é que não sabia o que dizer. O fato de ela ter mentido em si não o magoava, foi capaz de entender seus motivos. O problema era o que a mentira gerara: Apaixonara-se pela noiva de seu melhor amigo e soberano.

Diante do silêncio dele, Yoruichi se afastou, indo em direção ao cavalo e montando:

– Me perdoe Urahara... Acho que isto é um adeus... – murmurou, em seguida incitando o cavalo e partindo para o castelo.

Após a cena com Masaki, Ishin decidiu sair um pouco para esfriar a cabeça. Pegou um dos cavalos, e foi rapidamente em direção ao seu lugar preferido: o velho e frondoso carvalho, que ficava quase na entrada da propriedade. Assim que chegou, encontrou Urahara sentado sob a sombra do mesmo, uma expressão indecifrável no rosto.

"Pelo jeito, não sou o único que precisa esfriar a cabeça. O que terá acontecido com Urahara?" – pensou. Aproximou-se do amigo, que só percebeu sua presença quando o príncipe sentou ao seu lado.

– Yo, Urahara!

– Yo, Ishin!

– Você parece pensativo... Problemas?

– Sim... Mas você não parece melhor do que eu, caro amigo. O que há?

– Aconteceu algo inimaginável. Algo que jamais deveria ter acontecido: Eu me apaixonei pela dama de companhia de minha noiva.

– O quê?! – estava realmente surpreso. – E a princesa?

– Ela é incrível – disse Ishin. – Nos tornamos grandes amigos e eu estava realmente satisfeito com a ideia do casamento. Mas, há cerca de duas semanas, eu acabei me aproximando de Masaki... E me apaixonei. Yoruichi tem muito mais em comum comigo, mas quem é capaz de entender o coração?

– É... – concordou, pensativo. – Quem entende o coração?

– Tudo o que sei... É que agora que estou apaixonado, não posso me casar com Yoruichi. E não sei como dizer isso...

– Tenho certeza de que ela será compreensiva, Ishin.

Urahara estava inegavelmente feliz. O breve encontro com Ishin havia resolvido metade de seus problemas: a culpa por sentir que traíra o amigo e a certeza de que jamais teria Yoruichi para si.

– Eu sei que ela compreenderá... Mas o que fazer com nossos pais? Meu pai e minha mãe jamais aceitariam um casamento com alguém que não seja da realeza, o pai de Yoruichi é um tirano...

– Tenho certeza de que encontrarão uma maneira. Mas o mais importante é que você converse com ela.

– Tem razão, meu amigo. E quer saber? Vou resolver isto agora mesmo! – levantou-se e, montando o cavalo, saiu em disparada para o castelo.

* * *

><p>Assim que chegou ao castelo, Ishin foi interceptado por Yoruichi.<p>

– Preciso conversar com você! Agora.

– Tudo bem. Vamos à biblioteca.

Yoruichi assentiu e começou a andar na direção do aposento. Ishin entrou e fechou a porta, para que ninguém os incomodasse. Sentia-se apreensivo. Teria Masaki contado a Yoruichi sobre o que ocorrera mais cedo?

– Sobre o que quer falar, Yor... – começou a dizer, mas a morena o calou com um beijo.

Surpreendeu-se, ficando sem ação por um momento, mas em seguida envolveu a cintura delgada, correspondendo-a. Estava tudo certo: eles eram amigos, gostavam da aparência um do outro e as famílias estavam satisfeitas com o casamento. Então, por que parecia que tudo estava errado?

Afastaram-se e abriram os olhos, encarando-se com seriedade. Pareciam meditar no que tinha acabado de acontecer.

– Ishin...

– Yoruichi...

– Eu não posso me casar com você! – disseram ao mesmo tempo. – O quê?

– Pode falar Ishin...

– Não, você primeiro, Yoruichi...

– Eu insisto...

– Não, eu que insisto...

Inspiraram profundamente, como se buscassem coragem para enfrentar a situação.

– Eu me apaixonei por outra pessoa! – disseram juntos, mais uma vez. – O quê?

– Chega! Você fala primeiro e depois eu falo, de acordo? – Yoruichi estava impaciente.

– De acordo! – respondeu, e ambos sentaram nas confortáveis poltronas.

Ishin então principiou seu relato: o dia em que ouvira Masaki tocando o piano, as lições que lhe pedira, sem nem mesmo saber o porquê. De como a companhia de Masaki se tornara cada dia mais necessária em sua vida, e de como, naquela tarde, descobrira que estava apaixonado.

Tendo o príncipe finalizado sua história, Yoruichi, que até então somente o ouvia atentamente, também começou a falar: sobre como encontrara Urahara e omitira que era a princesa, como passaram a treinar todos os dias juntos, e como pouco a pouco um sentimento maior surgira em seu coração, ao ponto de que estar com ele deixou de ser apenas prazeroso: tornou-se necessário.

– Quem pode mandar no coração? – Yoruichi disse, com um sorriso triste. – O que faremos agora, Ishin? Acredito que nossas famílias não aceitarão nossa escolha...

– É verdade...

– Eu não sei o que fazer... – Yoruichi escondeu o rosto nas mãos. – Eu realmente não sei o que fazer.

– Bem... Acho que não podemos decidir isto sozinhos – disse Ishin, pensativo. – Creio que tanto Masaki quanto Urahara devem participar desta decisão.

– É verdade... Estamos aqui nos perguntando como evitaremos o nosso casamento, sem ao menos saber se nossos sentimentos são correspondidos... – disse a princesa, pensativa.

– Concordo com vocês – uma voz saiu das sombras da varanda, e Urahara entrou. – Seria muito indelicado excluir Masaki-san e eu da conversa.

– Urahara! – exclamaram os outros dois.

– Há quanto tempo está aí? – Ishin perguntou.

– Vim pra cá logo depois de você – respondeu. – Desculpe por não ter lhe falado sobre Yoruichi e eu, meu amigo... A verdade é que não queria que soubesse da história por mim e a pegasse desprevenida.

– Eu entendo, Kisuke. Não se preocupe com isso.

– Yoruichi – disse o loiro. - É melhor que vá chamar Masaki-san. Precisamos encontrar uma maneira de resolver este problema.

A morena se levantou e virou para a porta, ainda atordoada com a súbita aparição, quando sentiu o braço ser puxado e seu corpo se chocou com o de Urahara.

– Sua tola! Como pode não saber como me sinto? É mais do que óbvio que eu também estou apaixonado por você! – exclamou, selando-lhe os lábios em seguida.

Beijaram-se por mais tempo do que seria conveniente, até ouvir Ishin pigarrear.

– Eu ainda estou aqui, sabiam?

Encerraram o beijo sorrindo, e Yoruichi saiu apressadamente em busca de Masaki.

* * *

><p>– Mas, Yoruichi-sama, eu não sei por que não podemos conversar no quarto e... – Masaki dizia, enquanto adentravam a biblioteca.<p>

Yoruichi trancou a porta, e a dama olhou para o rapaz loiro e então para Ishin, em seguida desviando o olhar rapidamente.

– Masaki... – Yoruichi chamou. – Eu já sei o que aconteceu entre você e Ishin.

– Yoruichi-sama... Me perdoe! Eu não tinha intenção! – exclamou, começando a chorar.

– Tudo bem, tudo bem... – consolou a amiga, abraçando-a. – Não precisa se envergonhar, nem se sentir culpada. Eu fico feliz por vocês. Tanto você como Ishin são especiais para mim. E, também, eu amo outra pessoa.

– Ama outra pessoa? - Masaki balbuciou, olhando para a morena com os olhos ainda cheios de lágrimas.

– Sim - Yoruichi sorriu, limpando as lágrimas do rosto da amiga. - Mas agora, precisamos resolver este problema: Urahara e eu estamos apaixonados, você e Ishin estão apaixonados... Mas Ishin e eu estamos com o casamento marcado para daqui a uma semana. Como podemos resolver esta situação?

Todos ficaram calados, pensativos, enquanto Masaki se recompunha.

– Masaki... Você ainda não disse nada – Ishin observou. – Posso acreditar... Que meu amor por você é correspondido?

– É... C-laro que pode, Ishin – sussurrou, corando. – É só que... Não sou muito boa em demonstrar meus sentimentos.

O silêncio predominou mais uma vez no ambiente, enquanto os quatro tentavam encontrar uma saída.

– Masaki e eu... Temos o corpo bem parecido, não? Digo, o formato... – Yoruichi disse, pensativa.

– Parecem bastante...

– Meu vestido de noiva... É muito discreto, sabe? Aposto que quando estiver vestida com ele, ninguém me reconhecerá... Ele é longo, e tem mangas longas também... Sem contar o véu... E as luvas...

– Você está sugerindo – disse Urahara, estupefato –, que Masaki tome seu lugar como noiva?

– Parece a única solução. Pensem! Depois que tudo for descoberto, Masaki e Ishin já estarão casados. E eu e Urahara já teremos sumido do castelo. Isso, claro, se você estiver disposto a ir, Urahara.

– É claro que estou disposto, Yoruichi... – respondeu. – Mas a mim parece que a chance deste plano dar certo é quase nula. Não seria melhor enfrentar seus pais?

– Bem, eu conheço meu pai. Uma conversa civilizada não é uma opção... Estou aberta a sugestões.

– Eu não sei, Yoruichi-sama... Concordo com o que o Urahara-san disse: Isso tem poucas chances de dar certo – Masaki disse, insegura. - E também... Não sei se é certo enganar seu pai e os pais de Ishin.

– Masaki, você conhece meu pai! Acha que ele aceitará? Ele não se importa comigo, nunca se importou! A única coisa que importa para ele é quão útil eu posso ser. E lhe digo mais: ele não hesitará em fazer mal a você ou a Urahara... Agora, se você e Ishin já estiverem casados, e Urahara e eu tivermos ido embora, não haverá nada que eles possam fazer. E, então, tudo se ajeitará! – disse, sendo tão convincente que todos naquela sala chegaram a acreditar que o plano podia dar certo.

* * *

><p>A semana seguinte passou tranquilamente, apesar dos preparativos para o casamento. Por questões de segurança, após a reunião na biblioteca, Yoruichi e Urahara não se encontraram mais, bem como Masaki e Ishin. No meio da semana, um mensageiro do reino Shihouin chegou, trazendo parte do dote e a mensagem do rei: chegaria mais tarde que o previsto, mas desejava que a cerimônia fosse realizada no horário combinado. Não se importaria de perdê-la.<p>

Finalmente chegou o dia do casamento, e tudo corria de acordo com o plano: Masaki fingira um mal estar, e Yoruichi informara pesarosamente a todos que ela não poderia comparecer ao casamento. Agora Yoruichi terminava de arrumar sua dama, e ninguém poderia dizer que não era a princesa quem se encontrava ali, debaixo de todas aquelas camadas de pano.

– Está na hora de eu ir, minha querida! – exclamou Yoruichi, abraçando-a.

– Adeus, Yoruichi... Por favor, seja feliz! – disse, com dificuldade em controlar a emoção.

– Eu serei – respondeu, confiante, enquanto se cobria com uma capa e saia pela janela.

Mal a princesa havia saído, a rainha entrou, avisando que era chegada a hora do casamento. Temendo ser descoberta, Masaki a acompanhou sem dizer nenhuma palavra. Ishin veio recebê-la no inicio das escadas, tomando o braço delicado e enlaçando-o no seu. A mão dela tremia, e Ishin lhe sorriu, tentando acalmá-la.

– Tudo dará certo – sussurrou.

Seu sorriso se transformou numa expressão de desagrado quando voltou o olhar para o mestre de cerimônia.

– É uma satisfação estar aqui, sendo o responsável não apenas pela união de duas vidas, mas também celebrando a aliança de dois reinos... – começou o homem, com uma piscadela para Ishin.

"Por Kami, seja mais discreto!" – o príncipe gritou em pensamento. Bem, devia estar grato por ele ao menos ter vestido algo decente, e não aquele traje ridículo que usava quando se conheceram.

_Enquanto a preocupação das moças era cuidar para que o vestido ocultasse totalmente a noiva, Urahara e Ishin saíram em busca de alguém que aceitasse fazer tal cerimônia. Foram até uma taverna, onde se encontraram com um homem de caráter duvidoso e roupa espalhafatosa, com quem tiveram uma negociação não muito amigável, mas eficaz. Don Kanonji ganhava a vida enganando as pessoas, e como todo bom vigarista, entendia de tudo um pouco: medicina, costura, culinária... Podia se passar por qualquer um. E, além de tudo, tinha poderes para validar um casamento, mérito adquirido há muitos anos, quando tentou encontrar a iluminação e viveu entre monges. _

_– É muita gente pra enganar, trabalho difícil... – murmurou, tomando um gole de vinho._

_– Poupe-nos de seu discurso, Kanonji – disse Urahara, acostumado a lidar com aquele tipo. – E diga qual é o seu preço._

_– 500 moedas de ouro._

_– Eu lhe pago 300 – disse Ishin._

_– 300? Para enganar o rei e a rainha? Sinto muito meus caros, não vou me arriscar por menos de 500 moedas de ouro._

_– Ishin, é melhor aceitarmos. Nenhum outro será louco de pegar esse trabalho._

_– Ele está certo – avisou Kanonji._

_– Tudo bem... Mas o pagamento virá após o trabalho ser realizado – disse o príncipe._

_– O quê? De maneira alguma! – exclamou Kanonji. – Pagamento adiantado!_

_– Pra você fugir com o dinheiro? Acha que somos tolos? – disse Urahara, pegando-o pela camisa. – Você sabe quem somos, sabe que pode confiar em nós. Por outro lado, nós sabemos que não podemos confiar em você. Então, vai ser pago após o serviço, entendeu?_

_– Se você pede tão gentilmente, como eu iria recusar? – Ironizou, e por fim Urahara o soltou._

_– O casamento será amanhã. Trate de fazer bem sua parte, e terá o dinheiro. Depois da cerimônia, me encontre nesta taverna e eu o pagarei, já que Ishin não poderá deixar o castelo._

_Assim, Kanonji dera uma maneira de se livrar temporariamente do mestre de cerimônias e tomara o seu lugar._

Ishin saiu de seu devaneio ao perceber que o homem lhe dirigia a palavra:

– Kurosaki Ishin, aceita esta mulher como sua esposa?

– Sim – respondeu.

– E você? Aceita Kurosaki Ishin como seu marido?

Todos estranharam a maneira informal de perguntar, mas Kanonji fizera propositalmente.

– Sim – respondeu.

– Pelos poderes a mim concebidos, eu os declaro agora casados. Pode beijar a sua esposa.

Antes que Ishin tivesse tempo de levantar o véu que cobria o rosto de Masaki, as portas do salão principal se abriram, e o rei Shihouin apareceu.

– Parem agora este casamento! Quem está debaixo deste véu é uma impostora! – exclamou.

– Do que está falando? Como pode dizer isso? – perguntou o rei Kurosaki.

– Porque a noiva está aqui! – respondeu.

Atirou alguém a sua frente, e retirando a capa com capuz que a cobria, revelou a figura de Yoruichi. Fora interceptada pela comitiva de seu pai quando saía da propriedade e, convencido de que era um espião de algum reino inimigo, o rei Shihouin fizera com que os guardas de sua escolta a perseguissem e trouxessem até ele.

– Céus! Então, quem é aquela? Quem acaba de casar com meu filho? – a rainha perguntou, mortificada.

Nenhum deles sabia o que responder. Masaki se encolhera e Ishin a abraçara, parecendo petrificado. Yoruichi se sentiu sozinha e desamparada, ansiando que Urahara pudesse estar ao seu lado. Mas ele não estava. Estava esperando na taverna, como combinado. Munindo-se de coragem, Yoruichi levantou e se pronunciou:

– Eu enganei Kurosaki Ishin. E obriguei minha dama a se passar por mim enquanto eu fugia.

– Mas o quê... – Ishin balbuciou.

Estava confuso ao ver que ela assumia toda a culpa, mas a sua confusão fez com que todos acreditassem que fora enganado.

– Eu jamais planejei me casar. Aceitei vir para cá porque achei que seria mais fácil fugir.

– Por que Yoruichi-san? Por quê? – a rainha perguntou, em choque.

– Porque seu filho e eu não nos amamos. Porque estou cansada de ser tratada como um objeto de barganha entre reinos. E, finalmente, porque eu amo outro homem.

– Como se atreve a me envergonhar diante de todos! – gritou o rei, furioso.

Levantou a mão para estapeá-la, entretanto, foi impedido por Urahara, que, estranhando a demora da morena, decidira ir até o castelo para saber se tudo correra como o planejado.

– Você não tocará num fio de cabelo dela. Não enquanto eu viver! – disse, empurrando-o e indo para o lado de Yoruichi.

– Como se atreve seu moleque? Você sabe que eu sou?

– Sim, eu sei. Você é o tirano que abandonou sua filha no dia em que a esposa morreu. O homem que a mandou para um reino distante sem ninguém além de sua dama, e nem se dignou a comparecer a tempo para a cerimônia do casamento que arranjou – pegou-a pelo braço carinhosamente. – Venha, minha querida. Vamos embora.

– Se sair por aquela porta, se não se casar com Kurosaki Ishin, estará morta para mim!

– Eu já não estava? – Yoruichi perguntou, olhando para o pai uma última vez antes de sair com Urahara.

– E quanto ao casamento? – perguntou a rainha, aflita.

– Não pode ser desfeito. Eu uni esta mulher a Kurosaki Ishin – disse Kanonji.

– Mas era uma impostora! – a rainha exclamou, descontrolada.

– Seria uma impostora se ele tivesse dito claramente Shihouin Yoruichi... Mas ele não disse esse nome nem uma vez... Não há como desfazer o casamento – disse o rei Kurosaki.

* * *

><p>Urahara levou Yoruichi para fora, colocando-a sentada num dos bancos do jardim.<p>

– Acalme-se e descanse. Ele te machucou?

– Não... Não fisicamente.

Olhou na direção do castelo e viu Ishin andando rapidamente em sua direção.

– Yoruichi, me perdoe! – ajoelhou-se na frente da princesa, pegando em suas mãos. – Me perdoe por ser fraco e covarde. Eu jamais deveria ter deixado que assumisse esta culpa sozinha.

– Não mesmo – disse Urahara, olhando friamente para o amigo.

– Tudo bem... Foi um plano idiota, de qualquer maneira – a morena sussurrou. – E como seria a sua convivência com seus pais se eles soubessem que você os enganou? Eu fico com a culpa, é melhor. Assim, a vida sua e de Masaki será mais fácil. Aliás, onde ela está?

– Ficou no castelo – Ishin respondeu. – Está transtornada com tudo o que aconteceu, acha que você nunca a perdoará, Yoruichi.

– Diga a ela para não se culpar. Eu estou livre agora – disse, tentando sorrir.

Ishin a abraçou carinhosamente.

– Eu nunca a desampararei, Yoruichi. Eu juro. Não importa do que precise, eu sempre estarei ali, para lhe ajudar.

* * *

><p>Masaki observava a cena de uma das janelas do castelo. Doía-lhe o coração saber a dor pela qual Yoruichi estava passando, mas não era capaz de encará-la naquele momento. Se ela tivesse se controlado, se ela tivesse se afastado de Ishin naquele primeiro dia, todo aquele sofrimento poderia ter sido evitado. Sentia que jamais poderia olhar a amiga nos olhos novamente. Estava tão imersa em seus pensamentos, que não percebeu a rainha se aproximar.<p>

– Você – disse. – Não há como eu evitar que entre em minha família. Ao que parece, não há possibilidade de anular esse casamento.

– Kurosaki-sama...

– Calada. Ainda não acabei – disse rudemente. – Estou sendo obrigada a admiti-la em minha família... Mas isso jamais deverá acontecer novamente! Está me entendendo? Eu quero que jure que jamais permitirá que outra plebeia entre nesta família! Vamos! Jure!

– Eu... Juro – balbuciou, assustada.

– Era só isso o que eu tinha a lhe dizer – disse a senhora, afastando-se. – Bem vinda à família – disse, sem emoção.

* * *

><p>Parada em frente à janela da qual vira sua melhor amiga pela última vez, Masaki suspirou. Mais uma vez causara dor a uma pessoa amada. Esperava que seu filho, e também Yoruichi, pudessem perdoá-la. Com o sentimento de culpa dilacerando seu coração, voltou-se para as portas de entrada do castelo no exato momento em que as mesmas se abriam, revelando os líderes do esquadrão Shinigami.<p>

– Y-Yoruichi-sama!


	42. Reencontros

**Bleach pertence a Tite Kubo sensei**

* * *

><p><em>Yo minna! Segue o capítulo da semana! Um mega beijo para aguiarm e Hoshimura Hinata pelos reviews no capítulo passado. Vocês me deixaram muito feliz! ^.^<em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Reencontros<strong>_

* * *

><p>A rainha parecia não acreditar no que estava diante de seus olhos. Depois de tantos anos, <em>ela<em> estava ali. Lentamente, começou a caminhar em direção ao casal, mantendo os olhos fixos em Yoruichi.

– Yoruichi-sama...

– Yo, Masaki. Já faz um tempo – cumprimentou a amiga que não via há mais de vinte anos.

Assim que se aproximou, a rainha a olhou nos olhos por um momento, e então, repentinamente, caiu de joelhos, enquanto se desmanchava em lágrimas.

– Yoruichi-sama! Perdoe-me! Eu... Sinto muito! Como se já não bastasse todo o mal que lhe fiz... Agora, coloco a vida de sua filha em risco!

– Acalme-se, Masaki! – Yoruichi pediu, olhando preocupada para os guardas que assistiam a cena.

– Não há nada para ver aqui. Podem ir embora – Urahara ordenou, fazendo com que saíssem e fechando a porta.

– Vamos, se levante. Isso não é jeito de uma rainha se comportar! – disse, olhando-a carinhosamente. – Você não me fez nenhum mal! Eu escolhi o meu destino.

– Yoruichi-sama... Eu... Eu... Não queria fazer mal à sua filha! Mas... Eles me disseram que ela não amava o meu filho, e que poderia até matá-lo... E eu... Eu tinha que proteger o meu filhinho! Eu só suspeitei que havia algo errado quando ele a fez desmaiar e... Perdoe-me!

– A fez desmaiar? Quem fez quem desmaiar, Masaki-san? – Urahara perguntou, pegando-a pelos braços e fazendo com que levantasse.

Masaki inspirou profundamente, tentando se controlar. Assim que conseguiu se recompor, voltou-se para Urahara.

– Seu outro filho. Ele fez a irmã desmaiar.

Horrorizada, Yoruichi cobriu a boca com as mãos. Então, as coisas haviam realmente chegado a este ponto?

– Eu não posso acreditar que ele foi capaz disto... – a morena sussurrou.

– Fique calma. Agora, nosso foco tem que ser Rukia. Masaki-san, pode nos contar exatamente o que aconteceu? Acaso sabe o que houve depois que eles saíram do castelo? Precisamos saber onde estavam para termos um ponto de partida para iniciar as buscas.

– Eu... Eu vou verificar se Ishin ainda se encontra no castelo. Ele estava se preparando para ir ao encontro de vocês no esquadrão. Vocês lembram onde fica a biblioteca, não? – diante do aceno positivo de Urahara, Masaki prosseguiu. – Então, por favor, nos aguardem lá. Pedirei para que Ishida-kun, o rapaz que saiu em busca de Rukia-san junto com Ichigo, venha para lhes dar maiores detalhes do que aconteceu.

Tendo dito isto, a rainha foi rapidamente atrás do marido, enquanto Urahara envolveu os ombros de sua esposa carinhosamente e a conduziu até a biblioteca.

* * *

><p>– Então, se sairmos daqui bem cedo e fizermos apenas duas paradas durante o dia, acredito que poderemos estar no reino Inoue daqui a quatro dias.<p>

– Isso é bom, Ishida-kun. Quero voltar para casa o mais rápido possível. Não suporto ficar aqui mais um minuto sequer!

– Bem, teremos que aguardar a escolta que o rei nos prometeu – disse Tatsuki, parada ao lado do moreno. – Francamente, eu ainda não acredito que nós não pensamos em uma escolta para nos acompanhar até aqui! Se tivéssemos tomado esta precaução, já poderíamos ter ido embora...

– Não – disse a princesa, com um suspiro, aproximando-se da janela do castelo. – Se nós tivéssemos tomado esta precaução, não precisaríamos estar indo embora! Se Urahara-san não estivesse aqui, eu poderia ter conquistado o Kurosaki-kun...

– Você o ama tanto assim? – Ishida perguntou repentinamente. – Desculpe-me, Inoue-sama. Isso não me diz respeito – disse envergonhado diante do olhar surpreso que as duas moças lhe lançaram.

Mesmo após o rapaz ter desviado o olhar, Inoue continuou a fitá-lo, pensativa. Não sabia o que responder. Não que ela lhe devesse uma resposta, claro. Apenas... A pergunta dele havia feito com que pensasse.

Ela não conhecera o príncipe o suficiente para desenvolver um sentimento mais profundo. A verdade era que Kurosaki Ichigo era um homem muito bonito, e se sentira atraída por ele no instante em que o vira. E, quando a rainha lhe contou que o filho afastava todas as pretendentes e que nenhuma mulher o agradava, sentira um desejo irrefreável de conquistá-lo, ter algo que nenhuma mulher havia conseguido: o coração daquele jovem.

Inicialmente, era apenas um jogo, entretanto, ao ver que nenhuma de suas manobras fazia efeito, começara a desesperar-se. E, porque parecia que não podia tê-lo, ela o queria cada vez mais.

O clima estava tenso no quarto, e todos se assustaram ao ouvir alguém bater na porta ansiosamente. Tatsuki a abriu, deparando-se com a rainha.

– Eu gostaria de falar com o Ishida-kun.

– Estou aqui, Majestade! – o moreno foi até a porta.

– Ishida-kun, peço que me acompanhe até a biblioteca. Os pais de Rukia-san estão aqui e precisam de mais detalhes sobre o ocorrido... Onde ela sumiu... Como ela sumiu...

– Sim, Majestade!

– Mas Ishida-kun! Estamos fazendo os planejamentos para nossa viagem!

– Perdoe-me, Inoue-sama, mas isso pode esperar. Afinal, nossa escolta só chegará em dois dias. Tempo mais que suficiente para planejarmos nossa viagem. Com sua licença.

Lançando um olhar para Tatsuki, que simplesmente assentiu, Ishida acompanhou a rainha até a biblioteca.

* * *

><p>– E então, ele se aproveitou do momento em que saí do quarto para levá-la embora – Masaki suspirou. – Depois disso, Ichigo e Ishida-kun saíram em busca dos dois. Mas acho que é melhor que Ishida-kun lhes conte o que aconteceu...<p>

Yoruichi e Urahara estavam atordoados diante de tudo o que a rainha lhes contara. Então, Renji estava descontrolado a ponto de inventar mentiras sórdidas acerca da irmã que sempre afirmou amar? Seu filho fora capaz de atacar e deixar inconsciente aquela que jurou proteger?

– Bem – Ishida começou a falar, e as atenções se voltaram para o rapaz. – Ichigo-sama e eu achamos a pista deles e os encontramos numa das praias da região, que fica na metade do caminho entre o castelo e a casa de vocês. Parecia... – Ishida pigarreou, extremamente constrangido.

– Parecia? – Urahara o estimulou a prosseguir o relato.

– Parecia que ele tentava... Violentá-la. Ouvimos os gritos dela, pedindo para que ele a soltasse... E Ichigo-sama, perdendo a cabeça diante da cena, foi para cima de Renji-san e os dois iniciaram uma batalha. Foi então que Rukia-san fugiu...

Um silêncio tomou conta da sala após o término do breve relato. Os líderes do esquadrão tentavam assimilar tudo o que haviam descoberto sobre os acontecimentos que levaram ao desaparecimento da filha.

– Eu não posso acreditar... – Yoruichi balbuciou. – Eu não quero acreditar que Renji fez tudo isso... Eu sei que ele estava fora de si, mas... Violentá-la?

– Nem eu... – Urahara tocou o ombro da esposa. – Eu sei que, como pais, precisamos proteger os dois. Mas temos aceitar que, no momento, Renji representa um perigo à segurança de Rukia. Ela deve ser nossa prioridade. Depois que a colocarmos em segurança, cuidaremos de nosso filho, tentaremos trazê-lo de volta a razão.

– Desculpem meu atrevimento – Ishida se manifestou. – Eu sei que não sou capaz de entender a dor que vocês estão passando, mas este não é momento de ficar refletindo sobre este assunto. Isso pode ser feito depois. Embora Renji-san seja, efetivamente, um perigo para Rukia-san, o maior perigo neste momento são os soldados do reino Schiffer.

– Bem falado, meu jovem – Ishin, que até aquele momento apenas escutara calado, resolveu falar. – Sejamos práticos, é o que a situação exige. Urahara-san, devemos voltar agora ao esquadrão e formar equipes de busca.

– Já fizemos isto – Urahara respondeu. – Há três equipes com cinco soldados cada lá fora, aguardando nossas instruções.

– Excelente. Então, vamos nos reunir a eles, e traçarmos uma estratégia. Quanto mais rápido iniciarmos as buscas, mais rápido encontraremos nossa menina.

Dito isto, o rei deixou a sala junto dos líderes do esquadrão, indo ao encontro dos soldados para a realização de uma reunião.

* * *

><p>Rukia tentava a todo custo controlar a própria respiração. Desviou habilmente do golpe de um dos soldados, mas suas reservas de energia estavam se esgotando, e o cansaço do longo dia a atingia de maneira alarmante. Colocando-se novamente em posição de ataque, olhou momentaneamente para os dois inimigos que conseguira tirar de ação. Fora relativamente fácil ganhar deles, já que ambos eram extremamente arrogantes e a atacaram um de cada vez, impedindo que os outros viessem em seu socorro, confiantes de que podiam ganhar facilmente de "uma garota".<p>

Entretanto, os dois soldados restantes estavam lhe dando muito trabalho. Atacavam em equipe, cientes de que não podiam subestimá-la. Rukia tentara inicialmente atacá-los individualmente, mas não conseguia fazer com que um ficasse fora de ação tempo suficiente para que ela pudesse ganhar do outro. Embora habilidade não fosse o forte daqueles homens, no quesito resistência e estratégia, os dois estavam muito bem servidos. Logo, o cansaço começara a se abater sobre a morena, e já fazia algum tempo que ela apenas desviava, sem conseguir efetivamente atacar os soldados remanescentes.

O tempo que estava perdendo ali também a preocupava. Zaraki dissera que lhe daria apenas dez minutos de vantagem antes de alertar a tropa sobre sua "fuga". E ela tinha certeza absoluta de que este tempo já havia passado.

Saindo de seus devaneios, conseguiu desviar a tempo do golpe que um dos oponentes desferiu. Ela precisava vencê-los, e rápido. Não era apenas a sua vida que dependia disso. A segurança do reino inteiro podia depender da mensagem que ela tinha que entregar ao rei. Com este pensamento em mente, reuniu o que ainda lhe restava de força e partiu para cima dos soldados, pressionando-os. Golpeou um deles com a espada e, girando o corpo, acertou o outro com as pernas. Vendo que conseguira desequilibrar um dos adversários, e vendo ali talvez a única oportunidade que teria para vencer aquele combate, Rukia rapidamente se aproximou do homem caído, e num único golpe, enterrou a espada em seu peito, fazendo com que o sangue jorrasse, por pouco não manchando suas vestes.

O outro soldado correu ao seu encontro com a espada em punho. A pequena tentou reagir, mas num primeiro momento não conseguiu retirar sua espada do corpo do outro homem. Colocou um dos pés sobre o corpo do mesmo, segurando a empunhadura com as duas mãos e começou a puxá-la com força, fazendo com que a mesma saísse repentinamente. Entretanto, a forma brusca com que a arma saíra acabou fazendo com que ela se desequilibrasse. Tentou desviar do golpe no último instante, mas não foi rápida o suficiente para evitá-lo, sendo atingida no lado direito do abdome. Por sorte, o pequeno desvio foi o suficiente para que a espada não se enterrasse em seu corpo, atingindo-a somente de raspão. Sem se deixar abater pela dor, a morena mais uma vez girou o corpo, conseguindo atingir o oponente no pescoço e acabando por decapita-lo.

Perdendo o equilíbrio, Rukia enterrou a espada no chão, apoiando-se na mesma. Respirando sofregamente devido ao cansaço e a dor do golpe recebido, levantou um pouco a cabeça, olhando ao redor. Conseguira. Contra todas as expectativas, derrotara os quatro homens. Fazendo um enorme esforço, utilizou a espada como apoio e se levantou. Não pode evitar um gemido enquanto sentia algo viscoso descendo pelo lado direito do seu corpo. A capa que vestia estava destruída pelos golpes que recebera, e novamente a morena se via vestida somente com o robe branco. Verificou se a mensagem de Zaraki ainda estava devidamente presa ao seu corpo, sentindo imenso alivio ao constatar que não a perdera. Munindo-se de coragem, soltou o cabo da espada e começou a andar pela estrada, seguindo a direção que levaria ao castelo. Decidiu que não levaria consigo a arma, já que não tinha mais forças para lutar. Apenas suplicava que Kami permitisse que chegasse ao castelo sem mais interferências.

Andando lentamente, sentindo a cada passo sua dor aumentar, retomou sua jornada. Esperava que ainda tivesse tempo o suficiente para escapar dos perseguidores que estariam em seu encalço quando a tropa fosse informada de sua fuga.

– Lá está a mulher! Olhem o que ela fez! Matou quatro dos nossos! Essa vadia vai ter o que merece!

O corpo de Rukia enrijeceu quando ouviu os gritos. Então era o fim. Seria morta pelos soldados ali mesmo, sem chance de resistência. Continuou andando lentamente, e enquanto ouvia o barulho de cascos de cavalo ressoarem atrás de si, a imagem de todos aqueles que amava passou pela sua cabeça: sua mãe, contando-lhe histórias de princesas enquanto a colocava para dormir... Seu pai, presenteando-lhe com a bela espada que tanto amava, e que ficara no castelo... Renji, treinando juntamente com ela... Ishin, sorrindo-lhe carinhosamente... Kaien a abraçando na praia, pedindo-lhe para que deixasse que ele fosse seu amigo... E, sobressaindo dentre todas as lembranças, a sucessão dos momentos que passara ao lado de Ichigo: a primeira vez em que o vira, o primeiro beijo, a primeira vez que fizeram amor, o reencontro... E a última vez que se amaram, entregando-se apaixonadamente um ao outro. Esperava que sua falha não colocasse em risco a vida de todas aquelas pessoas tão preciosas.

Incapaz de dar mais um passo sequer, a morena ficou parada, enquanto esperava por seu destino inevitável.

* * *

><p>Após encontrar os indícios que confirmaram que seguia na direção certa, Ichigo sentiu a urgência o dominar. Antes, ele apenas temia que sua amada fosse capturada. Agora, ele sabia que ela realmente o fora, e estava em poder das tropas inimigas.<p>

Atingindo um ponto em que a estrada se bifurcava, Ichigo parou. Que direção devia seguir? Tentando decidir qual direção tomar, uma duvida surgiu em sua mente: e se os soldados tivessem saído da estrada em algum ponto lá atrás? Afinal, fazia tempo considerável que havia perdido o rastro dos dois... Não valeria a pena retornar pela estrada, e olhar mais atentamente o local em que os sinais sumiam? Acreditando ser esta a atitude mais sensata, deu meia volta com o cavalo, voltando pela estrada de onde viera.

Após alguns minutos, ouviu um som que pode identificar rapidamente: o barulho de espadas que se chocavam. Precavido, conduziu o cavalo para uma das margens da estrada, seguindo com cuidado, até que chegou num ponto onde a estrada fazia uma longa curva. Poucos segundos atrás, os sons de luta haviam silenciado. Terminando de fazer a curva, olhando para frente, Ichigo viu uma silhueta inconfundível andando lentamente pela estrada. Uma sensação de alívio o invadiu ao ver que ela estava viva, e que não havia nenhum soldado com ela. Preparou-se para chamá-la, quando um grupo de aproximadamente dez homens surgiu um pouco a sua frente.

– Lá está a mulher! Olhem o que ela fez! Matou quatro dos nossos! Essa vadia vai ter o que merece! – Ichigo os ouviu dizer, enquanto desembainhavam as espadas e começavam a ir em direção à Rukia.

Sabendo que não podia perder mais tempo, abandonando toda a cautela, o príncipe foi para o meio da estrada e incitou sua montaria a correr cada vez mais rápido. Lutar sozinho contra todos aqueles soldados seria suicídio, e o mais importante era colocar sua amada em segurança. Com isto em mente, deitou o corpo sobre o cavalo e, enrolando com firmeza as rédeas na mão esquerda, passou rapidamente pelos homens. Vendo que Rukia havia parado de caminhar, diminuiu momentaneamente a velocidade e, inclinando-se para o lado, enlaçou a morena pela cintura, puxando-a para cima do animal. Instigou o cavalo a aumentar a velocidade, e o alivio de tê-la em seus braços invadiu novamente seu peito, enquanto ouvia os gritos dos homens de Ulquiorra ficarem cada vez mais distantes.

Aninhando-a em seu peito, Ichigo olhou para o rosto delicado da morena, que ainda mantinha os olhos fechados.

– Rukia! Você está bem?

– I-chi-go? É... Vo-cê?

– Sou eu, meu amor, sou eu – sentiu-se incapaz de conter as lágrimas. – Que droga Rukia! Por que fugiu, sua louca? Quer me matar de preocupação?

– Me... Desculpe – ela parecia ter dificuldade em falar e, abrindo os olhos, sorriu-lhe fracamente. – Eu... Não que... Queria... Preocupar você...

– Sua idiota! – apertou-a mais contra o corpo. – Esquece! O importante é que eu te encontrei e você está b...

O ruivo parou de falar subitamente, ao sentir algo quente e viscoso em sua mão. Desviando os olhos do rosto da morena por um instante, olhou para onde sua mão a segurava, sendo invadido pelo pânico ao ver o tecido branco que a cobria tingir-se lentamente de vermelho.

– Você... Está ferida! Está sangrando demais!

– Não... Deu pra... Desviar. Desculpe... – balbuciou, mas ele a fez calar.

– Não fale! – exclamou.

Angustiou-se ao ver que o simples ato de falar fazia com que mais sangue saísse do ferimento. Apertou-a contra o corpo e aumentou a velocidade da montaria o máximo que pode.

– Olhe pra mim, meu amor! – ela levantou a cabeça, fitando-o. – Nós ainda vamos demorar um pouquinho pra chegar ao castelo, tá? Eu preciso que você me ajude. Você pode me ajudar?

– Claro...

– Perfeito. Eu preciso que você não durma, tudo bem?

– Mas eu... Estou muito... Cansada...

– Eu sei, eu sei – controlou-se, evitando sucumbir ao desespero. – Mas eu vou me sentir muito triste e sozinho se você dormir... Você pode ficar acordada?

– Não fica... Assim! Eu... Vou ficar a... Acordada – disse, em seguida fazendo uma careta de dor.

– Ótimo! Agora... Vamos falar sobre o casamento? Quando você quer casar? Por mim, podia ser amanhã mesmo! É só uma questão de avisar os seus pais... E então, nós vamos morar no castelo... Ou você prefere ter uma casa só nossa?

Rukia se aconchegou e sorriu, enquanto o ouvia descrever a vida que teriam após o casamento. Parecia tudo muito bom.

– Rukia, eu disse pra não dormir! – exclamou.

– Que... Chato! – ela se permitiu um risinho, e então gemeu. – Eu já falei... Que vou... Ficar acordada...

– Só checando – ele disse e, olhando-a nos olhos, presenteou-a com um sorriso. – E eu não sou chato. Mas onde eu estava? Ah, sim, a nossa casa! Ela...

Ichigo continuou falando por todo o caminho, numa tentativa de distraí-la da dor e a manter consciente, até que ambos chegaram ao castelo.

* * *

><p>Tendo finalizado a reunião estratégica, as equipes de busca deixaram o castelo. O plano era que Ishida os levaria até o ponto onde Rukia havia desaparecido, e dali eles se dividiriam, cada grupo seguindo uma direção. Contra sua vontade, Ishin teve que ficar no castelo. Urahara e Yoruichi acharam arriscado demais que o rei participasse de tal busca, com tantos soldados inimigos espalhados pelo reino.<p>

– Agradecemos sua preocupação, caro amigo – Urahara lhe dissera. – Mas você tem uma obrigação para com o seu povo. Fique aqui. Voltaremos assim que tivermos alguma noticia.

E assim o grupo deixou o castelo, entretanto, não haviam se afastado muito quando enxergaram um cavaleiro que vinha velozmente em sua direção.

– Kurosaki-sama! – Ishida gritou ao ver a inconfundível cabeleira laranja.

– E... Rukia! Ah, ele encontrou a Rukia! Graças a Kami-sama! – Yoruichi exclamou ao ver a filha nos braços do rapaz.

– Hey! Kurosaki-san! – Urahara chamou no momento em que o rapaz passou por eles a toda velocidade, sem parar.

– Ela está ferida! – Ichigo gritou, sem diminuir o ritmo ou mesmo se virar para a comitiva.

– Ferida? – Yoruichi virou o cavalo e foi rapidamente atrás do ruivo.

Chegaram à entrada do castelo e Ichigo desceu do cavalo e foi até a porta, carregando a morena nos braços.

– Alguém, abra logo essa maldita porta! – gritou para os guardas, que sem demora o obedeceram.

– Meu filho! Você está bem! Estou tão alivia... – Masaki dizia, mas foi interrompida.

– Mãe! Chame o Hanatarou, agora! Ela... Ela está ferida! Perdeu muito sangue!

– Oh, por Kami! Leve-a para o quarto, eu vou buscar o Hana-chan!

Ichigo ia começar a subir as escadas, quando Ishin surgiu, saindo da biblioteca.

– Ishin-san! – Rukia gemeu, remexendo nos braços do ruivo.

– Acalme-se, meu amor... Vou levá-la para o quarto!

– Não! Eu tenho... Que falar... Com Ishin-san! – tentou se soltar dos braços dele.

– Leve-a! – Ishin exclamou para o filho, em seguida falando com a garota. – Estou aqui, Kia-chan! Fique calma! Tudo vai dar certo!

Ouvindo a confusão, a princesa abriu a porta do quarto momentos antes de os três passarem em frente a mesma.

– Kurosaki-kun! – Inoue exclamou, enquanto o ruivo passava em sua frente com Rukia em seus braços. – Urahara-san! Como ela está? – perguntou, sendo ignorada por todos.

O príncipe depositou a morena cuidadosamente sobre a cama, e então Rukia levou a mão para dentro do robe, pegando a mensagem de Zaraki e entregando a Ishin.

– Zaraki-san... Mandou lhe... Entregar isso... Ishin-san – disse, ofegante. – Desculpe... Acho que eu... A estraguei, não é? Espero... Que dê para... Você ler – balbuciou, ao ver que parte do pergaminho estava manchada com seu sangue.

– Obrigada, minha menina – Ishin pegou a mão da pequena, carinhosamente. – Agora descanse, sim?

– Sim... – Rukia balbuciou, finalmente sucumbindo ao cansaço e mergulhando na inconsciência.


	43. Despertar

**Bleach pertence a Tite Kubo sensei**

* * *

><p><em>Yo minna! Aqui está o capítulo! Nem demorei, né? Agradecimentos esperiais à Hoshimura Hinata e à Laura Beatriz, que depois de um longo e tenebroso inverno, voltou a aparecer por aqui! Espero que gostem do capítulo, e estarei esperando seus reviews! <em>

_Agradecimentos à Lara-chan por betar o capítulo para mim ^.^_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Despertar<strong>_

* * *

><p>Ao ver que a morena sucumbira à inconsciência, o príncipe se desesperou. Apoiando um dos joelhos na cama, segurou-a pelos ombros e a balançou suavemente.<p>

– Ei! Rukia! Eu disse que você tinha que ficar acordada! Oe! – gritou, e sua voz tremia diante da possibilidade de perdê-la.

Vendo que ela não esboçou qualquer reação, puxou-a de encontro ao seu peito e a abraçou. Encostou a testa à dela, fechando os olhos numa vã tentativa de se controlar e, em seguida, levou uma das mãos ao cabelo macio, acariciando-o enquanto sussurrava:

– Você... Não pode dormir. Por favor... Acorde!

O coração do rei se contraiu dolorosamente diante do sofrimento contido na voz do filho. Desde aquele primeiro momento na sala do trono, quando Rukia chegara ao castelo, fora capaz de adivinhar que não era a primeira vez que se encontravam. Observara-os atentamente durante todas as suas interações, e percebera o forte sentimento que havia entre os dois. Mas, apesar de tudo o que constatara, não imaginava que seu filho amava aquela moça tão profundamente.

De repente, a porta foi aberta, revelando a pequena figura de Hanatarou, que trazia uma maleta contendo suprimentos médicos. Sem fôlego pela corrida, o rapaz se assustou ao olhar a morena, que sangrava nos braços do ruivo, tendo a pele ainda mais pálida do que o usual.

– Rukia-san! – aproximou-se rapidamente da cama. – Ichigo-sama, deite-a para que eu possa examiná-la!

Irracionalmente, ao invés de soltá-la, Ichigo estreitou o abraço. Tinha medo de que, se a soltasse, nunca mais pudesse tomá-la nos braços novamente. O jovem médico olhou para o rei em busca de ajuda e este, compreendendo o pedido silencioso, foi até o príncipe, tentando fazer com que voltasse à razão.

– Filho, Hanatarou-san precisa examiná-la agora. Deite a Kia-chan novamente na cama, sim? – disse, colocando a mão em seu ombro, apertando-o.

Ichigo despertou de seu transe, olhando primeiramente para o pai, e então para Hanatarou. Assentiu e se afastou da morena por um segundo, fitando intensamente o rosto adormecido, em seguida repousou o pequeno corpo na cama.

Pegando uma tesoura, Hanatarou sem demora cortou o tecido próximo ao ferimento. Enquanto examinava atentamente o machucado, a porta foi novamente aberta, e Yoruichi entrou intempestivamente no quarto.

– Onde está minha fi... – começou a dizer, detendo-se ao ver a filha deitada. – Por Kami! – exclamou, levando as mãos à boca, aterrorizada.

Ishin se postou ao lado da amiga, envolvendo-lhe os ombros carinhosamente.

– Acalme-se, Hanatarou-san já está cuidando dela. Vai ficar tudo bem.

– Como isso aconteceu? Ichigo, quem foi o bastardo que fez isto com ela? Ele já está morto? Porque se não estiver, vou matá-lo com minhas próprias mãos!

– Eu... Não sei – sussurrou em resposta, desviando o olhar.

Sentia-se culpado por não ter chegado a tempo de evitar que sua amada sofresse tão graves ferimentos. Só de pensar na dor e desespero que ela devia ter sentido, sentia vontade de invadir aquele acampamento e matar todos aqueles malditos com suas mãos.

– Aqui estão vocês! Como ela está? – Urahara adentrou o quarto, juntamente com Masaki e Ishida.

– Ela está ferida, Kisuke! Eles a machucaram! – Yoruichi foi até o marido, abraçando-o e escondendo a cabeça em seu peito.

– O ferimento é grave? Como ela se feriu? – Urahara perguntou.

– Eu devia ter prestado mais atenção, não ter permitido que ela fugisse! – Ishida se lamentou.

– Não! A culpa é minha, Ishida-kun. Jamais deveria ter deixado que aquele sujeito ficasse sozinho aqui com ela! – Masaki disse com tristeza. – E devia ter acreditado na capacidade de julgamento do meu marido.

– Masaki, não se culpe! – o rei falou.

– CHEGA! – Hanatarou gritou repentinamente, assustando a todos. – Me desculpem, mas tenho uma emergência médica aqui, e não é hora de ficar discutindo de quem é a culpa. Sei que estão preocupados, mas terei que pedir a todos que se retirem!

– Eu não saio do lado dela! – Ichigo protestou. – E eu estava quieto!

– Eu também não vou deixá-la sozinha! – Yoruichi exclamou.

– OK. Vocês dois ficam, mas me deem espaço para trabalhar! Os demais, por gentileza, se retirem – disse com autoridade. – Masaki-sama, por favor, peça a um dos criados que me traga uma bacia com água quente. E toalhas limpas. Ah, e também mande alguém pegar lá em meu consultório um vidro com essência de alecrim. Preciso desinfetar o ferimento, e o alecrim também vai auxiliar a cicatrização.

O jovem médico falava com tanto conhecimento, que ninguém ousou questionar. A rainha saiu apressadamente em busca do que o pequeno lhe pediu, enquanto os demais se retiraram do quarto rapidamente, deixando Rukia aos cuidados de Hanatarou, Ichigo e Yoruichi.

* * *

><p>– Por sorte, nenhum órgão vital foi atingido. Entretanto, o ferimento foi profundo, e Rukia-san perdeu muito sangue.<p>

Com exceção da princesa e sua dama, todos estavam reunidos na biblioteca, inclusive Ichigo e Yoruichi, que Hanatarou conseguira tirar do quarto a muito custo. Ouviam atentamente o jovem médico, a espera de um prognóstico.

– Limpei o ferimento, o suturei e consegui parar o sangramento. Havia ainda muitas escoriações e arranhões, especialmente em suas pernas. Estes ferimentos também já foram tratados. Ela ainda tem um pouco de febre, e é nisto que estou focando agora. Febre é sinal de infecção, e nunca é bom quando aparece após um ferimento tão grave.

– Ela está fora de perigo? Ela vai ficar bem? – Yoruichi perguntou, aflita.

– Infelizmente, não posso dizer que Rukia-san já não corre mais perigo. Fiz tudo o que era possível, agora... Depende de Rukia-san.

– O que exatamente quer dizer com "depende de Rukia-san"? – o príncipe perguntou bruscamente.

– Significa que eu já fiz tudo o que podia ser feito – respondeu.

Subitamente, Ichigo se levantou e foi até Hanatarou, segurando-o com força pela camisa.

– Que tipo de droga de aprendiz de médico é você? Como pode dizer que já fez tudo o que podia? Ela está lá, desacordada! – os olhos castanhos brilhavam, tomados pela ira. – Tem que ter algo mais que você possa fazer! Você tem que salvá-la! Tem que fazer com que ela acorde.

– Ichigo-san – o jovem disse, sem se abalar diante do rude tratamento. – Eu não parei de tratá-la. Estou prevenindo infecções, cuidando para que a febre abaixe. Mas ela se encontra na mesma situação em que um dia você esteve. A medicina só pode ir até um ponto. A partir daí, depende de como o paciente reage ao tratamento.

– Então, o que você está dizendo é que... – Ichigo afrouxou o aperto, por fim soltando o rapaz.

– Só nos resta esperar – concluiu o médico.

* * *

><p>Após a pequena reunião, Ichigo foi até o quarto da amada. Não saía de seu lado em nenhum momento e recusava deixar o aposento, ainda que fosse por pouco tempo. Passou a noite inteira numa cadeira posta ao lado da cama, segurando a mãozinha fria, tentando aquecê-la com o seu próprio calor. Em alguns momentos, chamava por ela, e pedia que acordasse, enquanto acariciava os cabelos macios. E assim seguiu até a madrugada quando, incapaz de manter os olhos abertos, apoiou-se na cama e ali adormeceu.<p>

* * *

><p>Na manhã seguinte, o rei pediu que a princesa Inoue fosse até a sala do trono.<p>

– Inoue-san, como estão os preparativos para a sua viagem?

– Já está tudo em ordem, Majestade. Apenas aguardo a escolta, conforme suas ordens.

– Bem, então você poderá partir hoje mesmo. Conversei com Yoruichi e Urahara, e decidimos destacar uma das equipes que vieram para ajudar na busca da Kia-chan para fazer a sua escolta.

– Se Vossa Majestade não se importa, eu gostaria de partir imediatamente. Já fizemos o desjejum, e os seus servos já prepararam alimentos para a nossa viagem.

– Excelente. Mandarei agora que alguém a ajude com suas bagagens.

– Obrigada. Com sua licença, Majestade – disse, em seguida se curvando e saindo do aposento.

Assim que abriu as portas, encontrou-se com os líderes do esquadrão Shinigami, que aguardavam uma entrevista com o rei. Iriam discutir a carta de Kenpachi, além de outros assuntos.

Ao se deparar com a princesa, Yoruichi lhe lançou um olhar mortal. Então era aquela a mulher que, juntamente com Renji, envenenara Masaki e colocara a vida de sua filha em risco. Sentia vontade de esbofeteá-la, e precisou de todo o seu autocontrole para não o fazer.

Inoue se sentiu intimidada diante do olhar que ela lhe lançava e se encolheu toda. Fez uma leve mesura frente aos dois e deixou o lugar com passos apressados.

* * *

><p>– A carta de Zaraki traz informações valiosas – o rei disse aos velhos amigos. – Informa o local onde as tropas inimigas pretendem se reunir para o ataque, bem como quais estratégias pretendem adotar. O reino Schiffer tem guerreiros formidáveis, mas o rei Ulquiorra decidiu não colocar seu maior trunfo em risco. Está mandando primeiramente, em sua maioria, homens do reino Kuchiki.<p>

– Por que ele não está vindo com tudo? Por que usar homens do reino Kuchiki, que pelo que sei não tem uma cega lealdade ao rei? – questionou Urahara.

– Surgiram rumores de que um levante estava sendo preparado por parte do povo do antigo reino Kuchiki – o rei respondeu. – Ao que parece, eles estão fartos da maneira como o reino é conduzido. Embora tenha domínio sobre o território, Ulquiorra não deixou suas habitações no castelo dos Schiffer. Colocou como governador daquelas terras um tal de Noitra Jiga, um sádico que gosta de mandar sequestrar as jovens que acha mais aprazíveis, e as torna suas concubinas. Aquele reino, onde as pessoas eram felizes e tinham uma vida confortável, está miserável.

– Entendo. Ele planeja que os Kuchiki e os Kurosaki destruam-se mutuamente – disse o comandante do esquadrão Shinigami. – Assim, ele acaba com os homens fortes do reino Kuchiki e suprime a rebelião, além de nos causar danos sem sacrificar todos os seus preciosos guerreiros.

– Exatamente. E, quando estivermos fragilizados, ele vem com seus soldados mais poderosos e nos domina facilmente.

– É um belo estrategista, este Ulquiorra – disse Yoruichi, pensativa. – Quanto tempo temos para traçar nossas estratégias?

– Três meses. Em três meses, eles se reunirão e virão em marcha até o castelo. Mas quero interceptá-los antes disto. Há mais um fato interessante – disse Ishin.: – ainda que seus maiores guerreiros não venham, o rei Ulquiorra planeja vir, para o caso de os soldados Kuchiki serem o suficiente para ganhar a guerra. É um velho hábito da família real Schiffer: arriscam o pescoço do seu povo enquanto se escondem. E então, quando a batalha está praticamente ganha, o rei aparece para dar o golpe de misericórdia, e levar o crédito pela conquista. Não seria bom se algum general fosse mais adorado do que o rei.

– Bem... Matar o rei é sempre um forte golpe para as tropas. Elas perdem grande parte de sua motivação – Urahara pontuou, pensativo.

– É verdade. Bem, ainda nos resta algum tempo antes da batalha. E não me agrada a ideia de voltar ao esquadrão antes que Rukia acorde... – Yoruichi comentou. – O que me leva ao outro assunto que desejo discutir com vocês.

– Que assunto?

– Eu creio que chegou o momento... De dizer a Rukia quem ela realmente é.

* * *

><p>Após supervisionar o transporte de sua bagagem, Inoue decidiu que era chegada a hora de partir. Apressou-se a ir até a sala do trono, verificar se a reunião do rei já havia acabado, e avisá-lo de que tudo estava preparado para sua viagem. Parou do lado de fora e se preparou para bater na porta, anunciando sua presença, mas a voz alterada da rainha fez com que se detivesse.<p>

– Então, na verdade Rukia é... A herdeira legítima do trono Kuchiki? – Masaki, que se juntara ao grupo, dizia surpresa.

– Sim... Há 14 anos, eu e Kisuke a encontramos. A ela e a Renji, na verdade. Duas crianças, sozinhas na floresta. Quando os vi... Não pude mais deixá-los para trás. Aquela menininha pequena, branquinha, com cabelos incrivelmente negros e olhos incrivelmente azuis. Aquele jovenzinho corajoso, que assim que nos viu se pôs à frente da pequena, a fim de protegê-la. Nós os levamos para casa conosco e, depois de algum tempo, Renji finalmente nos disse a verdade, mostrando este colar como prova. E então, devido ao que aconteceu ao reino, tivemos medo de que, se os Schiffer soubessem que ela estava viva, tentassem matá-la, e assim extinguir a família real. Então, guardamos este segredo, e os criamos como se fossem nossos filhos.

– É... Uma história e tanto – Masaki disse, aturdida. – Mas... Se Renji-san era o protetor da jovem princesa, como pôde fazer tudo o que fez?

– Infelizmente, a devoção de Renji pela sua princesa acabou por se transformar em amor. Um amor possessivo e por vezes egoísta, mas, ainda assim, amor. E, devido à maneira como o destino os uniu, quando descobriu que estava apaixonado por Rukia, ele teve certeza de que o universo os queria juntos. Que era tudo um plano de Kami para que se casassem. Afinal, se o reino não tivesse sido destruído, se ele e Rukia não tivessem ficado sozinhos, ele jamais se aproximaria dela como aconteceu. Ela seria inatingível.

– Até pouco tempo atrás, esta obsessão estava sob controle. Entretanto, depois que Rukia conheceu Ichigo-san, o lado possessivo e perigoso de Renji veio à tona.

– Masaki – Yoruichi chamou. – Isso resolve o seu problema, não? Não precisara quebrar sua promessa com a rainha. Rukia não é uma plebeia.

– Yoruichi... Eu jamais impediria Ichigo de se casar com sua filha por ser uma plebeia! Eu apenas usei este argumento porque seu outro filho pediu que eu não confrontasse Rukia com a verdade. Disse-me que ela me prenderia em sua teia de mentiras, faria com que eu acreditasse nela. Então, eu disse que usaria este motivo, contra o qual não havia argumento.

Após ouvir esta parte da conversa, Inoue andou lentamente para trás, sem poder acreditar no que escutara. Então, Rukia não era uma plebeia? Era uma princesa, a herdeira perdida de um dos maiores reinos que já existiu. Como isso era possível? Desnorteada, afastou-se rapidamente da sala do trono, subindo então as escadas, e quando deu por si, estava diante do quarto da morena. Uma grande curiosidade a atingiu. Rukia devia ter algum sinal, não? Algo que denunciasse sua origem nobre.

Abriu lentamente a porta do quarto, parando na entrada do mesmo. Rukia ainda estava desacordada, e Ichigo permanecia ao seu lado. Segurava uma das mãos delicadas junto aos lábios, sua outra mão acariciava os cabelos sedosos.

– Quando é que você vai acordar, hein? – sussurrava, sem desviar os olhos dela. – Que droga, Rukia! Nós... Já ficamos ontem o dia inteiro separados, e agora você fica aí, dormindo! Eu... Estou com saudades de conversar com você, ouvir sua voz. Fale comigo, meu amor. Eu sei o quanto você é forte, você tem que acordar logo!

Até mesmo Inoue ficou tocada diante da perceptível tristeza na voz do príncipe. Se ela soubesse... Quem Rukia realmente era, jamais teria... Não. O importante não era quem Rukia era. Ao saber que o príncipe já amava alguém, ela deveria ter desistido, ao invés de tomar parte em um plano tão inconsequente como àquele de Renji. Mas como imaginaria que tudo ia acabar desta forma?

"Se algo acontecer a Rukia-san, o sangue dela estará em nossas mãos" – Inoue relembrou as palavras da rainha. O sentimento de culpa se apossou da princesa, que levou as mãos aos lábios, tentando se controlar.

Finalmente, Ichigo percebeu que não estava mais sozinho. Desviou os olhos da morena por um instante, e se surpreendeu ao encontrar Inoue ali parada. A surpresa rapidamente foi substituída por ira, e depois por indiferença. Ichigo voltou a olhar para a amada, tornando a acariciar seus cabelos.

– O que você quer? – perguntou friamente, raiva contida transparecendo em sua voz. – Você não é bem vinda aqui.

– Eu... Só vim me despedir, Kurosaki-kun... Vamos partir agora mesmo, e é provável que nunca mais nos vejamos. Então...

– Ótimo! – ele a cortou. – Faça muito boa viagem. Agora faça o favor de se retirar, sim?

– Ah, sim... Eu... Só queria dizer que jamais pensei que tudo terminaria assim. Eu não queria machucar a Ku... Urahara-san – Inoue se impediu a tempo de chamá-la de Kuchiki. – Se eu pudesse voltar atrás, não faria nada do que fiz. Mas acontece que eu não posso. Tudo o que posso fazer é dizer o quanto estou arrependida, e que espero que a Urahara-san melhore logo... E que desejo que vocês sejam muito felizes. Sei que não posso pedir o seu perdão. Muito menos o dela. Mas eu precisava, ao menos, pedir desculpas.

Respirou profundamente. Não queria chorar na sua frente. Levantou a cabeça e viu que ele a olhava, sem demonstrar qualquer sentimento. Diante do silêncio dele, prosseguiu:

– Bem... É isso. Adeus – despediu-se, e então se foi.

* * *

><p>– Obrigada pela acolhida, Kurosaki-sama, e por nos receber com tamanha cortesia. Peço desculpas pelos transtornos que porventura eu possa ter lhes causado – a princesa disse polidamente, enquanto se curvava.<p>

– Foi um prazer – Ishin assegurou, cordialmente. – Mande nossos sinceros cumprimentos e respeitos à Sora-sama.

– Certamente, Majestade.

– Ishida-kun, muito obrigado por tudo – disse o rei, apertando com força a sua mão. – Jamais poderemos ser gratos o suficiente por toda sua ajuda e lealdade, quando não tinha nenhuma obrigação conosco.

– O que é isto, Majestade! Fiz apenas o que minha consciência e meu coração mandaram.

– O que torna suas atitudes ainda mais especiais, Ishida-kun – Masaki disse, surpreendendo-o com um terno abraço. – Obrigada por ajudar meu filho, e por se colocar a nossa disposição desta maneira.

Vermelho diante do abraço da rainha, Ishida apenas assentiu. Voltou-se para a carruagem, quando sentiu alguém tocar o seu ombro. Ao virar, deparou-se com o rei Ishin.

– Tem certeza de que não quer repensar minha proposta? Nossa escolta é mais que suficiente para proteger Inoue-san. Nos sentiríamos honrado se passasse a viver em nosso reino.

– Eu agradeço profundamente, Majestade. Mas o reino Inoue é o meu lar, e não me imagino vivendo em outro lugar. E também... Agora eu encontrei algo importante, que não posso abandonar – completou, voltando-se para Tatsuki, que corava.

Auxiliou as duas senhoritas a entrarem na carruagem, e se sentou na direção da mesma. Após uma última reverência, e um aceno amistoso, Ishida incitou os cavalos, partindo do reino Kurosaki.

* * *

><p><em>A morena caminhava tranquilamente pela planície verdejante, com o sol aquecendo sua pele de maneira agradável, enquanto a brisa fazia seu cabelo balançar suavemente. Nunca estivera num lugar tão bonito, e toda angústia que sentiu quando foi capturada pelos Schiffer foi substituída por uma inefável sensação de paz. Desejosa de admirar mais atentamente aquela paisagem, Rukia sentou à sombra de uma árvore, enquanto olhava atentamente ao seu redor. A grama, que parecia veludo, estava repleta de pequenas flores nas mais diversas cores. O céu exibia um azul perfeito, e nenhuma nuvem podia ser encontrada. Logo abaixo, mais à frente de onde a pequena se encontrava, havia um pequeno rio de águas cristalinas, que corriam mansamente.<em>

_Somente uma palavra poderia descrever o que a morena sentia agora: êxtase. Ela conhecia este sentimento muito bem: era o que sentia cada vez que Ichigo a tocava, beijava, amava... Ou quando simplesmente a olhava. Uma sensação de que a vida não poderia ser melhor._

_Notando um movimento na outra margem do rio, observou com atenção o lugar, surpreendendo-se ao constatar que não estava mais sozinha: um casal a observava serenamente. O homem tinha longos cabelos negros, era alto, possuía o porte altivo característico à realeza, e seus olhos eram cinza. Era um homem muito belo. Olhou para a mulher que estava com ele e não pode evitar uma exclamação: a mulher era sua cópia. Ou seria ela uma cópia da mulher? Não sabia dizer, mas se sentiu extremamente atraída pelas figuras peculiares, um sentimento de nostalgia surgindo em seu peito. Sentia que conhecia aquelas pessoas._

_Levantando-se, andou calmamente até o rio. Os dois não se movimentaram, apenas continuaram a encará-la carinhosamente. Olhando seus rostos, uma imagem surgiu em sua mente: estavam os três num quarto bonito, o casal sentado na cama, sendo que o homem a mantinha sobre a sua perna, balançando-a enquanto ela gargalhava._

"Nii-sama! Cavalinho!" – uma voz infantil, que deduziu ser sua, gritava em sua mente.

"O nii-sama está cansado, minha pequena!" – ouviu a voz profunda do homem ressoar em sua cabeça, e viu sua própria imagem, estirando os lábios em desapontamento.

"Oh! Querido, brinque com ela mais um pouco! Você sabe como Rukia gosta de ter você por perto! Não é, nee-chan?" – a moça disse a olhando com carinho, rindo quando a pequena assentiu e "Nii-sama" voltou a balançá-la.

_Parou na margem do rio, observando o casal atentamente, e então seus olhos brilharam em reconhecimento:_

_– Nii-sama! Nee-san!_

_Os dois lhe sorriram abertamente, e Rukia tentou atravessar a água para chegar até os seus irmãos, entretanto, uma espécie de barreira a impedia de passar._

_– Por que não consigo ir até vocês?_

_– Porque ainda não é a hora, Nee-chan! – sua irmã respondeu suavemente. _

_– Sim. Você tem que voltar, Rukia! Seu destino ainda não foi cumprido – o homem completou._

_– Meu destino? - Rukia disse, e então, ouviu uma voz lhe chamar com urgência._

"Rukia! Acorde, Rukia, por favor! Acorde e fale comigo, meu amor!".

_– Ichigo... – virou-se para o local de onde a voz do ruivo parecia vir, e em seguida olhou novamente para o casal. – Eu tenho que ir! Ichigo... Está me chamando!_

_– Sim, nós sabemos... Cumpra seu destino, Rukia! Honre o nome de nossa família! – ouviu a voz profunda dizer, e a imagem dos dois começou a esmaecer._

_– Nii-sama! Nee-san! – gritou, esticando as mãos e em vão tentando tocá-los._

_–Seja feliz! E não esqueça mais de nós, nee-chan - a mulher lhe disse._

E então, subitamente, a bela paisagem foi substituída pelo rosto cansado de Ichigo, que tinha os olhos fechados e a testa encostada à sua.

– I... Chi – ela o chamou fracamente.

Imediatamente o rapaz levantou a cabeça, olhando-a atentamente, uma sensação de alívio invadindo seu peito e iluminando seus olhos.

– Rukia! Você acordou, meu amor! – segurou seu rosto entre as mãos e tomou seus lábios com desespero, beijando-a apaixonadamente. – Você voltou pra mim! – sussurrou, olhando profundamente em seus olhos, e então sorriu, passando a encher o rosto delicado de beijos.

Rukia não pode evitar rir levemente. Não poderia haver melhor recepção. Finalmente, todo aquele inferno estava acabado.

– Claro que eu voltei – falou docemente. – Eu ouvi você me chamar. Jamais te deixaria esperando.

Após dizer estas palavras, o sonho voltou com força em sua cabeça, as imagens mais nítidas a cada momento. O que significava aquilo? Ela os chamara de irmãos... Mas o único irmão que tinha era Renji, não era? Quem eram aquelas pessoas?

Todas aquelas perguntas sem resposta a deixaram atordoada. E, pela primeira vez em sua vida, Rukia sentiu curiosidade acerca de suas origens.


	44. Verdades Libertam Verdades Ferem

**Bleach pertence a Tite Kubo sensei.**

* * *

><p><em>Yo minna! *se esconde* Desculpem pelo sumiço... Tenho mil motivos pra dar, mas passaria horas aqui, então... Peço que me perdoem...<em>

_Vou ficar esperando seus reviews... Façam uma autora baka feliz e comentem, onegai. Gostaria de saber o que acharam do capítulo ^.^_

_Um muito obrigada à Lara por betar a história para mim._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Verdades Libertam... Verdades Ferem<strong>_

* * *

><p>Hanatarou examinava a morena atentamente, medindo sua temperatura e checando seus sinais vitais. Já fazia uma hora que ela estava acordada, e depois de avisar aos pais da pequena, Ichigo finalmente lembrara de que era importante informar o médico, que então pegou sua maleta e foi até o quarto da jovem, pedindo que todos saíssem. Estava aliviado por ela ter acordado rapidamente, afinal, a inconsciência era um estado perigoso, bem como angustiante para todos aqueles que a amavam. Após confirmar que seu coração e pulmão funcionavam normalmente, que não havia sinal de amarelo no branco dos seus olhos – o que mostrava que as funções hepáticas estavam normais –, e que a febre havia cedido, o jovem se afastou e sorriu:<p>

– Os sinais vitais estão normais, e não tem mais febre – baixou cuidadosamente as cobertas, verificando o aspecto do machucado. – Também não há sinal de infecção no ferimento.

– Então ela está bem? Já está fora de perigo? – Ichigo, que se recusara a deixar o quarto, perguntou com ansiedade.

– Isso depende de Rukia-san – disse, e o príncipe imediatamente franziu o cenho, irritado.

Detestava esta história de "depende de Rukia-san", odiava o fato de Hanatarou não lhe dar qualquer garantia de que sua amada ficaria bem.

– Isso não responde a minha pergunta, Hanatarou. Seja mais direto!

– Bem, apesar da gravidade do ferimento, Rukia-san está reagindo muito bem. Vamos cuidar para que a febre não volte, trocar os curativos e higienizar a área atingida, evitando infecções e inflamações – voltou-se para a paciente, que se encontrava calada e pensativa. – Entretanto, houve uma perda significativa de sangue, e é essencial que Rukia-san se alimente bem e faça repouso absoluto.

Ao ouvir a expressão "repouso absoluto", Rukia saiu temporariamente de seu torpor, voltando-se para o jovem médico.

– Por quanto tempo terei que fazer este "repouso absoluto", Hanatarou? – perguntou, apreensiva.

– Até que o processo de cicatrização se conclua, o que deve acontecer em aproximadamente quinze dias, você não deve fazer nenhum esforço físico. Depois, você poderá começar a fazer atividades leves, como curtas caminhadas. Se tudo correr tranquilamente, você poderá retomar suas atividades normais em aproximadamente um mês.

– Um mês?! Mas... Há uma guerra se aproximando, Hanatarou! Não posso ficar sem praticar por um mês! Não há possibilidade de reduzir este período de repouso?

– Não podemos nos arriscar a que os pontos se rompam, ou uma hemorragia interna tenha início. Isso poria sua vida em risco. É melhor prevenir e guardar repouso conforme lhe orientei, e então dentro de um mês poderá retomar seus treinamentos. Tenho certeza que um mês de repouso não será o suficiente para enferrujar as habilidades que desenvolveu por toda uma vida.

– Mas...

– Nada de "mas", Rukia. Hanatarou é o médico aqui, e você deve obedecê-lo – Ichigo disse, categórico. – E, além do mais, quem disse que você irá tomar parte na batalha que se aproxima?

– Como é que é? – Rukia o olhou surpreendida.

– Hanatarou, se já terminou os exames, gostaria que me deixasse a sós com minha noiva – pediu, firme mas educadamente.

– Sim, eu já acabei. Voltarei mais tarde para trocar os curativos – voltou-se para a morena. – Não se exalte, Rukia-san. Isso pode prejudicar sua saúde.

Assim que Hanatarou saiu do quarto, o príncipe olhou para a pequena mulher que ainda o encarava com seriedade. Voltando a sentar ao lado da cama, puxou a cadeira para mais perto e, tomando a mão delicada entre as suas, disse seriamente:

– Rukia, eu quero que me prometa que não tomará parte nesta luta.

– Como assim, Ichigo? Que história é esta? O reino está em perigo, e para vencermos esta ameaça, vamos precisar de todos os guerreiros disponíveis!

– Não importa! Eu quero que me prometa que não irá tomar lugar nesta batalha.

– Eu tenho muito mais experiências lutando do que metade dos soldados do esquadrão!

– Não importa. Apenas prometa! – repetiu, irredutível.

– Desculpe, mas isso eu não posso prometer. Você só pode estar brincando! Você acha que sou dispensável numa luta tão importante? – perguntou, começando a se irritar com a insistência do ruivo.

– Não, eu não acho que você seja dispensável! – gritou, em seguida se inclinando sobre a cama, unindo suas testas e fechando os olhos. – Por acaso você tem ideia do que passei quando você se feriu, Rukia? Você sabe o que é ver uma dúzia de soldados sacando espadas e se preparando para atacar o seu bem mais precioso?

– Ichigo... – sussurrou.

– Você sabe como é ter a pessoa que você mais ama se esvaindo em sangue e perdendo as forças em seus braços? – prosseguiu. – Como é ver essa pessoa desmaiar, ficando com o corpo mais frio a cada instante? Como é ouvir alguém dizer que não pode dar certeza de que o amor da sua vida vai sobreviver? – abriu os olhos e toda a angustia pela qual havia passado estava ali espelhada. – Não, você não sabe. Mas eu sei. Eu não posso suportar a ideia de te ver em perigo novamente...

Emocionada com suas palavras, olhou-o profundamente nos olhos e levou uma das mãos até a face máscula, acariciando o rosto bonito. Escorregou lentamente a mão aos cabelos revoltos, acariciando-os enquanto o aproximava para unir suavemente seus lábios. Ao sentir o toque suave, Ichigo a beijou com paixão, levando uma de suas mãos à nuca da morena. Inicialmente, suas bocas acariciavam-se com lentidão, mas a velocidade e a intensidade aumentaram gradativamente à medida que o beijo se tornava mais passional.

Abandonando sua cadeira, o jovem se sentou na beirada da cama. Rukia inclinou levemente a cabeça e entreabriu os lábios, permitindo que a carícia se aprofundasse. Todo o amor, desespero e saudade que sentiram permeavam a carícia, entretanto, de alguma maneira, o toque era suave e carinhoso. Ichigo invadiu sua boca, e suas línguas se tocaram com volúpia, executando aquela dança única, que somente eles conheciam. Perderam-se um no outro por diversos minutos, deliciando-se com o sabor que possuíam e que tanto os inebriava.

Mas, infelizmente, respirar ainda era necessário e tiveram que se afastar quando a falta de ar os acometeu. Encerraram o beijo, e o ruivo mordeu levemente os lábios femininos, fazendo com que um arrepio percorresse o corpo delicado. Arrebatada, a morena arqueou o corpo. O movimento brusco fez com que seu ferimento reclamasse, e um gemido que não era de prazer – e sim de dor – abandonou os seus lábios.

Ao sentir o corpo delicado enrijecer, o príncipe, que mantinha a testa encostada à dela, levantou a cabeça para encará-la. Pequenas gotas de suor surgiam em sua fronte devido à intensidade da dor que sentia. Vendo a preocupação estampada na face do amado, Rukia sorriu fracamente.

– Acho que isto está incluído nos "esforços físicos" à que Hanatarou se referia – brincou.

– Desculpe, eu me descontrolei – o ruivo sussurrou.

– Tudo bem – ela lhe sorriu, tocando seu rosto e beijando-o levemente nos lábios.

– Ei, vocês dois – Yoruichi disse bem humorada enquanto entrava no quarto. – Rukia não deveria estar repousando?

Corando, o casal se afastou, e Ichigo voltou a sentar na cadeira próxima a cama.

– Mas eu estou repousando! – respondeu, desviando os olhos. – Estou deitada, não estou?

– Bem, tem algumas coisas que se faz deitado que não são nada, hum... Repousantes – brincou, fazendo com que o rubor ambos se acentuasse ainda mais.

– Mãe! – exclamou, enquanto o rosto queimava. – Masaki-sama – balbuciou quando notou a mulher, que estava parada na entrada do quarto.

– Olá, Rukia-san... Como e-está? – perguntou hesitante.

– Eu estou b-bem – Rukia gaguejou, nervosa ao recordar seu último encontro com a rainha. – Hanatarou disse que ficarei bem, desde que faça repouso... – suspirou. – Desculpe por impor minha presença aqui. Assim que estiver bem o suficiente para suportar a viagem, voltarei para minha casa.

– De jeito nenhum! – Ichigo exclamou, alterado.

– Ichigo...

– Ele tem razão, Rukia-san – Masaki disse, abaixando o olhar. – Não permitiremos que vá a lugar algum... Você é muito bem vinda aqui neste castelo.

Diante da surpresa da jovem, a rainha prosseguiu:

– Eu vim aqui para lhe falar. Mais precisamente, para pedir seu perdão – sentiu os olhos encherem de lágrimas. – Tudo o que eu lhe disse, não era o que sentia no meu coração. Não me importo se meu filho não se casar com uma princesa. Eu quero que ele se case com alguém que ele ame.

– Então por que me disse aquelas coisas terríveis? – perguntou, num fio de voz.

– Inoue-san e Renji-san haviam me dito coisas horríveis sobre você! – disse, após breve hesitação. – Sobre como você não amava meu filho, e sempre foi obcecada com a ideia de pertencer à realeza. E que você pretendia usá-lo para atingir seu objetivo e, uma vez que entrasse na família real, poderia fazer coisas horríveis... Como matá-lo!

– Renji? – Rukia balbuciou, e não pode evitar um estremecimento ao pensar no irmão. – Eu não entendo... Por que Renji e Inoue-san diriam coisas como estas?

– Inoue – o príncipe disse. – De alguma forma, descobriu sobre nós.

– Sim – a rainha prosseguiu. – E ela e seu irmão se uniram para fazer com que se separassem. Quanto aos motivos, Inoue-san desejava se casar com meu filho. E, bem, agora você já sabe... Como seu irmão se sente a seu respeito, não é?

Rukia abriu os olhos desmesuradamente, enquanto Ichigo crispava as mãos. Ambos se recordando dos momentos em que Renji a mantinha sob seu corpo e tratava de tentar beijá-la.

– Eu quase me esqueci... Passei por tanta coisa depois daquilo!

– Rukia-san. Você pode me perdoar?

Masaki se aproximou, estendendo a mão, que a morena aceitou após uma breve hesitação.

– Claro que sim, Masaki-sama. Eles a manipularam, disseram que eu queria fazer mal ao seu filho. Como eu poderia lhe culpar por querer defendê-lo?

Para surpresa de todos, a rainha envolveu a jovem num cálido abraço.

– Obrigada – sussurrou. – Bem vinda à nossa família.

– Chega disto – Yoruichi disse, visivelmente emocionada. – Eu lamento tanto que tudo isto tenha acontecido, filha!

– Eu sei mãe, eu sei...

– Se, ao menos, eu tivesse conseguido fazer com que Renji esquecesse ente sentimento!

– Você sabia?! – Rukia e Ichigo perguntaram ao mesmo tempo, surpresos.

– Sim – respondeu. – Eu sei há muitos anos. Pensei que fosse algo passageiro, algo de adolescente. Mas parece que eu estava enganada. Renji cultivou este amor até um ponto em que ele deixou de pensar nas consequências de seus atos, fazendo de tudo para ter Rukia para si. Eu sinto muito, filha, mas... – engasgou.

– Mas? – a morena a incentivou a prosseguir.

– Mas a verdade é que, como seu irmão está, representa um perigo à sua segurança. Ele já mostrou que é capaz de fazer qualquer coisa para ter você, está mesmo disposto a te sequestrar!

– Quando visitei o esquadrão – Ichigo disse, de repente. – Eu te vi de relance, enquanto treinava. Depois, quando estava a sós com seu irmão, contei pra ele nossa história e perguntei se acaso a moça que eu amava era você. E ele me disse que não.

Rukia fechou os olhos fortemente, e recostou nas almofadas, levando as mãos ao rosto. Estava atordoada com tanta informação. O cansaço do dia anterior ainda a abatia, e a descoberta de que Renji tramara de maneira tão covarde contra a sua felicidade fazia com que se sentisse ainda pior. E mais estranho era descobrir que sua mãe sempre soube mas nunca havia lhe contado acerca dos sentimentos nada fraternais de seu irmão.

Ao pensar na palavra "irmão", as imagens de seu tão vívido sonho vieram novamente à sua cabeça. O que significara tudo aquilo? Aquele casal realmente existia, ou fora apenas uma alucinação? As lembranças que tivera durante aquele sonho pareciam tão reais... E aquela moça, tão parecida com ela...

Rukia jamais contara a ninguém, mas desde sua infância, tinha constantemente um sonho estranho: Ela estava ao lado de Renji, num barco. E, à sua frente, via a si mesma, mais velha, com uma flecha atravessada em seu peito.

– Eu acho melhor permitirmos que Rukia-san descanse – disse Masaki. – É muita informação para processar, e ela ainda está debilitada.

– Sim – Yoruichi disse, hesitante.

– Eu vou ficar – Ichigo disse, e as duas mulheres assentiram.

– Descanse, meu bem.

Sentiu os lábios de sua mãe tocando sua testa, e antes que ela pudesse se afastar, segurou com força o seu pulso.

– Rukia..?

– Eu queria lhe perguntar – seus olhos se encontraram. – Sobre a minha... Outra família.

– Outra família? –balbuciou, surpresa.

– Sim. Eu queria saber se, além de Renji, eu... Eu tenho outros irmãos?

Suspirando, Yoruichi compreendeu que o momento que sempre temera havia chegado: a hora de dizer a Rukia quem era na realidade. Olhou para Masaki, num silencioso pedido, que esta imediatamente compreendeu.

– Ichigo, vamos deixar que elas conversem a sós.

– Mas...

– É sério, venha. Você pode voltar depois.

Enquanto ambos saiam, a morena se sentou na cadeira próxima à cama da filha.

– Eu estava me perguntando se seria este o momento certo, e pra ser sincera já estava desistindo de lhe contar.

– De me contar?

– Chegou o momento de eu lhe falar. Sobre sua outra família... E sobre quem você realmente é.

* * *

><p>A princesa Inoue olhava pensativa pela janela de sua carruagem. Desde que Ishida e Tatsuki trocaram aquele olhar cúmplice, no momento em que partiam do castelo Kurosaki, sentia-se extremamente aborrecida, embora não entendesse a razão de tal aborrecimento. Eles eram apenas dois servos e, não importava o tipo de relação que tinha ou tivera com ambos, a vida particular dos dois não devia lhe interessar.<p>

Suspirou desanimada, pensando no fiasco que fora toda esta viagem. Mal podia esperar para chegar em casa. O pior seria explicar ao seu irmão que não haveria casamento, muito menos aliança com os Kurosaki. Não depois de tudo o que acontecera ali. Se ela pudesse encontrar o idiota que a colocara naquela situação, não sabia o que seria capaz de fazer.

Como se tivesse lido seus pensamentos – ou não lido, já que não eram nada amistosos – repentinamente o jovem de cabelos vermelhos, irmão de Rukia, apareceu por entre as árvores que margeavam a estrada.

– Parem! Parem a carruagem! – a princesa gritou e, assim que Ishida a obedeceu, saltou da mesma, gritando. – Você! A culpa é toda sua! Renji-san! Estou falando com você!

Ao ouvir a estridente voz lhe chamando, o rapaz parou seu cavalo e, fazendo a volta, foi até a o local onde a comitiva estava parada.

– O que você quer? – perguntou, sem paciência. – Não tenho tempo a perder com você. Rukia está correndo perigo, preciso encontrá-la!

– Ah, agora está todo preocupado? – perguntou, ácida. – Pois vou aliviar sua consciência: Kurosaki-kun já encontrou a Urahara-san. Não é romântico como eles sempre se encontram? – finalizou com ironia.

– Como ela está? – o rapaz a interrompeu, angustiado.

– Ferida, mas aquela coisa que eles chamam de médico já a "tratou". Ainda estava desacordada quando saí de lá – completou. – Mas deixemos de falar dela! Tem ideia do problema que me arranjou?

– Eu não lhe obriguei a nada. Você fez o que você queria fazer, portanto, pare de agir como se fosse uma vítima.

– Você se aproveitou do meu desespero! Me usou pra atingir seu objetivo asqueroso! Sério, Renji-san... Sua própria irmã? Isso é bem doentio...

– Cale a boca! – se irritou. – Você não sabe de nada! – suspirou. – Não sei porque estou perdendo meu tempo com você.

Renji começava a se retirar, quando foi surpreendido pelas palavras de Inoue, que se recusava a perder a discussão:

– Eu sei muito mais do que você pensa, sobre você e sobre a _Kuchiki-san_ também... – disse com um sorriso.

– O quê?

– Sim, eu já sei de tudo... E em breve ela vai saber também. E mais: vai saber tudo o que fizemos, tudo o que você fez! Mas eu não vou estar aqui pra suportar sua ira... O que ela sentirá ao saber que você mentiu pra rainha? Ou quando souber que deixou a rainha humilha-la, sabendo que ela era uma princesa?

Apreensivo, Renji a deixou para trás sem dizer mais nenhuma palavra. Ansiava mais do que tudo chegar ao castelo antes que a verdade fosse revelada, e perdesse Rukia para sempre.

* * *

><p>– Eu e seu pai voltávamos de nossa ultima visita à corte, quando encontramos vocês – Yoruichi não conteve um sorriso. – Você tinha apenas quatro anos, e Renji, dez. Eram tão bonitinhos! Eu perguntei se vocês precisavam de ajuda. Ele disse que não, estava preocupado com você... Mas seu pai o convenceu a ir conosco. Renji nos disse que vocês eram do reino Kuchiki. Que eram vizinhos e que, durante a ocupação, os Schiffer mataram suas famílias.<p>

– Então... Nós éramos vizinhos no reino Kuchiki... – sussurrou, pensando no casal de seu sonho. – E eu tinha irmãos?

– Sim, você tinha uma irmã... – suspirou. – Sua mãe morreu quando você nasceu, e seu pai morreu uma semana depois. Sua irmã, que era bem mais velha e já estava casada, cuidou de você. Ela e o marido a adotaram como se fosse sua filha.

– E eles... Foram mortos? – perguntou hesitante, sentindo que os olhos ardiam enquanto se enchiam de lágrimas.

– Sim. Rukia... Eu tenho que lhe dar algo... Algo que era de sua irmã – remexeu a bolsa que sempre trazia consigo, e dela retirou um belo colar, entregando-o em seguida à filha.

Rukia aceitou a joia, olhando-a espantada. Era linda, feita de ouro branco e tinha belas safiras espalhadas. Um pingente dourado pendia graciosamente, exibindo o que parecia uma espécie de insígnia, contendo no meio a letra "K".

– É lindo... Isso era da minha irmã? – perguntou, e sua mãe assentiu. – Mas é de ouro! E cheio de safiras! Minha família tinha posses?

– Filha... Um tempo depois que lhes encontramos, Renji nos disse que a história que nos contara inicialmente era mentira – hesitou por um momento. – A verdade é que ele era um jovem pajem de armas... Servo do capitão da guarda do reino Kuchiki. Quando os Schiffer invadiram o reino, o rei ordenou que os dois levassem sua esposa e a irmã para um lugar seguro. O capitão foi morto na metade do caminho, e somente ele, a rainha e a princesa chegaram ao barco que os levaria ao reino Ukitake. Quando pensou que haviam logrado êxito em sua fuga, uma flecha atravessou o peito da rainha, e ela morreu, fazendo a Renji um último pedido: proteja a minha irmã. Rukia... A irmã da rainha, a princesa do reino Kuchiki... É você.

A revelação deveria ser bombástica, entretanto, enquanto Yoruichi ainda narrava os fatos, as memórias começaram a voltar. É verdade que era jovem demais quando tudo ocorrera, mas quem iria esquecer acontecimentos tão traumáticos? Enquanto a mãe falava, as imagens eram reconstruídas em sua mente, culminando por fim com aquela que sempre a perseguia em sonhos. Compreendeu que, ao contrario do que sempre pensava, a moça atravessada pelas flechas não era ela mesma, e sim a sua irmã.

– Por que nunca me contaram? – perguntou.

– Bem, primeiro esperamos que o reino Kuchiki se reerguesse... O que não aconteceu. Depois, tivemos medo de que se os Schiffer soubessem que você havia sobrevivido, decidissem persegui-la. E não havia sentido em revelar algo tão doloroso a uma criança. Então, seu pai e eu concordamos em aguardar até que você crescesse, e quando estivesse pronta, lhe diríamos a verdade – suspirou. – Nós guardamos este segredo para protegê-la. Não tenha raiva de nós.

– Eu jamais poderia ter raiva de vocês. Vocês são meus pais, e sempre tentaram me proteger. Mas é muito difícil descobrir tudo isto tão repentinamente, saber que toda minha família escondeu de mim um segredo tão grande. Eu me sinto... Traída.

– Rukia...

– Eu queria ficar um pouco sozinha – deitou, lembrando-se da imagem dos irmãos enquanto olhava fixamente para o colar em suas mãos.

Sem dizer nada, Yoruichi se levantou e saiu do quarto. Foi só então que Rukia permitiu que as lágrimas, que a todo custo controlava, por fim abandonassem seus olhos.

* * *

><p>Após cerca de meia hora, Ichigo apareceu no quarto.<p>

– Posso entrar? – perguntou, hesitante.

– Claro – ela respondeu num fio de voz.

Tentou enxugar as lágrimas disfarçadamente, num inútil esforço de parecer bem, já que a vermelhidão em seus olhos denunciava que havia chorado.

O jovem se aproximou lentamente e deu a volta na cama, sentando do lado contrário ao ferimento. Passou um dos braços em volta de seus ombros, apoiando a cabeça delicada em seu peito, enquanto ele apoiava o queixo nos cabelos sedosos.

– Sua mãe disse que você queria ficar sozinha, então eu não entrei logo que ela saiu... Mas não consegui ficar mais tempo longe.

Rukia sorriu timidamente, enquanto tentava se aconchegar mais a ele. Subiu uma mão ao peito do rapaz, acariciando-o levemente sobre a camisa.

– O que aconteceu? O que sua mãe te disse sobre o seu passado pra te deixar assim?

Ela não respondeu de imediato. Apenas fechou os olhos com mais força, tentando impedir que as lágrimas voltassem a cair. Não queria falar sobre aquilo agora. Entretanto, Ichigo era a pessoa que mais confiava neste mundo. Era o seu noivo, o homem com quem queria passar o resto de sua vida. Não podia fazer segredo de um fato tão importante.

– Ichigo, eu... – começou a falar, mas o som da porta sendo aberta a interrompeu, fazendo com que o nome do inesperado visitante saísse de seus lábios: - Renji!

* * *

><p>Após o encontro com a princesa, Renji levou o cavalo até seu limite, cavalgando velozmente para o castelo. Não sabia porque corria daquela maneira, não era como se pudesse evitar que ela descobrisse a verdade. Mas ele sentia que, assim que ela tomasse consciência de quem realmente era, sofreria, e ele era quem deveria estar ao seu lado para enxugar suas lágrimas. Protegê-la era sua razão de viver.<p>

Chegando ao castelo, atravessou velozmente os portões, sem dar atenção aos guardas que tentavam fazer com que se identificasse. Alcançou as portas e as abriu, por sorte encontrando o saguão vazio. Subiu velozmente as escadas, enquanto tentava recordar qual era o quarto que Rukia ocupava. Assim que reconheceu o corredor, lançou-se em direção à porta, abrindo-a impetuosamente.

Para sua alegria, encontrou-a acordada e parecia que, apesar dos pesares, ela estava bem. Para sua tristeza, ela se encontrava com os olhos vermelhos e aconchegada no peito daquele que considerava seu único rival.

– Renji... – ele a ouviu dizer, afastando-se lentamente do abraço que o outro lhe dava.

– Rukia... Você está bem? Está ferida?

– O que está fazendo aqui? Quem permitiu que entrasse? – Ichigo se exaltou, levantando-se da cama para se interpor entre o rapaz e Rukia.

– Isso não te interessa! Eu vim aqui pra ver a minha irmã, então não atrapalhe!

– Ah, agora ela é sua irmã? Seu monte de...

– Ichigo! – Rukia chamou, e o príncipe se voltou para ela. – Deixe-me cuidar disto.

– Mas Rukia...

– Por favor. Sente aqui ao meu lado, e não interfira. Renji e eu precisamos conversar – com um suspiro, Ichigo a atendeu e sentou ao seu lado.

– Rukia... – o ruivo começou, mas Rukia levantou a mão, fazendo-o calar.

– Eu acho que sou eu quem deve falar primeiro – disse, e o rapaz se surpreendeu ao ver sua irmã, sempre tão doce, autoritária. – Sei que ainda sou jovem, mas posso dizer, com toda a certeza, que você foi e sempre será a maior decepção da minha vida.

Os olhos de Renji abriram desmesuradamente, enquanto ouvia aquelas palavras tão cruéis saindo dos lábios de sua amada.

– Você era o meu herói. Meu irmão. Era uma das pessoas que eu mais admirava, mais tomava por exemplo. Mas então... Você mudou. Bastou que nos mudássemos para este lugar, que viéssemos para perto do castelo, e você se tornou outra pessoa. Minha felicidade não lhe importava mais. Eu era tão somente seu brinquedo, seu fantoche, que você manipulava ao seu bel prazer. Eu me tornei cativa dentro de minha própria casa, o que me levou a mentir e sair sem o conhecimento de vocês.

– Eu só queria... – tentou se justificar, mas Rukia ainda não havia acabado.

– Eu encontrei a minha felicidade – sua mão desceu, tocando na de Ichigo, que a apertou. – Eu fui feliz como jamais pensei que poderia ser. E você tentou se interpor no meu caminho. Enquanto eu estava sofrendo, você via ali uma oportunidade de me ter. E, quando soube toda a verdade acerca do que aconteceu com Ichigo, escondeu essa verdade de mim, permitindo que eu continuasse com a minha dor.

– Rukia, eu...

– Você não permitia que eu seguisse em frente. Você detestava qualquer um que se aproximasse de mim, ainda que esta pessoa me fizesse bem. Por isso sempre odiou Kaien. Enquanto você queria me manter pra sempre prisioneira de meu medo de sofrer, Kaien me incentivava a seguir em frente, a não deixar a tristeza me consumir.

– Rukia – disse com desespero. – Eu só queria o seu bem! Eu... Te amo.

– Quem ama não faz o que você fez, Renji! Até agora, seu amor não me fez nenhum bem. Só me fez sofrer!

– Não é verdade...

– Como não? Quando voltou de sua viagem e descobriu que eu havia reencontrado minha felicidade, qual foi a primeira coisa que fez? Usou de meios sujos para me separar de Ichigo novamente, mesmo sabendo como eu havia sofrido quando me afastei dele pela primeira vez. Atiçou a ira da rainha contra mim, ouviu quando ela me expulsava por eu ser uma plebeia, e se calou... Quando sempre teve consciência disto – exibiu o colar.

– O colar... Então você...

– Sim, eu já sei de tudo. Sei quem eu sou, e sei que você é. Meu protetor! Quando você me protegeu nestes últimos anos, Renji? Quando pensou em mim ao invés de pensar em você? Você teve a coragem de me deixar inconsciente e me sequestrou... Tentou me afastar de todos que eu amava, tentou me beijar a força... Lutou contra o homem que me faz feliz! Eu te amava, Renji...

– Amava? No passado? – perguntou, entristecido. – Não me ama mais?

– Eu não sei – desabafou. – Como eu posso amar alguém que nem sei se realmente conheci? É como eu disse, Renji... Você é minha mais amarga decepção.

Acuado, Renji começou a andar para trás. Virou-se para a porta, e se surpreendeu ao encontrar seu pai e sua mãe ali, olhando-o com tristeza e desapontamento. Sem poder suportar ficar mais um minuto sob os olhares frios de todos aqueles que lhe eram importantes, Renji se voltou mais uma vez para encarar o rosto daquela que mais amava.

– Se é assim que se sente... Eu a deixarei em paz. Sairei de sua vida... Para sempre!

E, sem esperar resposta, sem notar o quanto todas aquelas palavras também machucaram sua princesa, sem ver que ela se encolhia e chorava no ombro de Ichigo, Renji saiu em disparada, empurrando os pais de seu caminho.

E em nenhum momento olhou para trás.


	45. Sentimentos Doces e Amargos

**Bleach pertence a Tite Kubo sensei**

* * *

><p><em>Yo minna! Segue mais um capítulo para vocês... Espero que gostem!<em>

_Quero agradecer à querida Lara-chan pela betagem do capítulo. E às queridas JJDani pelos comentários (adoro seus reviews ;)) e LadyVampie por favoritar a Fic... Doumo Arigatou!_

_Sem mais, vamos ao capítulo! Ah! E aviso que a fanfic já está chegando no fim... :'(_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Sentimentos Doces e Amargos<em>**

* * *

><p>– Renji! – Yoruichi chamava pelo filho, enquanto corria apressadamente atrás do mesmo.<p>

No momento em que Renji passara por ela e Urahara, ficara sem saber o que fazer. Hesitara por um instante, olhando preocupada para a filha, mas, vendo que a pequena era consolada por Ichigo, decidiu que naquele momento era o rapaz quem mais precisava de sua atenção. Afinal, ele não tinha ninguém.

Ao vê-lo não fazer caso de seu chamado e continuar impassível seu caminho, aumentou ainda mais a velocidade de seus passos, por fim alcançando-o no momento em que o mesmo, já fora do castelo, se preparava para montar o cavalo.

– Renji! – segurou-o pelo braço.

O rapaz se deteve, mas não se virou.

– O que deseja, Yoruichi-san? – perguntou, seco. – Acredito que não há mais nada a ser dito. Rukia já deixou bem claro como vocês se sentem ao meu respeito. Agora peço que me solte. Não vou impor minha presença a vocês por mais tempo, não se preocupe.

O coração de Yoruichi se entristeceu diante de toda a mágoa contida naquela voz. Ainda que tentasse mostrar indiferença, era fácil perceber que as palavras da irmã o atingiram. Ao dizer que não o amava, Rukia o machucara. Muito.

Incapaz de conter seu impulso, a morena abraçou fortemente o filho, enlaçando-o pela cintura e apoiando a cabeça em suas costas.

– Filho, não fique assim, por favor! Você sabe que nós amamos você! Sei que Rukia lhe disse palavras duras, mas ela está magoada. E foi você quem a magoou – Renji ameaçou protestar, mas Yoruichi não permitiu que ele a interrompesse. – Você sabe que é a verdade, filho. Você causou muita dor à sua irmã. Ela sofreu muito nas mãos dos soldados, foi gravemente ferida. Se Ichigo não a tivesse encontrado... Se não tivéssemos Hanatarou-san aqui conosco... Não gosto nem de pensar no que teria acontecido...

– Eu jamais desejei que qualquer mal se abatesse sobre Rukia. Eu quero que ela seja feliz – Renji disse, soltando-se do abraço para olhar a mãe com seriedade. – Mas eu pensei, eu _desejei,_ que ela pudesse ser feliz ao meu lado. Tenho culpa de lutar pela minha própria felicidade também?

– Claro que não. Todos têm direito de lutar pela felicidade – Yoruichi respondeu. – Mas há limites e formas de se lutar. Ninguém o culpa por amar e por tentar ser feliz ao lado de quem ama. O problema esta nos meios que você utilizou para tentar atingir seu objetivo. Você mentiu e enganou. Você chegou ao extremo de sequestrar a pessoa que diz amar! Suas ações colocaram a vida de Rukia em risco e...

– Não preciso que fiquem me lembrando de tudo o que já fiz de errado! – explodiu. – Eu sei de tudo isto. Quando fiquei só em casa, enquanto você e Urahara saíam em busca de Rukia, eu pensei. Relembrei todos os últimos acontecimentos e percebi que minha batalha pelo amor dela é uma luta perdida. Eu deveria ter revelado meus sentimentos há muito tempo...

– Renji...

– Primeiro, esperei que ela desenvolvesse sentimentos por mim naturalmente. Quando isto não aconteceu, eu perdi a razão. Eu não podia aceitar que a minha covardia em dizer que a amava havia acabado com qualquer chance que eu tivesse de possuí-la. No desejo de tê-la, fiz muitas coisas ruins... – suspirou, e sua voz se tornou um sussurro. – Agora, eu perdi até mesmo o amor de irmão que ela sentia por mim... Se ao menos vocês pudessem acreditar que eu me arrependi...

– Filho... Eu acredito em você – Yoruichi disse suavemente. – Mas tudo ainda é muito recente. O tempo é o melhor aliado em situações como estas... Afaste-se por enquanto, e deixe que ela assimile tudo o que descobriu, e analise os próprios sentimentos. Então, quando as coisas se acalmarem, volte para junto dela e peça o seu perdão. Não tente justificar seus atos, apenas admita que errou, mas que está arrependido. Eu tenho certeza de que ela o perdoará – concluiu, abraçando-o ternamente.

– Eu achei que você tinha vindo atrás de mim pra brigar comigo – Renji sussurrou, enquanto correspondia o abraço.

– Eu não vim pra brigar, embora tenha achado que era isso o que ia acabar acontecendo – ela riu suavemente. – Mas não há razão para isso, uma vez que você já está consciente e arrependido de seus erros. Agora vá pra casa.

– Sim... Obrigado por sempre estar ao meu lado, mãe – disse, chamando-a carinhosamente de "mãe" pela primeira vez em muito tempo.

Então se soltou do abraço, montou em seu cavalo e, com um último aceno, Renji se despediu, rumando para casa.

* * *

><p>– E-eu ainda não consigo ac-creditar que ele fez i-isso tudo... – a morena dizia, entre soluços. – C-como ele pode fa-fazer isso comigo, Ichigo?<p>

– Calma, meu amor, calma – Ichigo sussurrava, tentando acalmá-la. – Não fique assim.

Abraçou-a com mais força, fazendo com que se aconchegasse em seu peito enquanto acariciava suavemente os cabelos negros. Não suportava ver sua pequena naquele estado.

Rukia inspirou profundamente, tentando se acalmar. Não havia planejado dizer todas aquelas coisas para o irmão, mas, quando o viu à sua frente pouco tempo depois de descobrir tudo o que o mesmo havia feito, as palavras saíram antes mesmo que pudesse medi-las. Sentira uma irrefreável necessidade de dizer tudo o que estava sentindo; demonstrar o quanto ele a machucara.

– Eu só não entendi uma coisa... – o ruivo disse repentinamente, atraindo a atenção da morena para si. – O que você quis dizer com "eu já sei de tudo"? Por que chamou Renji de "seu protetor"? E por que ele ficou tão assustado quando viu aquele colar?

– Ichigo... – disse, não conseguindo evitar um suspiro cansado. – Há tanto que eu tenho que lhe contar... E nem ao menos sei por onde começar...

– Você está bem para conversar? – preocupou-se ao ver o evidente cansaço. – Me desculpe por fazer tantas perguntas. Se quiser deixar esta conversa para outro dia, tudo bem. Você está machucada e precisa descansar...

– Eu estou bem... Acho que é melhor conversarmos agora mesmo. Quanto mais cedo eu lhe contar acerca do meu passado, melhor. Só não sei por onde começar.

Ichigo observou a amada fechar os olhos enquanto tentava encontrar uma maneira de lhe contar a história de sua vida.

– Ichigo – chamou, repentinamente. – O que você sabe sobre o reino Kuchiki?

* * *

><p>Parado em frente à janela do quarto de Rukia, Ichigo ainda pensava em tudo o que sua amada acabara de lhe contar. Não fora à toa que a encontrara tão fragilizada após a conversa com Yoruichi. De todos os segredos que o passado dela poderia guardar, este era, sem dúvida, um dos mais inesperados.<p>

Ela adormecera apenas alguns minutos após terminar de lhe contar a história acerca de suas origens. Estava exausta, e não era para menos. Afinal, não é todo dia que alguém descobre que é o herdeiro perdido de um dos reinos mais poderosos que já existiu. E também havia toda a tragédia que envolvia a história da sua família: a invasão traiçoeira, a fuga alucinante que culminou com a irmã morrendo diante de seus olhos, deixando-a aos cuidados de um jovem pajem que não era nada além de uma criança. Tiveram muita sorte de, dentre todos os tipos de pessoas que poderiam ter cruzado seu caminho, terem encontrado com Yoruichi e Urahara.

Podia compreender o choque dela, bem como a mágoa por terem lhe escondido a verdade por tanto tempo. Mas podia entender os motivos que levaram os líderes do esquadrão a ocultarem a verdade da filha. Se agora, que era uma mulher madura, Rukia sofria com a revelação e com a brutalidade dos acontecimentos, como teria se sentido ao saber da verdade quando ainda era uma criança?

Andou até a cadeira posta ao lado da cama e se sentou, observando o rosto adormecido da pequena que, mesmo durante o sono, mantinha o cenho franzido. Levantou a mão e acariciou a face delicada. Esperava que ela não estivesse tendo um pesadelo.

– Meu amor por você vai além de títulos idiotas – sussurrou. – Eu te amo por quem você é... Pra mim pouco importa se você é a herdeira do trono de um reino poderoso, ou a filha dos maiores guerreiros do reino, ou uma simples plebeia... Antes de ser qualquer destas coisas, você sempre será a "minha Rukia". A mulher que transformou o meu mundo.

Finalmente, o cansaço do dia se abateu também sobre o jovem. Seu corpo começava a reclamar diante da ideia de mais uma noite mal dormida naquela desconfortável cadeira, mas o príncipe se sentia incapaz de sair do lado de sua amada neste momento. Após alguns instantes de meditação, levantou decididamente e, contornando a cama, deitou-se ao lado da amada. A pequena imediatamente se aconchegou em seu peito e Ichigo mergulhou o nariz nos cabelos sedosos, permitindo que o cheiro dela o transportasse até a terra dos sonhos.

* * *

><p>Uma semana depois que Rukia recuperou a consciência, seus pais decidiram que era chegado o momento de voltarem para o esquadrão. Já haviam conversado com a pequena acerca de seu passado e ela garantia que não havia nada a ser perdoado. Sabia que haviam guardado aquele segredo com o intuito de protegê-la. Também, o quadro clínico da jovem evoluía mais que satisfatoriamente e, uma vez que o dia da batalha se aproximava, deveriam usar todo o tempo disponível para a preparação dos soldados.<p>

Havia apenas um problema que não puderam amenizar antes de sua partida: Renji. Ainda muito magoada, a jovem sempre mudava de assunto quando o nome do irmão era mencionado. Por fim, decidindo dar tempo ao tempo, os pais resolveram não tocar mais no assunto e deixar que, no momento certo, o próprio filho resolvesse aquela pendência.

* * *

><p>O tempo passou rapidamente, como sempre acontece quando se quer retardá-lo. A cada dia, a batalha se aproximava e Rukia se sentia frustrada por estar presa a uma cama. Por diversas vezes, tentara contornar as ordens de Hanatarou, entretanto, sempre era pega em flagrante por alguém, o que muitas vezes lhe custava horas ouvindo um sermão. Então, resignada, passara a obedecer às recomendações do jovem médico.<p>

Sempre pedia a Ichigo que a mantivesse informada acerca dos preparativos para a batalha. Estar a par do que ocorria no mundo lá fora fazia com que se sentisse útil de alguma forma.

Compreendendo os sentimentos dela, todos os dias o príncipe se sentava ao seu lado, abraçava-a, e ficava horas a fio discorrendo sobre o andamento dos treinamentos e as estratégias que pretendiam usar durante a luta. Ela geralmente se mostrava ansiosa pelo momento em que deixaria o repouso e tomaria parte nos treinamentos e ainda que ele não desejasse que ela lutasse nessa guerra, o jovem nada lhe dizia, sabendo que a perspectiva de auxiliar o reino acelerava sua recuperação.

Depois que passou a seguir à risca o tratamento prescrito, a saúde de Rukia voltou mais rápido do que Hanatarou previra. Três semanas após ter se ferido, já foi capaz de levantar da cama e iniciar a fisioterapia. E duas semanas após o inicio da reabilitação, pôde retomar seus treinos.

Outros dois meses passaram com incrível rapidez, e durante este tempo a jovem treinou incessantemente. Seu noivo constantemente dizia a ela que não exagerasse nos exercícios, que seu corpo ainda estava se recuperando do choque sofrido, e finalmente que ele não pretendia consentir que ela participasse da luta. Geralmente a morena não lhe fazia caso e ignorava seus avisos, o que fazia com que ele se irritasse. Nestas horas, se aproximava dele e o abraçava, prometendo que não iria correr nenhum risco desnecessário, mas que precisava estar preparada caso necessitasse lutar.

Mas a verdade era que Rukia não se conformava com a ideia de não participar desta guerra. Antes, seu desejo de lutar vinha somente da vontade de proteger as pessoas que amava e o reino Kurosaki, que era seu lar. Mas agora havia outro objetivo, que ela mantinha só para si e não compartilhava nem mesmo com Ichigo: o desejo de vingar a morte de sua família.

Após aquela primeira recordação, e depois de se inteirar da verdade acerca de seu passado, Byakuya e Hisana se tornaram visitantes recorrentes em seus sonhos, e quase todos os dias ela se lembrava de acontecimentos de sua infância. E, mesmo que não tivesse certeza se tais lembranças eram verdadeiras, já que era muito jovem quando vivera no reino Kuchiki, um fato era inquestionável: os sentimentos de segurança, amor e paz que todas aquelas memórias lhe proporcionavam.

Aqueles momentos felizes, bem como a vitalidade e a juventude de seus irmãos, haviam sido roubados pelos Schiffer. Não podia permitir que eles ficassem impunes por mais tempo.

Algo dentro de si dizia que as palavras do irmão sobre "cumprir o seu destino" se referiam à destruição daqueles seres desprezíveis. E, com estes sentimentos em seu coração, Rukia treinava incessantemente.

* * *

><p>Finalmente, faltava menos de uma semana para a data mencionada por Zaraki em sua mensagem ao rei. As outras três divisões do esquadrão Shinigami já haviam montado um discreto acampamento próximo ao local onde as tropas do rei Ulquiorra pretendiam se reunir, e apenas aguardavam ordens. A divisão principal dos Shinigamis, comandada por Yoruichi e Urahara, planejava partir na manhã seguinte, e Ichigo e Isshin iriam acompanhá-los.<p>

Era de noite, e os líderes do esquadrão, o rei e o príncipe estavam em conferência desde o início da tarde. Nenhum deles permitiu que Rukia acompanhasse a reunião estratégica, e isto a deixou nervosa e irritada. Desde que se machucara, todos a tratavam como se fosse de porcelana pudesse quebrar com um toque mais descuidado. Sentia-se ofendida na qualidade de guerreira, afinal, ela só se machucara daquela maneira porque tivera que lutar contra quatro oponentes ao mesmo tempo, após uma noite mal dormida, uma manhã... Cansativa, e um início de tarde deveras atribulado.

Jogou-se em sua cama e soltou um suspiro cansado. Desde que pudera retomar seu treinamento, vinha aguardando o dia do confronto tão ansiosamente! Mas agora que o dia estava cada vez mais próximo, que seu noivo e toda sua família se preparavam para ir ao campo de batalha, não conseguia sentir nada além de medo. Medo de que, mais uma vez, os Schiffer lhe tirassem tudo o que ela tinha de mais precioso. De perder novamente aqueles a quem amava.

Repentinamente, a porta do quarto se abriu e seus pais entraram, seguidos por Ichigo. A morena se levantou e foi rapidamente na direção dos recém-chegados, abraçando primeiro a mãe e o pai, e depois indo para o lado do príncipe, que a enlaçou pela cintura enquanto dava um leve beijo em sua cabeça.

– Filha, viemos aqui para nos despedirmos, já que partiremos amanhã bem cedo.

– Pai... Mãe... Deixem que eu vá com vocês...

– Sinto muito, filha, mas não podemos permitir – Urahara disse e, vendo que a pequena franzia a testa, e pressentindo uma discussão a caminho, emendou: – Não faça esta cara. Fazemos isso pelo seu bem. As mulheres já cuidam de nossa casa e de nossos filhos... É dever dos homens garantir a segurança do reino.

– Então por que a mamãe está indo? – perguntou, alçando uma sobrancelha.

– Porque comigo ele não pode – Yoruichi respondeu. – Ele sabe que não vou ouvi-lo. E tem juízo demais para falar mais de uma vez.

– Mãe, então você é capaz de me entender e...

– Claro que sou capaz de te entender. Mas desta vez, estou apoiando completamente a posição de seu pai e de Ichigo – respondeu, deixando a filha surpresa. – Não faça essa cara. É claro que eu não poderia apoiar uma insanidade como mandar minha filha para o campo de batalha. Uma coisa é te ajudar a romper barreiras que o preconceito tolo muitas vezes impõe. Outra é permitir que você coloque sua vida em risco.

– Bem, acredito que com isso encerramos esta discussão, não? – perguntou para a filha, ganhando um grunhido como resposta. – Sabia que você entenderia – ironizou, e depois abraçou. – Cuide-se pequena.

– Vocês é que tem que se cuidar! – respondeu, em seguida abraçando a mãe. – Afinal, eu vou estar aqui no castelo, escondida debaixo da cama, como uma covarde.

– Pare de drama! – repreendeu. – Não culpe a seu pai e a mim por querermos te proteger. E mais: nós somos os melhores guerreiros do reino, como pode achar que um Schiffer qualquer poderia nos vencer?

– Porque eu sei que os melhores guerreiros procuram sempre os oponentes mais fortes – respondeu. – Por favor, não exagerem.

– Não se preocupe, minha princesa – Urahara tentou tranquilizá-la. – Antes que perceba, estaremos de volta. Eu prometo. Agora, nós temos que ir.

Após mais um breve abraço ambos saíram do quarto, deixando-a a sós com Ichigo.

– Eu... Eu sei que não tenho o direito de lhe pedir que não vá – sussurrou, enquanto o abraçava. – Mas então, ao menos, permita que eu vá com vocês.

– De maneira nenhuma! Eu não posso permitir que você se arrisque assim! Concordo plenamente com seus pais, aliás, se eles deixassem que você fosse, teria uma conversa séria com eles! E se algo te acontecer?

– Eu sei me cuidar! Por favor, Ichi... Eu vou enlouquecer se tiver que ficar aqui no castelo enquanto todos vocês se arriscam!

– Sem chance. É perigoso demais – afastou-se da morena, mantendo a cintura delgada enlaçada com um dos braços, e segurou o queixo com delicadeza, obrigando-a a encará-lo. – Eu não poderia me concentrar na luta se você estivesse lá, em perigo. Eu quero que fique aqui, em segurança. Eu não posso suportar a ideia de te ver ferida novamente...

– Eu só quero estar ao seu lado. Como poderia me contentar em ficar em segurança, enquanto você corre perigo? – sussurrou, olhando-o nos olhos. – Como eu poderei viver se algo acontecer com você? – perguntou, tentando virar o rosto, mas ele a impediu.

– Eu não vou deixar nada acontecer comigo. Eu juro. Afinal, eu ainda preciso pedi-la adequadamente em casamento aos seus pais, e fazer de você minha rainha. Sem chance de eu deixar um Schiffer idiota me atrapalhar – disse sorrindo.

Aproximando-se do rosto delicado, Ichigo pousou suavemente seus lábios sobre os dela, num beijo casto, e então se afastou para contemplá-la. Seus olhos se encontraram e se fitaram por um longo tempo. Sem deixar de observar a face de seu amado, Rukia lentamente deslizou as mãos pelo peito do rapaz até o pescoço e o puxou para um beijo apaixonado.

Seus lábios se acariciaram por muito tempo, até que finalmente a falta de ar se fez presente, e ambos se afastaram ligeiramente, em seguida apoiando as testas uma na outra.

– É melhor que eu vá... – Ichigo sussurrou, beijando-a mais uma vez suavemente. – Não fique preocupada. Nada de mal acontecerá conosco.

Acariciou a face delicada mais uma vez, então a soltou e andou até a porta, mas assim que girou a maçaneta e a porta começou a abrir, sentiu-a segurar um de seus braços:

– Não vá! Ichigo... – disse, em seguida baixando o tom de voz. – Fique comigo esta noite.

* * *

><p><em>Se pensou que no próximo capítulo tem Hentai... Acertou! É o ultimo da fanfic... Até breve! E aguardarei seus reviews!<em>


	46. I Could Not Love You More

**Bleach pertence a Tite Kubo sensei**

* * *

><p><em>Yo minna! Deixando aqui mais um capítulo... Ele é basicamente Hentai, e espero que vocês gostem. Fiz o possível pra, como sempre, enfatizar o lado romantico e todo o amor que une esses dois.<em>

_Agradecimentos à minha beta Lara-chan, e à querida JJ Dani, que nunca me abandona. Dani-chan, sei que estou em divida com você. Mas agora que as benditas férias chegaram, vou poder por minha leitura em dia, e sua fic é a primeira da minha lista._

_A musica do capítulo é dos Bee Gees. Simplesmente perfeita para a ocasião._

* * *

><p><strong>I could not love you more <strong>

_Eu não poderia te amar mais_

* * *

><p>Assim que ouviu o pedido de sua amada, o jovem compreendeu que não seria capaz de deixá-la só naquela noite. Diante da iminente separação, tudo o que queria era ficar ao lado dela pelo máximo de tempo possível. Queria estar com ela, memorizar o seu cheiro, a textura de sua pele e o sabor de seus lábios. Estas memórias seriam o seu alento enquanto estivesse no frio campo de batalha e o sustentariam até o momento em que pudesse retornar para os seus braços.<p>

Afastou-a para fechar a porta entreaberta e, assim que constatou que estavam em segurança, voltou-se e tomou os lábios desejáveis nos seus mais uma vez. Beijou-a lentamente e, enquanto acariciava suavemente os braços femininos, subiu suas mãos até a face delicada e a segurou, aprofundando o já intenso beijo.

Separou-se apenas o suficiente para observar-lhe o rosto. Sentindo a intensidade com que ele a fitava, Rukia abriu os olhos, e violetas e castanhos se encontraram, perdendo-se um no outro.

**Now that we're alone **

_Agora que nós estamos sozinhos_

**No more hide and seek **

_Sem mais esconde-esconde_

**You are the highest dream to me **

_Você é o meu maior sonho_

**And as you softly sleep **

_E enquanto_ _você suavemente dorme_

**Then I can tell you what it means **

_Então eu posso dizer-lhe o que isto significa_

**Locked in my arms like lovers lie **

_Presa em meus braços como o amor repousa_

**I will not let you slip away **

_Eu não deixarei você escapar_

**Is this the summer of them all **

_É esse o verão de todos eles_

**Is this my night of nights **

_É essa minha noite das noites_

**That you came to stay **

_Que você veio para ficar_

Sustentando o olhar, desceu as mãos para os ombros e enroscou seus dedos nas alças do vestido que ela usava, e a morena não pode evitar um suspiro ao sentir o toque suave do tecido, que roçava sua pele enquanto deslizava por seu corpo, trilhando seu caminho até o chão.

Ichigo observou a nudez dela por um instante, enlevado diante da visão do corpo bem feito. Suas mãos, que ainda repousavam nos ombros nus, desceram suavemente, traçando os contornos da silhueta que tanto o atraía. Com as pontas dos dedos, acariciou os seios redondos, passando, em seguida, pela barriga até chegar ao ventre.

– Ichigo... – disse, a voz falhando ao sentir as mãos do rapaz tão próximas de seu ponto sensível.

O jovem deslizou as mãos para o lado do corpo até chegar as nádegas para, em seguida, refazer o caminho até o ventre, onde se deteve repentinamente ao vislumbrar a fina cicatriz que o ferimento deixara. Esforçou-se para conter um suspiro.

Eles haviam passado por tanta coisa! O mesmo destino que promovera sua união os tratava continuamente de maneira cruel: fazia seu amor crescer mais a cada dia, e depois os fazia sofrer. Sendo que, por diversas vezes, tiveram que enfrentar a dor da separação ou o medo de perderem um ao outro. Sua mente foi transportada ao dia em que ela fora sequestrada e ferida, e se lembrou de todo o medo e desespero que sentira ao imaginar que poderia perdê-la. Ela era seu bem mais precioso, e não poderia permitir que mais nenhum mal a atingisse.

Rukia, que havia fechado os olhos quando as carícias se tornaram mais atrevidas, abriu-os para observá-lo a fim de entender porque ele havia se detido, e corou ao ver que seus dedos se encontravam sobre a marca avermelhada em sua pele. Olhou-o envergonhada e, por um instante, teve vontade de cobrir sua nudez, mas antes que pudesse fazer qualquer movimento, os dedos do rapaz retomaram seu labor. Ichigo acariciou-lhe o corpo e deixou uma das mãos na cintura, massageando-a levemente, enquanto a outra subia até o rosto e segurava o queixo, na intenção de trazê-la para um beijo.

– Tão perfeita... – sussurrou com a respiração entrecortada antes de unir seus lábios mais uma vez.

Sem deixar de beijá-la, pegou-a no colo e a levou até a cama, onde a deitou com delicadeza.

**Here you are, owner of my heart**

_Aqui você está, dona do meu coração_

**Just the way that love should be**

_Exatamente do modo como o amor deve ser_

**And there is something I must say to you**

_E há algo que eu tenho que lhe dizer_

**If you promise to believe**

_Se você prometer acreditar_

**That it's you I'm living for**

_Que é por você que eu estou vivendo_

**And, I could not love you more **

_E, eu não poderia te amar ainda mais_

Deixando-a sobre os lençóis, afastou-se e passou a se despir com rapidez. A jovem apenas o encarava, os olhos transbordando todo o sentimento que havia em seu peito. Ela o amava demais, e não era capaz de se lembrar de como vivia antes de encontrá-lo. Ele se tornara tão essencial em sua vida quanto o ar que respirava. Não podia aceitar a ideia de ficar no castelo, enquanto ele arriscava sua vida. Queria estar ao lado dele, protegê-lo se fosse preciso e, no pior dos casos, morrer ao seu lado. Imaginar que ele estava partindo rumo ao perigo, sem poder lhe dar nenhuma garantia de que retornaria para seus braços era como uma punhalada em seu coração. Observou inebriada enquanto o corpo másculo era exposto: primeiro o peitoral definido, então os ombros fortes, depois as pernas atléticas, até que, por fim, todo o belo corpo lhe foi revelado.

Sem demora, Ichigo se deitou sobre ela e a beijou novamente com paixão. Rukia começou a acariciar as costas largas, marcando-o com suas unhas e o pressionando contra si. Suspirou satisfeita ao sentir a pele cálida tocar a sua. Ouviu-o gemer contra seus lábios, e então descer a boca até seu pescoço, onde mordeu suavemente, o que a fez ofegar. Arqueou a cabeça, para permitir que ele provasse a pele macia. Levou as mãos até os ombros do rapaz, aferrando-se a eles quando o sentiu deslizar os lábios até um de seus seios, beijando-o suavemente.

– Ah!– gemeu, e então o segurou com força pelos cabelos e o pressionou contra si.

O ruivo permaneceu ali por um longo tempo, beijando os seios pequenos e provando o sabor da pele com sua língua, que passeava despudoradamente, indo de um mamilo ao outro, enlouquecendo-a de desejo. Sentiu os lábios masculinos descerem pelo seu corpo, passando pela barriga até chegar ao ventre. Estremeceu ao se dar conta das intenções de seu amado.

– Ichi... Não... – gemeu debilmente ao sentir a língua quente adentrar sua intimidade.

Sem fazer caso do pedido, Ichigo prosseguiu, arrancando suspiros da morena que, a despeito dos protestos iniciais, segurava com força seus cabelos e o pressionava contra si enquanto se arqueava, oferecendo-se ao amante que se deliciava com o sabor de sua essência. Queria fazê-la sua de todas as maneiras possíveis, queria provar todo o seu corpo, queria gravar na memória o som dos gemidos que ela soltava enquanto ele lhe dava prazer.

Respirando sofregamente, Rukia percebeu que, se ele permanecesse ali por mais tempo, ela chegaria rapidamente ao seu limite. Assim, o segurou pelos cabelos e o afastou de seu sexo, puxando-o para unir seus lábios mais uma vez. Queria estender aquele momento pelo maior tempo possível, queria que ele a possuísse por toda a noite e queria que, quando a manhã chegasse, ele não tivesse que partir.

Beijaram-se com sofreguidão, enquanto o rapaz subia as mãos ansiosamente pela lateral do corpo feminino, completamente dominado pela urgência de possuí-la.

– Eu preciso ter você agora... – sussurrou, enquanto se posicionava entre as pernas torneadas e descia uma das mãos até a intimidade feminina, massageando-a. – Amor... Olhe pra mim... – pediu enquanto se pressionava a ela, fazendo com que seus sexos se tocassem.

A jovem entreabriu os olhos e observou o rosto dele que, mesmo em meio a todo o desejo, conseguiu encontrar ternura para beijá-la suavemente e dizer:

– Eu amo você – sussurrou, juntando as testas para poder olhar os belos olhos. – Pra sempre.

**Seasons may come and seasons go**

_Estações podem vir e estações vão_

**But these are the truest words I know**

_Mas essas são as palavras mais verdadeiras que eu conheço_

**Face to face, eye to eye**

_Rosto a rosto, olhos nos olhos_

**This is the summer of our lives**

_Esse_ _é o verão das nossas vidas_

**One love that cannot die**

_Um amor que não pode morrer_

– Eu também te amo – respondeu. – Pra sempre – as últimas palavras saíram num gemido, enquanto o sentia penetrá-la lentamente.

Ichigo ofegou, fechando os olhos com força no momento em que ficaram completamente unidos. Assim que os abriu, deparou-se com a bela morena o fitando intensamente e, sem quebrar o contato visual, apoiou um dos braços acima da cabeça dela e começou a se mover lentamente, enquanto subia uma das mãos pela perna torneada até a coxa e a apertava.

Rukia desceu suas mãos pelas costas largas até alcançar o quadril estreito, e então o apertou contra si enquanto arqueava o corpo e se movia de encontro à ele. Ao sentir como ela se pressionava contra o seu membro e o puxava contra si, o príncipe aumentou a velocidade de seus movimentos, possuindo-a com intensidade.

– Ichi... – a pequena gemeu, atirando a cabeça para trás.

Entendendo que ela se aproximava do prazer maior, ficou indeciso sobre levá-la rapidamente ao ápice ou estender a prazerosa relação, o que o fez diminuir a velocidade dos movimentos, enquanto mantinha as investidas profundas.

Gemendo, ela enlaçou o corpo másculo com suas pernas para recebê-lo ainda mais profundamente, ao mesmo tempo em que subia suas mãos até os ombros fortes, cravando suas unhas nos mesmos enquanto movia seu quadril de encontro ao dele.

– Ichi... – ela chamou novamente, e a súplica que viu naqueles olhos, bem como a consciência de que ele mesmo não poderia aguentar muito mais tempo, fez com que deixasse de se conter e os levasse ao limite.

Escondeu o rosto na curva do pescoço delicado e aumentou ao máximo sua velocidade. Ouviu um gemido angustiado e levantou a cabeça para olhá-la. Como amava aquela mulher! Ela o punha louco cada vez que se amavam, de um jeito que o fazia pensar que não conseguiria se satisfazer, mas, de alguma forma, ela sempre o saciava, presenteando-o com um prazer que jamais pensara existir antes de conhecê-la. Para depois, com um simples olhar, fazer com que o seu desejo por ela ressurgisse, irrefreável. Era assim toda vez. E ele suspeitava que seria assim para sempre.

– Rukia! – gemeu, sentindo a intimidade dela apertar o seu membro com fortes contrações que indicavam que ela atingira o ápice.

Investiu ainda algumas vezes com força e velocidade, até que por fim também chegou ao seu limite, derramando-se dentro de sua amada.

**Here you are, owner of my soul **

_Aqui você está, dona da minha alma_

**Never let you say goodbye **

_Nunca deixarei você dizer adeus_

**And there is something I must say to you **

_E há algo que eu devo lhe dizer_

**We leave the world outside **

_Nós deixamos o mundo lá fora_

**And you have come to me at last, we start **

_E você tem que vir para mim finalmente, nós começamos_

**Open up your heart **

_Abra bem o seu coração_

**Let my deepest love inside**

_Deixe o meu amor mais profundo lá dentro_

**I'm only doing what I have to do **

_Eu somente estou fazendo o que eu tenho que fazer_

**If you promise to believe **

_Se você prometer acreditar_

**And, I could not love you more**

_E, eu não poderia te amar ainda mais_

Baixou sua cabeça e uniu suas testas, enquanto, ainda trêmulo, tentava recuperar o controle do próprio corpo. Respirando sofregamente, abriu os olhos e sorriu levemente ao encontrá-la no mesmo estado.

– Eu não quero me separar de você – confessou, referindo-se a união de seus corpos, e a beijou suavemente. – Mesmo depois de termos alcançado todo o prazer que poderíamos, meu corpo se recusa a te deixar.

– Seu bobo – ela sussurrou, mas ainda que ele tentasse, os braços dela o apertavam fortemente, impedindo que se afastasse.

– Acho que é porque, quando me torno um só com você, me sinto completo. Como se tivesse encontrado meu lugar no mundo...

– Por que nossa vida tem que ser esta batalha constante, desde que nos conhecemos, Ichigo? – perguntou repentinamente, olhando nos olhos cor de mel. – Por que não podemos simplesmente ser felizes juntos?

– Eu não sei – ele acariciou o cabelo sedoso, e a beijou novamente. – Mas eu lhe garanto, Rukia, que seremos muito felizes.

Finalmente, saiu de dentro dela, deitando-se ao seu lado. Puxou-a para mais perto, e ela enroscou as pernas nas dele, enquanto repousava a cabeça no peito musculoso e o abraçava.

– Nós vamos vencer esta guerra, meu amor. Eu juro – ele sussurrou, acariciando a mão pequena.

Rukia nada respondeu, assumindo uma expressão pensativa. Ichigo adormeceu alguns minutos depois, cansado demais para notar a sua expressão. Ela demorou ainda muito tempo para dormir, pensando sobre qual atitude deveria tomar. Deveria atender os desejos daqueles que a amavam ou seguir o que mandava seu coração? Mal terminou de se fazer esta pergunta, a reposta lhe apareceu, clara como uma manhã de sol. Inclinando-se sobre o amado, beijou carinhosamente sua testa e, em seguida, murmurou:

– Perdoe-me pela atitude que irei tomar... E nunca se esqueça que eu amo você.

Após dizer isto, aconchegou-se ao corpo do rapaz, ficando o mais próxima possível e finalmente adormeceu.

**I'm only doing what I have to do **

_Eu somente estou fazendo o que eu tenho que fazer_

**If you promise to believe **

_Se você prometer acreditar_

**That it's you I'm living for**

_Que é por você que eu estou vivendo_

**And, I could not love you more**

_E, eu não poderia te amar ainda mais_


	47. Uma Mudança nos Planos

**Bleach pertence a Tite Kubo-sensei**

* * *

><p><em>Yo minna! Nem demorei desta vez, né? Quero agradecer especialmente à linda e querida JJ Dani (ficwritter de uma das minhas histórias favoritas, que já me fez chorar horrores... Leiam, sério, leiam "Recomeçar não Basta") pelo apoio de sempre; e também agradecer à Mili Black (outra ficwritter que eu admiro muito... Mas que tem que continuar logo com NSL e New World) pelo review. <em>

_Agradecimentos especiais à Lara-chan (outra escritora talentosa) por betar o capítulo pra mim._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Final do Capítulo 50...<em>**

_– Nós vamos vencer esta guerra, meu amor. Eu juro – ele sussurrou, acariciando a mão pequena._

_[...] Ichigo adormeceu alguns minutos depois, cansado. A morena demorou ainda muito tempo a dormir, pensando sobre qual atitude deveria tomar. [...] Inclinando-se sobre o amado, beijou carinhosamente sua testa, em seguida murmurando:_

_– Perdoe-me pela atitude que irei tomar... E não se esqueça que eu amo você!_

_Após dizer isto, aconchegou-se ao corpo do rapaz, ficando o mais próxima possível e finalmente adormeceu._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Uma Mudança nos Planos<strong>_

* * *

><p>O som baixo e constante fez com que Ichigo despertasse. Franzindo o cenho, olhou ao redor procurando pelo que o acordara tão repentinamente. Sentou-se na cama e percebeu que o som insistente vinha do corredor. Na verdade, alguém batia à porta. Levantou-se, colocou rapidamente suas roupas e então se voltou para o corpo da jovem que, para sua satisfação, continuava adormecida. Não queria que ela acordasse agora, não queria ter que dizer adeus. Haviam feito sua despedida particular durante a noite e, quando partisse, desejava levar consigo a imagem do rosto de sua amada tomado pelo êxtase e não pelas lágrimas.<p>

Saiu de seu estado contemplativo quando as batidas ansiosas reiniciaram, desta vez, um pouco mais fortes. Bufando, pegou o lençol, cobriu o corpo nu da amada e fechou a cortina do dossel para protegê-la de possíveis olhares curiosos. Foi até a porta e, ao abri-la, deparou-se com o rei parado em frente à mesma, com a mão levantada e prestes a bater novamente.

– Pai, para de ficar batendo na porta, a Rukia está dormindo!

– Se eu não bater na porta, como vou anunciar a minha presença? – perguntou. – Já está na hora de partir. Na verdade, já estamos atrasados, pois fui procurá-lo primeiro no seu quarto, e só depois vim aqui.

– Tudo bem, só me dê mais um minuto.

Virou-se, foi até a cama e em seguida deu um leve beijo na testa da noiva, tentando, a todo custo, não acordá-la.

– Adeus, meu amor... – sussurrou. – Eu prometo que estarei de volta antes que perceba que eu parti.

Fechando novamente a cortina, deixou o quarto de hóspedes e foi até os seus aposentos trocar as roupas, e seu pai o acompanhou, dizendo, preocupado:

– Eu sei que vocês dois já são adultos, mas não acho que isto esteja certo, filho.

– Do que você está falando? – perguntou, franzindo o cenho.

– Do tipo de relacionamento que você e Kia-chan estão mantendo. Ela é uma moça de família, e não é certo que tenham certas intimidades antes de se tornarem marido e mulher. Eu e sua mãe só compartilhamos uma cama depois do nosso casamento...

– Não se preocupe com isso, pai – disse, com um sorriso. – A primeira atitude que pretendo tomar quando esta guerra acabar... É fazer de Rukia a minha esposa.

– Você fala sério? – Isshin perguntou e o filho assentiu. – Ah! Espere só até eu contar pra sua mãe que finalmente você vai se casar!

O rei foi rapidamente em direção ao próprio quarto e, enquanto entrava em seus aposentos, Ichigo podia ouvi-lo dizer, animadamente:

– Ah! Masaki! Finalmente aconteceu! Nosso menino vai se casar, e teremos uma terceira filha!

* * *

><p>– Muito bem, agora que estamos todos aqui, passemos a discutir nossos planos – disse Yoruichi, após se certificar que todo o grupo estava reunido.<p>

– Nos dividiremos em pequenos grupos e, quando o primeiro grupo sair, aguardaremos em torno de dez minutos antes de mandar o próximo, e assim sucessivamente. O último grupo a partir será o meu, o de Yoruichi, o de Isshin-sama e o de Ichigo-sama.

– Perdoe minha intromissão, comandante Urahara! – disse um dos homens. – Mas não seria melhor se viajássemos todos juntos? O rei e o príncipe estariam mais bem protegidos...

– Entendo seu posicionamento. Entretanto, quero me precaver para o caso de os Schiffer terem enviado batedores para checar a área. Viajando em pequenos grupos, chamaremos menos atenção. E o intervalo de dez minutos é bom o suficiente, pois afasta os grupos apenas o suficiente para que passemos despercebidos. Mas a distância não é tão grande que impeça um grupo de auxiliar o outro, caso alguém seja atacado.

– Comandante Urahara – disse outro jovem. – Não seria melhor seu grupo ser o penúltimo ao invés do último? Assim, alguém poderia cobrir a retaguarda.

– Nosso principal objetivo é não chamar a atenção, para que cheguemos com segurança ao local onde as tropas Schiffer se agruparão. O rei, o príncipe, minha esposa e eu somos figuras muito conhecidas, e será muito difícil que não chamemos a atenção. Por essa razão, quero que sejamos o último grupo, assim será mais fácil para os demais grupos passarem incógnitos.

– Os inimigos pretendem iniciar sua marcha rumo ao castelo somente daqui a quatro dias – Yoruichi disse à tropa. – Nós chegaremos ao ponto de encontro hoje à noite, com tempo de sobra para repassarmos estratégias com os demais capitães. Uma vez que o inimigo desconhece que seu plano nos foi revelado, não há razão para temermos um ataque neste momento.

– Yoruichi tem razão. Esta separação em grupos é só uma precaução, pois não queremos civis comentando por aí que as tropas do reino estão se movimentando. Seria um problema se isto chegasse aos ouvidos do inimigo... – O comandante levantou os olhos para as tropas. – Mais alguém tem perguntas ou observações a fazer?

– Não, Comandante! – disseram os soldados em uníssono.

– Perfeito. Então, é melhor que comecemos nossa marcha.

* * *

><p>Um a um, os grupos começaram a se dirigir ao ponto de encontro. Ichigo se recostou a uma das árvores, observando em silêncio a movimentação, mas com a mente no quarto onde deixara sua amada, ainda adormecida. Já teria acordado? Como estaria se sentindo com sua partida? Esperava que ela não se zangasse com ele por não tê-la acordado para se despedir.<p>

Saindo de seus pensamentos, observou, com certo tédio, o penúltimo grupo partir. Agora que estavam efetivamente partindo rumo à guerra, desejava que tudo aquilo acabasse logo, e que pudessem prosseguir com suas vidas.

Percebendo que já havia transcorrido um tempo significativo desde a saída dos últimos soldados, Ichigo se levantou, pronto para acompanhar seu grupo. Entretanto, notou que Urahara e Yoruichi não haviam movido um músculo sequer.

– Ah... Urahara-san? – chamou, atraindo a atenção do loiro. – Acho que já faz dez minutos que o último grupo se foi...

– Sim, sim, Kurosaki-san! Acho que é isso mesmo. Dez minutos ou um pouco mais...

– Então não é melhor nós partirmos? – perguntou.

A maneira despreocupada com que o comandante do esquadrão o fitava o estava exasperando. Afinal, toda aquela estratégia de partir em grupos pequenos, em espaços de dez minutos, havia sido ideia dele, não? Disse que era por questão de segurança. Por que agora ele desobedecia o próprio plano?

– Are, are! Não seja apressado, Ichigo-kun! Estou apenas esperando o último integrante de nosso grupo e... Ah! Aí está, não precisamos esperar mais! – disse, levantando-se.

O príncipe se virou, e não pode evitar que uma exclamação de surpresa saísse de seus lábios. Imediatamente franziu o cenho.

– O que esse homem faz aqui? – disse, olhando fixamente para Renji.

– Bem, ele é parte essencial do esquadrão Shinigami – Urahara disse. – Então, é obvio que ele vai nos acompanhar até o campo de batalha.

– Mas ele é mais uma ameaça do que um aliado! Esse homem já deixou bem claro que nada o faria mais feliz do que me matar. Quem garante que, no meio da batalha, sua espada não se virará contra mim? – perguntou, indignado.

– Eu garanto! – Yoruichi interveio, pondo-se ao lado do filho. – Meu filho já confessou seu arrependimento, por mais vezes do que seria necessário. E eu não tenho porque duvidar dele.

– Não pretendo fazer nada contra você, meu _príncipe_. Não precisa ficar com medo – Renji provocou, fazendo os olhos do ruivo faiscarem. – Eu amo Rukia mais do que tudo. E ela acredita que só pode ser feliz ao seu lado. Então, decidi aceitar esta decisão dela, embora não consiga imaginar o que ela viu em você.

– Ora, seu...

– Estamos em guerra, Ichigo – Isshin interrompeu o filho. – É hora de deixar o passado para trás. Se Yoruichi-san garante que Renji se arrependeu, é mais do que suficiente para mim.

– Bem, parece que já perdi esta discussão – respondeu, zangado. – Mas eu estarei atento, Urahara Renji. Uma atitude suspeita, e não terei o menor remorso de cortá-lo com minha espada.

– Como se você fosse capaz de me atingir...

– Já travamos batalha antes, Renji... E não me lembro que você tivesse qualquer vantagem.

– Cretino. Você deu sorte. Esquece que meu mestre foi Urahara Kisuke?

– E meu mestre foi Zaraki Kenpachi... E, quanto ao manejo da espada, não há melhor em reino algum!

– Chega, vocês dois! – Yoruichi gritou, puxando o filho pelo braço. – Vamos logo, que já devemos estar meia hora atrás do outro grupo. Por Kami! Parecem duas crianças de cinco anos!

E assim, o pequeno grupo, composto por Yoruichi, Urahara, Ishin, Hisagi, Ikkaku, Ichigo e Renji, começou sua marcha rumo ao campo de batalha, enquanto os dois ruivos trocavam olhares nada amistosos.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Ponto de Encontro das Tropas – 12 horas antes<em>**

Sentado no alto de uma frondosa árvore, Shiba Kaien observava atentamente os arredores, em busca de qualquer movimento estranho. Estavam se revezando na vigilância do perímetro, e seu turno havia começado havia cerca de meia hora. Desviou seu olhar para o pôr-do-sol, lembrando-se de quando o apreciava ao lado de Rukia. Balançou a cabeça, tratando de afastar a morena de seus pensamentos.

Voltou a perscrutar o horizonte, mas se levantou rapidamente quando o vulto de um cavaleiro surgiu no horizonte. Pegou rapidamente seu telescópio, surpreendendo-se ao constatar que a figura era ninguém menos do que Zaraki Kenpachi. Pegou seu sinalizador e fez um discreto sinal para seus companheiros para indicar que o visitante não trazia perigo. Então, desceu rapidamente da árvore e correu ao encontro do espião, alarmando-se ao verificar que o mesmo se encontrava cheio de ferimentos mal cuidados e mal cicatrizados.

– Fui descoberto – disse assim que avistou Kaien.

– Zaraki! Você está todo machucado! – gritou Kuukaku, vindo ao encontro dos dois homens.

– Ele foi descoberto, nee-san – disse Kaien, preocupado.

– Por Kami! – exclamou, ajudando o irmão a amparar o homem. – Como conseguiu escapar com vida?

– Tive sorte, pois eles me mantiveram vivo pra tentar extrair informações – disse, cansado. – Idiotas! Quando ficou claro que não conseguiriam tirar qualquer informação de mim, assumiram que eu provavelmente havia contado toda a estratégia.

– Como isso foi acontecer, Zaraki? Ser descoberto depois de tantos anos! Pensei que tinha a confiança do rei Ulquiorra.

– Eles passaram a desconfiar de mim depois do incidente com a filha de Urahara. Ela era um trunfo importante, e ficou bem claro pra eles que ela escapou com minha ajuda. Afinal, quem acreditaria que uma menina daquele tamanho poderia me derrubar?

Kaien franziu o cenho. Antes mesmo que pudesse pensar, começou a defender sua amiga:

– Acredite ou não, ela é mais forte que muito homem, e...

– Poupe-nos de sua paixonite, Kaien – disse Kuukaku, com firmeza. – Então eles já sabem que estamos a par de seus planos? – Zaraki assentiu. – Droga! Isto atrapalha seriamente nosso planejamento.

– E não é só isso – Kenpachi disse, em tom sombrio. – Eles planejavam me manter encarcerado até o final da guerra, para que o rei pudesse me castigar de forma... Hum... Apropriada, mas me deixaram aos cuidados de um soldado idiota. Isso me permitiu saber mais acerca de seus planos. Eles adiantaram sua marcha, e não estão mais se dirigindo para cá.

– Mas então o que eles pretendem?

– Estão armando uma tocaia no caminho entre o castelo e este lugar. Querem evitar um confronto entre os dois exércitos, e matar apenas o rei, o príncipe, Urahara e Yoruichi. Eles sabem que o reino não conseguirá reagir se estiver sem seus principais líderes.

– Isso é grave! – Kuukaku exclamou. – Na última vez que Hirako, Soi e eu nos reunimos com Urahara e Yoruichi, ficou acertado que eles viriam para cá quatro dias antes do dia marcado para a reunião das tropas Schiffer... Ou seja, eles estarão partindo do castelo nesta madrugada. Nunca chegaremos a tempo!

– O que iremos fazer, nee-san?

– Estou pensando... – disse, apoiando a testa em uma das mãos. Repentinamente levantou a cabeça, como se uma ideia acabasse de lhe ocorrer. – Kaien, rápido, vá chamar Hirako e Soi!

– Sim! – respondeu, saindo correndo.

– O que pretende fazer, Kuukaku?

– É arriscado... Mas creio que devemos enviar um grupo ao encontro do destacamento principal do esquadrão. Um grupo pequeno, que possa passar despercebido caso chegue tarde demais, mas com guerreiros fortes o suficiente para auxiliar na batalha, se ela estiver ocorrendo.

– É um bom plano. Conseguiremos chegar a tempo?

– Por isso pedi pro Kaien chamar Hirako. Antes de assumir o cargo de capitão, ele morava nas redondezas. Conhece este lugar como a palma de sua mão, e encontrará o caminho mais rápido para o castelo, sem se distanciar da estrada que Urahara provavelmente escolheria.

Pararam de conversar por um momento em virtude da chegada de Hirako e Soi Fong. Após uma breve reunião, ficou acertado que sete soldados seriam enviados para auxiliar as tropas que acompanhavam o rei.

Assim, enquanto Kuukaku e Soi Fong se encarregariam de preparar o exército para reiniciar sua marcha, Hirako, Zaraki, Kaien e mais quatro homens – Sado, Rose, Sentarou e Yumichika – iriam ao encontro do comandante do esquadrão, para alertá-lo do perigo e, se necessário, lutar ao seu lado.

* * *

><p>Após a discussão entre Ichigo e Renji, o grupo iniciou sua jornada até o ponto de encontro. Isshin rapidamente se juntou a Yoruichi e Urahara, e os três tomaram a dianteira, conversando em voz baixa. Hisagi e Ikkaku caminhavam lado a lado. Conheciam-se há tempos e, ainda que não fossem melhores amigos, falavam animadamente sobre os tempos de infância. Renji seguia logo atrás dos dois, e Ichigo encerrava a fila.<p>

Chegaram num ponto onde a estrada fazia uma curva acentuada. Os dois se sentiam estranhos, tudo parecia quieto demais.

– Ei, príncipe, trate de se apressar, senão vou te deixar para trás.

– Não se detenha por mim. Aliás, se afastar de mim é um favor que me você me faz – respondeu zangado.

– Idiota – sussurrou o outro, apertando as rédeas com força.

Repentinamente, o jovem parou o cavalo, olhando fixamente um ponto entre as árvores que beiravam a estrada e o príncipe, com a cabeça baixa e distraído, quase não foi capaz de evitar que suas montarias colidissem.

– Tsc! Por que parou, imbecil? – gritou.

– Shhhhhhh – disse, e em seguida desceu do animal e começou a andar até a margem da estrada, fazendo sinal para que o outro o seguisse. – Há algo errado.

Ichigo também apeou e começou a andar até o rapaz, mas parou repentinamente e sacou sua espada, defendendo-se de um golpe inesperado.

– O que significa isto? – gritou.

– Por que ficaram para trás? – Yoruichi havia voltado para apressá-los.– Ei! Mas o que... Urahara!

Ao ouvir os gritos da mulher, todos voltaram rapidamente. O pensamento era um só: Ichigo e Renji haviam se desentendido novamente. Por isso, foi com surpresa que viram o príncipe e o jovem sensei de costas um para o outro, sendo cercados por vários soldados Schiffer.

– Parece que finalmente chegou o prêmio maior – um dos homens disse, com um sorriso maldoso. – Estava cansado mesmo de só matar a ralé!

– O que... – Urahara começou a perguntar, mas foi interrompido pelo filho.

– Pai, não é hora pra conversar. Todos os nossos companheiros, que partiram antes de nós... Estão mortos!

Olhando para o lado, Ichigo congelou ao finalmente notar o que havia chamado a atenção de Renji: um corpo estava tombado entre os arbustos, e sua mão era visível da estrada.

– Sim, matamos todos os seus preciosos companheiros... Mas não se preocupem, em breve vocês farão companhia a eles! – o homem, que parecia ser o líder, zombou. – Pela honra e pela glória do reino Schiffer! – gritou, e seus guerreiros avançaram em direção ao reduzido grupo.

Os cavalos saíram em disparada, fugindo assustados pela gritaria que se seguiu, e uma batalha feroz teve início. Os Shinigamis estavam em evidente desvantagem, tendo que lutar com mais de dois oponente por vez. Os que enfrentavam mais problemas eram Isshin e Ichigo, os alvos principais dos ataques.

* * *

><p>Kira Izuru, o espião dos Schiffer, fez o possível para se manter longe da batalha. Não queria de maneira alguma arriscar sua vida e seu futuro como regente do reino. Entretanto, ao ver o príncipe ser pressionado por diversos oponentes, não pode resistir a tentação de ser aquele que ceifaria a vida do herdeiro do trono.<p>

Covardemente, enquanto o ruivo era pressionado por um soldado corpulento, aproximou-se e sacou sua espada. Correu em direção ao rapaz, pronto para desferir o golpe fatal em suas costas.

Ichigo conseguiu evitar o ataque do soldado que enfrentava, chutando-o para longe. Inconsciente do perigo que corria, virou rapidamente para trás, quando ouviu o som de metal se chocando contra metal. Involuntariamente, um sorriso se espalhou pelo seu rosto.

– Parece que hoje é o meu dia de encontrar com desafetos...

– Eu que o diga, Ichigo-kun... – Kaien sorriu, enquanto repelia tranquilamente Izuru. – E aí? Pronto para entrar pro fã clube?


	48. A Grande Batalha

**Bleach pertence a Tite Kubo-sensei**

* * *

><p><em>Yo minna! Mais um capítulo postado rapidinho! Espero que gostem!<em>

_Obrigada a todos os que favoritaram a história!_

_E agradecimentos à Lara-chan, pela betagem do capítulo._

* * *

><p><strong><em>A Grande Batalha<em>**

* * *

><p>– Droga... Eles não são muito fortes, mas estão em grande número! – Yoruichi reclamou, enquanto atravessava um soldado com sua espada.<p>

– De fato – Urahara respondeu, desviando de um golpe. – Nossas chances não são as melhores.

Estavam de costas um para o outro. Aquela era a melhor estratégia, já que permitia que as retaguardas de ambos ficassem protegidas, evitando ataques surpresa.

– Precisamos de reforços – disse, olhando para um lado. – De onde estamos, acredito que seja relativamente fácil chegar até Hisagi-san. Talvez, se nós lhe dermos cobertura, ele possa ir em busca de ajuda e...

– Você não pode estar falando sério! – replicou. – Mesmo se nós chegarmos até Hisagi-san e lhe dermos cobertura para que ele vá em busca de apoio, você acha mesmo que vamos resistir até que a ajuda chegue?

– Eu não sei, Kisuke! Eu apenas estou tentando pensar numa estratégia! – respondeu, angustiada. – O que você acha?

– Tudo o que podemos fazer é aguentar bravamente e matar o máximo de soldados que pudermos – disse, quase sem fôlego, enquanto cravava a espada em outro inimigo e se aproximava novamente da esposa. – Serei sincero: a situação é insustentável. A esta altura, só um milagre poderá nos salvar!

– Por Kami! – a morena exclamou repentinamente. – Eu não posso acreditar!

– O quê? – perguntou, curioso com a surpresa contida na voz da esposa. – O que está acontecendo?

– Um milagre... – balbuciou, estupefata demais para dizer qualquer outra coisa.

Virou-se para ver ao que a mulher se referia, e foi a sua vez de se surpreender: sete dos mais fortes soldados do esquadrão Shinigami vinham em seu auxílio. Viu Kaien impedir Kira de atingir o príncipe, e então observou seu velho amigo Zaraki Kenpachi se aproximar.

– Zaraki! Mas como... – começou a perguntar, mas o outro o interrompeu, cortando um Schiffer com sua espada.

– Achou que eu ia deixar toda a diversão para você, Urahara? – perguntou, rindo alto e cortando outro soldado. – Sem chance! Há muito tempo a minha lâmina está clamando por sangue, e hoje, finalmente, eu poderei banhá-la com o sangue destes bastardos!

Em seguida, o espião dos Kurosaki se atirou em direção à batalha, matando inimigos indiscriminadamente, com um grande sorriso no rosto.

Pela primeira vez desde que os inimigos se revelaram, o comandante sentiu alguma esperança de vencer a batalha. Só a chegada de um aliado como Kenpachi já seria capaz de levantar o moral de qualquer guerreiro, mas o significado da presença daquele homem e dos demais Shinigamis era ainda mais animador: significava que, de alguma maneira, o exército estava ciente daquela batalha, e o reforço estava a caminho.

* * *

><p>– O que vocês estão fazendo aqui? - Ichigo perguntou, olhando para Kaien.<p>

– Zaraki chegou no ponto de encontro ontem e nos avisou que havia sido descoberto – o jovem respondeu. – Para nossa sorte, eles não eliminaram Kenpachi quando souberam de sua traição, o que permitiu que ele descobrisse a nova estratégia do exército inimigo: uma emboscada contra o grupo principal, mais precisamente, contra você, seu pai, o comandante e sua esposa.

Kaien parou de falar por um instante para se defender do golpe de um dos inimigos. Após atravessá-lo com sua espada, voltou-se novamente para o príncipe.

– Tsc... Se matarmos todos assim tão facilmente, esta guerra já está ganha... – o moreno comentou com sarcasmo. – Mas onde eu estava? Ah, sim! Quando os outros líderes do esquadrão souberam o que os Schiffer pretendiam, nos enviaram para auxiliá-los. O resto das tropas está a caminho. Ainda bem que conseguimos chegar antes que vocês sofressem muitos danos! – concluiu, com um sorriso.

– Bem... Infelizmente, os outros não escaparam, Kaien. Eles foram mortos. Somos os únicos sobreviventes do nosso destacamento.

Ao ouvir as palavras do príncipe, o jovem empalideceu.

– Não é possível! Todos estão mortos? Meus companheiros do esquadrão... – de repente, segurou o ruivo com força pela camisa, angustiado. – E Rukia? Onde está Rukia?

– Acalme-se! – exclamou, incomodado com a atitude do rapaz. – Ela está em segurança, no castelo. Acha mesmo que permitiríamos que ela colocasse sua vida em risco novamente? – perguntou, e, com um tapa, fez o outro soltar sua camisa.

– E ela aceitou? – perguntou, incrédulo.

– Ela não teve muita escolha, já que Urahara e Yoruichi ordenaram expressamente que ela ficasse no castelo.

– Ichigo-san, você conhece a Rukia há um bom tempo, não? – o ruivo assentiu. – Você realmente acredita que ela obedeceria tal ordem? – perguntou, surpreendendo o rapaz. – Deixe isso pra lá. Ao menos, até onde sabemos, Rukia está em segurança no castelo. Só espero que ela fique longe da confusão desta vez.

Ichigo permaneceu em silêncio. Não sabia o que responder. Quando finalmente começou a falar, foi interrompido pelo ataque do soldado com quem lutava quando Kaien apareceu.

– Parece que você tem companhia – o jovem falou, e então alongou os braços. – Bem, já que está ocupado, conversaremos depois. Eu também tenho alguns assuntos pendentes com aquele cara ali – continuou, apontando Kira. – E ele já está tentando sair de fininho... Com a licença de Vossa Majestade – disse, e ao mesmo tempo fez uma mesura exagerada.

Correu rapidamente atrás de Izuru que, com efeito, tentava sair ileso do meio da batalha. Mas Ichigo não prestou atenção. Enquanto retomava a sua própria, havia apenas um pensamento em sua mente: Rukia.

Céus! Agora que Kaien mencionara, parecia tão óbvio que ela jamais obedeceria àquelas ordens! Como pudera não perceber esta simples verdade? A única explicação era que seu medo de perdê-la e o alívio de acreditar que ela estaria em segurança o haviam cegado, fazendo com que esquecesse momentaneamente da coragem e impetuosidade de sua noiva.

_"Rukia... Ao menos uma vez, pense em você e em sua segurança! Você sempre coloca os outros à sua frente: foi assim quando salvou Inoue, foi assim quando Renji a sequestrou, foi assim quando Kenpachi lhe pediu que entregasse aquela mensagem ao meu pai. Para proteger os que estão ao seu alcance, você se arrisca sem pestanejar, e isso me angustia! Eu não quero que você corra mais perigo, nenhum de nós quer. Deixe-nos protegê-la, ao menos desta vez! Por favor, não venha!", _pensou, enquanto voltava a atacar o oponente com sua espada.

* * *

><p>Andando apressadamente, Kira Izuru tentava se afastar da confusão. Olhou para o lado e estremeceu ao ver o recém-descoberto espião Zaraki Kenpachi cortar um soldado de cima a baixo. Por mais incrível que pudesse parecer, o pequeno grupo de Shinigamis estava levando a melhor naquele combate. Isso significava que, em breve, o rei Ulquiorra mandaria o restante de seu exército, que era formado em sua maioria por soldados do antigo reino Kuchiki, liderados por alguns dos mais fortes guerreiros do reino Schiffer.<p>

Ao olhar para frente, quase trombou com uma figura muito conhecida, e um grito involuntário saiu do fundo de sua garganta, fazendo o outro homem sorrir.

– Estava planejando ir a algum lugar, Kira-kun?

– Shiba Kaien – disse friamente, recuperando-se da surpresa. – Estava apenas me afastando daquela bagunça ali atrás.

– Hum... Tem que tomar cuidado ao fazer este tipo de coisa, meu caro. As pessoas podem pensar que está com medo e tentando fugir...

– Medo? Eu não sou o tipo de homem que se acovarda diante de uma batalha! Acho muito bom que tenha me seguido até aqui, Kaien. Assim poderemos terminar o que começamos há poucos minutos! – respondeu altivo, enquanto desembainhava sua espada.

– Nada me faria mais feliz, Kira-san – retrucou com seriedade, ficando em posição de combate. – Estou pronto. Quando quiser, é só vir.

O loiro partiu com toda sua força em direção a Kaien, que desviou com facilidade. Voltou-se para encarar o inimigo e, ao ver o sorriso que adornava o rosto do mesmo, uma fúria incontrolável tomou conta de Izuru. Quem aquele homem pensava que era?

– Eu estou farto! Farto de todos vocês! Depois de hoje, todos vocês aprenderão uma lição: Kira Izuru não é uma piada! – gritou, enfurecido. – Não permitirei que saia daqui com vida, Shiba Kaien!

Em seguida, avançou com rapidez contra o seu oponente, que se defendeu, mais uma vez. Seus olhos se encontraram, e Kaien pôde ver a sede de sangue estampada na íris de seu adversário.

– Ainda bem que decidiu levar isto a sério. Assim, não precisarei me sentir um covarde por matar um fracote inútil como você!

A fúria do espião dos Schiffer aumentou ainda mais, e os dois homens iniciaram uma batalha mortal.

* * *

><p>Após finalmente derrotar seu adversário, Ichigo olhou ao seu redor, e seu ânimo melhorou diante do que viu: a chegada do reforço havia causado evidente desequilíbrio na batalha, e os soldados que não foram mortos bateram em retirada. A única exceção era Kira, que permanecia em sua batalha particular contra Kaien.<p>

– Kaien não precisa de ajuda?

Aproximou-se dos companheiros, que tentavam recuperar o fôlego e ao mesmo tempo ajudar os feridos.

– Não. Quando me aproximei, ele me mandou sumir dali, pois aquela batalha era dele. Parece que ambos têm assuntos pendentes desde a época do esquadrão – respondeu Ikakku.

– Você está bem, filho? – perguntou Ishin.

– Sim. Nada que um bom descanso não dê jeito. E vocês?

– Estamos bem, com exceção de Rose, que foi ferido na perna, e Yumichika, que teve o braço atingido.

– Bem, enquanto aguardamos Kaien terminar sua batalha, é melhor nós decidirmos o que fazer daqui em diante – Urahara falou, fazendo com que todos o olhassem.

– É uma situação complicada... Não faz mais sentido irmos até o ponto de encontro, tendo em vista que as tropas não irão se encontrar lá – Yoruichi completou.

– Eu acho que deveríamos voltar para o castelo – o príncipe disse, com o cenho franzido. – Estou preocupado com Rukia, minha mãe e minhas irmãs... E se enquanto estávamos aqui lutando as tropas se dirigiram para lá?

– Entendo sua preocupação, mas isso não faria sentido, Ichigo-kun – o comandante respondeu. – Creio que o objetivo principal deles é se assegurar de nossa derrota e...

– Comandante, olhe! – gritou Hisagi.

Todos se voltaram para onde o jovem apontava, e se alarmaram ao ver inúmeros soldados do exército Schiffer aparecendo, alguns a pé, e outros montados a cavalo.

– Seremos massacrados! – gemeu Rose.

– Levante-se e lute como um homem, Rose! Não há nada melhor do que morrer durante uma boa batalha! Seria uma vergonha deixar esta vida chorando como um covarde! – Kenpachi exclamou, com um brilho nos olhos.

– Zaraki tem razão! Levaremos conosco para o inferno a maior quantidade de inimigos que for possível, Rose-san! – exclamou Hirako, que até aquele momento permanecera calado. – Pela nossa honra! – gritou, sacando a espada.

Todos se posicionaram, empunhando as armas e aguardando o ataque, quando uma voz feminina ecoou pelo local, atraindo a atenção de todos.

– Hei! Acho que vocês já tiveram ação demais por um dia... Agora deixem um pouco para nós! – Kuukaku exclamou, surgindo ao lado de Soi Fong e a frente das tropas do reino Kurosaki.

– Avancem! – gritaram as capitãs ao mesmo tempo.

* * *

><p>A cada minuto, a batalha se intensificava. Durante este novo embate, as forças praticamente se igualaram, e as baixas ainda não haviam sido significativas para nenhum dos lados. Yoruichi atravessou um adversário com sua espada e, ao se virar, deparou-se com um sujeito alto e forte, que exibia um sorriso torto e a encarava com óbvio prazer. A morena entrecerrou os olhos e apontou-lhe a espada, mas, antes que pudesse dizer qualquer coisa ou fazer qualquer movimento, o homem começou a falar:<p>

– Nada como uma mulher que sabe lutar! – começou a andar até ela e, vendo-a adotar uma postura ofensiva, alargou ainda mais o sorriso. – Não acredito que, no meio de todos estes soldados, tive a sorte de poder enfrentar ninguém menos do que Shihouin Yoruichi!

– Não creio que isso seja um fato a ser comemorado, meu caro... – disse, arqueando uma sobrancelha.

– Que falta de educação a minha! Sou Coyote Starrk!

– Obrigada pela apresentação, mas não acredito que lembrarei o nome de todos que eu matar hoje!

– Oh, quanta hostilidade! – exclamou, divertido. – Garanto que sou um homem muito difícil de esquecer, minha cara... Se duvidar, pergunte à sua filha. Somos velhos conhecidos.

– O que quer dizer? – perguntou, com frieza.

– Estou decepcionado... A pequena Rukia não contou à mamãe sobre seus encontros com o senhor Starrk?

– Você! Você é o maldito que tentou sequestrar a princesa! – exclamou ao finalmente lembrar quem era o homem à sua frente.

– Magnífico! Vejo que ela falou de mim! Também sou aquele que a encontrou perdida na mata e lhe deu um acolhedor recebimento junto às tropas dos Schiffer! – riu, vendo a ira transparecer no rosto da mulher. – Parece que finalmente tenho sua atenção, não é, Yoruichi-_sama_?

– Sim... Certamente, ao final deste dia, terei prazer de lembrar que lhe matei, Coyote Starrk! – gritou, partindo para cima do homem com a espada em punho.

* * *

><p>Ao olhar para o lado, Urahara observou a esposa atacar velozmente um homem alto e corpulento. Praguejou em voz baixa. O que Yoruichi pensava ao partir tão descuidadamente para cima daquele homem? Eliminou o próprio adversário, e em seguida foi em direção à esposa.<p>

– É feio se intrometer na luta alheia, Urahara-san.

O comandante se defendeu do golpe inesperado e, em seguida, virou-se para observar o inimigo.

– Você se defendeu bem, Urahara Kisuke... Não é a toa que é o líder do esquadrão Shinigami. Será uma honra ser aquele que o derrotará! – disse, sorrindo. – Sou Szaiel Apol...

O homem parou de falar quando a espada de Urahara atravessou seu estômago. Olhou surpreso para o oponente, que o encarava com tédio.

– Are, are... Parece que você é do tipo que gosta de conversar. Odeio isso! – puxou a espada com força, o que fez Szaiel tombar ao chão enquanto o sangue jorrava de sua ferida. – Ninguém lhe disse que está no meio de uma batalha, Szaiel-san?

Deu as costas para o inimigo, que tinha o corpo ensanguentado atingido por fortes convulsões, e voltou a andar até a mulher.

– Não se intrometa, Kisuke! – gritou, assim que o viu. – Eu terei o prazer de acabar com esse homem!

– Não pensava em me intrometer, minha querida! – respondeu. – Apenas vim lhe lembrar que não deve aceitar provocação do inimigo. Aqueles que aceitam provocações são os primeiros a perecer no campo de batalha. A ira nos faz ser descuidados.

– Tem palavras interessantes, senhor comandante – Starrk gritou, rindo.

– Outro que gosta de conversar – gemeu Urahara. – Esses são os mais irritantes!

Não fazendo caso da presença de seu marido e superior no esquadrão, Yoruichi correu velozmente até o inimigo e, erguendo a espada, golpeou-o diversas vezes seguidas, mas não lhe causou nenhum dano, já que ele se defendia com tranquilidade em todas as vezes. Não que ele fosse muito forte ou um exímio combatente, o fato era que a raiva da guerreira pelas palavras do homem faziam-na ansiar pelo momento em que o veria tombado, manchando o chão com o seu sangue.

Ao perceber o quanto a raiva desestruturava sua esposa, colocando sua vida em risco, Urahara voltou a falar:

– Yoruichi, vença porque isto é uma guerra, e não há alternativa. E não porque o odeia. Guarde os sentimentos para o momento em que ele tiver sido derrotado. Eu vou entender se decidir lhe pisar a cabeça ou chutar o seu cadáver. Entendido?

Após ouvi-lo, ela endireitou o corpo e respirou fundo, numa tentativa de se acalmar. Realmente, não devia cair na provocação daquele homem. Claramente, esse era o plano: desestruturá-la para que, levada pela emoção, cometesse erros tolos e fosse derrotada. Sorriu para o marido e respondeu:

– Entendido, comandante!

Urahara assentiu e foi em busca de mais inimigos para derrotar.

* * *

><p>– Então, este é o herdeiro dos Kurosaki?<p>

Desferindo um chute no soldado que enfrentava, Ichigo se voltou para descobrir quem era o dono daquela voz.

– Sou Nnoitra Gilga, regente do reino Kuchiki. Estou aqui para derrotá-lo, como um presente para o rei Ulquiorra. Quem sabe ele não permita que eu passe a reger este reino? Estão acabando as mulheres bonitas no reino Kuchiki, e as belezinhas que atualmente esquentam minha cama não conseguem mais me satisfazer – disse, parecendo entediado. – Sou um homem muito exigente! Estou doido para conhecer as damas do reino Kurosaki – concluiu, rindo maliciosamente.

– Não me lembro de ter perguntado qualquer coisa a você – respondeu friamente.

– Que rude! Não gosta de conhecer o inimigo? – seus olhos se estreitaram e um sorriso maldoso se espalhou pela sua face ao ver a impaciência do jovem príncipe.

Neste momento, o soldado que enfrentava anteriormente avançou sobre Ichigo, que deixou de observar Nnoitra por um momento e enfiou a espada no peito do homem.

– Não me interessam suas histórias. Não me interessam seus motivos ou desejos. Vocês estão ameaçando tudo o que amo. Então, não pouparei nenhum de vocês! – exclamou e correu até o homem, atacando-o.

– Veremos quem não será poupado, principezinho...

Nnoitra arregalou os olhos e começou a gargalhar de maneira enlouquecida. O coração latia fortemente no peito diante da emoção de mais uma batalha. Sim, seria delicioso cortar aquele moleque atrevido, vê-lo sangrar até a morte e depois arrancar seu jovem coração, como um presente ao seu soberano.

O regente do reino Kuchiki revidou o golpe, e mais uma batalha se iniciou.

* * *

><p>O combate entre Kaien e Kira já durava muito tempo. Os dois homens estavam cansados e machucados, sendo que o moreno tinha um corte no rosto e alguns arranhões nos braços, e o loiro tinha um corte profundo na altura do abdômen. Qualquer um que os observasse sabia que aquela batalha estava próxima do fim, e era claro quem seria o perdedor. Enquanto lutavam, os dois se olhavam com atenção.<p>

– O que tanto olha, Shiba Kaien? – esbravejou.

– Apenas me perguntando como a família Kira pôde decair ainda mais, Izuru – respondeu sem se abalar. – Vocês sempre foram conhecidos como gananciosos e invejosos. Mas acho que ninguém nunca pensou que eram traidores.

– Eu só estou lutando pelo que é de minha família! Estou lutando para corrigir um erro que foi cometido há muitos anos!

– Suas atitudes, e as de seus ancestrais demonstram que a escolha de Yamamoto não foi um erro! – exclamou. – Nenhum dos Kurosaki ambicionou o controle do reino! Jamais! Pelo contrário, aceitaram com humildade a tarefa de guiar este povo.

– Sim, aceitaram com humildade... – retrucou em voz baixa, para em seguida gritar. – Todas as riquezas e privilégios que deveriam estar à disposição da família Kira!

– Não há maneira de trazê-lo à razão – Kaien suspirou. – Nem sei por que estou tentando. Não é como se eu gostasse de você ou tivesse algum problema em acabar com sua vida.

– Então chega de conversa e lute!

O moreno correu até Kira e suas espadas se chocaram. Pressionou-o, e então o chutou com força nas pernas, o que fez com que o homem perdesse o equilíbrio e tombasse, sua arma sendo arremessada para longe.

– Clemência! – gritou, ao ver que não havia como escapar do golpe de Kaien.

– Levante-se! – ordenou. – Aja como um homem diante da morte, Kira Izuru!

O rapaz se levantou choramingando e, ao ver como ele tremia, o outro abaixou a espada.

– Eu iria me sentir um covarde se te matasse agora. Essa espada foi forjada para matar homens valentes... O que você está longe de ser!

Deu as costas para Kira que, no mesmo instante, puxou uma adaga que estava presa ao corpo e avançou sobre o oponente. Mas, assim que ficou próximo do jovem, a espada do mesmo o atravessou.

– É triste ver como eu o conhecia bem... Sabia que não perderia a oportunidade de me matar a traição. Nem no momento da morte você pode agir com honra, não é? Adeus, Kira. Só posso agradecer a Kami que se encerre em você tão miserável linhagem!

Izuru não lhe respondeu. Na verdade, não parecia estar lhe ouvindo. Apenas esticou a mão, parecendo tentar alcançar alguma ilusão que sua mente agonizante lhe proporcionou.

– Eu... Só queria...

O moreno se inclinou sobre o outro, tentando ouvir a voz que se tornara baixa demais. Neste momento, o loiro usou o que restava de força para cravar sua adaga no corpo do rival, atingindo-o no estômago.

– Argh! – gritou diante da dor lancinante que o atingiu.

Um sorriso maldoso se espalhou pela face de Kira no momento de sua morte, enquanto observava Kaien tombar desacordado ao seu lado.

* * *

><p>O barulho de metal contra metal predominava, enquanto Yoruichi e Starrk se enfrentavam. A luta era mais feroz a cada minuto, e era impossível definir quem seria o vencedor. Durante todo o combate, o homem continuou tentando provocá-la, falando sobre a maneira que Rukia foi tratada no acampamento. Mas as palavras de Urahara armaram uma espécie de escudo em sua mente e em seu coração. Depois que o derrotasse, daria vazão a todo o ódio que crescia dentro de si.<p>

– Está calada, Yoruichi-san... Sabe, sua filha não ficava calada assim, quando nossos homens estavam se divertindo com ela... Você me entende, não é?

A morena não respondeu, apenas apertou os dentes com força e prosseguiu com seu ataque. Sua mente procurava a todo custo por uma maneira de derrotar o homem a sua frente. Ele era mais forte do que ela havia imaginado. Percebendo que não o venceria usando a espada, fez uma rápida manobra e torceu-lhe o pulso, com a única finalidade de desarmá-lo.

– Parece que seu plano não deu certo... Você conseguiu me desarmar, mas a que custo? Afinal, você perdeu sua arma também!

Com um sorriso, Yoruichi se aproximou de Starrk, atacando-o tão velozmente que ele não foi capaz de se defender de nenhum de seus golpes. O homem caiu de joelhos, e colocou as mãos sobre o estômago, enquanto cuspia uma grande quantidade de sangue.

– Mas o que foi isso?

O sorriso de Yoruichi se ampliou quando ele se levantou e tentou revidar. Desviou com facilidade dos golpes que, devido ao seu grande tamanho, eram desajeitados e lentos. Acertou-o com força suas costas e nuca, o que o deixou atordoado.

O homem olhou para o lado e, ao ver sua espada no chão, tentou correr até a mesma, mas a mulher o interceptou na metade do caminho, acertando sua barriga mais uma vez. Abraçou o próprio corpo enquanto se ajoelhava novamente, com dificuldade para respirar.

– Sei que gosta de conversar, senhor Starrk, então vou lhe contar algo... Sobre a minha juventude – chutou as costas dele, o que fez com que caísse deitado, e então se ajoelhou sobre o mesmo, segurando sua cabeça entre as mãos. – Graças à minha habilidade e velocidade, em minha terra natal, era chamada de Deusa do Relâmpago! Você podia estar levando a melhor e até ter me ferido com a espada, meu caro. Mas de mãos limpas, ninguém neste exército é capaz de me vencer!

Então, moveu rapidamente as mãos, quebrando o pescoço do oponente. Levantou-se e, sem pestanejar, desferiu diversos chutes no corpo do homem, até que se acalmou.

– Isso foi por tudo o que disse sobre a minha filha, seu verme imundo! – exclamou, em seguida dando as costas para o corpo e retornando para a batalha.

* * *

><p>Ichigo respirava com dificuldade enquanto era constantemente atacado por Nnoitra. A velocidade do homem era muito superior à sua, chegando mesmo a parecer que ele tinha seis e não apenas dois braços.<p>

– O que foi, príncipe? O que aconteceu com o homem que não ia me poupar?

– Cale a boca!

Correu em direção ao homem a fim de pressioná-lo, mas ele o deteve com irritante facilidade. Tentou mais uma vez atingi-lo e, para sua frustração, com um movimento rápido o regente do reino Kuchiki fez com que sua espada voasse, parando a alguns metros dos dois. Em seguida, o atingiu no ombro, o uma grande quantidade de sangue jorrou da ferida.

– Maldito! – gritou, mal conseguindo respirar devido à dor.

– Moleque idiota – gritou o outro, e então o chutou com força, o que fez o jovem cair deitado no chão. – Toda aquela sua conversa sobre "proteger o que amo" me irritou!

Pisou com força o ombro machucado do rapaz, que não pôde evitar outro grito.

– Você é patético! – chutou-o. – Quase chego a pensar que não é digno da minha espada... Mas, como se trata de um presente para o rei Ulquiorra, eu o matarei, mesmo sendo tão ridículo. Mas me diga, príncipe: tem alguma mulher que você ame aqui neste reino?

Ichigo estreitou os olhos e apertou os dentes, sentindo a ira crescer dentro de si. Se este homem ousasse falar de Rukia, não responderia pelos seus atos!

– He... Pela sua reação, parece que sim! Qual é o nome dela, príncipe? Diga, vamos! Terei muito prazer em fazer dela a primeira a esquentar minha cama neste reino!

Enraivecido, Ichigo desejou poder levantar para apertar o pescoço de Nnoitra até matá-lo. Entretanto, no instante em que se preparava para saltar sobre o outro, as palavras que Rukia lhe dissera na primeira vez em que treinaram juntos surgiram em sua mente, como se viessem de muito longe:

_"É muito bom saber o manejo da espada, mas sem uma mínima noção de luta corpo a corpo você se tornará um inútil assim que perder a espada. Precisa saber ao menos o necessário para se virar e recuperar a katana, caso a perca."_

Era isso! Precisava usar o que ela lhe ensinara, e recuperar sua espada. Só assim, sairia daquela desvantagem.

– Não vai mesmo falar o nome? – perguntou com sarcasmo. – Bem, outro dirá! Adeus, príncipe! – exclamou.

Baixou a espada para cravá-la no corpo de Ichigo, mas o jovem o atingiu com uma rasteira, derrubando-o, para, em seguida, rolar o corpo, apertando os dentes quando seu ferimento reclamou. Mas precisava aguentar, não podia morrer ali. Prometera a Rukia que voltaria, que não permitiria que nenhum Schiffer o atrapalhasse em cumprir sua promessa de se casar com ela. Perder não era uma opção.

Ao alcançar sua espada, inspirou profundamente, e começou a se levantar. Ainda estava arqueado quando percebeu que Nnoitra estava em pé atrás dele. Num movimento rápido, girou o corpo e sua espada atingiu o inimigo. Sua força não foi suficiente para decapitá-lo, nem mesmo para fazer com que a espada se enterrasse em seu corpo. Mas fora forte o suficiente para fazer uma ferida profunda no corpo do homem, e a sorte, ao seu lado, quis que este corte atingisse seu inimigo justamente na jugular.

Nnoitra levantou aturdido e levou uma mão ao ferimento, apertando-o numa tentativa de estancar o sangramento. Como podia perder daquele jeito? A vitória estava praticamente em suas mãos! Deixou a espada cair, e logo seu corpo também trilhou o caminho até o chão, enquanto ele tentava, desesperadamente, fazer o sangue parar de jorrar do seu pescoço.

Ichigo não estava em melhor estado, mas ainda assim, o ruivo se aproximou do oponente e segurou a espada com as duas mãos.

– O... Nome dela... – disse, quase sem fôlego. – É Rukia! – gritou, enterrando sua arma no peito do inimigo, por fim garantindo que a vida de mais um Schiffer chegasse ao fim.

Caiu ajoelhado, e percebeu que uma grande quantidade de sangue saía de seu machucado. Ao constatar que seu ferimento era muito grave, começou a pensar em como teria forças para retornar à batalha.

– Então matou Nnoitra. Devo lhe dar os parabéns – uma voz disse, sem emoção. – Bem, eu já estava achando que era hora de encontrar outro regente para o reino Kuchiki.

O príncipe levantou a cabeça, e seus olhos se encontraram com os olhos verdes de um homem pálido e magro, que era escoltado por um homem alto e forte.

– Eu sou o rei Ulquiorra – disse o homem de cabelos negros. – Agora, por favor, você poderia... Morrer?

Ergueu rapidamente a katana, pronto para desferir no jovem um golpe mortal. Ichigo apenas fechou os olhos e manteve a cabeça erguida. Estava consciente de que não havia meios de escapar, e não se acovardaria diante da morte. Que todos soubessem que os Kurosaki viviam com orgulho e morriam com orgulho. Todavia, ao invés de sentir a lâmina que ceifaria sua vida, ouviu apenas o som de metal se chocando contra metal.

Abriu os olhos e viu que, à sua frente, não estava mais o rei Schiffer, mas sim um pequeno guerreiro, que empunhava uma espada branca que ele rapidamente reconheceu.

– Não! – exclamou, com desespero, mas o guerreiro não lhe deu atenção.

– Rei Ulquiorra – disse uma voz forte. – Me parece injusto que tantas vidas pereçam em prol de sua ganância ou para defender este reino. Portanto, tenho uma sugestão a fazer.

O soberano dos Schiffer elevou uma das sobrancelhas, enquanto um sorriso pequeno e frio apareceu em seu rosto. Ao ver que ele não parecia disposto a lhe dizer nada, o guerreiro prosseguiu:

– Eu sugiro que este combate seja decidido pela realeza. Assim, os verdadeiros interessados colocarão suas vidas em risco, e nenhum inocente precisará perecer.

– Você é mesmo atrevido, não? – disse, olhando a figura à sua frente com desdém. – Eu estava prestes a fazer isso, quando ocorreu sua intromissão. Se não sabe, este homem atrás de você é Kurosaki Ichigo, herdeiro do reino Kurosaki. A morte dele colocaria um ponto final à guerra.

– Eu sei bem quem ele é – respondeu. – Mas, embora saiba que ele teria imenso prazer em ser aquele que tiraria sua vida, receio que eu tenha que reivindicar este direito!

– O que pensa que está fazendo? Você nem deveria estar aqui! – Ichigo exclamou, tentando se levantar.

– Fique parado! – exclamou e então arrancou a capa, revelando-se aos olhos de todos. – Ichigo... Eu não espero que nenhum de vocês entenda, mas isto é algo que eu preciso fazer!

– Uma mulher? – Ulquiorra disse, com voz elevada. – Você quer me enfrentar, mulher?

A voz alterada do rei Ulquiorra e a presença daquele pequeno guerreiro haviam silenciado o campo de batalha, atraindo a atenção de ambos os exércitos.

– Sim! Eu sou a pessoa que tem maior interesse em travar esta batalha.

– Sério? Então me diga, jovem: quem é você?

– Sou a herdeira legítima do trono Kuchiki! Eu sou... Kuchiki Rukia!


	49. Everything I do

**Bleach e seus personagens pertencem a Tite Kubo sensei.**

* * *

><p><em>Yo minna! Atualizando rapidinho a história! O próximo já é o último capítulo, e quero postar simultaneamente aqui e no Nyah!<em>

_Agradecimentos à Lara-chan por betar o capítulo, e à JJ-Dani pelo carinho e apoio de sempre. Fico feliz de ter a aprovação de uma autora tão incrível como você ^.^_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Everything I do<em>**

* * *

><p>Após a revelação, o silêncio foi, pouco a pouco, apoderando-se do campo de batalha. Enquanto os Kurosaki concentravam sua atenção naquela que, até poucos momentos atrás, não era ninguém mais do que a filha do Comandante, os Schiffer observavam atentamente as reações de seu soberano, sendo que os integrantes do exército do que um dia fora o reino Kuchiki intercalavam sua atenção, ora focando-a na jovem, ora olhando de um para o outro, enquanto abaixavam suas espadas e repetiam, surpresos:<p>

_"Kuchiki? Ela disse Kuchiki?"_

O único que parecia alheio àquela comoção era o rei Ulquiorra, que continuava a olhar para sua desafiante.

– Acha mesmo que uma criança como você pode me vencer? – perguntou, sem demonstrar emoção.

– Estou certa disso.

– Bem, você até pode pertencer à realeza... Mas seu reino não existe mais. Logo, você é apenas uma praga remanescente de um extermínio mal executado – disse, observando a mão dela apertar o cabo da espada. – Que valor tem a sua palavra? Uma vez que não é uma Kurosaki, que garantias eu tenho de que, se a derrotar, o exército não oporá mais resistência à invasão?

Antes que Rukia pudesse responder, a voz de Isshin rompeu o silêncio:

– Sim, Rukia-san não tem autoridade neste reino... Ainda – disse ao se aproximar, e voltando-se para a jovem, olhou-a profundamente nos olhos. – Portanto, não posso deixar que tome tal decisão.

– Como eu imaginava... Não passa de um lixo audacioso – disse Ulquiorra.

– Entretanto... A ideia de restringir a batalha à realeza é excelente. Assim, eu o desafio, rei Ulquiorra! O vencedor desta batalha vencerá a guerra!

– Isshin-san, não! – Rukia gritou, aproximando-se do homem e, em seguida, baixou a sua voz. – Você pode enganar aos outros, mas não a mim. Está ferido. Não está em condições de lutar...

– Não estou no meu melhor, mas ainda posso lutar – respondeu no mesmo tom. – Não posso permitir que arrisque sua vida pelo meu reino, Rukia-chan.

– Isshin-san... Não é apenas pelo reino... Para mim… Há muito mais em jogo! Meus irmãos... – engasgou, e então respirou profundamente para conter suas emoções. – Os Schiffer mataram meus irmãos. Tenho que vingá-los. E também... Esse reino já fez mal demais. Eles têm que aprender… Que há justiça neste mundo… Por favor, Isshin-san.

– Sinto muito, Rukia-chan, mas eu...

– Isshin-san! Esta luta é minha! – suplicou.

Por um momento, os olhos do rei fitaram atentamente os da morena. Viu ali a tristeza, a preocupação, e também o enorme desejo de vingança que tinha em sua alma. A preocupação e o carinho que tinha por ela o fizeram querer proibi-la de lutar. Mas, de repente, sentiu que seria egoísta se não permitisse que ela lutasse. Compreendia que ela jamais se livraria de seus recém-adquiridos fantasmas se não travasse aquela batalha. Olhou mais uma vez em seus olhos e, além de tudo o que tinha encontrado antes, percebeu força e determinação. Alguém que possuía aqueles olhos não poderia perder...

Por fim, ignorando a razão e uma boa parcela de seu coração, Isshin se voltou para seu inimigo:

– Rukia-san... Tem a minha permissão. Ela lutará contra você... E o vencedor desta batalha será o vencedor da guerra.

Assim, afastou-se dos dois e foi para o lado do filho, que o observava como se acreditasse que o pai ficara maluco.

– Como... Como você pôde permitir isto?

– Filho... Estou fazendo isto pelo bem dela. Neste exato momento, o coração de Rukia-chan está tomado pelo desejo de vingar seus irmãos. Sua família – disse, observando a jovem, que se punha em posição de batalha. – Ela acredita que é a sua missão e, se eu não permitir que ela lute agora, ela talvez nunca seja capaz de superar a morte dos irmãos.

– Mas... Ela… Ela pode morrer! – o rapaz disse, em desespero.

– Ela não vai morrer!

"E, em algum momento da batalha" – Isshin pensou. – "Ela poderá perceber que o único desejo de seus irmãos... É que ela prossiga com sua vida. E seja feliz."

* * *

><p>Kaien abriu os olhos vagarosamente. Sentia-se um lixo: o corpo todo doía, e a boca seca lhe dava a impressão de que não bebia água há pelo menos uma semana.<p>

Olhou ao redor, ainda desorientado, e por um instante não foi capaz de se lembrar de onde estava. Tentou se virar para observar os arredores, mas se arrependeu do movimento quando sentiu uma forte dor em sua cabeça.

– Não se mexa – alguém disse suavemente.

Ao ouvir a desconhecida voz feminina, a confusão do jovem aumentou. Onde ele estava? Quem era aquela mulher? O que eles estavam fazendo ali? Estas e muitas outras perguntas surgiram em sua mente, mas sua garganta seca permitiu que dissesse, com muita dificuldade, apenas uma palavra:

– A- água – pediu num sussurro rouco.

– Aqui está – ela respondeu, enquanto gentilmente entornava a água de um cantil na boca do jovem. – Beba com calma, senão vai se afogar.

– O-obrigado – disse quando terminou de beber.

– Não precisa agradecer. Agora não se mexa, você foi seriamente ferido e estou tentando dar um jeito nesse machucado.

O comentário fez com que o rapaz se lembrasse de onde estava. Contrariando o pedido da jovem, tentou se levantar sem sucesso, conseguindo apenas que o sangramento que ela tentava estancar aumentasse.

– Tsc! Eu acabei de dizer que não era pra você se mexer!

– Mas eu não posso ficar aqui parado! Meu esquadrão precisa de mim!

– No estado em que está, você não vai conseguir ajudar ninguém! Não consegue nem ficar de pé! – disse, zangada. – De qualquer forma, os exércitos não estão lutando agora.

– A guerra acabou? Quem venceu? – perguntou, ansioso.

– A guerra não acabou, mas parece que a realeza fez um tipo de acordo: os exércitos não se enfrentarão mais, e quem vencer será o soberano de todos os reinos.

– Hum... Isso é novo – disse, acalmando-se. – O rei Isshin vai lutar diretamente com o rei Ulquiorra?

– Não, quem vai lutar é uma moça. Parece que ela é uma Kuchiki...

– Uma moça? – olhou para jovem, que parecia procurar algo em alguma caixa e havia lhe dado as costas.

– Qual o nome dela? – perguntou, alarmado.

– Ela falou, mas eu não lembro... Parece que ela ficou escondida no reino Kurosaki desde a queda do reino Kuchiki... O Comandante e sua esposa a adotaram.

– Rukia! – Kaien gritou, e ao tentar se levantar, o machucado voltou a sangrar.

– Mas será que você não consegue ficar quieto?! – olhou-o, zangada, mas ele nem se deu conta.

– Eu tenho que ir lá... Tenho que ajudá-la... Não posso permitir que ela se arrisque desse jeito! Eu não posso ficar aqui parado!

– Mas vai! – a mulher gritou e, segurando-o pelos ombros, fez com que ele se deitasse.

– Quem você pensa que é pra tentar me impedir de ajudar minha amiga?

– Nesse exato momento, eu sou a pessoa que está tentando salvar o seu traseiro! – gritou, perdendo a paciência. – Que droga! Será que além de te atravessar com um punhal o seu inimigo também acertou a sua cabeça? Já disse que do jeito que está você não vai conseguir ajudar ninguém!

Kaien preparou uma resposta malcriada, mas ao sentir a visão embaçando, teve que dar o braço a torcer. O que ele poderia fazer para ajudar Rukia, quando não conseguia nem dar conta daquela mulher? Ela havia se virado, dando-lhe as costas e, por um momento, ele a fuzilou com o olhar. Ela podia estar lhe ajudando, mas definitivamente era uma bruxa, mandona, mal educada e... Bonita. Ela havia se voltado para ele novamente e, pela primeira vez, ele pode ver a sua face. Tinha o rosto redondo e bonito, os olhos castanhos e amendoados, o nariz levemente arrebitado e os lábios pequenos e rosados. Todo o conjunto emoldurados pelos cabelos curtos e avermelhados. Por alguma razão que não pode compreender, sentiu o rosto esquentar.

– Se quer continuar vivo e ajudar alguém novamente, fique quieto e deixe que eu cuide de você! Caso contrário, todo meu esforço terá sido em vão e você vai morrer hoje. Vai ficar quieto?

Kaien desviou o olhar para o lado e resmungou um "sim", com muita má vontade. Infelizmente, ela estava certa. Naquele momento não podia ajudar nem Rukia, nem ninguém.

* * *

><p>– Antes de iniciarem sua batalha, há algo que precisa ficar claro! – Isshin gritou. – Qualquer terceiro que intervier na luta, anulará o acordo.<p>

– Sem problema – o rei Schiffer respondeu. – Eu não preciso da ajuda de ninguém para acabar com esta mulher.

Então, ambos sacaram suas espadas e se prepararam para o combate.

Rukia não conseguiu evitar um estremecimento. Havia muito em jogo naquela batalha. Toda a segurança do reino estava em suas mãos, e essa constatação a apavorou. Respirou profundamente e se preparou para encarar seu adversário. E, por alguma razão, sua mente vagou para um momento ocorrido cerca de três anos atrás.

_"Renji e ela haviam discutido durante o jantar. Ela deixara a mesa chateada, e fora até a oficina do pai para contemplar a espada do príncipe, quando Urahara a surpreendeu com uma espada forjada especialmente para ela. Extremamente feliz, correra até o irmão e lhe mostrara o presente, que ele apreciara, contrafeito. Estava com as sobrancelhas franzidas quando dissera:_

_– Sabe, Rukia, você não precisa aprender a lutar, eu sempre vou estar aqui para te proteger..._

_Ao que ela imediatamente respondera:_

_– Eu sei, Renji, eu sei – Rukia se aproximara do irmão e deixara a cabeça descansar em seu braço. – Mas e se um dia eu precisar proteger você, o papai e a mamãe? Sabe, eu não quero depender de vocês pra sempre, eu quero poder cuidar de mim, e quero ser capaz de fazer algo por vocês se for necessário!"_

Percebeu, então, que esse momento chegara. Era a hora dela retribuir toda a proteção que havia recebido, tanto física quanto emocional. Era hora de lutar por todos aqueles que amava. Diante deste pensamento, Rukia foi invadida por uma reconfortante sensação de calma. Todas as emoções que há um minuto tomavam conta de todo o seu corpo pareceram desaparecer, deixando em seu lugar um silêncio absurdo. Desviou o olhar para o lado e seus olhos se encontraram com um par de orbes castanhas que a observavam, aflitos. Por um instante, teve vontade de ir até o ruivo e lhe dizer para não se preocupar. Mas não podia fazer nada naquele momento. Teria que se entender com ele depois.

Voltou-se para o seu oponente, estudando-o com atenção. "Isto não é um treino. E também não estamos lutando apenas para salvar nossas vidas. Estamos lutando para matar", pensou. "Eu vou matar este homem".

Ainda observando o adversário, Rukia levou a mão ao cabo da espada, apertando-o, indecisa. Deveria atacar ou deixar que ele fizesse o primeiro movimento? Mas ela desejava terminar aquela luta o mais rápido possível. O reino Schiffer já ficara impune por tempo demais... Seus irmãos já estavam esperando por tempo demais.

Com sua família em seus pensamentos e com o desejo de vingança em seu coração, não foi capaz de ficar parada nem por mais um segundo. Correu até o inimigo e começou a atacá-lo com sua espada, pressionando-o.

Imperturbável, Ulquiorra se defendeu de todos os golpes com relativa tranquilidade. Aproveitou uma brecha entre os movimentos e moveu a katana de encontro ao pescoço da morena que, com extrema agilidade, inclinou o corpo para trás, sentindo a lâmina passar com perigo sobre sua cabeça.

Endireitou rapidamente o corpo e voltou a atacar o inimigo, agora com mais rapidez. Ele não pareceu notar o aumento em sua velocidade e continuou a se defender com a mesma tranquilidade. Impassível, desferiu mais um golpe contra a jovem, e um som metálico encheu o campo de batalha no momento em que duas lâminas se chocaram.

Permaneceram assim por muito tempo, e, aos olhos dos que os observavam, era impossível dizer quem seria o vencedor daquele embate. Se os dois continuassem daquela maneira, a luta provavelmente continuaria por muito tempo.

* * *

><p>Quando seus olhos se encontraram com os da morena, o aperto que sentiu em seu peito foi tão forte que abaixou imediatamente a cabeça, fitando o chão sem realmente o enxergar. Ele a amava tanto! Seria ela capaz de entender quão grande era o espaço que ocupava em seu coração?<p>

Segurou o próprio corpo para refrear o impulso de ir ao seu encontro, mas a tarefa não era nada fácil. A simples ideia de que ela pudesse se machucar, de que ele pudesse perdê-la, era mais do que sufocante. Queria tomar a frente e lutar aquela batalha em seu lugar, mas sabia que ela jamais o perdoaria se ele se intrometesse.

Prendeu a respiração enquanto continuava a observar o combate, que permanecia equilibrado. Observou-a escapar por um triz do ataque de seu oponente e, em seguida, desferir um golpe com força e rapidez. As espadas se chocaram por diversas vezes e, então, ambos se afastaram, observando um ao outro com atenção.

Viu que Ulquiorra a olhava atentamente, e era incrível como, mesmo no calor da batalha, seu rosto permanecia inexpressivo, sem vida. Com sua calma inabalável, mais uma vez avançou contra sua adversária, com movimentos ágeis e precisos.

Sua preocupação aumentou exponencialmente ao ver que a nova sequência de golpes a estava forçando ao extremo, e era quase impossível permanecer como um mero espectador, quando Rukia precisava usar toda a sua habilidade para se defender. E, por mais que ela tentasse evitar que qualquer indício de fraqueza transparecesse em seu rosto, ela não podia enganá-lo: aos olhos atentos do ruivo, estava claro que a força e agilidade do oponente a estavam forçando ao seu limite. E ele percebeu que, se ela dependesse unicamente de suas habilidades no manejo da espada, provavelmente seria derrotada.

À morena parecia ter ocorrido o mesmo pensamento, já que adotou uma postura diferente. Firmou os pés no chão e levou a espada à sua frente, e ele percebeu que ela estava prestes a usar uma de suas técnicas mais eficazes: havia decidido desarmá-lo e partir para um combate corpo a corpo. Manteve a respiração suspensa quando o viu correr até ela e desferir um golpe que fez com que as lâminas se chocassem. Então, ela moveu seus braços e sua katana num movimento circular, que fez com que o braço dele se dobrasse num ângulo estranho, obrigando-o a soltar a arma para não quebrar o pulso.

Seu coração acelerou ao perceber que Ulquiorra havia se descuidado na tentativa de recuperar sua arma, e que Rukia aproveitou aquela pequena abertura e, rapidamente, acertou a face do inimigo com o cabo da espada. Ele recuou dois passos, aturdido, e a morena, aproveitando a oportunidade, desvencilhou-se da própria katana, foi na direção do oponente e o atacou com velocidade.

Quando viu que ela havia logrado êxito em sua estratégia, finalmente pôde respirar com maior facilidade. E essa sensação – um misto de apreensão e alívio – o perseguiu pelos minutos seguintes. Apreensão ao ver que, inicialmente, a luta se manteve equilibrada e, ainda que não fosse capaz de contra atacar, o rei ao menos conseguia se defender de quase todos os golpes. E alívio quando, conforme o tempo começou a passar, viu que o treino e preparo físico da morena permitiam que ela aumentasse ainda mais sua velocidade, ao passo que o cansaço fazia com que o inimigo deixasse de aparar seus ataques.

Vibrou quando ela o acertou com um soco certeiro no nariz. E, em seguida, com uma cotovelada no rosto. E, ao ver que as mãos dela o acertavam continuamente, fazendo com que ferimentos começassem a surgir por todo seu corpo, ele permitiu que o otimismo o dominasse: ela não seria derrotada.

Por fim, um golpe mais forte derrubou o rei Schiffer, e o já castigado corpo de Ulquiorra não foi capaz de reagir com a rapidez necessária. Em um momento, Rukia se ajoelhou em suas costas e levou as mãos à cabeça do oponente, pronta a quebrar o seu pescoço, e naquele momento ele soube que Rukia, a sua Rukia, era a vitoriosa.

Porém, em um instante, toda sua euforia se esvaiu, e ele sentiu o ar lhe faltar. Um pânico sem igual se apossou do jovem enquanto olhava para sua amada.

Pois antes que ela pudesse desferir o golpe fatal, a ponta de uma espada foi levemente pressionada contra a sua nuca.

* * *

><p>– Solte-o! Agora! – disse o comandante dos Schiffer.<p>

– Você sabe que está desrespeitando o acordo, certo?

– Não vou permitir que mate nosso rei. Além disso, ganhar esta batalha nunca foi um problema pra nós. Agora que paro pra pensar, vejo que esse acordo, na verdade, só beneficia vocês.

– Rukia! – gritaram Renji e Ichigo ao mesmo tempo.

Ambos estavam muito machucados. A luta havia sido muito difícil, e os curativos pouco ajudavam. Feitos apressadamente, mal conseguiam reter o sangue que teimava em escorrer de suas feridas. Mas, ainda que cada movimento fosse um martírio, ambos se levantaram para correr até onde a morena se encontrava.

– Se qualquer um dos dois der mais um passo, eu cortarei a cabeça da mulher! – o homem gritou e, em seguida, voltou-se para Rukia. – Agora, solte-o.

– E o que acontece se eu o soltar? – a morena perguntou, para ganhar tempo, enquanto procurava uma saída para sua delicada situação.

– Se o soltar agora, talvez eu permita que você continue a viver.

– Sabe, não acredito em você. Na verdade, eu acho que no momento em que eu o libertar você pretende cortar minha cabeça – respirou fundo, preparando-se para executar a manobra crucial para sua sobrevivência. – E, se de qualquer jeito morrerei... Vou garantir que levarei o rei dos Schiffer comigo!

Dito isto, com um movimento rápido, Rukia quebrou o pescoço do rei e, no instante seguinte, atirou o corpo para frente, rolando para longe da ameaçadora espada e se colocou de pé.

Embora rápido e bem executado, seu movimento não foi de todo surpreendente e, dominado pela fúria, o comandante rapidamente correu em sua direção, pronto para tirar a vida daquela que ousara derramar o sangue do rei dos Schiffer.

Foi tudo muito rápido. Num segundo, Rukia se levantava do chão enquanto o homem corria em sua direção com a espada. Antes que ela pudesse esboçar qualquer reação, a espada atravessou o peito arfante, e sangue manchou suas vestes.

– Não! – gritou, angustiada. – Por quê? – perguntou, num sussurro.

* * *

><p>Ao ver o inimigo correr em direção à Rukia, o ruivo não pode mais se conter. O tempo pareceu parar enquanto ele corria na direção da batalha e se interpunha entre os dois.<p>

O rosto de inimigo foi tomado pela surpresa ao ver o jovem tomar o golpe no lugar de sua amada. Assustado, o homem se afastou vagarosamente, e correu em direção ao seu exército, gritando:

– Atenção, todas as tropas! A trégua acabou!

Mas assim que alcançou seus homens, uma lança o atravessou. Levantou o olhar e, para sua surpresa, viu que um de seus subordinados empunhava a arma que o traspassara. Os soldados do reino Kuchiki haviam se rebelado.

– Os Kuchiki não obedecerão às suas ordens, ou de qualquer outro Schiffer! Nossas vidas e nossas armas estão a serviço apenas de nossa rainha! – disse um homem, que em seguida puxou sua lança e assistiu o corpo sem vida do comandante tombar ao chão.

Um pandemônio tomou conta do campo de batalha. O cheiro de sangue e suor predominava, impedindo que qualquer outro odor fosse sentido. Agora, cada espada Kuchiki havia se voltado contra seus antigos aliados, e a maioria dos Schiffer corria rapidamente, numa tentativa de escapar de seus inimigos. Uns poucos, que se encontravam à margem do ajuntamento, conseguiram escapar. Aqueles que não conseguiram fugir foram mortos por aqueles que antes eram seus companheiros.

Apenas duas pessoas estavam alheias a tudo o que acontecia ao seu redor.

* * *

><p>– Rukia...<p>

– Não fale! – sussurrou, e em seguida gritou: – Preciso de ajuda! Ele está ferido!

– Rukia...

– Shhhh... Fique quieto. A ajuda já vem – disse e, em seguida, acariciou levemente os cabelos do ruivo. – Que loucura foi esta? Por que fez isso, idiota?

Ao ouvir a pergunta, ele levantou os olhos e a encarou.

**Look into my eyes**

_Olhe nos meus olhos_

**You will see what you mean to me**

_Você verá o que você significa pra mim_

**Just search your heart, search your soul**

_Procure em seu coração, procure em sua alma_

**And when you find me there**

_E quando você me achar lá_

**You'll search no more**

_Não irá mais procurar_

**– **Perdoe-me, Rukia – pediu, enquanto tossia, engasgando-se com o sangue que escorria por sua boca.

– Tsc... Por que está pedindo perdão, idiota? – disse entre dentes e, em seguida, acomodou melhor a cabeça dele em seu colo. – Não se esforce... Céus, alguém me ajude aqui, por favor!

Finalmente, um dos soldados correu em sua direção:

– Deixe que eu o examine!

Após verificar o ferimento e os sinais vitais do ruivo, o soldado a encarou e em seguida desviou o olhar:

– Sinto muito, Rukia-sama – disse o jovem. – Não há nada a ser feito. O pulmão foi perfurado... É na verdade um milagre que ele ainda esteja consciente.

Rukia olhava do rosto do jovem para o rosto do homem deitado em seu colo, tentando assimilar o significado daquelas palavras. Não podia ser verdade. Era impossível. Ele não iria morrer, certo?

– Tudo... O que fiz... – disse fracamente, atraindo a atenção da morena para si. – Foi para obter o seu amor... Eu... Eu te amo tanto! Tanto que meu coração chega a doer, Rukia. Eu queria... Conquistá-la, eu precisava ter o seu amor. Perdoe-me se a machuquei neste processo.

– Idiota! – Rukia exclamou, com a respiração entrecortada pelas muitas lágrimas. – Eu sempre te amei, Renji! Você sempre esteve ao meu lado... Você é a minha lembrança mais antiga... Você é e sempre será meu irmão. Nosso laço e nosso amor é algo que jamais irá se apagar.

**_There's no love like your love_**

_Não há amor, como o seu amor_

**_And no other could give more love_**

_E nenhum outro poderia me dar mais amor_

**_There's nowhere, unless you're there_**

_Não há lugar nenhum, sem que você esteja nele_

**_All the time, all the way yeah_**

_Todo o tempo, em todo caminho!_

– Faz muitos anos que eu não te amo como um irmão, Rukia – Renji tossiu e uma vez mais o sangue escorreu de sua boca.

Sua respiração estava entrecortada, e ele parecia ter cada vez mais dificuldade para se manter consciente.

– Mas eu decidi que... Se este é o amor que você pode me dar... Eu... Eu o aceitarei! – o volume da voz de Renji diminuía gradativamente, e Rukia se aproximou para poder ouvir melhor. – Posso me atrever a pedir um presente? – sorriu fracamente após a pergunta.

– Qualquer coisa! – respondeu entre soluços, sentindo que o momento em que se despediria de seu irmão estava cada vez mais próximo.

– Não fique triste... – pediu o rapaz, levando a mão trêmula à face delicada. – Eu parto feliz, pois eu sei que estou morrendo por ter feito aquilo a que sempre dediquei minha vida: proteger a pessoa que mais amo.

– Renji...

**_I would fight for you_**

_Eu lutaria por você_

**_I'd lie for you_**

_Eu mentiria por você_

**_Walk the wild for you_**

_Caminharia no deserto por você_

**_Yeah, I'd die for you_**

_Yeah, eu morreria por você_

– Quanto ao meu presente... Nada me faria mais feliz do que a minha última lembrança deste mundo... Ser um beijo teu, Rukia!

Rukia hesitou apenas por um segundo e então olhou carinhosamente para o rosto do irmão e, com delicadeza, aproximou lentamente sua face da de Renji, unindo seus lábios num beijo casto, nada além de um roçar de lábios, porém capaz de transmitir todo o carinho e amor que tinha pelo rapaz.

Ao sentir a pressão que os lábios dela fizeram sobre os seus, Renji sentiu uma imensa paz invadir sua alma. Era o primeiro – e último – beijo que ela lhe dava, e seu coração se encheu de alegria.

– Eu te amo, meu irmão... – sussurrou, afastando os lábios dos dele.

Um doce sorriso se espalhou por sua face ao ouvir aquela declaração. Havia muito tempo que ansiava ouvir essas palavras e, ainda que o amor dela não fosse o mesmo tipo de amor que ele sentia, isso lhe bastava.

Rukia sentiu o corpo dele amolecer em seus braços. Com terror nos olhos, percebeu que ele partira. Renji estava morto.

– Renji! – gritou, balançando-o com força, como se aquilo pudesse trazê-lo de volta. – Renji! Não, não, não, não! – abraçou-o mais forte e o apertou contra o próprio corpo, enquanto chorava alto. – Não, meu irmão! Não vá! RENJI! – o grito de Rukia ecoou pelo agora silencioso campo de batalha.

**You know is true**

_Você sabe que é verdade_

**Everything I do**

_Tudo o que eu faço_

**I do for you**

_Eu faço por você_


	50. Epílogo: Destino

**Bleach pertence a Tite Kubo sensei. Fic sem fins lucrativos**

* * *

><p><em>Yo minna! É com um misto de tristeza e satisfação que lhes trago o último capítulo de Destino. Quero agradecer do fundo do coraçao a todos que comentaram e favoritaram, e em especial à querida JJ-Dani, pelo apoio constante. Obrigada, sua linda!<em>

_Também quero agradecer à Lara, por toda a ajuda que sempre me deu. E à Elisa, a única pessoa do meu convívio que acompanha e incentiva essa minha vida de ficwritter._

_Ah! Sabiam que hoje é o aniversário da Fe Neac-chan? O que acham de me darem lindos reviews de presente? Não precisa estar cadastrado pra comentar, e eu adoraria saber o que acharam tanto do ultimo capítulo quanto da fic num geral._

_Sem mais, boa leitura!_

* * *

><p><strong> Epílogo: Destino<strong>

* * *

><p>Rukia parou no alto das escadas e olhou para o salão de festas. Sorriu ao encontrar os rostos conhecidos, cheios de felicidade. Era tão bom ter seus pais e amigos reunidos! Por um momento, a imagem do irmão surgiu em sua mente, e lamentou que Renji não estivesse ali, festejando com eles.<p>

Balançou a cabeça para afastar a lembrança e começou a descer as escadas. Não se permitiria sentir tristeza num dia tão especial. Hoje era dia de festa, de comemoração e, sobretudo, de alegria.

Assim que atingiu o último degrau, duas mãos se estenderam em sua direção. Ergueu os olhos e se deparou com dois belos homens – um ruivo e um moreno –, olhando-a com afeto. Lembrou-se de uma situação embaraçosa ocorrida num baile como aquele, quando Isshin precisara salvá-la do constrangimento de ter que escolher qual mão iria aceitar. O baile em sua homenagem, no dia em que Ichigo a pedira em casamento.

Mas, desta vez, ela não precisou que Isshin a salvasse. Educadamente, o ruivo fez uma ligeira reverência, cedendo ao moreno a chance de acompanhá-la. Não obstante, permaneceu ao lado dos dois, enquanto principiavam a caminhar pelo salão.

— Está gostando da festa? – perguntou, olhando o jovem que a acompanhava com carinho.

— Muito – ele respondeu e então a olhou. – Gostaria de dizer que está magnífica! Sem dúvida, você é a mulher mais bonita desta festa, minha mãe.

— Obrigada, querido. – Olhou para o filho com um sorriso divertido. – Mas acho difícil acreditar em suas palavras, depois de ver a maneira como olha para a filha de Kaien...

— Mãe! – exclamou, em tom de repreensão.

— Não sei por que tanto pudor agora, meu filho. – Ichigo, que até o momento só acompanhava a conversa, decidiu se manifestar. – Acho que não tem uma única pessoa aqui que não tenha percebido como olha para a Lara-chan...

Ichigo e Rukia deram risadinhas, o que fez o rosto do jovem corar.

— Parem com isso!

— Deixe de besteira, Byakuya! Você está fazendo dezoito anos, é muito natural que se interesse por alguém.

Uma música agradável começou a tocar e o jovem, ignorando o comentário do pai, voltou-se para a mãe.

— Me concede essa dança?

Mas antes que Rukia pudesse responder, Ichigo segurou em sua mão e a trouxe para o seu lado, afastando-a do rapaz:

— Sinto muito, filho. Mas eu não abro mão da primeira dança! – disse, sorrindo. Em seguida, deu-lhe um olhar significativo. – Esta dama já tem par, portanto, vai ter que encontrar outra para lhe acompanhar.

O jovem lhe lançou um olhar mortal e então olhou para a mãe, que simplesmente encolheu os ombros. Olhou na direção da filha de Kaien, que estava junto à sua família. Ainda pensava se deveria convidá-la para uma dança, mas um sussurro do pai fez com que tomasse sua decisão:

— Ou não tem coragem?

Com uma leve reverência para a mãe e sem olhar para o pai, Byakuya caminhou até a jovem e, após trocar algumas palavras com ela e com Kaien, conduziu-a até a pista de dança.

Ichigo olhou para a esposa, com um sorriso maroto. Sabia muito bem qual era o ponto fraco do filho: duvidar de sua coragem ou de sua honra. Oferecendo o braço para a morena, guiou-a até o meio do salão e então começaram a dançar.

— Você adora provocá-lo, não é?

— Ele é sério demais! Fico pensando de quem ele herdou toda essa seriedade. Da minha família que não foi!

Rukia não disse nada, apenas sorriu e olhou para o canto do salão, onde Isshin e Masaki mantinham uma conversa animada com Yoruichi e Urahara. Em seguida, olhou com carinho para o jovem, que estava no outro lado do salão.

— Ele é um bom menino. E um dia vai guiar este reino com sabedoria.

— Ele também é um bom observador – Ichigo sussurrou, chamando a atenção da esposa. — Ele não mentiu quando disse que é a mulher mais bonita do salão...

Rukia sorriu e se aproximou mais do marido, apoiando a cabeça em seu ombro. Estava feliz. Se, vinte anos atrás, alguém tivesse lhe dito que teria uma vida plena e feliz ao lado do príncipe do reino Kurosaki e que ambos seriam responsáveis por restaurar a glória do reino Kuchiki, provavelmente acharia que aquela pessoa estava louca.

Vinte anos... Fazia mesmo vinte anos que tudo aquilo acontecera? Sua vida mudara tão drasticamente! Em menos de um ano, deixara de ser Urahara Rukia, a filha do comandante, para se tornar Kuchiki Rukia, herdeira do trono do reino Kuchiki.

Seus pensamentos vagaram novamente para o dia em que fora coroada rainha. Não a cerimônia de coroação, ocorrida logo após o seu casamento, mas sim o dia em que seu povo a reconhecera. O dia em que o reino Kurosaki vencera a guerra. O dia em que o reino Schiffer fora subjugado. O dia em que o reino Kuchiki fora liberto. E...

O dia em que Renji morrera.

* * *

><p><em>Entorpecida pela dor, Rukia perdera a noção de tempo e espaço. Vira, como se fosse de muito longe, quando os pais se aproximaram. Ouvira o grito horrorizado e o pranto triste de Yoruichi. Vira as mãos da mãe tocarem a face de Renji, numa tentativa vã de acordá-lo. Em seguida, sentira os braços dela e de seu pai a envolverem num abraço cheio de tristeza, mas não esboçara qualquer reação. Tudo o que fazia era observar o rosto do irmão, sem conseguir acreditar que ele realmente se fora. Sentia como se houvesse mergulhado num terrível pesadelo e fosse incapaz de acordar.<em>

_Pessoas se aproximaram e então se afastaram, permitindo que a família chorasse por sua perda. Apesar de todo seu sofrimento, Yoruichi e Urahara se obrigaram a atender as necessidades de seus comandados. A luta havia sido cruel e Renji não fora a única vida ali perdida. Por todo o campo de batalha, a tristeza era palpável. Antes de se afastarem, ambos tentaram convencer a filha a ir até o local onde Unohana – que estivera de prontidão para prestar seus serviços assim que possível – havia montado um posto de atendimento. Mas a garota se recusara a abandonar o corpo do irmão. Por fim, Ichigo, que estivera dando espaço à família, aproximara-se e com um discreto sinal os dispensara, sinalizando que faria com que ela recebesse qualquer cuidado necessário. _

_— Yo – ele a cumprimentou, enquanto se ajoelhava ao seu lado._

_Ela não deu sinal de ouvi-lo. Ficaram lado a lado, calados, quando ela falou repentinamente:_

_— Ele me protegeu... Desde que era um garotinho... – disse, num fio de voz. – Até o final... E eu nunca o agradeci por isso. _

_— Eu tenho certeza de que ele sabia..._

_— Como ele poderia saber, se eu nunca disse? – ela o interrompeu, impaciente. – E agora eu nunca vou poder dizer... Ele se foi, Ichigo. Para sempre._

_— Rukia... – Ichigo a tocou no ombro, gentilmente. – Você acredita mesmo que Renji permitiria que algo tão pequeno como a morte os separasse para sempre? Eu sei que eu não permitiria, e tenho certeza de que ele também não!_

_— Mas..._

_— Vocês só estão separados por algum tempo. Eu tenho certeza de que vocês se reencontrarão em outro lugar. E, então, você poderá agradecê-lo._

_Ao ouvir estas palavras, Rukia se lembrou do vívido sonho que tivera com seus irmãos. Renji agora estava com eles, naquele belo lugar, esperando que ela cumprisse seu destino. E, um dia, todos eles estariam juntos, mais uma vez._

_— Mas, por enquanto – a voz de Ichigo a despertou de seus devaneios –, você tem que honrar o sacrifício que ele fez por você. Viver sua vida da melhor maneira possível. Eu preciso de você... E seu povo precisa de você._

_Ela o encarou e em seguida olhou ao redor. Os soldados do reino Kuchiki a observavam, em silêncio. Rukia se levantou e eles rapidamente se ajoelharam, e então um ancião – que aparentava ser o líder – disse:_

_— Senhora, nosso povo só conheceu a desgraça e a infelicidade desde que os Schiffer assumiram o trono, ao passo que nossas vidas eram felizes e nada nos faltava enquanto os Kuchiki foram nossos reis. Nós humildemente pedimos que nos guie, como seus irmãos fizeram antes da senhora._

_Aceitando seu destino, Rukia olhou para o homem, assentindo. Em seguida, voltou-se ao exército, dizendo em alta voz:_

_— Se esse é o desejo de meu povo, eu humildemente aceito o vosso pedido._

_— Saúdem a nossa rainha, que nos libertou da escravidão dos Schiffer. Kuchiki Rukia! – disse o ancião._

_— Seu povo a saúda, ó, rainha! – responderam os homens, em uníssono._

_Rukia inclinou levemente a cabeça e então apontou para o corpo sem vida do irmão._

_— Esse homem é um herói do reino Kuchiki. E deve ser tratado como tal. Como sua rainha, eu peço que cuidem de seu corpo. Que seja tratado com todas as honras que merecem os heróis e que ele seja sepultado dentre os grandes de nosso reino._

* * *

><p><em>O casamento de Ichigo e Rukia ocorreu cerca de duas semanas depois. Contrariando todas as expectativas, foi um momento de leveza e alegria. Ainda que a família da noiva continuasse a sentir a dor da perda, a união dos jovens acendeu um brilho de esperança no coração de todos que a presenciaram. Era uma prova de que a vida prosseguia e que ser feliz ainda era possível.<em>

_No dia seguinte às núpcias, o casal se mudou definitivamente para o reino Kuchiki. A adaptação ao novo lar foi relativamente fácil, pois, embora fosse a primeira vez que ambos se afastavam de suas famílias, tinham um ao outro e isto era mais do que suficiente para sua felicidade._

_Como não tinham pleno conhecimento de todas as necessidades de seu povo, a nova rainha dividiu o reino em nove regiões – norte, sul, leste, oeste, nordeste, noroeste, sudeste, sudoeste e central – e determinou que os súditos elegessem um representante em cada região. E assim, foi instituído um senado, que garantiu uma proximidade maior entre governante e governados._

_Três meses após o casamento, Rukia começou a ter problemas com sua saúde. Não conseguia sequer sentar à mesa durante as refeições – dizia que o cheiro de comida a deixava enjoada. Mas acordava o marido toda a madrugada e pedia que lhe buscasse comidas muito estranhas, que faziam com que Ichigo ficasse enjoado._

_Os enjoos persistiram por mais dois meses, e a rainha se recusava a visitar o médico local, pois não queria deixar o seu povo preocupado com a sua saúde. Então, o rei enviou um mensageiro ao castelo Kurosaki, pedindo que seu bom amigo Hanatarou viesse lhes visitar. Quando o jovem médico chegou, apenas confirmou aquilo que o rapaz já suspeitava: a rainha estava grávida._

_Todo o reino se alegrou com a notícia de que o trono não ficaria vazio: um herdeiro estava a caminho. E, seis meses depois, Rukia deu a luz um belo e saudável menino, que recebeu o nome de Byakuya._

* * *

><p>— Amor, você está bem?<p>

Rukia se assustou ao ouvir a voz do marido. Estivera tão envolvida em suas lembranças, que havia se esquecido de onde se encontrava.

— Claro que estou! – respondeu com um sorriso. – Por que pergunta?

Ichigo se afastou para olhá-la, franzindo levemente o cenho. Observou-a atentamente por alguns momentos, mas sua expressão relaxou e um sorriso surgiu em seus lábios ao constatar que não havia nada de errado com a esposa.

— Estou perguntando por que já faz um bom tempo que estou te chamando, e você não respondia. A música já acabou.

Espantada, a morena olhou ao redor, e verificou que, de fato, eram o único casal parado no meio do salão. Olhou para o marido, com o rosto levemente tingido de vermelho, e já ia balbuciar uma desculpa, quando uma voz conhecida a interrompeu:

— Ei, vocês dois, o orquestra fez uma pausa! Por que não fazem uma também? Ou vão ficar feito dois loucos dançando sem música nenhuma?

Rukia não conteve um sorriso alegre enquanto observava a esposa de Kaien, Eli, dar-lhe uma discreta – porém não menos dolorosa – pisada no pé, como que para alertá-lo que estava sendo inconveniente e que aquela não era a maneira apropriada de se dirigir ao rei e a rainha. Mas isso não a incomodava, de maneira alguma. Ele era a única pessoa na face da terra que tinha a coragem de se dirigir a eles de maneira informal. Algo pelo que a morena se sentia grata e que mesmo Ichigo aprendera a apreciar.

— Kaien! Eli! – exclamou feliz, abraçando o moreno e a esposa sem cerimônias.

Depois de salvar a vida de Kaien quando o mesmo se ferira por ocasião da Grande Batalha, Eli fora convidada por Kuukaku a se juntar ao esquadrão Shinigami, prestando auxílio médico aos que se machucassem em treinamento. A jovem aceitara prontamente e, aos poucos, ela e Kaien foram desenvolvendo uma bonita amizade. Verdade que seu relacionamento era conturbado – ela tinha a paciência curta e ele o dom de irritar o mais calmo dos homens. Mas seu relacionamento florescera e aos poucos a bela amizade se transformara num profundo amor. Haviam se casado pouco depois de Ichigo e Rukia, e tinham uma filha que era cerca de um ano mais jovem do que Byakuya.

— Como está, baixinha?

— Muito bem! E vocês?

— Melhor impossível! E você, Ichigo? – o moreno perguntou, com um sorriso torto. – Tsc, vejo que ainda não deu um jeito nesse cabelo! Pensei que o rei de um reino tão poderoso se preocuparia mais com sua aparência!

— Eu deveria lhe ensinar a ter bons modos! Mas não lhe responderei como devia, em respeito aos seus cabelos brancos!

— Tá me chamando de velho?

Rukia e Eli trocaram um olhar entre divertido e exasperado e em seguida se aproximaram de seus respectivos maridos, a fim de acalmá-los e lembrá-los de que estavam no meio de uma celebração formal.

* * *

><p>O ar noturno estava deliciosamente refrescante e nada além da luz da lua iluminava os belos jardins do castelo. A festa havia acabado e, com exceção dos convidados que iriam se hospedar no castelo, todos haviam ido embora. Rukia, agora com os cabelos soltos e em suas vestes de dormir, apoiava-se sossegadamente no peitoril da varanda. Observava, com um sorriso singelo, o jovem casal de amantes – seu filho e a filha de Kaien – passear sossegadamente por sob as árvores em direção ao pequeno lago artificial, até que ambos desapareceram de sua vista. Não conteve um suspiro saudoso. Como era maravilhoso ser jovem e estar apaixonado!<p>

_"E deve ser ainda mais maravilhoso ter este sentimento em tempos pacíficos como estes!", _pensou, sorrindo mais abertamente ao se lembrar de que seu filho não teria que enfrentar as mesmas dificuldades que ela e Ichigo haviam enfrentado.

— Por que minha bela esposa está suspirando? – o rei perguntou, enquanto se aproximava da esposa e a abraçava por trás, enterrando seu nariz na curva do pescoço feminino e aspirando o perfume que dela emanava.

— Apenas vi Byakuya passeando pelo jardim com a Lara-chan, e comecei a me lembrar de como é bom ser jovem e apaixonado...

Ichigo a virou para si e tomou os lábios rosados nos seus, com delicadeza.

— Sabe? Eu acho que cada parte da vida tem seus encantos... É maravilhoso ser jovem e apaixonado, mas é ainda mais maravilhoso ficar ao lado de alguém por muitos anos e perceber que, mesmo depois de todo esse tempo e de todas as dificuldades da vida, você continua apaixonado.

— Tem razão – a mulher respondeu, enquanto o enlaçava pelo pescoço. – Eu agradeço aos céus por você fazer parte do meu destino, Kurosaki Ichigo!

— Destino? – perguntou, com um arquear de sobrancelhas. – Você acredita nesse tipo de coisa?

— Claro! Você não?

— Eu acredito que nada está escrito. Que nosso destino é moldado aos poucos, dia após dia, a partir de nossas escolhas.

— De certa forma, você tem razão. Mas existem tantas coisas que estão além de nosso controle, que não somos capazes de entender e que somente com o passar dos anos podemos compreender!

Rukia se afastou do marido e por um momento ficou a olhar para a lua, enquanto dizia sonhadoramente:

— A morte de meus irmãos, a invasão do reino... Foi e sempre será uma grande tragédia... Mas desde que os perdi, o destino começou a preparar o meu caminho. – Suspirou. – Renji não tinha condições de cuidar sozinho de mim. E, dentre todas as pessoas com quem poderíamos ter cruzado, encontramos papai e mamãe. Os líderes do esquadrão Shinigami. Foram eles que me tornaram quem eu sou. Se não fosse por eles, eu jamais teria tido a coragem e a força necessárias para enfrentar o rei Ulquiorra. Se não fosse por eles, eu jamais teria tido a oportunidade de conquistar o respeito de meu povo.

A morena desviou o olhar da janela e o olhou diretamente nos olhos castanhos:

— E, se não fosse por eles, eu jamais teria me tornado a mulher que você poderia amar...

Ichigo se aproximou de sua esposa, abraçando-a com força.

— Eu sequer consigo imaginar uma vida onde eu não a amaria, Rukia.

Desde há muito tempo, ele sabia que faria tudo por ela: viveria por ela e morreria por ela. Aquela mulher era o seu mundo. Seu destino.

Eles não sabiam se tudo já estava decidido, ou se sua história ainda seria por eles escrita, dia após dia. Mas, enquanto uniam seus lábios mais uma vez, Ichigo e Rukia sentiram a certeza de que, desde que pudessem percorrer seu caminho lado a lado, aquilo na realidade não importava.

* * *

><p><em><strong>~FIM~<strong>_


End file.
